Harry Potter und seine wahre Liebe  HP7
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Sie waren im 4. Schuljahr heimlich ein Paar, dann kam es durch Voldemorts unfassbarer Auferstehung zur Trennung. Spoiler HP5 HP6 Ein schwer verletzter Draco flüchtet zum Orden. Nun liegt sein Leben wieder in Harrys Händen... Slash Limone
1. Prolog

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

**Da ich durch meine hits - Liste gesehen habe, dass ihr vielleicht doch Interesse an meiner Version von HP7 habt, will ich mal nicht so sein und den "Prolog" hochladen!**

**Author:** Die Schwarze Lady mit immer neuen Ideen von Capi

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Mrs Rowling! Bin aber froh, mir doch meine eigene Version schreiben zu dürfen! Verdienen tu ich nix damit, vielleicht aber ein kleines Review?

**Pairing:** HP & DM, SS & LM, RW & HM

**Warning:** Wovor soll ich euch denn warnen? Ihr wollt doch alle nur das Eine - Slash&Limone!!!

**Summery:** Sie waren im 4. Schuljahr ("HP4 Was wäre wenn..." - Vorgeschichte) heimlich ein Paar, dann kam es durch Voldemorts unfassbare Auferstehung zur Trennung. Spoiler HP5 + HP6; Ein schwer verletzter Draco flüchtet zum Orden. Nun liegt sein Leben wieder in Harrys Händen...

**So der Prolog ist leider etwas kurz, aber es wird noch _länger_!!! **

**Ihr müsst euch jetzt leider gedulden, da ich morgen meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub in der Karibik antrete und erst wieder in zwei Wochen zu meinem PC komme. Ein paar Reviews würden meinen Urlaub aber sicher noch verschönern!**

**Lg;**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**Prolog**

Friedlich lag der Grimmauldplatz, in der Nacht des 30. Julis, vor ihm, und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass der heruntergekommene Zustand der Häuser, mit der Beschreibung seiner Mutter, überein stimmte.

Er durfte zwar schon seit einigen Wochen apparieren, hatte es aber noch nie so weit und zu einem, ihm unbekannten, Ort ausprobiert.

Trotz der lauen Nacht, welche von heißen Sommertagen her zeugte, fröstelte ihn.

Niemand war unterwegs und er hoffte, seine Mutter hatte sich nicht doch getäuscht, als er sich nervös nach der richtigen Hausnummer umsah. Sie sagte ihm, sie wüsste, dass Sirius das Haus geerbt hatte und es wahrscheinlich von Dumbledores Anhängern als Stützpunkt genutzt würde. Es war ihr erst wieder eingefallen, wie sie verzweifelt nach einem Zufluchtsort für ihren einzigen, geliebten Sohn gesucht hatte.

Seine Hand strich eine verklebte Strähne, seiner sonst so seidigen, blonden Haare zurück, und rieb sich die aufkommenden Tränen, bei den Gedanken an seine Mutter, aus den silbergrauen Augen.

Noch einmal schlich er vorsichtig zwischen den Häusern 11 und 13 hin und her, aber er konnte nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf eine Nummer Zwölf entdecken.

Er schrak auf, als der nahe Kirchturm zu Mitternacht schlug und den 31. Juli einläutete.

Harrys Geburtstag.

Mit großer Mühe unterdrückte er die qualvollen Erinnerungen, von Harrys schroffer Zurückweisung, nach Voldemorts unglaublicher Auferstehung.

Er wusste, er hatte kein Recht hier zu sein, aber es war seine letzte Hoffnung auf ein Leben,... in Gefangenschaft, in Askaban, …an seiner Seite?

Bitter schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um ihn von seinen Hirngespinsten frei zu bekommen und wieder den Platz vor sich im Auge zu behalten, …

„_Stupor!"_

Sein Körper schmerzte, als er sich ungeschickt auf den Gehsteig warf, um sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Ganz war es ihm nicht gelungen. Er war zwar noch bei Bewusstsein, aber der Zauber lähmte ihn und verstärkte seine Schmerzen.

Hastig zog Mad-Eye Moody sein Holzbein hinter sich her, um nach zu sehen, wen er gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Es gab jetzt kein Pardon, gleich würde er eintreffen.

Zusammen gekrümmt lag ein Junge von vielleicht 17 Jahren vor ihm am Boden. Sein zerschlissenes, schmutziges Gewand und die zahlreichen Kratzer auf seiner bleichen Haut, ließen Moody erschaudern.

Mitleidig trat er einen Schritt näher und sagte: _„Lumos." _

Der Anblick erschrak ihn noch mehr, und sein schlechtes Gewissen ergriff von ihm Besitz.

Zitternd hob der Junge seinen Kopf an und blickte direkt in die Lichtquelle des Zauberstabes.

„Bitte, … ich muss mit Harry sprechen … bitte …", flehte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme.

Niemand geringerer als Draco Malfoy, Hauptschuldiger am Eindringen der Todesser in Hogwarts und am Tod Dumbledores, lag zu seinen Füßen und hatte auch noch die Frechheit „Harry Potters" Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!

„_Crucio!"_, entlud sich Moodys ganze Wut in einem Fluch.

Die Schreie seines Opfers verstummten sogleich, als es bewusstlos zusammen sank.


	2. 1 Happy Birthday?

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Vielen Lieben Dank für Eure lieben Reviews! Danke an: SummerSun, zissy, Drachen-Fan, skateZ, Chantal la Chasseuse!**

**Sorry, aber ich habe die Freigabe für die anonymen Reviews zuerst nicht gecheckt!**

**Hier werden einige Eurer Fragen beantwortet!**

**Ich hoffe euch gefällts!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**1. Happy Birthday ?**

Endlich! Die Ziffern seiner Uhr zeigten ihm 0:00.

Zur Sicherheit lief er durchs ganze Haus und sah auf jeder digitalen Anzeige der gesamten Hifi-Geräte seines Onkels nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sein altes Modell nicht falsch ging. Neongelb strahlten ihm überall dieselben Zahlen entgegen und er lächelte.

Endlich 17!

„Happy Birthday, Harry!", gratulierte er sich selbst.

Endlich volljährig – nun musste er sich nicht mehr vor dem Zauberergamot rechtfertigen, wenn er sein Leben gegen Dementoren oder Todesser verteidigte, gleichzeitig erlosch aber auch der „Liebesschutzzauber" seiner Mutter, welcher ihn wenigstens in der Muggelwelt vor Voldemort beschützt hatte.

Doch er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, schon zu lange zerrüttete dieses Scheusal immer wieder sein Leben. Es war an der Zeit ihn heraus zu fordern und ihn ein für allemal zu vernichten. Zu lange dauerte schon seine Schreckensherrschaft und zu viele Opfer hatte sie gefordert.

Entschlossen nahm er seinen Zauberstab und ließ seine wenigen Habseligkeiten ins Vorzimmer hinab schweben. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in sein kleines, schäbiges Zimmer, welches er nie wieder würde bewohnen müssen, aber etwas hinderte ihn daran, einfach zu gehen.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben, obwohl er schon vor Stunden alles zusammen gepackt hatte und seiner Entlassung, von seiner niederträchtigen Verwandtschaft, entgegen gefiebert hatte.

Die Dursleys hatten es vorgezogen heute Abend nicht anwesend zu sein. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds waren sie am Nachmittag zu Bekannten aufs Land gefahren.

Harry war das nur recht gewesen, er hasste sie nicht einmal mehr, sie waren ihm inzwischen gleichgültig geworden.

Seine Leibgarde zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 würde bald eintreffen, also hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hastig durchsuchte er noch einmal alle Läden, Kästen und unter den losen Latten seines Bettrostes.

Doch er hatte nichts gefunden und fixierte gerade wieder das letzte Brett, als ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier herausfiel. Harry stockte der Atem. Das konnte nicht sein! Musste das Schicksal wirklich so grausam sein und ihn gerade heute, zu seinem Geburtstag, an diesen schmerzhaften Lebensabschnitt vor zwei Jahren erinnern?

Er streckte seine zitternden Finger vorsichtig, aus Angst es würde ihn sofort verhexen, nach dem verstaubten, oftmals geklebten Pergament aus, und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, er habe endlich gefunden wonach er sich so lange verzehrt hatte, als er es in Händen hielt. Vollkommenheit und Trauer überrollten und wühlten ihn ungleich auf.

Ein lautes „Plopp" riss ihn aus seiner Erschütterung. Verstört stand er auf, ließ den Brief in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und straffte sich.

Nein, es war vorbei, endgültig, mach dir nichts vor Harry. Doch längst verbannte Erinnerungen drangen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche.

Damals in Umbridges Büro, kurz vor Sirius Tod, während das „Inquisitionskommando" sie in der Mangel hatte, hatte ihm Draco da nicht einen besorgten Blick zugeworfen, wie niemand sie beachtete?

Und hatte es ihn nicht letztes Jahr fast um den Verstand gebracht, da er nicht gewusst hatte, was Draco verheimlichte, was ihn so fertig machte?

Der Zustand des Slytherins hatte ihn furchtbar schockiert, und hatte er ihm nicht auch leid getan, trotz seines offensichtlichen Hasses auf den Blonden?

Drei weitere „Plopps" holten ihn endgültig in die Realität zurück. Er musste sich voll und ganz auf seine Bestimmung konzentrieren, ansonsten würde er tötliche Fehler machen, maßregelte er sich selbst, alles andere war Vergangenheit.

Das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verflog nur langsam. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht an das Apparieren gewöhnen, vielleicht würde es besser werden, nachdem er seine Prüfung abgelegt hatte, welche er in einer Woche absolvieren musste.

Er sah sich um und erblickte Alastor Moody auf der Treppe vor Nummer Zwölf. Eigentlich hatte er sich eine freudige Begrüßung erwartet, aber selbst Remus hatte ihm beim Abholen nur knapp zugenickt.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als ein möglicher Angriff der Todesser heute Nacht.

Sie verloren keine Zeit und betraten eilig das ehemalige Haus der Blacks. Tonks ließ seine Sachen hinter ihnen herschweben.

Harrys Miene hellte sich auf, das ganze Vorzimmer war bevölkert mit allen Freunden und Bekannten, die er in den letzten sechs Jahren, in der Zaubererwelt, kennen und lieben gelernt hatte: die ganze Familie Weasley, Hermine, Dobby, Mc Gonnagall, Fleur Delacour, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage, Dädalus Diggel, Elphias Doge und Hestia Jones.

Aber seine Hoffnung auf ein „Überraschungs-Happy Birthday" erstarb, als er hier dieselbe eisige Stimmung spürte, die auch schon zuvor seine Leibgarde umgeben hatte, und anscheinend niemand von ihm Notiz nahm.

Die Haustüre fiel ins Schloss und wurde mit den verschiedensten Zaubern gesichert. Moody räusperte sich: „Harry ist da. Es gab keine Komplikationen."

Sogleich wandten sich alle um und ein Lächeln zeichnete sich kurz auf ihre ernsten Gesichter, aber nicht einmal Ron oder Hermine fanden es angebracht ihn ordentlich zu begrüßen.

Was war hier bitte los?

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass sie einen Kreis gebildet hatten, der ihn unwillkürlich an ein Ritual einer Sekte erinnerte, in welche auch ihre finsteren Mienen passten.

Sie traten beiseite um den Neuankömmlingen Platz zu machen und sie in ihren Kreis aufzunehmen…

Harrys Herz setzte aus.

Geschockt erblickte er den Grund ihrer angespannten Versammlung, und sein erster Eindruck an ein Opferritual bestätigte sich schlagartig.

In ihrer Mitte lag regungslos, mit angewinkelten Beinen, gefesselten Armen, zwischen denen sein Kopf verweilte, in zerrissenen, schmutzigen und blutbefleckten Sachen, bäuchlings am Boden, ihr blondes Opfer – Draco!

Entsetzen durchfuhr ihn, sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und er zwang sich gewaltsam seine aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Ganz gleich wie sehr er seine Gefühle die letzten Jahre verleugnet hatte, es bestand jetzt kein Zweifel mehr für ihn, was er wollte,... entschieden hatte er sich ja schon vor drei Jahren…

Bills boshafte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wir lassen unserem Helden natürlich den Vortritt, wo doch „Mr. Malfoy" sowieso nach dir verlangt hatte. Aber bitte Harry, lass uns noch etwas von dem Verräter übrig, damit wir auch noch unseren Spaß haben."

Draco wollte zu „mir"?!

Aller Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet, und niemand bemerkte Harrys innerlichen Aufruhr. Er hatte sich dieses Verhalten mit der Zeit antrainiert, um den Dursleys nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, wenn er sich wieder einmal maßlos über sie ärgerte.

Sein Blick glitt durch die Runde und die rachsüchtigen, schadenfrohen und erbarmungslosen Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Freunde und Bekannten, und die Tatsache, dass der Slytherin trotz seiner Zurückweisung zu „ihm" gekommen war,… bestärkten ihn in seinem Vorhaben.

Sie warteten alle gebannt auf seine Vergeltung und Harry würde zum ersten Mal seine, ihm aufgebürdete, wichtige Stellung in der Zaubererwelt, schamlos ausnützen.

Zielstrebig schritt er auf den Misshandelten zu, sank neben ihm zu Boden und berührte vorsichtig seine Schulter.

Draco zuckte verängstigt zusammen.

Der Gryffindor war erleichtert, er lebte noch und war bei Bewusstsein.

Beruhigend strich er ihm weiter über die Schulter und flüsterte: „Draco?"

Schwerfällig hob der Blonde seinen Kopf ein bisschen an und blickte in leuchtend hellgrüne, aber auch verzweifelte Augen.

„Keine Angst, ich bin jetzt da."

Hemmungslos flossen die Tränen nun wieder an seinen bleichen, verletzten Wangen hinab: „Bitte, verzeih mir…"

Er wollte sich schon daran machen die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken zu lösen, als ihn Bills Stimme unterbrach: „Was zum…?"

Harry hielt inne und musterte seine völlig verwirrten und verblüfften Freunde, Bekannten und Auroren und schnitt dem ältesten Weasley Sohn bestimmt das Wort ab: „Draco trägt nicht die alleinige Schuld an den Geschehnissen, der schrecklichen Nacht, als", er schluckte hart, fuhr dann aber gefasst weiter, „Dumbledore starb. Ich bin genauso dafür verantwortlich, wenn nicht mehr…"

Ron glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Seit wann nannte Harry, Malfoy beim Vornamen, und wieso in Voldemorts Namen nahm er den Slytherin in Schutz?

Konfus suchte er Hermines Blick und bemerkte, dass es den anderen Anwesenden ebenso erging. Harry konnte nicht bei Sinnen sein…

Er wollte ihnen nicht die Chance geben, ihm Zwischenfragen zu stellen, er wollte es hinter sich bringen und ihnen, die für sie ungemütliche Wahrheit nicht beschönigen.

„Im vierten Schuljahr, wo sich alle nur um dieses dämliche Turnier kümmerten und sich sogar Freunde von mir abwandten", er warf Ron kurz einen anschuldigenden Blick zu, dass dieser sofort rot anlief, „obwohl ich unschuldig in diese missliche Lage gebracht wurde, war jemand bei mir. Ohne ihn hätte ich diese gefährlichen Aufgaben nicht überlebt. Ja", er machte eine Pause um sich erneut zu sammeln, „Draco und ich waren zusammen…, er war immer für mich da, gab mir Kraft, baute mich auf, heilte meine seelischen und körperlichen Wunden bedingungslos…"

Die unglaublichen Worte ihres Helden versetzten alle in Sprachlosigkeit und niemand wagte die gespenstische Stille im Vorzimmer zu durchbrechen, indem er oder sie auch nur atmete.

„Nur aus Liebe,…was ich leider erst zu spät begriff. Ich machte einen fatalen Fehler, welcher sein Leben zerstörte."

Der Blonde erzitterte unter Harrys Hand und schluchzte leise, bei dem gerade Gehörten.

Immer wieder hob er seinen Blick in die Runde an, beobachtete ihr Verhalten und eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Zorn und Trotz spiegelte sich ihm wider, aber er gönnte ihnen keine Verschnaufpause.

„Ich wies Draco grausam zurück und unterstellte ihm, dass er, nun da Vodemort", einige zuckten bei seinem Namen noch immer zusammen, „es nicht gelungen war mich am Friedhof zu ermorden, den Auftrag hatte mich zu töten.

Doch leider erkannte ich zu spät, dass Draco davon gar nichts gewusst haben konnte, da auch Lucius und die anderen Todesser unwissend am Friedhof erschienen. Nur Crouch Junior, Wurmschwanz und Voldemort höchstpersönlich hatten diese Auferstehung geplant.

Und somit machte ich Dracos Zukunft auf der guten…, an meiner Seite… zunichte. Ich hatte ihn verstoßen, seinen einzigen Halt in einer besseren Welt.

Er hatte sogar Dumbledore um Schutz und Zuflucht, vor seiner Familie, den anderen Todessern und Voldemort bitten wollen, aber dann erschien ihm alles hoffnungslos, und sein Traum zerplatzte…

Er musste sich wieder verstellen, seine Arroganz und seinen Hass öffentlich zur Schau tragen, um sich zu schützen und „unsere" Vergangenheit, die seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte, geheim zu halten."

Mrs. Weasley, Hermine, Ginny und Tonks kämpften bereits mit ihren Tränen, Fleur, Bill, Ron, die Zwillinge und Charlie zeigten noch immer kein Erbarmen, und Mr. Weasley, Mc Gonagall, Remus, Moody und die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens folgten Harrys Worten mit nachdenklichen, ernsthaften Mienen.

„Ich bin schuld an seinem Verhalten, ich habe ihn zu den Todessern, in sein Verderben, zurück geschickt. Also bin ich bereit eure Strafe auf mich zu nehmen, denn Draco hat schon genug unter Voldemort,… unter meiner Dummheit gelitten. Nur verlange ich „ihn", er wird nicht ans Ministerium ausgeliefert und nach Askaban geschickt!"

Harrys Stimme duldete keine Widerrede und die Gemüter um ihn herum entfachten sich wieder an seiner Bedingung: „Zu viele, geliebte Menschen habe ich wegen Voldemort schon verloren, und darum stelle ich Draco unter meinen Schutz, ich werde nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehen, den einzigen Menschen der mich um meinetwillen so bedingungslos geliebt hat, fort zu schicken.

Alle setzen eine große Hoffnung in mich", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und blickte nacheinander jedem in seine wütenden, wässrigen oder ernsten Augen, „ich bin der „Auserwählte", ich soll die ganze Zaubererwelt retten und das schon seit sechs Jahren, seitdem ich überhaupt erfahren habe, dass es euch gibt.

Ich hatte nie eine Wahl, ständig wurde von mir alles, mein „Bestes" gefordert", Harry machte eine bedenkliche Pause, bevor er bestimmt weiter sprach, „und jetzt fordere ich zum ersten Mal etwas zurück. Draco bleibt bei mir, und niemand hat auch nur das Recht ihn mir weg zu nehmen oder ihm weiterhin weh zu tun."

Harrys unglaubliche Worte hallten noch in ihren Köpfen nach und keiner war imstande sich dazu zu äußern, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, obwohl sie ihn fassungslos anstarrten.

Doch er hatte keine Lust mehr sie zu beachten oder auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Er hatte „ihn" schon viel zu lange warten lassen. Endlich konnte er das tun, wonach er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige ergriff sanft Dracos linken Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Schleppend erhob der Slytherin seinen Oberkörper, wandte sich seinem Retter dankbar zu und sank in Harrys schützende Umarmung.

Er wagte es aber nicht in die hellgrünen Augen zu sehen, er fühlte sich so verdammt schuldig für sein wahnsinniges Verhalten, im letzten Schuljahr, und der Gryffindor nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er sein Gesicht sofort an seiner Schulter verbarg. Mit einer Hand strich er beruhigend durch die blonden, verklebten Haare, und die andere versuchte umständlich Dracos Fesseln zu lösen.

Blut sammelte sich schon an seinen hellen Handgelenken, das grobe Seil war viel zu fest gebunden worden und betäubte mittlerweile die bläulich schimmernden, eiskalten Finger.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, ", Bills verbitterte Stimme entriss sie allesamt aus ihrer Starre und zog wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das unverständliche Verhalten ihres „Helden", „ dass wir… , dass ich diesen verdammten Verbrecher ungestraft davon kommen lasse!

_Whiper!_", fauchte er zornig, und sein Zauberstab verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine lange, dünne Peitsche.

Die Mädchen und Frauen schraken hörbar auf und ein Gemurmel ging durch die anwesenden Jungen und Männer, doch niemand hielt Bill auf, und die Anspannung war dem Zerreißen nahe.

Seufzend, über das große Unverständnis seiner geliebten Freunde und Bekannten, ließ er von Dracos Fesseln ab, ohne ein Messer oder seinen Zauberstab würde er es doch nicht schaffen.

Er flüsterte seinem zitternden Freund beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, bevor er sich der Umarmung entzog und entschlossen aufstand. Dieser kauerte wieder angsterfüllt am Boden und wagte es nicht sich zu rühren.

Sein Leben lag in Harrys Händen und er wollte nicht riskieren, irgendjemanden durch sein Verhalten zu provozieren.

Wortlos entledigte sich der Gryffindor seines T-Shirts und wandte seinen unversehrten Rücken dem ältesten Weasley Sohn zu und meinte auffordernd: „Bitte!"

Ein Schock durchfuhr alle Anwesenden, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

Ron raufte sich die roten Haare – Harry opferte sich für Malfoy?

Hermine und Ginny blieb die Luft weg, bei dem Anblick seines makellosen, trainierten Oberkörpers, und sie sahen verlegen weg, als sie merkten, dass nur sie so auf ihn reagierten. Auch Dracos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er spürte wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte. Er schloss verzweifelt seine silbergrauen Augen, aus Angst davor, was nun mit seinem Beschützer geschehen würde.

„Verdammt Harry", Ron hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden, „was soll das alles, stehst du unter dem Imperius? Wer hat dich verhext?"

„Harry sei doch vernünftig.", meldete sich nun auch Hermine flehentlich zu Wort.

Ginny blieb stumm. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren traurigen Augen – hat er mich letztes Jahr jemals geliebt?

Es musste einfach ein böser Zauber auf ihrem Exfreund liegen, den sie nur zu gerne wieder in ihre Arme schließen würde.

Doch Bill ließ sich nicht zum Narren halten.

„Verzieh dich Harry!", meinte er wütend und wollte sich an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbeidrängen, dieser hielt ihn jedoch auf. Böse funkelten sie einander an, bevor ihn Bill endgültig grob zur Seite stieß und auf sein Opfer einschlug, aber Harry war schneller.

Schützend warf er sich über den Blonden und fing den Hieb ab. Der Schmerz trieb ihm sogleich Tränen in die Augen, welche er sofort wieder zu Bill anhob und ihn herausforderte: „Du willst es also wirklich durchziehen? Dann los, schlag ihn!"

Mit einem Ruck zerriss er Dracos bereits zerfetztes, blutdurchtränktes Hemd ganz und legte den völlig aufgerissenen Rücken des Blonden frei – überall zogen sich tiefe Striemen durch seine helle Haut, getränkt mit frischem Blut!

Geschockt verstummten alle und sogar Harry kämpfte mit seiner aufkommenden Übelkeit. Er hatte es schon vermutet, aber nicht, dass es so schlimm sein würde.

„Worauf wartest du Bill? Findest du etwa keine freie Stelle mehr, wo man deinen Peitschenhieb von den anderen unterscheiden könnte? Damit sich Malfoy ja an deine Bestrafung erinnert, bevor er wieder einen Fehler begehen würde?", hetzte er Bill auf. Zitternd verkrampfte sich der Slytherin zu ihren Füßen, flehte innerlich um Gnade und schluchzte hörbar auf.

„Oh, er hat Angst vor dir", Harrys Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus, „wenn er es wagen würde, würde er dich um Erbarmen anbetteln, aber das hat ihm Voldemort, in den letzten vier Wochen, sicher schon ausgetrieben."

Bill löste seinen verstörten Blick von Malfoy und fixierte nun die wässrigen, zornigen, hellgrünen Augen.

„Und ist es nicht ein berauschendes Gefühl die Macht zu besitzen, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden… so wie der dunkle Lord?"

Verletzend hingen diese Worte im Raum und beschämten die Anwesenden. Harry verstand andererseits Bills Verhalten, sein Gesicht war von Greyback schlimm entstellt worden und er wollte sich dafür rächen, aber nicht an Draco. Dieser hatte für sein Versagen mehr als genug bezahlen müssen.

Es war an der Zeit zu gehen.

Draco wurde immer schwächer. Er sank wieder neben dem Blonden zu Boden, strich ihm beruhigend über die Schulter und durch seine Haare, und versuchte ihm bewusst zu machen, dass nun alles vorbei war und gut werden würde.

Harry half ihm auf die Beine und stütze ihn, um endlich ein Zimmer aufzusuchen und seine Wunden zu versorgen.

Doch Bill war mit den Beiden noch nicht fertig.

„Trotz allem ist er schuldig", fuhr er sie an und verstellte ihnen den Weg, als Harry die Treppe nach oben ansteuerte, „ein dreckiger, schuldiger Todesser!" Er packte grob Dracos linken Arm, welcher dadurch sein Gleichgewicht verlor und auf seine Knie zusammen brach, schob seinen Ärmel hinauf und wollte allen seine Vermutung sichtbar machen… ,als die Frauen heute Nacht wieder einmal aufschrieen und sich die Hände vor die Münder schlugen.

Auch Bill stolperte vor der grässlichen, dunkelroten Fleischwunde, die anstatt des dunklen Mals an dem bleichen Unterarm prangte, zurück. Viele Schnitte und Hautabschürfungen hatten die Brandmarkung regelrecht ausgelöscht. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein: „Verflucht Draco, wer hat dir das…?"

„Ich selbst.", flüsterte er wimmernd.

„Das reicht!", donnerte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme und alle zuckten zusammen. „Niemand rührt den jungen Malfoy heute mehr an, bis ich seine Wunden versorgt und geheilt habe. So lange ich noch auf dieser Seite kämpfe, werden auch die Gefangenen wie Menschen behandelt, und ich hoffe für dich Bill, dass du noch weißt, auf welcher Seite Harry steht!"

Eingeschüchtert, als hätten sie allesamt ein Bonbon geklaut und wären von ihrer Mutter erwischt worden, riskierte es keiner, Molly zu widersprechen. Der Gryffindor schenkte ihr sofort ein dankbares Lächeln, welches sie, mit ihrer wärmenden Mutterliebe für ihn, sogleich erwiderte.

„Wartet", bremste sie Moody in einem sachlichen, aber ernsten Tonfall.

„Ich verstehe euch drei nur zu gut und spreche jedem sein Recht zu, was in den nächsten Tagen sicher noch zur Diskussion aussteht, dennoch gilt es in erster Linie ein Menschenleben zu retten, aber nicht ohne der Gewissheit, dass dadurch nicht andere in Gefahr gebracht werden."

Harry und Bill wollten gleichermaßen protestieren, doch Alastor gebot ihnen mit einem respektvollen, Furcht einflößenden Blick, der keine Unterbrechung duldete, sofort Einhalt.

„Ich bin nicht wegen meines Glücks noch am Leben, sondern wegen meinem Misstrauen und meiner Vorsicht."

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung holte er einen gläsernen Flakon aus seiner Westentasche, welcher eine vollkommen klare Flüssigkeit enthielt.

„Veritaserum, ich denke damit können wir die ersten Zweifel über unseren ungebetenen „Gast" beseitigen oder bestätigen.", schloss der erfahrene Auror.

Draco begann wieder zu zittern, er hatte Angst vor all diesen Leuten sein Innerstes preiszugeben, … würden sie ihn auch über Harry ausfragen? Dieser bemerkte seine Unruhe und bat: „Können wir das nicht auf Morgen verschieben? Draco…"

„Nein!", konterte Bill und nahm Moody das Fläschchen aus der Hand, öffnete es und wollte es Malfoy verabreichen.

Der Blonde zuckte unwillkürlich vor dem ältesten Weasley Sohn zusammen und wandte sich Hilfe suchend an seinen Retter.

„Warte!", stoppte ihn der Gryffindor.

„Dann sieh zu, dass er schön alles schluckt.", höhnte Bill und drückte ihm das Serum in die rechte Hand, da er mit der anderen, noch immer die gefesselten Arme seines Schützlings in der Höhe hielt.

„Wie viel …?"

„Alles!", keifte Bill.

„Drei Tropfen reichen.", entgegnete Moody ruhig.

Unwillig sank er zu seinem ehemaligen Freund auf seine Knie hinab und blickt ihn fragend an.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, welche Angst hinter den tränengeröteten, silbergrauen Augen soeben tobte, er fühlte sich ja selbst umzingelt, aber sie hatten keine Wahl, wenn es für sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben sollte, auf die Harry zwar noch nicht zu hoffen wagte, nachdem was er ihm angetan hatte, mussten sie da jetzt durch.

Der Slytherin nickte leicht, öffnete seine bebenden Lippen und presste seine Augen zusammen, als Harry den Flakon ansetzte und ihm das Veritaserum einträufelte.

Angeekelt verzog der Blonde sein Gesicht, es schmeckte eigenartig, und die drei Tropfen drangen ungehindert in sein Bewusstsein, seine Gedanken und seine Seele ein. Alles schien sich zu öffnen, er hatte das Gefühl nichts mehr verbergen zu können. Er hatte seinen Geist nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Dienst du Voldemort und bist du in seinem Auftrag hier?", ließ ihn, Moodys strenge Tonlage, furchtsam zu dem Auror aufblicken.

„Nein", kam es über die rissigen Lippen.

„Stehst du unter einem Zauber?"

„Nein."

„Hast du Harry mit einem Fluch belegt?"

„Nein, das könnte… "

„Wo sind deine Eltern?", Alastor hielt sich erst gar nicht mit langen Erklärungen auf, für ihn zählten nur Fakten.

Dracos Herz verkrampfte sich, aber die Droge ließ ihm keine Chance, auch wenn er fürchterliche Qualen erlitt, als er die entsetzlichen Ereignisse wieder durchleben musste.

„Mein Vater ist in Askaban und der dunkle Lord wird ihn umbringen, sollte er irgendwann freigelassen werden."

Er stockte, wehrte sich dagegen, wollte seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen nicht in Worte fassen müssen… Harry bemerkte seinen inneren Kampf und versuchte es für ihn erträglicher zu machen, indem er ihn in seine schützende Umarmung zog. Dracos Hemd klebte an seinem dünnen Körper und Schweißperlen bedeckten seine Stirn. Er atmete flach und es gelang ihm nicht sich zu entspannen, obwohl Harrys Nähe Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele war.

Mit erstickender Stimme sprach er weiter: „Meine Mutter… ist tot… "

„Wie das?"

Die silbergrauen Augen flehten um Erbarmen, aber Moodys blieben sachlich interessiert, und er dachte nicht daran, seine Frage zurück zu nehmen.

Unterlegen gab er schluchzend Antwort: „Der Lord… hat sie vor allen Todessern grausam gefoltert, nachdem er ihr, zuvor in ihrer Zelle, Veritaserum gegeben hatte… er hat den „Crucio" nicht mehr von ihr genommen… ihre Haut wurde von tausend unsichtbaren Messern aufgeschlitzt und er ließ sie qualvoll verbluten, meinte Verräter haben den erlösenden „Avada Kedavra" nicht verdient."

„Was hat sie getan?", fuhr Moody, ohne jegliche Regung, mit seinem Verhör fort.

Mrs. Weasley musste sich am Riemen reißen, um den Auror nicht in seine Schranken zu weisen. Sie wusste, dass dieses Verhör unumgänglich war und hatte trotz Dumbledores Tod, Mitleid mit dem jungen Malfoy.

Hermine stütze Ginny und stand ihr bei. Sie spürte die verkrampften Finger um ihre eigenen und begriff ihre Verzweiflung. Noch vor wenigen Wochen war Harry ihr fester Freund gewesen und ihre Trennung hatte sie als notwendiges Übel abgetan, welches sich wieder erübrigen würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei war, aber jetzt hatte sie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, vor allen bekannten Leuten, einstecken müssen. Er würde nie wieder ihr gehören… er hatte nie ihr gehört… sondern immer nur ihm…

„Ich weiß es nicht", schluchzte Draco, „ich war nur dazu verdammt, dabei zu zusehen, und danach folterte er auch mich. Daraufhin habe ich mir das Mal herausgeschnitten, um nicht mehr sein Eigen zu sein."

„Wie konntest du fliehen?"

„Bevor meine Mutter verhört worden war, wurden wir gemeinsam in einer Zelle festgehalten und ich glaube sie wusste, was auf uns zukommen würde…", er stockte, fuhr dann aber gegen seinen Willen fort, „ sie erzählte mir von dem alten Haus der Blacks und das sie hier das Versteck des Ordens vermutete. Sie verlangte von mir am Leben zu bleiben und den dunklen Lord hinter mir zu lassen. Mein Patenonkel, Severus Snape, hat mir endgültig zur Flucht verholfen…"

„Wo ist dieser Verräter", brüllte Moody aufgebracht, „wenn ich den in meine Finger kriege!"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er eingeschüchtert.

„Auf welcher Seite steht er?"

Draco schüttelte unwissend seinen Kopf: „Keine Ahnung…"

Grübelnd wandte er sich ab, der Junge musste die Wahrheit sagen, aber diese warf noch mehr Fragen auf, als sie beantwortete. Was hatte Narzissa verbrochen? Und welche Rolle spielte Snape? Albus hatte ihm immer vertraut…

„Das reicht fürs Erste, ich habe keine weiteren Fragen mehr.", beendete er, an die Jungen gewandt, sein Verhör.

„Aber ich!", zürnte Bill.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab, hast du den Auftrag uns alle zu töten? Wirst du uns auch ohne Auftrag töten, nur weil du es so willst?"

Erschrocken fuhr Draco zu Bill herum.

„Der dunkle Lord hat ihn zerbrochen, nein, ich habe keinen Auftrag. Ich werde niemanden etwas antun, und die Kraft und den Willen, jemanden zu töten habe ich noch immer nicht.", bebte seine Stimme.

Reuig senkte er seinen Kopf und seine silbergrauen Augen füllten sich, an Dumbledores Tod erinnert, wieder mit Tränen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", sprach ihm Harry tröstend zu, „es ist für heute vorbei."

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich mühevoll und der Gryffindor stützte sogleich den entkräfteten Slytherin. Dieses Mal wichen alle zurück und machten ihnen den Weg zur Treppe frei.

„Halt!"

Harry verlor die Geduld: „Was willst du jetzt noch Bill?"

„Er kommt in eine Zelle, unten im Kerker! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mit einem Todesser Tür an Tür, ohne Überwachung und Ketten, schlafe!"

Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige irgendetwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach eine leise, zaghafte Stimme den aufkommenden Streit: „Liebst du ihn?"

Alle Anwesenden verstummten abrupt und starrten verblüfft auf die jüngste Weasley, welche hervorgetreten war und ihre tränengeröteten Augen, die den ganzen Schmerz ihrer verletzten Seele widerspiegelten, nicht mehr verstecken wollte.

Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, und er realisierte erst, als Draco neben ihm die Frage unerwartet bejahte, dass sie nicht ihm gegolten hatte und der Blonde noch immer unter dem Serum stand, da die Antwort so schnell über seine Lippen kam.

Bloßgestellt mit dieser direkten Frage, in seiner Verfassung, wich er allen Blicken aus und hoffte bald mit seinem Retter, alleine zu sein. Er hatte sich seine Aussprache mit Harry, über seine Gefühle und Beweggründe, etwas intimer vorgestellt, und es demütigte ihn, dass sein ehemaliger Freund nicht darauf reagierte.

Verlegen wusste Harry nicht was er tun sollte, er musste endlich hier weg, mit ihm alleine sein, ohne ständig beobachtet zu werden.

„Die zweite Tür rechts.", erlöste ihn Mrs. Weasley, die mit einem finsteren Blick ihren ältesten Sohn, jeden weiteren Einspruch wider sagte.

Draco keuchte nach Atem ringend auf, als sie endlich die oberste Stufe erreicht hatten und ein letztes Mal von Moody angesprochen wurden: „Im Krieg ist kein Platz für die Liebe, sie macht dich verwundbar und das darfst du nicht zulassen. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar?"

Harry wusste schon gar nicht mehr, woher er die Kraft nahm, um diese Bevormundung ruhig und wieder einmal verletzend zurück zu weisen: „Hätte Voldemort in seinem Leben mehr Liebe erfahren, gäbe es heute keinen Krieg, und das werde ich in meinem Leben nicht zulassen."

Damit wandte er sich endgültig um und verschwand mit dem Slytherin aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Es war eine lange, aufreibende Nacht gewesen, und Mrs Weasley schickte sie alle zu Bett.

In dem großen Haus der Blacks hatten sie für alle Mitglieder des Ordens Platz gefunden. Manche teilten sich ein Zimmer, aber das war für niemanden ein Problem. Ron hätte eigentlich bei Harry geschlafen, doch unter diesen Umständen zog er gerne zu seinen Zwillingsbrüdern, obwohl er sauer war, dass er sein Zimmer für den verhassten Malfoy räumen musste.

Aber das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben – Harry war nicht wieder zu erkennen und er würde ihn unter vier Augen zur Rede stellen. Er war noch fest davon überzeugt, dass Harry sicher unter einem Zauber stand, oder er kannte seinen besten Freund doch weniger, als er geglaubt hatte.

Hermine zog den grummelnden Ron mit die Treppe hinauf, und das Vorzimmer leerte sich langsam.

Mrs. Weasley hastete in der Küche hin und her. „Salben, Heiltränke, saubere Tücher, warmes Wasser,...", zählte sie auf und wäre fast über Dobby gestolpert, welcher es vorgezogen hatte, den Orden ebenfalls zu unterstützen, und Molly eine große Hilfe im Haushalt war. Gemeinsam suchten sie alles für die Heilung des jungen Malfoys zusammen.

Nur eine aufgelöste Person befand sich noch im Vorraum.

Selbst Hermine hatte sie nicht überreden können, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen und mit ihr mit zu kommen. Der Schock war einfach zu groß, sie musste sich heute noch Klarheit verschaffen, es aus seinem Mund hören.

Ginny schnappte sich Harrys T-Shirt, rannte mit klopfendem Herzen die Treppe hinauf und horchte an der Tür.

Drinnen fluchte ihr Angebeteter gerade verzweifelt und sie eilte unaufgefordert ins Zimmer, um in letzter Minute, Malfoy vor einem bösen Sturz zu bewahren. Dracos Kräfte waren am Ende. Verblüfft erkannte der Gryffindor seine ehemalige Freundin, mit ihr hätte er jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Er stammelte ein schuldbewusstes „Danke" und konnte ihr nicht direkt in die verheulten Augen sehen.

„Wohin?", flüsterte sie.

„Ins Badezimmer.", antwortete Harry knapp.

Dies befand sich, genauso wie eine separate Toilette, angrenzend an Harrys Zimmer.

Molly hatte darauf bestanden, dem „Herrn des Hauses", natürlich auch das beste „Gemach" zu überlassen, wenn er es schon für den Orden, als Stützpunkt zur Verfügung stellte.

Die hellen getäfelten Fliesen, mit den zarten blauen Mustern, an den Wänden, und der sandfarbene Boden, schafften eine freundliche, einladende Atmosphäre. Ein geschwungenes Waschbecken, eine große Badewanne und die geräumige Dusche, alles in edlem weiß gehalten, vervollständigten die fast schon luxuriöse Ausstattung.

Mrs. Weasley und Dobby hatten das vergammelte Haus wirklich auf Vordermann gebracht. Da es keine Sitzmöglichkeit gab, beschlossen sie den Blonden vorerst auf den weichen Badezimmerteppich zu legen. Draco atmete hörbar auf, als er sich endlich ausruhen konnte. Die aufrechte Haltung und das Treppen steigen hatten ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Seine Schmerzen waren ins unermessliche gestiegen, sie brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

Doch trotz seiner schlimmen Verfassung, war ihm nicht entgangen, wer Harry zu Hilfe geeilt war. Ginny Weasley. Oh, wie er sie hasste! Er hatte es im letzten Schuljahr schon nicht ertragen können sie mit Harry gemeinsam, als Paar zu sehen. Und jetzt nutzte sie auch noch seine Schwäche aus, er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen, nicht um seinen Geliebten kämpfen…

Ginny wollte das Zimmer gerade wieder verlassen, diesen Anblick wollte sie sich ersparen, als Harry sie an der Tür zurück hielt und ihr Kinn anhob, um ihr dieses Mal offen in ihre Augen zu sehen. Einzelne Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen und Harrys beschämter Blick sagte ihr schon mehr, als sie wissen wollte.

„Es tut mir so Leid…, aber vor heute Nacht, vor Dracos Auftauchen, war ich mir selbst nicht sicher, was ich eigentlich wollte…"

„Hast du seinetwegen mit mir Schluss gemacht?", fragte sie anklagend.

„Nein, es lag wirklich an Voldemort, ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, oder?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Ich erlebte mit Draco damals meine ersten Erfahrungen in Sachen Liebe und körperlicher Nähe, … und ich fand es wunderschön…, als es dann zu Ende war, zweifelte ich an mir selbst und ich gab ihm die Schuld für mein Verhalten – ich stürzte in ein gewaltiges Gefühlschaos. Ich wusste nicht mehr, ob ich von mir aus auch eine Schwäche für Jungen entwickelt hätte, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir nach ihm kein anderer Junge so gefallen, so zugesagt hätte, wie er. Also tat ich es als einmaliges, pubertäres, homosexuelles Erlebnis ab. Doch mit Cho erging es mir daraufhin deutlich schlechter, ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, es war alles so kompliziert…"

Ginny lächelte kurz über Harrys ehrliche Worte, ihr war es mit ihren Exfreunden ähnlich ergangen, aber bei ihm hatte es sich zum ersten Mal so richtig angefühlt, sie war so glücklich gewesen.

„Bei dir", Ginny wurde hellhörig und ein hoffnungsvolles Strahlen zierte ihre tiefblauen Augen, „war es irgendwie einfacher, du gabst mir Sicherheit, du warst so verständnisvoll und voller Liebe und Zuneigung für mich. Es war wunderschön und ich hoffe, ich habe dir auch gezeigt, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

„Das hast du Harry, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe,", sie schluckte ihre aufkommenden Tränen hinunter, „ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was ich falsch gemacht habe, oder ob es für „uns" doch noch eine Zukunft geben wird?"

„Ich… du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Es lag an mir, ich sah ein, dass ich dir nicht gerecht werden konnte. Ich liebte dich und liebe dich auch heute noch, aber mehr wie eine Schwester, als eine feste Freundin, und das konnte ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Ich wäre dir und meinen Gefühlen gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Du bist so ein liebenswerter Mensch, und du verdienst es voll und ganz geliebt zu werden, aber das konnte ich dir leider nicht erfüllen."

Er senkte betreten seine wässrigen Augen: „Heute Nacht begriff ich auch endgültig warum. Ich hatte mein Herz schon vor langer Zeit verloren, und diese Vollkommenheit habe ich seither bei niemand mehr, mit dem ich zusammen war, gespürt."

Wie erwartet, flossen ihre Tränen nun, Sturzbächen gleich, über ihre ebenmäßige, mit zarten Sommersprossen verzierte, Haut. Es schmerzte ihn zutiefst, aber er war ihr für ihre Ehrlichkeit dankbar, so wie sie, für seine.

Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Der Liebe Wunden kann nur heilen, wer sie schlug, und Harry würde alles für sie tun was er konnte, er wollte nur das Beste für sie. Dies flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr, und sie hob daraufhin ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, blickte ihm dankend in seine aufrichtigen Augen, legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen und bat ihn somit um einen letzten Kuss.

Harry küsste sie zurück und gewährte ihrer Zunge Einlass. Liebevoll umspielten sie sich, Ginnys Herz schlug immer schneller und sie umarmte ihn verzweifelt. Ungewollt geriet Harrys Körper in Wallung, er hatte nie mit ihr geschlafen, aber er erkannte trotz seiner aufgestauten Hitze, dass er sich nicht nach ihr verzehrte und es ein verhängnisvoller Fehler wäre, ihrem Wunsch, er spürte ihre harten Knospen an seiner bloßen Brust, jetzt nach zu kommen.

Deshalb löste er behutsam den immer intensiver werdenden Kuss und sah ihr wieder in ihre tränengeröteten Augen. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Ginny kam ihm zuvor: „Es wird nicht leicht für mich,… lass mir Zeit,… du kannst aber trotzdem auf mich zählen, wenn du eine Freundin zum Reden brauchst, denn für „euch" wird es sicher noch schwieriger."

Verblüfft über ihre verständnisvollen Worte, nickte er nur stumm, bevor sie ihm sein T-Shirt in die Hände drückte und den Raum fluchtartig verließ.

Doch Harry blieb keine Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, da kaum fünf Minuten später, Mrs. Weasley und Dobby, beladen mit frischen Tüchern, Salbentiegeln, Heiltränken und verschiedensten Schüsseln, herein wuselten.

Sie schickte den Gryffindor sofort ins Badezimmer: „Befreie ihn von seinen Sachen, wir müssen ihn zuerst waschen, um danach seine Wunden wirksam heilen zu können."

Keine Vorwürfe, keine Schimpftirade und keine Belehrungen – sie behandelte ihn, als sei in den letzten Stunden nichts vorgefallen. Er hatte nur seine Freunde und Bekannten gegen sich aufgebracht und beschämt, einen Todesser bis aufs Blut verteidigt und sich, zum Leidwesen ihrer Tochter, als schwul geoutet. Ihr sagenhaftes Gespür, in jeder Situation, das richtige zu tun und ihn erst später zu maßregeln, bewunderte er sehr.

Draco lag ruhig atmend auf dem Teppich, und der Schwarzhaarige sank neben ihm zu Boden.

„Draco?"

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung und er wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

Die leicht geschwollenen, roten Lippen, seines Geliebten, bestätigten ihm seine Befürchtung.

Er hatte zwar das Gespräch der beiden nicht mit anhören können, da sie an der Zimmerausgangstür gestanden hatten, aber er hatte es schon vermutet. Es war endgültig vorbei und er hatte noch nicht einmal das Recht, sich bei dem Gryffindor zu beschweren, obwohl er vor dem Orden mehrmals über ihre Liebe gesprochen hatte. Er musste dankbar dafür sein, dass er noch am Leben war, aber was bedeutete schon sein Leben ohne „ihn"…?

Aus purer Verzweiflung begann der Blonde wieder erbärmlich zu schluchzen, und Harry bezog diese Reaktion, auf seine schlimme Verfassung hin.

„Ganz ruhig, Draco. Wir werden dich jetzt deiner Kleider entledigen, waschen und uns um deine Verletzungen kümmern."

Tröstend strich er ihm durch seine verklebten Haare, löste endlich seine Handfesseln und begann ihn dann vorsichtig auszuziehen. Schuhe und Socken waren kein Problem, das Hemd durchtrennte er mit seinem Zauberstab, den er in seinem Koffer gefunden hatte, am Kragen und streifte es behutsam von den bleichen Armen.

Jede Bewegung schmerzte furchtbar und Draco konnte seine Schmerzenslaute nicht unterdrücken. Harry bemühte sich ihm nicht weh zu tun, als er den Gürtel löste und sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Der Slytherin half mit, indem der sein Becken anhob, aber seine Kräfte verließen ihn und die Striemen auf seinem Rücken brannten unerträglich.

Molly eilte ins Badezimmer und ihr wurde schlecht, beim Anblick des geschundenen, ausgezehrten Körpers. Sie kämpfte erfolgreich um ihre Fassung – Harry brauchte sie jetzt und sie musste stark sein. Einzelne Tränen bahnten sich schon feuchte Wege, auf seinen bronzefarbenen Wangen, da er mit jeder weiteren Bewegung, seinen ehemaligen Freund quälte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, mein Lieber, wir müssen ihn in einen magischen Schlaf versetzen, um ihn heilen zu können, er ist bereits viel zu schwach.", erlöste ihn Mrs. Weasley von seiner Aufgabe.

„Was?", fragte Dracos brüchige, verängstigte Stimme.

„Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir und Mrs. Weasley will dir nur helfen. Du wirst schlafen und nichts mehr spüren.", beschwichtigte er ihn, da er selbst nicht genau wusste, worum es sich dabei handelte.

„Ich werde über dich wachen und es wird dir danach besser gehen."

Zweifel spiegelten die silbergrauen Augen wider, aber er hatte sowieso keine Wahl, und ganz egal was zwischen ihnen nun war oder nicht war, er konnte Harry vertrauen,… er hatte ihn ein zweites Mal gerettet…

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry.", hauchte er noch über seine trockenen Lippen und bemerkte, wie die hellgrünen Augen überrascht aufleuchteten, bevor er durch Mrs. Weasleys „Saluba coma", sein Bewusstsein verlor und unwissend damit, Harry den schönsten Geburtstag seines bisherigen Lebens bereitet hatte.


	3. 2 Heilung und Gespräche

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Bin auch hier mit dem Posten früher dran und hoffe Euch gefällts!

**Zuerst einmal ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an meine lieben und interssierten Reviewer: **zissy und Summersun für HP4+HP7, Reinadoreen und Drachen-Fan

Da ihr alle bestürzt wart, dass ich so schlimm mit Draco umgesprungen bin, folgt hier meine Erklärung: Ich wollte es einfach realistisch machen, der Orden kann Malfoy doch nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, nachdem er die Todesser ins Schloss gebracht hatte! Es herrscht nunmal Krieg und alle müssen Vorsichtig sein! Und ansonsten wäre es ja auch nicht so interessant für euch zum Lesen, wenn gleich alles so glatt geht - oder?

Harry war durch die schlimmen Umstände in HP4 (Voldemorts Rückkehr) ziemlich fertig und hat halt um sein Leben gebangt und Draco musste leider dafür bezahlen. Aber ich wollte auch das so haben, weil es für mich auch sehr real sein sollte, nachdem Harry, Mr. Malfoy unter den Todessern gesehen hatte.

Da meine Kapitel ziemlich lange sind, habe ich beschlossen sie zu splitten, damit ihr nicht so viel auf einmal lesen müsst und es spannender wird!

**So dann wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich schon auf die vielleicht folgenden Reviews!?**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**2) Heilung und Gespräche**

Molly hatte ihr Möglichstes getan und den jungen Malfoy bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit Heilzaubersprüchen, Tränken und Salben versorgt. Er würde es überleben, aber sie war mit ihrem Wissen am Ende.

Völlig erschöpft hatte sie noch Arthur über seinen Gesundheitszustand informiert, bevor sie, wie gerädert, ins Bett gefallen war. Das Heilen zehrte sehr an der Energie eines Zauberers. Gelernte Heiler hatten bestimmte Zauber, sich davor zu schützen, um nicht physisch und psychisch daran zu Grunde zu gehen.

Harry war ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatte ihr, so wie Dobby, geholfen, wo er nur konnte. Einerseits, weil er Draco nicht mehr alleine lassen und alles für seine Genesung tun wollte, andererseits hatten sie in der Schule bis jetzt nur wenig über Heilzauber gelernt und bei dem herrschenden Krieg konnte dieses Wissen nur zu seinem Vorteil sein.

Eigentlich hatte er sich fest vorgenommen ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, aber schon kurz nach dem Mrs. Weasley ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, waren ihm vor Müdigkeit seine Lider zugefallen. Unbewusst hatte er Dracos Hand umschlossen und war in einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen, der ihn in Sicherheit wiegte und ihm die nötige Kraft für den nächsten Tag schenken würde.

Erst jetzt hatte Dobby beschlossen, sich auch zurück zu ziehen. Er hatte seinen Dienst erfüllt, Harry Potter war glücklich und zufrieden.

Am späten Vormittag füllte sich langsam die Küche, welche, wie auch vor zwei Jahren, als Versammlungsraum genutzt wurde. Dobby, Hermine und Ginny bereiteten Brote, Pasteten, Aufstriche, Obst, Gemüse, verschiedene Wurst- und Käsesorten, zahlreiche Süßspeisen, Kürbissaft und Butterbier vor. Ron gähnte verschlafen, half aber gleich mit, da sie seine Mum erst später aufwecken wollten.

Der Tisch war schon festlich gedeckt und Hermine hatte sogar ein paar Muggelgirlanden zur Dekoration angebracht, doch die Stimmung am Tisch hellte sich dadurch auch nicht auf. Jeder grübelte noch immer über Harrys verrücktes Verhalten nach, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, da ihr „Held" ihnen noch einige Erklärungen schuldig war und da mit Malfoys Auftauchen ein zusätzliches Risiko in ihrer Mitte weilte.

Zwar knurrte ihnen schon der Magen, aber niemand verspürte große Lust, eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen, um Harry einen netten Geburtstag zu bescheren, nachdem er sie so geschockt und enttäuscht hatte.

Es läutete an der Haustüre und sie hörten Schritte, Merlin sei Dank, nicht mehr Mrs. Blacks Gemälde, welches mit einem teurem Fluch entfernt, genauso wie das ganze Haus, durch Harrys beträchtliches Erbe der Blacks, generalrenoviert und somit hell und freundlich gestaltet worden war. Harry hatte Mrs. Weasley um diese Gefallen gebeten, da er ansonsten nicht mehr in dieses schreckliche Haus, ohne seinen geliebten Paten, zurückgekehrt wäre.

Aber nicht das Geburtstagskind betrat die Küche, sondern Mrs. Weasley, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey. Letztere begrüßte die Familie Weasley, die Mitglieder des Ordens, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour und die Direktorin Mc Gonnagall.

„Ich bin froh, dass du meiner „Bitte" nachgekommen bist, obwohl wir uns in schwierigen Zeiten befinden.", bedankte sich Minerva Hände schüttelnd bei ihr. „Er ist oben und wir können ihn unmöglich nach St. Mungos bringen, es wäre zu gefährlich."

Bill schnaubte hörbar und tauschte mit seinen Brüdern verächtliche Blicke aus, schluckte seinen Kommentar aber hinunter, als ihn sein Dad warnend anfunkelte.

„Ich zeige ihr schon das Zimmer, Minerva und werde Harry dann gleich mit herab bringen, damit wir endlich seine „Volljährigkeit" gebührend feiern können!", strahlte Molly in die Runde, doch ihr Lächeln steckte nur Tonks, Remus Hermine und Dobby an.

O o O o O

Harry lag seit einigen Minuten wach in seinem, besser gesagt „ihrem", großzügigem Himmelbett, welches Mrs. Weasley auf seinen Wunsch hin, anstatt der beiden Einzelbetten, umgezaubert hatte. Die Sonne schickte wärmende Strahlen durch das große Fenster, spielte mit den Farben des gemütlichen Raumes und zeichnete sie um Nuancen heller.

Mrs. Weasley und Dobby hatten sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben und Liebe zum Detail bewiesen. Sein neues Zimmer glich fast dem Gryffindorschlafsaal in Hogwarts, welchen er schon immer als sein wirkliches zu Hause betrachtet hatte.

Rotgoldene Vorhänge zierten das verstrebte Fenster und verliehen auch dem Bett einen königlichen Touch. Die bequeme Sitzgruppe neben der Tür, bestehend aus einer Bank, zwei Sesseln, ebenfalls in den Gryffindorfarben gehalten, und einem runden Tischchen, lud geradezu ein, die Abende vor dem mächtigen gemauerten Kamin mit Freunden zu verbringen.

Der Boden, ausgelegt mit einem weichem, dezent gemusterten Teppich, die Kästen, Regale und ein praktischer Schreibtisch waren aus einem edlem, braunen Holz, in einem alten Stil, gezimmert. Sogar an ein eigenes Besenschränkchen und an einen Abstellplatz für Hedwigs Käfig, auf dem breiten Fensterbrett, hatten sie gedacht. Alles war rund um das Bett, welches einen schönen Mittelpunkt bildete, angeordnet.

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er sich für all das jemals gebührend bei seiner „Ersatzmutter" bedanken konnte, als sein Blick auf dem schlafenden Blonden zur Ruhe kam. Seine Züge wirkten friedlich und eine leichte Decke wärmte seinen geschwächten Körper. Sie hatten vor ein paar Stunden seine offenen Wunden, so gut es ihnen gelungen war, verbunden, um Entzündungen vorzubeugen, aber Mrs. Weasleys besorgter Gesichtsausdruck war ihm nicht entgangen.

Er war zwar am Leben, doch noch lange nicht geheilt. Voldemort hatte sich wirklich an ihm ausgetobt, dachte der Dunkelhaarige verbittert, als wäre Draco ein Versuchskaninchen für Folterflüche gewesen. Behutsam strich er ihm durch sein frisch gewaschenes, seidiges Haar, während es an der Tür klopfte.

Ertappt zog er seine Hand zurück, rutschte von dem Blonden weg und bemerkte erst im Nachhinein, dass er sich noch immer so verhielt, als müsse er ihre Beziehung zueinander geheim halten. Ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über seine besorgten Züge, er hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zur Tür. Es gab nichts mehr zu verbergen, er konnte endlich so leben, wie er es wollte.

Madame Pomfrey begrüßte auch ihn herzlich, bevor sie sich sofort an ihren Patienten wandte und ihn zu untersuchen begann. Völlig überrascht und in Verlegenheit gebracht, weil er seine Sachen, an denen noch Dracos Blut klebte, seit gestern nicht gewechselt hatte und diese furchtbar unordentlich aussahen, da er gleich damit eingeschlafen war, machte er ihr den Weg frei.

Aber selbst Mrs. Weasley schien das nicht zu kümmern, als sie ihn fragte: „Wie geht es deinem Rücken?".

Sie hatte den einzelnen Striemen, den Bill verschuldet hatte, zuletzt noch gereinigt und mit einem „Sanaro" geheilt, doch eine leichte Rötung war zurück geblieben.

„Ganz gut, es zieht nur ab und zu, machen sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, aber wieso…"

„Minerva war so frei, Poppy um Hilfe zu bitten, da ich nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte."

Harry versuchte sich zu beherrschen und seine aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, jedoch durchschaute ihn Mrs. Weasley sofort und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

„Schon gut.", beruhigte sie ihn, als Harry seinen starken „Schutzmantel" abwarf und sich schluchzend in ihre mütterliche Umarmung fallen ließ. „Alles wird gut werden."

Sie spürte, dass sich ihr „Held" so wie schon früher, nur nach Verständnis und Geborgenheit sehnte und diese gestern mit so verletzenden und ehrlichen Mitteln verteidigen musste. Nicht ein „Imperius" hatte ihn so drastisch handeln lassen, sondern seine aufrichtige „Liebe" zu seinem gefallenen Freund.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht…", bebte seine leise Stimme.

„Du hast genau richtig gehandelt, mein Lieber", baute sie ihn auf, „es war zwar hart, aber die ganze Wahrheit und nun müssen wir damit fertig werden und lernen sie zu akzeptieren."

„Aber niemand wird „ihn" – „uns" akzeptieren…"

„Wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde sind und zu dir stehen, werden sie es.", tröstete sie ihn.

Harry löste sich von ihr und blickte zu Boden: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen jemals für das alles danken kann…"

Sie wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange und er sah ihr beschämt in ihre verständnisvollen Augen.

„Ich habe alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten beleidigt und sie helfen mir auch noch, nachdem was ich Ginny…", seine Stimme versagte ihm.

Er fühlte sich so elend, aber Mrs. Weasley zog ihn wieder an sich und meinte: „Wie ich schon sagte, du hast richtig gehandelt und wir werden damit klar kommen, denn auch du bedeutest uns viel. Und es ist für mich der schönste Dank, wenn ich für dich da sein, und deine verstorbene Mutter, vielleicht dadurch etwas ersetzen kann."

„Danke", schluchzte er und sie drückte ihn noch einmal fest an sich, bevor sie ihn los ließ und ihm ein Taschentuch reichte.

Er war froh darüber, dass Mrs. Weasley sein Verhalten „akzeptierte", obwohl er wusste, wie weh er ihr damit getan hatte. Wie gern hätte sie ihn als Schwiegersohn und ihre einzige Tochter glücklich gesehen. Sie wischte sich mit ihren Handrücken über ihre leicht wässrigen Augen und ging dann zu Poppy, um sich mit ihr über weitere Heilverfahren zu unterhalten. Auch Harry sammelte sich wieder und folgte den beiden Hexen zu seinem Bett.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet Molly und ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Minerva hat mich gebeten, da es ja noch in den Sternen steht, ob Hogwarts wieder geöffnet wird, dass ich solange hier bleiben und mich um Mr. Malfoys Heilung kümmern soll", meinte Poppy und fügte hinzu, „aber ich werde Hilfe brauchen und einige teure Heiltränke und –salben besorgen müssen…"

„Das werde ich übernehmen", warf Harry sofort ein, „ich werde ihnen helfen und ich werde alles bezahlen, was sie benötigen, um ihn bestmöglich zu heilen."

Ungläubig starrte Madame Pomfrey ihn an und traute ihren Ohren nicht, sie hatte gedacht, dass Mr. Potter den Slytherin, ihrer Rivalität wegen, bewacht, damit er nichts anstellen konnte, aber es war ihr schon seltsam erschienen einen „Gefangenen" in diesem schönen Zimmer anzutreffen.

Molly ergriff das Wort, um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken: „Danke Harry, das ist eine gute Idee, ich stecke nämlich bis zum Hals in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Bill und Fleur und hätte nur schwer Zeit gehabt. Wenn du Dobby brauchst, sag es mir einfach, ich werde das schon einplanen, da er sich freiwillig bereit erklärt hat uns bei den Vorbereitungen und der Feier zu helfen und es ist so eine große Erleichterung für mich.", schwärmte sie weiter.

Harry wusste, dass sich Mrs. Weasley schon immer einen Hauselfen gewünscht hatte, sie aber dafür nie das nötige Kleingeld besessen haben.

„Ich werde das auch ohne seine Hilfe schaffen und mich genau an Madame Pomfreys Anweisungen halten. Draco soll wieder gesund werden und ich möchte viel von ihnen über das „Heilen" lernen.", fügte er an die Hexe gewandt hinzu.

Diese nickte nur verwirrt.

„Ich werde dir noch einiges erklären müssen Poppy, aber jetzt lasst uns endlich frühstücken und deinen Geburtstag feiern gehen.", schloss Molly zufrieden. Harrys Magen knurrte augenblicklich und Mrs. Weasley lächelte vergnügt, doch er wollte nicht in die Küche hinab gehen.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den anderen wieder gegenüber treten zu müssen, er hatte keine Nerven dafür, er brauchte seine Ruhe, um Kraft zu sammeln, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seine weiteren Schritte zu planen. Sie würden ihn sicher über seine Stunden bei Dumbledore ausfragen und ihm helfen wollen, aber er wusste noch nicht in wie weit er sie einweihen und einbeziehen sollte. Er wollte niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen, es alleine durchziehen und Voldemort endlich zur Strecke bringen.

„Ich möchte bitte hier bleiben… ihn nicht alleine lassen…"

Mrs. Weasley setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, doch der verzweifelte Blick von ihm, ließ sie anders handeln. Sie respektierte sein Verhalten.

„Dann werde ich Dobby bitten, dir ein Tablett herauf zu bringen. Du kannst aber, wenn du möchtest, jederzeit zu uns kommen. Wir würden uns freuen."

Er lächelte dankbar, nickte stumm und war froh, das Mrs. Weasley auf seiner Seite stand.

O o O o O

Aber in den nächsten zwei Wochen kam er ihrem Angebot nicht nach. Er verließ ihr Zimmer nur ein einziges Mal, als er mit Ron zu seiner „Apparierprüfung" ins Ministerium musste. Währenddessen, bat er Ginny über Draco zu wachen und wenn nötig Madame Pomfrey zu helfen. Sie wirkte zwar nicht höchst erfreut, tat ihm aber den Gefallen.

Mr. Weasley begleitete die Beiden und versuchte sich im Smalltalk, da zwischen Ron und Harry, trotz des heißen Augustwetters, eine frostige Stimmung herrschte.

Im sechsten Stock verließ er sie dann und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Wie erwartet nutzte Ron die erste Gelegenheit, seit Harrys Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz, aus und fiel über ihn her. Nachdem er mit seinen Vorwürfen, Fragen und wüsten Beschimpfungen gegenüber Malfoy fertig war, blickte er seinen Freund erwartungsvoll in seine ausdruckslose Miene.

Harry hatte nicht vor, sich vor seinem besten Freund zu rechtfertigen, er hatte ihnen alles erzählt und würde seine Meinung über Draco sicherlich nicht ändern.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu dem Thema „Draco" zu sagen, du kannst es akzeptieren oder nicht.", sagte er kalt.

Ron schüttelte verzweifelt seinen roten Haarschopf: „Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder Harry, was haben wir falsch gemacht, dass du uns so hintergehen musstest? Du weißt ganz genau, dass er jeden von uns an „Du-weißt-schon-wen", ausgeliefert hätte, bei Umbrigde vorletztes Jahr war es doch nicht anders. Und denk nur an letztes Jahr, denk doch bitte an Dumbledore, und sag mir, dass du ihm blind vertraust!?"

„Ich kenne ihn in- und auswendig und ich habe euch erklärt, warum er sich so verhalten hat, es war alles meine Schuld. Du fragst mich ehrlich warum ich unsere Beziehung geheim gehalten habe? Erstens weil du oder ihr genauso reagiert hättet wie jetzt, du findest es doch abartig einen „Jungen" zu lieben…"

„Nein, ich finde es abartig, dass du Malfoy „liebst", deinen Rivalen seit dem ersten Schultag, dessen Familie immer meine Familie schlecht gemacht und zutiefst verletzt hat, einen Todesser! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du unsere Gefühle damit mit Füßen getreten hast, als hättest du deine Seele dem dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich verkauft… ich verstehe das einfach nicht."

„Du musst in deinem Leben noch einiges lernen Ron, es gibt nicht immer nur „Gut und Böse", Menschen können sich ändern, ihre Fehler einsehen und um einen Neuanfang bitten und dann zeigt es von großer Stärke, dass man ihnen Vergebung zu Teil werden lässt. Ja, auch ich habe Zeit gebraucht ihm zu vertrauen und er, sich wirklich auf die gute Seite zu schlagen, was durch seine schlimme Erziehung immer wieder ein Kampf war, aber ich habe ihn nicht aufgegeben und er zeigte mir Seiten, die er selbst nicht an sich kannte. Er musste sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht mehr verstellen, wenn wir zusammen waren, durfte er Gefühle zeigen. Und ich wünschte ihr würdet ihm auch eine Chance geben, sich zu beweisen."

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen Harry, bist du vollkommen irre?! Wir reden hier von Malfoy, dem größten Abschaum von ganz Hogwarts, der dir jahrelang die Hölle heiß gemacht hat, Hermine und auch uns aufs schlimmste beleidigt und gedemütigt hat, denk nur an die Stunden bei Snape. Gib doch endlich zu, dass du ihn dir nur behalten hast, um es ihm heimzuzahlen und lass mich ihm endlich seine verdiente Tracht Prügel verabreichen. Ich verstehe auch Mum nicht mehr. Er hat sie immer als „fett und hässlich" beschimpft und jetzt kümmert sie sich um seine Wunden, als wäre er ein langjähriger Freund der Familie."

Hoffnungsvoll wartete Ron darauf, aus seinem Albtraum zu erwachen und wieder den alten Harry vor sich zu finden. Wie hatte dieser sich nur so verändern können? Waren Hermine und er wirklich so blind gewesen, um das alles nicht zu bemerken?

Aber sein bester Freund ließ ihn eiskalt stehen, betrat entschlossen das Zimmer zur Apparierprüfung und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.

Hermine würde ihn köpfen, wenn er ihr von seinem vermasselten Gespräch mit Harry erzählen würde, aber dass war ihm im Moment egal, denn nun loderte Wut in ihm auf. Wut über Harrys gleichgültiges Verhalten ihm und seiner Familie gegenüber.

Er hatte es im Guten mit ihm versucht, aber er konnte auch anders, wenn Harry so stur war, würde er es ihm gleich tun.

Nur mit großer Mühe hatten die beiden nach einer Stunde ihre Prüfung bestanden. In ihrem aufgewühlten Gefühlszustand hatten sie Schwierigkeiten ihre Köpfe frei zu bekommen für die drei Schritte: „Ziel, Wille, Bedacht". Aber Mr. Wilki Twycross ermutigte sie immer wieder und gratulierte ihnen abschließend, was ihre düstere Stimmung, aber um keine Spur aufhellte.

Mr. Weasley ersparte sich beim Abholen jeglichen Kommentar, als er ihre finsteren Mienen gewahrte und brachte sie auf dem schnellsten Weg, mit dem Flohnetzwerk, welches eigens zu Harrys Schutz kurzzeitig mit dem Haus der Blacks verbunden worden war, nach Hause.

Harry verschwand sofort wieder auf sein Zimmer, bedankte sich knapp bei Ginny und verschloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase. Ron hatte alles mit angesehen und schwor Rache, niemand sprang so mit seiner Familie um.

Malfoy würde für diese ganze Farce bluten.


	4. 3 Liebe mich

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Ich bin jedesmal sehr gerührt über eure genauen und mitfühlenden Reviews! Keine Sorge ich bin über jede Art von Kritik dankbar! Es ist mir ja wichtig zu erfahren, ob ihr Euch auskennt, ob ich eh alles so schreibe, dass Ihr Euch es vorstellen könnt. Ich weiß ja wie alles aussieht und es ist dann schön zu erfahren, dass sich auch meine Leser auskennen:)))

**DANKE: Drachen-Fan, Summersun, FirstKiss, Chantal la Chasseuse und Reinadoreen!!!!**

Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**3. Liebe mich**

Endlich war es soweit! Die zwei anstrengenden Wochen waren vorbei und Madame Pomfrey gab ihre Zustimmung, Draco zu erwecken.

Seine Wunden waren gut verheilt. Es waren nur noch einige Rötungen auf seiner Haut oder leichte Narben zu sehen. Diese würde Harry dann weiterhin mit einer Heilsalbe behandeln, aber es sprach nichts mehr dagegen, ihn im Koma zu lassen.

Sein Körper war völlig ausgeruht, er hatte durch die Heil- und Aufbautränke auch wieder an Gewicht zugelegt und eine gesunde Farbe bekommen.

Harry lief den ganzen Tag ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab, und er realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass es aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es bis jetzt nur Draco, essen, Draco, heilen, Draco und schlafen in seinem Tagesablauf gegeben hatte.

Verzweifelt rief er nach Dobby, welcher höchst erfreut Ordnung in sein Chaos brachte und sich Harry jetzt nur noch darüber den Kopf zerbrechen musste, was er anziehen sollte. Denn wie er hier eingezogen war und sein Gewand in den Kleiderschrank verstauen wollte, hatte er sofort seine ganzen alten Muggelsachen in den Müll geschmissen und Mrs. Weasley gefragt, wie er ,ohne getötet zu werden, an neue Klamotten kommen könnte.

Diese hatte ihn dann mit Muggel- und Zaubererversandkatalogen überhäuft, und obwohl Ersterer hauptsächlich zur „Tarnung" diente, wurde er auch dort fündig. Er hatte eine Woche lang, jeden Tag, immer wieder ein großes Paket bekommen, dass von mindestens vier Eulen transportiert und von Dobby gerne in sein Zimmer geschleppt wurde.

Somit hatten sich seine leeren Regale mit einigen Jeans, in verschiedenen Blau- und Schwarztönen, T-Shirts, Hemden und Pullover, in allen Farben, schwarzer Unterwäsche und Socken, sämtlichen Sneakers und Jacken, die ihm gefallen hatten, aber auch mit zwei Paar eleganteren Schuhen, welche perfekt zu den neuen Festumhängen, einer in tiefschwarz, der andere in einem edlen silbergrau gehalten, passten und mit neuen Zaubererumhängen, mit dazu gehörigem Untergewand, gefüllt.

Der große Spiegel auf der Innenseite der Schranktüre und ein Zauberspruch von Mrs. Weasley, der ihm die Kleidung tadellos anpasste, hatten ihm, bei seiner Auswahl, gute Dienste erwiesen. Dennoch stand er nun ratlos vor seinem Kasten.

Etwas Legeres?

Etwas Enges?

Nein – er entschied sich schlussendlich etwas Neutrales anzuziehen.

Draco würde gerade aus dem Koma erwachen und er wollte seinen Freund… besser gesagt Exfreund, nicht gleich überfordern. Ein schwarzes Shirt und eine blaue Jeans schienen ihm angemessen. Vergeblich versuchte er noch seine verstrubbelten Haare zu richten, als es kurz klopfte und Madame Pomfrey das Zimmer betrat.

War es wirklich schon so spät? Und Harry entdeckte auf dem Tischchen, vor dem Kamin, sein kalt gewordenes Mittagessen, welches Dobby immer pünktlich zu ihm raufschickte. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er ganz darauf vergessen, aber er verspürte jetzt keinen Hunger, alles was er begehrte, lag friedlich schlafend in seinem großen Bett.

Er beobachtete Madame Pomfrey, wie sie einen Gegenzauber sprach, Draco aber nicht mehr darauf reagierte, als etwas tiefer einzuatmen. Zufrieden lächelte sie und hob ihren Blick zu dem besorgten Dunkelhaarigen an: „Keine Angst, Mr. Potter, es kann bis zu einer Stunde dauern, bis er vollständig erwacht, diese Prozedur ist von Nöten, um den gerade geheilten Körper nicht zu schaden."

„Wie wird es ihm gehen…"

„Er wird völlig ausgeruht, bei Kräften und bis auf die leicht sichtbaren Zeichen auf seiner Haut, durch und durch physisch geheilt sein. Für die „anderen" Wunden sind sie jetzt zuständig."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn alleine und schloss leise die Tür, welche Harry sofort mit einem Zauber sicherte. Er wollte von niemandem gestört werden, setzte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und wartete.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde regte sich der Blonde. Ausgeruht zwinkerte er den hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen entgegen und streckte sich.

Wow – so gut habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Wie lange habe ich denn heute geschlafen?

Gut gelaunt öffnete er seine Lider und ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit den bezaubernsten grünen Augen, erschien in seinem Sichtfeld und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mmh… Harry, ich liebe es von dir geweckt zu werden. Aber was hast du nur letzte Nacht mit mir angestellt, denn ich habe doch seit Wochen nicht mehr so tief geschlafen, da ich mir große Sorgen, wegen des Turniers, um dich gemacht habe?

Haben wir es endlich getan… ?

Plötzlich riss er sich von Harry los und starrte ihn geschockt an. Wie hunderte Klatscher zugleich, schlugen die Erinnerungen in seine unschuldigen Gedankengänge ein und brachten sie zum Einsturz. Gehetzt suchten seine Augen den Raum und zu seiner großen Verblüffung, seinen unversehrten Körper ab, bevor sie wieder auf die besorgten hellgrünen trafen.

„Was, wie, wo… ?", stammelte er und zuckte vor Harrys erneuter Berührung zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Doch dieser rutschte zu ihm auf, zog den Blonden bestimmt in seine Umarmung und strich ihm beruhigend durch die wundervollen, seidigen Haare und den Rücken hinab.

„Keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit, ich bin bei dir, niemand wird dir etwas antun.", flüsterte der Gryffindor in sein Ohr.

„Aber… ich… habe Schreckliches getan… ich habe das nicht verdient… .", bebte er nun schluchzend und Harry spürte Dracos Tränen, die seine Wangen benetzten.

„Ich auch nicht", gab der Dunkelhaarige schuldbewusst zu und suchte Dracos Blick. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den silbergrauen, tränengeröteten Augen wider, unschlüssig, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten…

„Ich habe dir Unrecht getan", fuhr seine raue, belegte Stimme fort, er senkte beschämt seine Lider und fügte leise hinzu, „bitte verzeih mir…"

Dracos bebende Finger hoben sanft Harrys Kinn an und zeigten ihm seine sprachlose Miene.

Es kam noch immer keine Reaktion von dem Blonden und Harry beschloss ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Er hielt seinen Blick stand, um sich zu vergewissern, ob der Slytherin es auch wollte, doch als er behutsam seine Lippen auf Dracos legte, konnte er nicht anders, als sie hingebungsvoll zu verschließen.

Aber seine befürchtete Zurückweisung blieb aus.

Draco küsste zuerst zaghaft zurück, so als wäre es ihr erstes Mal. Sie tasteten sich vorsichtig ab, bewegten zärtlich, fast schüchtern ihre Münder, aus Angst davor diesen unfassbaren Augenblick zu zerstören, ihn wieder an die Wirklichkeit zu verlieren,… doch beider Tränen, die daraufhin flossen, wuschen ihre Unsicherheit fort und ihre verdrängte Sehnsucht loderte auf.

„Liebe mich…", bat Harry verzweifelt zwischen ihren entflammten Küssen, und er drang mit seiner Zunge vertraut in Dracos Mund, während dieser aufstöhnte. Samtig und rau zugleich fühlte sich Harrys Zunge an und sie war noch immer unheimlich geschickt darin, Draco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Er verscheuchte sofort alle vergangenen Zweifel, es zählte nur das „Hier und Jetzt", als er leise gestand: „Ich habe nie aufgehört,… dich zu lieben…"

Der Dunkelhaarigen löste sich atemlos von ihm, wie wenn er sich gerade verhört hätte, aber die ehrlichen, silbergrauen Augen bestätigten seine unglaublichen Worte. Schüchtern strich Harry mit seinen zitternden Fingern eine Strähne des platinblonden Haares aus seiner Stirn und den elfenbeinfarbenen Hals hinab.

Draco beobachtete faszinierend das Glänzen der zwei, jetzt tiefgrünen, Smaragde in Harrys makellosem Gesicht. Nun war es an ihm, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und dem Gryffindor seinen Kuss zu schenken.

Das Eis war gebrochen, das Feuer entfachte sich an ihrer aufgestauten Leidenschaft und ihre Lippen brannten. Verzehrend umspielten sich ihre Zungen und leckten über ihre heißen, leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

Hitze durchströmte beide Körper und Harry keuchte unwillkürlich auf. Dracos Hände vergruben sich in das widerspenstige Haar des Gryffindors und glitten weiter über Harrys Shirt den Rücken hinab, bis sie endlich auf die erhitze Haut des Dunkelhaarigen trafen und das unbeliebte Textil entfernten.

Sein Verstand hatte schon längst aufgegeben, den Slytherin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er hatte in ihrer vergangenen Beziehung gelernt, Harry zu verstehen, sein Verhalten zu deuten und in seinen Augen zu lesen und dieser hatte ihm klar signalisiert, dass jetzt nur ihre Gefühle zueinander an erster Stelle standen, was eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Harry hatte sich immer über alles viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht und musste zuerst immer alles ausdiskutieren und bereinigen, bevor er sich fallen lassen und sich entspannen konnte. Doch Draco wurde nicht enttäuscht, als Harry in ihren Kuss hauchte: „Ich will dich…, ich will dich so sehr…", und sie sich auf ihre Knie zogen damit ihre entblößten Oberkörper endlich aufeinander trafen.

Sie umschlangen sich fester um jeden Zentimeter Haut des andern auszukosten. Draco, nur mit einer schwarzen Boxershort bekleidet, presste sein Becken an Harrys und spürte dessen gewachsenen Widerstand.

Er lächelte in die intensiven Küsse seines Geliebten und fasste noch immer nicht ganz, was gerade geschah. Es schien, als hätte nie auch nur eine Sekunde ihre Beziehung unterbrochen, alles war wie früher, nur dass Harry fordernder war.

Die Hände des Gryffindors glitten durch sein seidiges Haar, während Harrys Lippen nun sein Ohrläppchen und seinen Hals hinab liebkosten und Draco wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Er neigte willig seinen Kopf zur Seite, um dem Dunkelhaarigen mehr Spielraum zu gewähren.

Harry biss ihn zärtlich in die Halsbeuge und begann dann genüsslich an der Stelle zu saugen. Eigentlich hatte sich der Slytherin geschworen nie wieder jemandes Eigentum zu werden, aber von Harry ließ er sich nur allzu gerne brandmarken.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht betrachtete der Dunkelhaarige sein Werk, bevor er seinen „unschuldigen" Blick anhob und ihn silbergraue, aufblitzende Augen straften.

Bestürzt über die Reaktion des Blonden, verlor er für einen winzigen Moment die Kontrolle über die Situation und Draco nutzte sie mit einem schamlosen Grinsen im Gesicht aus. Er drückte den verblüfften Gryffindor bestimmt auf das Bett, platzierte sich über ihm und begann seinen Oberkörper zu küssen.

Diese kleinen Machtspielchen zwischen ihnen, hatten nie ihren Reiz verloren.

Harry verschloss seine Augen, zu lange hatte er das nicht mehr gefühlt. Jeden Kuss den Draco auf seine Brust setzte, spürte er intensiver, als jede Berührung, die ihm Ginny je geschenkt hatte, und es fühlte sich so richtig an, so verdammt richtig.

Verlangend stöhnte er auf und wand sich aufgewühlt unter Dracos Zungenspiel um seinen Bauchnabel. Genießerisch sog Draco Harrys Geruch ein und schmeckte ihn begierig mit seiner samtigen Zunge. Seine Hände zogen die feuchten Spuren auf den Bauchmuskeln des Dunkelhaarigen nach und streiften entlang Harrys Jeansbundes.

Langsam öffnete er die Hose und strich mit seinen Fingerkuppen über Harrys Erregung, unter seiner Unterwäsche, welches dem Gryffindor einen neuen, lustvollen Laut entlockte und Draco fast um den Verstand brachte. Seine Boxershort spannte schon schmerzhaft, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen, er wollte Harry nicht überfordern, es langsam angehen lassen, aus Angst davor, dass der Gryffindor doch noch seine Meinung ändern könnte.

Doch er wurde schon wieder eines Besseren belehrt, als sich starke Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlossen, mit sich fortzogen und seine Lippen sofort in Besitz genommen wurden. Draco stöhnte unter Harrys Intensität auf, Lust durchströmte seinen Körper und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er spürte Harrys Hände seinen Rücken hinab wandern und an seinen Hintern unter die Short rutschen.

Während die eine begann diesen zu massieren, glitt die andere verlangend zu Dracos heißer Erregung und umschloss sie mit geschmeidigen Fingern. Unter Harrys Berührungen entwich ein kehliger Laut seinen bebenden Lippen und ihr Kuss löste sich.

Mit lustdurchtränkten Blicken betrachteten sie sich und Harry bat: „Bitte schlafe mit mir,… ich will dich… ganz in mir spüren…"

Draco schluckte und sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust, bis jetzt hatte Harry immer einen Rückzieher davor gemacht, mehr als einen Blow-Job hatte er nie zugelassen…

Aber das leidenschaftliche Strahlen in den schönsten, smaragdfarbenen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, ließ alle Zweifel an dieser Aussage schmelzen, genauso wie Dracos Ängste.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und seine unbeschreiblichen Augen schimmerten nun wie flüssiges Silber.

Sachte strich Draco mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen und lockte seine Zunge heraus. Sie umspielten und neckten sich sanft mit ihren Spitzen, bevor sie sich zurückzogen und die Beiden sich gemeinsam ihrer störenden Kleider entledigten.

Bewundernd glitten ihre Blicke über ihre Körper. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen und diese hatten mehr als positive Spuren hinterlassen. Sie waren zu jungen Männern herangewachsen und an den richtigen Stellen hatten sich, durch das anstrengende Quidditch-Training oder anderer Strapazen, wohlgeformte Muskeln gebildet.

So verboten wie Tag und Nacht lagen sie nebeneinander, Harrys bronzefarbener Hautton und sein verstrubbeltes, tiefschwarzes Haar bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast zu dem engelsgleichen Teint des platinblonden Slytherins. Doch je verbotener etwas war, desto anziehender wurde es…

„Ich will es auch…", flüsterte Draco aufrichtig, „ich wollte dich schon immer…"

Leidenschaftlich verschloss er den aufseufzenden Mund des Dunkelhaarigen mit einem Kuss, schob sein Bein zwischen Harrys und hinterließ eine brennende Spur, wie er mit seiner freien Hand von der leicht gebräunten, weichen Wange, abwärts strich, bis er zu der Stelle kam, an der alle Nervenbahnen zusammenliefen und Harry nur noch fühlen konnte. Verlangend stöhnte er auf, als Draco seine harte Erregung ergriff und stieß in dessen Hand.

Gleichzeitig bahnten sich auch Harrys Finger ihre Wege über den erhitzen, anbetungswürdigen Körper und steigerten die Lust des Blonden ins unermessliche. Er verwöhnte fordernd die Erregung des Slytherin und krallte sich in seinen festen Hintern.

Atemlos keuchte Draco, löste ihren begierigen Kuss und leckte sich lasziv über seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Aufgefordert von den dunklen, lustverhangenen Augen seines Engels, nahm Harry, mit einem heiß ersehnten Glühen in seinen Smaragden, die beiden Finger ganz in seinen Mund auf und befeuchtete sie wissend.

Behutsam strich daraufhin der Blonde noch einmal zärtlich über Harrys willige Erregung, woraufhin dieser seine Beine weiter öffnete, glitt dann tiefer und stimulierte dessen Muskulatur an seinem Eingang. Er hatte seinen Geliebten dabei nicht aus den Augen gelassen, um sicherzustellen, dass er es noch immer genauso wollte.

„Ich werde mich bemühen sanft zu sein,… aber es kann trotzdem schmerzen…", meinte Draco mit besorgter, leiser Stimme.

Harry nickte stumm und hauchte dem Slytherin noch einen Kuss auf die geröteten Lippen, bevor sich dieser nun ganz zwischen Harry platzierte, vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn eindringen ließ und gleichzeitig Harrys pochende Erregung in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Tausend Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper zugleich und Harry warf unkontrolliert seinen Kopf zurück. Mit geschlossen Augen und zusammen gepressten Lippen, um nicht das ganze Haus auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, versuchte er diese neuen Gefühle zu realisieren.

Nie hatte er gedacht, dass Schmerz und Lust auch zu einer vollkommenen Einheit verschmelzen konnten. Es war einfach berauschend.

Draco bemerkte zufrieden Harrys Gefühlsausbruch, und sein Verlangen steigerte sich um ein vielfaches und der zweite Finger folgte, um ihn sanft zu dehnen. Bewusst bewegte er sie zuerst langsam, dann aber immer schneller und leckte weiterhin Harrys Erregung.

Dieser konnte kaum noch klar denken, fasste aber in die seidig, blonden Haare, bis Draco seinen Blick anhob.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte die bronze schimmernde Haut und seine hellgrünen Augen bettelten geradezu um Erlösung, als er Draco zu sich zog und unter verzehrenden Küssen flehte: „Nimm mich…"

Draco entfernte seine Finger, küsste den Dunkelhaarigen leidenschaftlich zurück und drang vorsichtig in Harry ein. Er musste sich beherrschen, um dem anderen nicht weh zu tun, diese heiße, verlockende Enge raubte ihm den Verstand und seine unbeschreibliche Erregung steigerte sich noch einmal, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich in ihren Kuss, Dracos Glied fühlte sich viel größer und mächtiger an, als er es vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Mit lustdurchtränkten, glühenden Augen genossen sie ihren gegenseitigen Anblick und Draco begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Instinktiv krallte sich Harry in Dracos Rücken und versuchte sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen. Heiße und kalte Schauer zugleich durchströmten ihre Körper und ein glänzender Schweißfilm brachte ihre Haut zum Strahlen.

Immer heftiger und fordernder stießen sie ihre Becken aneinander, keuchten atemlos und bildeten eine vollkommene Einheit.

Sie hatten die Welt um sich schon längst vergessen, befanden sich in höheren Sphären und spürten, dass es das einzig richtige war, den anderen zu lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Ein letztes, erregtes Stöhnen entfloh ihren bebenden Lippen, als sich Draco noch einmal tief in Harry versenkte, eine Welle der Lust über sie hinwegschwappte und sie sich gleichzeitig in ihre Erlösung ergossen.

Schwer atmend und erschöpft brach Draco auf Harry zusammen. Tränen der Freude liefen über seine hellen Wangen, er hatte endlich den Menschen, den er wollte,… den er brauchte,… und den er liebte…glücklich in seinen Armen…


	5. 4 Zweifel

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich Euch befriedigen konnte!! ;)))**

**Dankeschön: **Chantal la Chausseuse, Glennkill, Drachen-Fan, Reinadoreen und Summersun

**Also nur so zur Info: Summersun darf meine Kapitel nicht im Vorhinein lesen! Du hast einfach ein super Gespür für meine wirren Gedanken, es kann ja nicht schon im 3. Kapitel ein andauerndes "Happy End" geben! Aber es war mir wichtig, da Harry und Draco ja schon eine Beziehung gehabt haben!**

**So nun wieder einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**PS: Kann leider keine längeren Kapitel posten, da ich ja noch an der Story schreibe und Euch dann lange warten lassen müsste. Ich habe ja auch noch ein Leben abseits dieser Homepage! ;)))**

**

* * *

**

**4. Zweifel**

Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider, als er allmählich wach wurde. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen und fantastisch geträumt. Blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen und entdeckte Harry in seinen Armen schlummern. Mmh… mein Traum dauert noch an, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen, dachte er genießerisch und kuschelte sich an seinen Geliebten.

Verschlafen regte sich dieser, schlug träge seine Augen auf und wurde von zwei weichen, sanften Lippen, welche ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln entlockten, zärtlich begrüßt. „Morgen Draco.", nuschelte er zwischen ihren Küssen.

„Morgen, mein Held."

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.", antwortete der Blonde grinsend. Harrys hellgrüne Augen funkelten wissend und er leckte Draco verführerisch über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. „Oh, schon wieder?", neckte ihn der Slytherin. „Du bekommst wohl nie genug von mir?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy."

Und ihre Zungen verschlangen sich daraufhin begierig. Sie pressten ihre warmen, entblößten Körper aneinander und genossen jede einzelne Berührung des anderen, als sie plötzlich durch ein Geräusch, in der Nähe des Kamins, aufschreckten und von einander abließen.

Hektisch suchte Draco den Raum nach gefährlichen Eindringlingen ab, aber Harry beruhigte ihn: „Keine Angst, Dobby hat uns nur das Frühstück geschickt."

„Dobby?", fragte der Blonde verdutzt.

„Ja, ich hab ihn ja durch eine List von eurer Familie befreit", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige verlegen grinsend und stand auf, um das Tablett ins Bett zu holen, „gegen Ende des zweiten Schuljahres."

„Ich erinnere mich, Dad hat damals furchtbar getobt und ich hatte noch einen Grund mehr dich zu hassen, aber im nachhinein betrachtet, war es das Beste für den Hauselfen. Mein Vater hatte ihn immer schäbig behandelt und gleich darauf einen neuen gekauft und diesem Gehorsam eingeprügelt. Zu Beginn fand ich es ja noch lustig, einen Diener herum zu kommandieren, doch als ich älter wurde, tat er mir leid, nur durfte ich das vor Vater nicht zeigen.", schloss Draco nachdenklich. „Wo… ?"

„Dumbledore hat ihm eine Stelle in Hogwarts angeboten und jetzt hat er sich dem Orden angeschlossen und hilft Rons Mum, wo er nur kann. Er macht das alles freiwillig und freut sich wenn er uns oder mir einen Gefallen tun kann, ich bin ja sein „großer Retter", erzählte Harry und verdrehte dabei seine Augen.

Draco lächelte: „Ja, du „großer Retter", ich verhungere gleich, wenn du dich nicht mit dem Frühstück beeilst." Und der Magen des Slytherins knurrte rebellisch.

Der Gryffindor stellte das voll beladene Tablett in die Mitte des Bettes, nahm eine Erdbeere und stopfte damit Dracos vorlautes Mundwerk. Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig und hätten fast, durch ihre Spielerei, den Kürbissaft umgeschüttet. Daraufhin beschlossen sie erst ihren ärgsten Hunger zu stillen und später weiter zu „spielen".

„Wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?", wollte Draco mit vollem Mund wissen.

„Zwei Wochen", antwortete der Gryffindor, nachdem er seinen Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Wer hat meine Wunden so… ?"

„Mrs. Weasley hat dir mit ihrer „Ersten Hilfe" das Leben gerettet und dann hatte Mc Gonnagall, Madame Pomfrey von Hogwarts hergebeten, damit sie dich ganz gesund pflegt."

„Oh…", kam es beschämt von dem Slytherin und er senkte seinen Blick auf die Bettdecke. Der Dunkelhaarige strich ihm durch sein blondes Haar und Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder an. „Warum hat sie – haben sie das für mich getan… ich", und seine schönen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Weil Mrs Weasley eine Seele von einem Menschen und eine liebende Mutter ist", antwortete Harry, „und ich an dich geglaubt habe…", und wich nun seinerseits Dracos bohrenden Blick aus und betrachtete mit größtem Interesse die Reste von ihrem Frühstück.

Sie hatten noch immer nicht über ihre jetzige Beziehung gesprochen. Harry fühlte sich noch so verdammt schuldig und er hatte Angst, dass Worte, ihre neu geweckten, unbefangenen Gefühle im Keim ersticken könnten.

„Harry …", er biss sich nervös auf die zitternde Unterlippe und fuhr fort, „ich …" Die Unsicherheit beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag und er wusste nicht, was er zu Harry sagen sollte. Ein dürftiges _„Es tut mir leid"_ wäre ein Hohn auf sein folgenschweres Verhalten, in den letzten beiden Jahren, hin, wenn er seine gerechte Strafe eigentlich in Askaban absitzen müsste.

Er – sein ganzes Leben hing von Harrys Gnade ab und er traute sich nicht, ihn mit einer plumpen Entschuldigung zu beleidigen. Es gab nichts zu entschuldigen, er war einfach schuldig und damit würde er leben müssen…

„Was ist das?"

Die verwunderten Worte des Gryffindors holten ihn wieder aus seinen entmutigenden Gedanken und er betrachtete die kleine Pergamentrolle in Harrys Händen. Dieser entrollte sie und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Er hob seinen Blick und traf auf Dracos fragenden.

„Wir sind um 10.00 h zu einer Versammlung in der Küche eingeladen.", meinte Harry wütend. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten", grollte er und warf das zerknüllte Pergament achtlos auf Tablett. Er verfiel in schweigsames Grübeln, welches ihren schönen gemeinsamen Morgen unvermittelt verdunkelte.

„Vielleicht…", Draco wagte es die bedrückenden Gewitterwolken im Raum beiseite zu schieben, „vielleicht wollen sie mich ja „besser" kennen lernen?"

Irritiert von dem ernsthaften Klang Dracos utopischer Aussage, wandte er sich ihm wieder zu und erntete dafür ein scheinheiliges, slytherinhaftes Grinsen, das ihn sogleich ansteckte. Dracos Haare fielen ihm frech über die Stirn und seine silbergrauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd zwischen den blonden Strähnen hervor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zulassen werde, dass dich irgendjemand anderer „besser" kennen lernt", schmunzelte der Gryffindor und verschloss Dracos Lippen besitz ergreifend, „du gehörst nur mir…"

Der Blonde stöhnte in ihren Kuss hinein, beugte sich vor und verschüttete den übrigen Kürbissaft dabei über Harry und das Bett. Erschrocken löste sich dieser von ihm und sie begutachteten ihr Missgeschick.

„Ich mach das gleich sauber", sagte Draco und suchte auf dem Nachtkästchen seinen Zauberstab, wobei ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er gar keinen mehr besaß.

Diese Erkenntnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich zu Harry umwandte und dieser aufmunternd meinte: „ Ich werde dir sobald es möglich ist einen neuen kaufen."

Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Stabes war alles sauber, aber Harry bemerkte Dracos bedrückte Stimmung. Es war einfach unvermeidbar und je schneller sie es hinter sich brachten, desto leichter würde alles zwischen ihnen werden.

„Harry… ich… wir müssen…"

„Reden", vervollständigte der Dunkelhaarige den holprigen Satz. „Ich weiß", er strich dem Blonden eine Strähne aus der Stirn, „nach der Versammlung – okay?"

Ein stummes Nicken beantwortete seine Frage.

„Lust auf eine Dusche?"

Die Miene des Slytherins hellte sich bei diesen Worten etwas auf und zeichnete ein zweideutiges Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Mit dir doch immer…"

Sie schafften es gerade noch in die Dusche, ohne sich böse an den Möbelstücken, dem Türrahmen oder der Badewanne zu stoßen, da sie nicht von einander lassen konnten. Harrys Hand tastete blind nach dem Hebel der Dusche und drehte ihn auf. Ein angenehmer heißer Strahl unterbrach ihren atemlosen Kuss.

Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen und begannen sich gegenseitig einzuschäumen. Draco war sehr empfindlich, was seine schönen Haare anging, aber Harry massierte seine Kopfhaut einfach wunderbar. Er hatte ihm dabei seinen Rücken zugewandt und der Dunkelhaarige verteilte zwischendurch zärtliche Küsse und Bisse auf den alabasterfarbenen Nacken.

Erregt stöhnte der Slytherin auf und wandte sich, als Harry fertig war, ihm zu und tat es ihm gleich. Der Gryffindor stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der gefliesten Duschwand ab und genoss die geschickten Finger seines Geliebten.

Draco wurde nicht schlau aus Harrys widerspenstigem Haar. Im nassen Zustand fühlte es sich weich und leicht formbar an, aber kaum war es trocken, halfen weder Bürste, Gel, noch ein Zauber um es zu bändigen. Doch wozu sollte er noch die Mähne bändigen, wenn er doch schon den ganzen Löwen an seiner Leine hatte?

Als sie sich dann von allen Body- und Hairlotions frei gespült hatten, widmeten sie sich voll und ganz ihren frisch gewaschenen, gut duftenden, aufgekratzten Körpern. Es blieb ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit bis zur Versammlung. Harry drängte Draco sanft an die vom Wasser erwärmte, getäfelte Wand und küsste ihn verlangend.

Eine Hand legte sich in Dracos Nacken, um ihn noch näher an seine Lippen zu binden und die andere strich hinab über Dracos Brustmuskulatur, seine Seite und ergriff schließlich seinen festen Hintern. Tausend Blitze durchzuckten den Blonden, als der Dunkelhaarige sein Becken hart an seines drückte und sie begannen, ihre vollen Erregungen aneinander zu reiben.

Draco war überwältigt von Harrys Intensität, der Gryffindor war wirklich erwachsener und selbstbewusster geworden. Er wusste genau was er wollte, nicht so wie im vierten Schuljahr, damals hatte es nur Draco mit Sicherheit gewusst.

Harry spürte Dracos Fingernägel durch sein Haar, seinen empfindlichen Nacken und seinen trainierten Rücken hinab kratzen, welches augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut hervorrief und seine Lust um ein Vielfaches steigerte, als sie bei seinem angespannten Po ankamen und dort Kreise zogen.

Keuchend holten sie immer wieder zwischen ihren heißen Küssen Luft, da ihr Atem heftiger wurde. Ihre Augen hatten sie, wegen des angenehmen Wasserstrahls, die ganze Zeit verschlossen. Aber das minderte ihr Verlangen nicht, sie vertrauten sich blind und fühlten, was der andere brauchte und verbannten einmal mehr die Realität indem sie nur mit ihren Herzen sahen.

„Ich will dich…", stöhnte Harry, glitt mit seiner Hand tiefer und massierte Dracos Öffnung.

Dieser zitterte vor Aufregung und Lust, drehte Harry in ihrer Umarmung nun den Rücken zu und bat mit bebender Stimme: „Bitte sei vorsichtig."

„Natürlich mein kleiner Drache…", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige zärtlich, „sag es mir, wenn ich etwas nicht richtig mache oder dir weh tue… ich hab das noch nie gemacht."

Draco lächelte, wandte Harry seinen Kopf zu und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Keine Angst, mein großer Löwe, ich bin ja da… wir werden das schon schaffen."

Beide blinzelten in den Wasserstrahl und ihre lustdurchtränkten, aber auch unsicheren Blicke trafen sich kurz, bevor Harrys Finger sich wieder ihren Weg zu Dracos heiß ersehntem Eingang bahnten und diesen stimulierten. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Harry fragte verlegen: „Woher hast du eigentlich…", er machte eine betretene Pause, „du warst gestern so erfahren…"

Dracos Sinne waren von Harrys Berührungen schon so berauscht, dass er ohne zu überlegen stöhnte: „Blaise…"

Harry erstarrte.

Was?! Blaise – hallte es in Harrys Gedanken wider… Hatte sein Draco gerade Blaises Namen gestöhnt?

Ungewollte Bilder formten sich in seinem Kopf. Blaise Zabini, der südländische, gut aussehende Slytherin – groß gewachsen, muskulös gebaut, dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen, nachtschwarzes, glänzendes, langes Haar, hohe Wangenknochen, geschwungene Lippen…

Zu Schulbeginn des sechsten Jahres war er Harry zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, so als hätte dieser junge, attraktive Mann zuvor gar nicht existiert. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche, erweckte er den Anschein gerade aus einem Muggel-Mode-Magazin entsprungen zu sein. Aus dem unscheinbaren, schlaksigen Jungen war über die Sommermonate eine wahre Schönheit geworden, der Frauen und Männer gleichermaßen zu Füßen lagen.

Auch der Gryffindor musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihn anziehend gefunden hatte und er wusste, dass Blaise im letzten Jahr sicher mit beiderlei Geschlechtern ins Bett gestiegen war.

Aber Draco… „sein" Draco!? Nein, dass konnte einfach nicht sein… Er sah die Beiden vor seinem inneren Auge miteinander schlafen, sich lieben und wieder hallte Dracos gehauchte Stimme in seinen Gedanken: „Blaise."

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, sein Herz gefror zu einem Eisklumpen und seine Lust war schlagartig verflogen. Er stolperte von Draco zurück, betrachtete mit gepeinigten Blicken den anbetungswürdigen Körper seines Engels und stürzte fluchtartig aus der Dusche. Gequält floh er vor den bitteren Bildern, die seinen Geist jagten und ihn demütigten.

„Blaise" - immer wieder hörte er Dracos erregte Stimme, die seine Seele aufriss und ein Monster namens „Eifersucht" gebar. Rasend ergriff es Besitz von ihm und vergiftete seinen Körper – was hatte er denn schon zu bieten?

Er war ein Nichts im Vergleich zu dem makellosen, dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Draco lachte sicher insgeheim über sein Aussehen. Eine hässliche Narbe mitten auf der Stirn, hellgrüne, einfallslose Augen, sein wucherndes, unkämmbares, glanzloses schwarzes Haar… Dann war er sicher zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Blaise, ein Gryffindor und eine Jungfrau!

Der Blonde musste sich einfach über ihn lustig machen und sich an ihm dafür rächen, dass er ihn abserviert hatte. Und er war auch noch so dumm gewesen und hatte gestern mit ihm geschlafen! Das war für den Slytherin sicherlich eine pure Genugtuung gewesen, mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen und ihm was vor zu machen. Slytherin – einmal falsche Schlange – immer falsche Schlange!

Draco realisierte zuerst gar nicht, was passiert war. Er verspürte auf einmal, dass Harry aufgehört hatte, ihn weiter zu verwöhnen, aber das dieser die Dusche ganz verlassen hatte, bemerkte er erst einige Sekunden später. Verwirrt reckte er seinen Hals aus der Dusche und fand nur das leere Badezimmer vor.

Wo war Harry?

„Harry?", rief er verständnislos, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück.

Unwillig drehte er den angenehmen Wasserstrahl ab, tastete mit einer Hand nach einem Badetuch ins Leere und beschloss dann, tropfend, mit einem pochendem Problem zwischen seinen Beinen, sich auf die Suche nach seinem verschollenen Helden zu machen und wurde sogleich in ihrem angrenzenden Zimmer fündig.

Sein Goldjunge stand schon fast ganz bekleidet vor dem Kleiderschrank und streifte sich gerade noch ein dunkelrotes T-Shirt über seinen wohldefinierten Oberkörper.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete der Blonde die nervösen und fahrigen Bewegungen seines Löwen und schloss kurzerhand daraus, dass er Harry überfordert hatte und ihn seine Unsicherheit verscheucht hatte.

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seine Lippen, als er zielstrebig auf den Dunkelhaarigen zuschritt und ihn von hinten in seine liebevolle Umarmung zog.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, zuckte Harry zusammen, stieß den Blonden von sich, wandte sich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht um und strafte den Slytherin mit seinen Funken sprühenden Augen für seine Geste. Verblüfft stolperte Draco vor Harrys Wucht zurück und die Verständnislosigkeit sprach aus jeder Faser seiner Mimik.

„Was…?"

„Fass mich nicht an", unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor barsch, „du bist nass!" Und er warf dem perplexen Blonden achtlos sein gebrauchtes Badetuch vor die Füße.

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr – was war mit Harry los?

„Was soll das…?", fragte seine unsichere Stimme.

Doch der Dunkelhaarige schnitt ihm wieder unwirsch das Wort ab: „Trockne dich ab, der Teppich wird ganz nass!"

Was? Das konnte er wohl nicht ernst meinen! Harry behandelte ihn wie ein kleines, ungezogenes Kind…

„Und beeile dich, die Versammlung beginnt gleich."

Der Tonfall des Gryffindors duldete keine Widerrede und er erinnerte Draco schmerzlich an ihr Gespräch am Ende des vierten Schuljahres, als Harry ihm vorgeworfen hatte, Voldemort zu dienen und ihn eiskalt aus dem Krankenzimmer geworfen und ihre Beziehung, begleitet von Todesdrohungen, beendet hatte.

Trotzig wandte er Draco den Rücken zu und wartete provokant an der Zimmertüre, welche er mit größtem Interesse betrachtete.

Kalte Schauer ließen dein Blonden haltlos frösteln, welche nicht durch seine nasse Haut, sondern durch Harrys schroffe Anweisungen hervorgerufen wurden. Sein Problem hatte sich erübrigt und er wusste nicht was er getan hatte. Unbeholfen bückte er sich nach dem Badetuch und spürte einzelne Tränen seine Wangen hinunterlaufen, als er einen warmen Luftzug an sich wahrnahm und er plötzlich völlig getrocknet war.

Überrascht blickte er zu Harry auf und strich sein seidiges Haar aus der Stirn.

„Du sollst dich beeilen, habe ich gesagt! Oder willst du Mad-Eye Moody und die anderen Ordensmitglieder warten lassen und alle noch mehr gegen dich aufbringen?"

Harrys kalte Worte trafen den Slytherin wie Peitschenhiebe und er sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als mit einem lauten Knall die Schranktüren aufflogen. Draco wurde es zuviel, ganz egal wie sehr er dem Gryffindor sein Leben auch verdankte, gab es ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln.

„Kannst du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was ich dir angetan habe, dass du so mit mir umspringst?" Zorn schwellte in seinen aufgebrachten Worten mit, welcher Harry dieses Mal nicht erlaubte ihn zu unterbrechen.

Er sah Harrys wässrige, hellgrüne Augen, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und erklärend einen einzigen Namen vorwurfsvoll zischte: „Blaise!"

Draco schoss sofort die Röte ins Gesicht und verstand augenblicklich Harrys Gefühlsausbruch. Doch dieser gab ihm keine Chance für eine Erklärung sondern verschwand fluchtartig aus dem Zimmer.

„Harry!" Draco lief auf die Tür zu, bemerkte aber in allerletzter Sekunde seine Blöße, rannte zum Kasten zurück und war in einer Minute vollständig angekleidet, richtete kurz seine Frisur im Spiegel und hastete dem Dunkelhaarigen hinterher.

Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte er wirklich Blaise erwähnt? Verdammt! Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass ihn Harry über seine Erfahrungen mit Jungs ausgefragt… und… er anscheinend sein Versprechen, sich selbst gegenüber, immer ehrlich zu Harry zu sein, um ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen, ohne Ausnahme eingehalten hatte.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Warum musste er ihn auch in so einer Situation, in der er lieber mit etwas anderem dachte, fragen?

Natürlich hätte er es Harry irgendwann mal erzählt, aber mitten im Vorspiel einen dritten Namen zu nennen, konnte einfach nicht gut ankommen.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, wie er atemlos im Vorzimmer, welches unangenehme Erinnerungen an seine Gefangennahme in ihm wachriefen, ankam und verzweifelt dem Dunkelhaarigen nachrief: „Harry! Bitte…"

Der Gryffindor hatte bereits die Treppe erreicht, die in die Küche hinabführte, als er kurz innehielt und emotionslos meinte: „Später. Wir werden erwartet."

„Bitte…", kam es leise von den Blonden, der noch immer mitten im Raum stand.

Harry hatte die feuchten Spuren auf den hellen Wangen, während er ihm einen anklagenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, nicht übersehen. Er wollte nicht nachgeben, stark bleiben und die Sache eigentlich beinhart durchziehen.

Noch einmal wollte er sich nicht zum Gespött eines Slytherins machen, aber ein Blick in diese beschämten, verheulten, silbergrauen Augen hatte alle seine guten Vorsätze zunichte gemacht. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn weiterhin hätte ignorieren sollen, da er bei seinem Anblick immer schwach wurde… doch so wütend er auch auf Draco war, verspürte er, dass dieser es ehrlich meinte.

Der Gryffindor raufte sich die Haare, er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sie würden gleich wieder vor den Mitgliedern des Ordens stehen und er wollte ihnen keine Angriffsfläche bieten. „Sie" hatten nur eine Überlebenschance, wenn er sein Ego fürs Erste zurückstellte und sie zusammen hielten.

Alles andere konnten sie später unter sich bereden, dass war nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt und er wollte das Leben des Blonden nicht aufs Spiel setzen, obwohl er in seiner Wut schon mit diesem abwegigen Gedanken gespielt hatte und er sich dafür hasste.

Niemand sollte die Macht besitzen über Leben und Tod eines Menschen zu entscheiden, da die Menschen meistens die falschen Entscheidungen, beraten von ihrem Geist und nicht von ihrem Herzen, trafen.

Er schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter, ging auf den Blonden zu, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Dracos Lippen, die schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, und bemühte sich dabei sanft zu klingen, als er sagte: „Wir reden später – okay?"

Ein dankbares, stummes Nicken folgte, aber Harry las nicht nur Reue sondern auch Angst in den Tränen verschleierten Augen seines Gegenübers.

Wissend ergriff er die zitternden Finger des Slytherins und drückte sie verständnisvoll. Er nahm Draco daraufhin ganz in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Keine Angst, ich bin für dich da. Wir stehen dieses Treffen gemeinsam durch und niemand wird dir etwas antun."


	6. 5 Fluch

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Vielen lieben Dank für die mitleidenden Reviews - mir tut Draco auch leid, aber sonst wirds ja fad!**

**Dankeschön: **Drachen-Fan, Reinadoreen, Summersun und zissy

Ebenfalls Danke an die Leser, auf deren Favoriten-Listen ich verweilen darf und natürlich den Schwarzlesern!

So, was soll ich sagen, es geht einfach heftig weiter! Ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich ab jetzt noch jede Woche posten kann, da ich nicht mehr so viele Kapitel vorgeschrieben habe, vielleicht werden es zwei oder mehr Wochen, aber ich beende die Geschichte sicher!

**Dann mal viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und lasst mir Harry noch ein bisschen am Leben, er soll ja noch so eine Prophezeihung erfüllen! ;)))) **

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**5. Fluch…**

Die angeregten Gespräche verstummten sogleich, als sich die Küchentüre öffnete und sich aller Augen auf die beiden eintretenden Jungen richteten. Den Versammelten blieb die Luft weg bei dem umwerfend, schönen Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Sogar ihre größten Missbilliger konnten ein erstauntes Starren nicht verbergen.

Beide perfekt durchgestylt – der Blonde in einer leicht verwaschenen Jeans, einem weißen, schmal geschnittenen Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und weißen Sneakers, und Harry in einer schwarzen Hose, einem baumwollenen, anschmiegsamen T-Shirt und dazu passenden Schuhen – erzeugten sie eine Präsenz, die selbst die hübsch renovierte Küche und alle Anwesenden ungewollt in den Schatten stellte.

Dracos Selbstbeherrschung verblüffte den Dunkelhaarigen immer wieder aufs Neue. Nichts deutete auf ihren vorangegangenen Streit in seiner stolzen Haltung hin, arrogant ließ er seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen, welcher nur bei Mrs. Weasley kurz verlegen wurde. Aber Harry wusste, dass er sich damit nur vor den anderen schützte, denn er spürte die hellen Finger, die sich krampfhaft um seine eigenen schlossen.

Bedauernd musterte er die Hexen und Zauberer und er konnte mit ansehen, wie sich ihre anfangs überraschten Mienen erholten und sich ihre wahren Gefühle wieder herauskristallisierten.

Ihr gemeinsames, selbstsicheres Auftreten versetzte die Gemüter in Aufruhr und brachte ihnen Hass und Verachtung von den Zwillingen, Bill, Fleur, Charly und Ron, Skeptik und Wachsamkeit von den Auroren und Mad-Eye Moody, und Verständnis und eine Spur Freundlichkeit von Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hermine, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und Dobby entgegen. Madame Pomfrey und die Direktorin Mc Gonnagall waren anscheinend schon wieder abgereist.

Man konnte die angespannte Atmosphäre, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbauschte, beinahe greifen. Ein einzelner Funke würde ausreichen, um sie explodieren zu lassen und Harry bemerkte, dass es bei Ron nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde. Purer Neid und Unverständnis straften den Dunkelhaarigen und er konnte es seinem ehemaligen besten Freund nicht verdenken.

Mit ihren neuen, teuren Klamotten verhöhnten Draco und er, mal abgesehen von Dracos Gehabe, schon alleine die nicht so wohlhabenden Zauberer, die eigentlich zurzeit andere Probleme hatten, aber er konnte sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Bei dem Slytherin waren es seine Freunde von der Schule her gewohnt, doch bei ihm war das eine völlige Veränderung, nach seinem Outing und seiner jetzigen Volljährigkeit war er viel selbstbewusster und erwachsener geworden. Er lebte nun nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen und war nicht mehr auf seine Muggelverwandten angewiesen und diese neu gewonnene Freiheit verlieh seinem ganzen Wesen eine positive und kraftvolle Ausstrahlung.

„Ihr kommt spät", knurrte Moody und deutete mit seinem knorrigen Finger auf seine alte, verbeulte Taschenuhr.

Harry zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern und meinte trocken: „Wir sind jetzt da."

„Und wir freuen uns dich… äh euch endlich wieder einmal zu sehen!", schaltete sich Mr. Weasley Schadens begrenzend ein und lächelte den Beiden freundlich zu.

Es kam erneut Leben in die Anwesenden und die unnatürliche Stille wich einem leisen Raunen und Gemurmel. Diese Situation erinnerte Harry an seinen ersten Besuch in diesem Haus, vor dem 5. Schuljahr.

Damals verbargen die Erwachsenen auch Geheimnisse vor ihm und Harry kam sich abermals wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor, der von allem ausgeschlossen wurde. Oder hatte er es selbst mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten provoziert? Ach, wie er Sirius jetzt vermisste, er würde Klartext mit ihm reden, ihm helfen und sicher auf seiner Seite stehen.

Sogar die völlig neue Einrichtung der Küche konnte er nicht genießen, da er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, in der Höhle des Löwen auf seine Verfütterung zu warten. Alle Regale, Fronten, die vielen Sessel, die gemütliche Sitzbank und der mächtige Tisch waren aus hellem Ahornholz geschnitzt und der Boden war mit warmen, braunen Fliesen ausgelegt worden und die Wände und die gewölbte Decke hatten einen frischen, weisen Anstrich bekommen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte sich auch hier übertroffen und die kleinen, wenig Licht spendenden Oberlichten mit einer freundlichen, hellen Ausstattung wettgemacht. Die Töpfe, Pfannen und das übrige Geschirr fand nun in den Kästen Platz, welche mit blühenden Pflanzen und Blumen geschmückt waren und prächtig unter Dobbys Pflege gediehen.

„Wir haben noch einiges zu klären", nahm Mr. Weasley das Gespräch wieder auf. „Punkt eins ist unsere Sicherheit", und sein Blick wanderte von Harry kurz zu Draco. „Wir wissen, du vertraust Mr. Malfoy, aber es herrscht Krieg und wir haben beschlossen kein Risiko einzugehen. Dumbledore soll nicht umsonst sein Leben gelassen haben, um deines zu schützen."

Diese Worte trafen den Gryffindor bis ins Mark und er wusste nicht, ob er Mr. Weasley nun böse sein sollte oder nicht, aber er las eine echte Aufrichtigkeit in seinen besorgten Augen. Gleichzeitig spürte er Dracos Unruhe, indem sich die Finger fester um seine klammerten.

„Was…?", begann Harry.

„Alastor wird es euch erklären", gab Mr. Weasley das Wort an Mad-Eye weiter und dieser holte erfreut ein kleines, schäbiges Holzkästchen hervor. Die vielen Schnitzer und der abblätternde Lack zeugten von einem hohen Alter und sein Inhalt war durch ein rostiges Vorhängeschloss gesichert.

Er öffnete es und Draco riss sich geschockt von Harry los und stolperte rückwärts, bis er die unnachgiebige Mauer in seinem Rücken spürte und ihm seine aufsteigende Panik die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte.

Moody verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und zeigte seine schiefen, braunen Zähne, während er den Blonden flüchtig mit seinem Glasauge durchleuchtete. Er konnte die Angst des Verräters förmlich riechen.

Harry bekam davon nichts mit, er verstand Dracos Reaktion nicht, keine giftige Pflanze, kein wildes Tier und kein todbringender Fluch war aus dem Kästchen gesprungen. Es lagen doch nur, gebettet auf blauem Samt, zwei einfache, silberne…

„Magische Armreifen", sagte Mad-Eye und sein echtes Auge blitzte hinterlistig auf.

Alle Versammelten spitzten nun ihre Ohren, anscheinend hatte es Moody zuvor nur mit Remus und Arthur besprochen.

„Diese praktischen Schmuckstücke erwiesen mir in meiner Zeit als aktiver Auror gute Dienste. Sie sind einfach zu handhaben und der perfekte Schutz. Also das Beste, um alle zufrieden zu stellen und unsere Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

Moody beobachtete den Gryffindor, der näher trat und seine Hand nach den Reifen ausstreckte. Mit einer Behändigkeit die man seinen, von Gicht gezeichneten Fingern, nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, nahm er einen heraus und überreichte ihn Harry.

„Was bewirken sie?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige im Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen musste, sollte es eine Chance für seine Beziehung mit Draco in seinem Freundeskreis geben.

Aber nicht Mad-Eye sondern Mr. Weasley meldete sich wieder zu Wort: „Du kannst sie am ehesten mit Fesseln der Muggelpolizei vergleichen."

„Sie meinen Handschellen?"

„Ja, magische Handschellen."

„Gut erklärt Arthur. Sie funktionieren so, dass du einen trägst und du einen Mr. Malfoy anlegst, dann kannst du ihm zum Beispiel auf der bevorstehenden Hochzeit „befehlen", niemanden etwas anzutun und alle fühlen sich sicher und können das Fest genießen. Wir vertrauen ihm einfach noch nicht, es wird halt noch eine Zeit lang dauern, bis wir Mr. Malfoy besser kennen lernen", beendete Moody seine aufrichtig klingende Erläuterung.

„Ich „befehle" es ihm?" Harry hatte auf einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Na ja, wenn du jemanden mit einer Muggelhandschelle an dich bindest, muss er dir Wohl oder Übel auch folgen", versuchte Remus die Unsicherheit von Harry zu nehmen, da er fürchtete Alastor würde den Blonden ansonsten sofort in einen Kerker im Keller werfen, würde der Dunkelhaarige nicht damit einverstanden sein.

Kühl und leicht fühlte sich der geschlossene Reifen zwischen seinen Fingern an, er betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten und fragte schließlich den ehemaligen Auror: „Was bedeuten diese eingravierten Zeichen?"

**NMRVYITFXERMNITLIRM** _(Ich habe auf meinem PC eigentlich eine coole Runenschrift, aber die funktioniert hier auf der Homepage nicht, also habe ich ähnlich ausschauende Buchstaben eingetippt - Sorry)_

„Das sind uralte Runen, niemand weiß mehr ihre genaue Bedeutung. Die Übersetzung lautet ungefähr „Verus vincire" – „Wahrhaftig binden". Man nennt sie daher auch die „Verus vincire-Armreifen"."

Nachdenklich wandte sich Harry zu Draco um und erblickte diesen verzweifelt an die Wand gepresst, nur darauf wartend zur Schlachtbank geführt zu werden.

„Was…?", fragte er besorgt und trat auf den Blonden, welcher zuerst der Mauer entlang von ihm weg, aber dann in der Ecke angekommen, daran herunter rutschte. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, er war weißer als die Wand, vielleicht auch schon etwas grün um die Nase. In die Enge getrieben starrten die verängstigten, silbergrauen Augen stumm zu dem Gryffindor empor. Seine perfekte Maske hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Harry hielt inne und drehte sich wieder zu den Anwesenden um. „Wo ist der Haken?"

„Es gibt keinen Haken, nur eine gewährleistete Sicherheit für alle Beteiligten."

Für Harrys Geschmack kam die Antwort von Mad-Eye etwas zu schnell um glaubwürdig zu erscheinen.

„Was geschieht, wenn ich mit diesen magischen Armreifen nicht einverstanden bin?"

„Dann lege ich ihm den Reifen an", knurrte Moody nun leicht zornig.

Sofort sträubten sich Harrys Nackenhaare, er nahm eine schützende Haltung vor dem Blonden ein und seine Augen sprühten Funken. Niemand würde seinem Draco auch nur zu nahe kommen.

Arthur sah schon ihre Besprechung mit einer wüsten Zauberfluchschlacht und mehreren Verletzten enden.

„Harry, hör bitte noch einmal zu, bevor du eine voreilige Entscheidung fällst", versuchte er diplomatisch die Situation zu retten. „Wir haben alle deine Bedingungen erfüllt. Mr. Malfoy wurde nicht ans Ministerium ausgeliefert und nach Askaban gebracht, wir haben ihn auch nicht in unserem Kreis verurteilt und gerichtet. Wir haben ihn sogar gepflegt und geheilt, und er ist immer noch bei dir, in deiner Obhut. Und wir wollen, dass das auch so bleibt. Deshalb sollst „du" ihm ja diese magische Handschelle anlegen und nicht einer von uns."

Harry war Bills gehässiges Grinsen nicht entgangen und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Befehle er Draco geben würde.

„Du kannst es uns nicht verdenken, dass wir uns nach Dumbledores Tod, Voldemorts", alle schreckten zusammen, bei Arthurs bedächtig gesprochener Betonung des Namens, „größtem Triumph und unsererseits schlimmster Niederlage, gegen jedes Risiko absichern müssen, da es ansonst keinen Sieg geben wird. Wir machen uns auch Sorgen um dich, weil du uns wichtig bist", Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, „nicht nur als Auserwählter, sondern auch als Mensch."

„Draco ist kein Risiko!"

Seine Worte prallten an den unnachgiebigen, ernsten Mienen, welche ihn nur abwartend und stumm musterten ab. Nicht einmal Tonks, Hermine, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley, die ihn mit ihren mitleidigen Blicken zu trösten versuchten, schienen Arthurs Worten noch etwas hinzuzufügen zu haben.

Es war alles gesagt und wieder einmal stand er alleine zwischen den Fronten. Würden sie ihn auch alle verlassen, wenn er vor Voldemort stünde, um sie alle zu retten?

Seine Gedärme verknoteten sich krampfhaft und sein Kopf schien zu bersten. Was sollte er tun?

Remus vorsichtige Worte holten seine ausweglosen Gedanken wieder in die Küche am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf: „Harry, was hältst du davon, diese Armreifen einfach mal auszuprobieren und wenn sie nicht für euch passen, können wir ja gemeinsam nach einer anderen Lösung suchen."

Verunsicherte hellgrüne Augen trafen die des Werwolfes und Remus witterte Harrys innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst. Aufmunternd lächelte er seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu und versuchte ihm damit eine Hilfe zu sein. Dieser ließ daraufhin zum wiederholten Male seinen Blick durch die Runde gleiten und für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, dass er Dracos Schicksal jemals freiwillig in fremde Hände legen würde.

„Wie lege ich sie an?", kam es kapitulierend über die Lippen des Gryffindors.

Die Augen des alten Aurors strahlten verhohlen auf, als er erklärte: „Du legst den, den du in deinen Händen hältst auf dein linkes Handgelenk."

Der Dunkelhaarige warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„So öffnest du ihn", er demonstrierte es bei dem zweiten Reifen, der noch in dem Kästchen gelegen hatte, „und dann schmiegt er sich von alleine an deinen Arm, wie eine zweite Haut."

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, Moody hatte nicht übertrieben. Zu Beginn fühlte er sich kühl an, aber dann war es als verschmelze er direkt mit seiner Haut, er machte jede Bewegung mühelos mit und behinderte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Auffordernd hielt Alastor ihm schon den zweiten entgegen und der Gryffindor bemerkte ihre unterschiedliche Ausführung.

„Warum sind diese Runen Silber und nicht auch Schwarz, so wie bei meinem?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich damit man sie unterscheiden kann", murrte der Alte unverständlich.

Unsicher wandte er sich dem Blonden zu, welcher zitternd ein einzelnes Wort lautlos mit seinem trockenen Mund formte. Erst als Harry ganz bei ihm war und sich vor ihm niederließ, brachte Draco ein mühsam hervor gepresstes „Nein" heraus.

Die silbergrauen Augen spiegelten alle schrecklichen Gefühle des Slytherins wider, dessen er nicht mächtig war sie in Worte zu fassen, da sein ganzer Körper unter Schock stand. „Nein", hauchte er abermals.

„Du musst seine rechte Hand nehmen", wies ihn Mad-Eye an.

„Nein, bitte tu uns das nicht an…", flehte Draco mit jeder Silbe und bemerkte wie sehr er Harry damit verletzte.

Aber die hellgrünen Augen konnten nicht anders, als ihn still um Vergebung zu bitten, während er die rechte, bebende Hand seines Freundes ergriff…

„Harry bitte nicht, dass ist sicher eine…"

…und das silberne Band anlegte.

„… Falle."

Der Dunkelhaarige verdrängte die Worte des Blonden in seinen Gedanken und meinte beruhigend: „Nein, wir können sie wieder abnehmen, ich weiß nicht, wovor du solche Angst hast. Das stimmt doch", und er fasste die drei Männer ins Auge.

„Wie nehme ich sie ab?" Er drehte sein Handgelenk in alle Richtungen, um den Verschluss zu finden. Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit und er fixierte den ehemaligen Auror mit seinem ungeduldigen Blick.

Mit einem verheißungsvollem Grinsen antwortete dieser: „Sie öffnen sich wieder von alleine,… wenn der Krieg vorbei und der dunkle Lord tot ist."

Ein direkter Treffer mit einem Klatscher ins Gesicht hätte genau dieselbe Wirkung bei dem Gryffindor erzielt. Geschockt taumelte er an die Wand zurück, wie schon zuvor der Slytherin.

„Was?", krächzte seine ungläubige Stimme.

Bestürzt über Moodys hinterhältige List, hatte es den Versammelten die Sprache verschlagen. Niemand war eingeweiht gewesen und nun war es zu spät.

Aber der alte Auror ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen und erklärte dem „Helden" der Zaubererwelt ungerührt die Spielregeln: „Ich verwendete diese Armreifen immer um eingefangene Todesser sicher vor Gericht zu bringen. Du trägst den mit den schwarzen Runen, weil du der „Herr" bist und er", verächtlich deutete er auf den zitternden Blonden, „dein „Sklave".

Er muss tun was du ihm befiehlst, außer du bittest ihn darum oder du stellst es ihm frei zu tun was er will, ansonsten erfährt er schlimme Schmerzen. Der magische Reif schneidet sich langsam in seine Haut ein. Zu Beginn brennt es und man sieht eine Rötung, aber es kann soweit gehen, dass der Reif die Pulsader aufschneidet und er dann jämmerlich verblutet.

Dich durchströmt gleichzeitig ein wahres Glückgefühl, wo du aufpassen musst, dass du nicht danach süchtig wirst, da du sonst seine Lebenszeit erheblich verkürzt", meinte Moody sarkastisch grinsend. „Beenden kannst du seine Tortur mit dem Zauberwort „Cessar". Nun brauchen wir auch kein wertvolles Veritaserum mehr, wenn wir etwas von ihm wissen wollen. Du befiehlst ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen und er wird sich davor hüten dich anzulügen.

Außerdem hindert ihn noch ein extra Zauber, uns Mitglieder des Ordens und der guten Seite anzugreifen. Sollte er es doch versuchen, wird er sofort mit denselben Schmerzen bestraft. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Eine erschreckende Stille herrschte in der Küche. Gebannt hatten alle Moodys unglaublicher Erklärung gelauscht und sogar Bill war sein gehässiges Grinsen eingefroren.

Verzweifelt presste Draco seine rechte Hand an seinen Oberkörper und umklammerte mit der Linken seine silberne Fessel. Die ganze Zeit war er unfähig gewesen irgendetwas zu tun, aber jetzt hatte er nur einen einzigen Gedanken, der ihm seine Kraft zurückgab – Flucht!

Er stemmte sich unbeholfen an der Mauer hoch, tastete sich an ihr entlang zur Tür und war verschwunden. Harry erwachte augenblicklich aus seiner Starre und schrie: „Draco! Draco warte!"

Ein Schrei erschütterte das alte Haus der Blacks und rüttelte alle Anwesenden wach.

„Gut, sie funktionieren immer noch", stellte Moody zufrieden fest.

Ein berauschendes Glücksgefühl durchströmte den Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich und ließ ihn verwirrt innehalten, bevor er genauso überstürzt der Küche entfloh und nur noch den Anfang des aufgebrachten Streites der Zurückgebliebenen mitbekam.

Die Zimmertür stand offen, als er mit wild pochendem Herz davor zum Stehen kam und panisch den Raum nach seinem Geliebten absuchte. Zusammengekrümmt lag er neben seiner Seite des Bettes am Boden und schluchzte vor Schmerzen.

„_Cessar, Cessar_…", rief Harry und kniete sich neben dem bebenden Slytherin. Sachte berührte er Draco an der Schulter und stammelte: „Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid…"

Tränen flossen über seine bronzefarbene Haut und er wollte nichts mehr, als den Blonden in seine Arme zu schließen und ihn immer wieder um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Aber dieser zuckte verängstigt vor ihm zurück, ließ kurz sein nun nicht mehr schmerzendes, aber gerötetes Handgelenk mit dem Armreifen los und Harry würde übel, als er die Wunde, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, sah.

Doch nichts erschütterte den Gryffindor mehr, wie die silbergrauen, gehetzten Augen, die pure Furcht ausstrahlten und ihn an jene Menschen erinnerten, die er in seinen Albträumen vor Voldemort, um ihr Leben flehend, gesehen hatte.


	7. 6 Macht

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Zuerst möchte ich mich noch bei den **10** überaus **zuvorkommenden Reviews** für "D18G" **bedanken**! Hab mich voll gereut!!!

**DANKE: Drachen-Fan** (ich hoffe du hast meine Nachricht gelesen, konnte dir bis jetzt kein Mail schreiben, da ich die Adresse nicht gesehen habe, habe aber nun meine auf meinem Account angegeben!), **teddy172, Pattypotter91, Summersun** (die Geschichte wurde bis jetzt 295x angeklickt,also ich glaube sie wird eh von mehr Leuten gelesen, als Reviews schreiben - würde auch mit dir auf die Pressekonferenz fahren!), **zissy** (du stehst wohl nicht auf HappyEnds?), **Glennkill, AuroraSky, yeza, TiaDalma18 und AMJ!:)))))**

So, ich habe meine Drohung, Euch zwei Wochen warten zu lassen, leider wirklich wahr gemacht. Aber so konnte ich mich mit Harry von Euren schlimmen Vorwürfen wieder erholen und das Kapitel fertig eintippen! ;)))

Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr Euch in zwei Lager geteilt. Also wenn ich das richtig zusammenfasse finden **blub, Cindy und Glennkill** (die Idee für die Armreifen hat sich mit der Zeit entwickelt, da ich irdendwas brauchte, mit dem sich die Ordensmitglieder sicher fühlen konnten und es sollte nicht zu harmlos sein) meine Armreifen super!

Und **Reinadoreen, Drachen-Fan, Summersun, Apollinia, zissy, AuroraSky und Brirdy** meine Idee sehr gemein!

Naja, wir befinden uns im Krieg und so geht es nicht immer nett zu! Ebenfalls **vielen lieben Dank** für Eure kostbare Zeit in der Ihr mir ein **Review** geschrieben habt! Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass ich mehr Reviews bekomme, je schlechter es Draco geht! Sollte das etwa ein Ansporn zur Folterung meines blonden Lieblings sein? Hehe!!;)))

**So genug geschrieben, jetzt seid Ihr wieder dran!**

Lg,

**Die Schwarze Lady!** (Bis in zwei Wochen!)

**

* * *

**

**6. Macht**

Der Kobold hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit jenen, die er von Gringotts her kannte. Gewissenhaft war er in seine Arbeit vertieft und hielt trotzdem ein wachsames Auge auf die Unmengen an Goldmünzen, die sich rund um ihn stapelten.

Er schmunzelte bei der naturgetreuen Schnitzerei, welche die ebenholzfarbene Türe schmückte. Auf dem Weg hier her war ihm das zum ersten Mal wirklich aufgefallen. Jede Tür zeigte ein anderes Lebewesen der Zaubererwelt und machte sie damit einzigartig.

Ja, auf dem Weg hier her… Er war absichtlich langsamer gegangen, um sich noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, um sein Gemüt im Zaum zu halten und um sich die richtigen Argumente zu Recht zu legen. Argumente, Sätze, Worte,… diese hatten neuerdings eine ungewollte und erschreckende Macht über seinen Liebsten.

o O o O o O o

Darum war es Gestern auch sehr still zwischen ihnen gewesen. Erfolglos hatte er von Draco abgelassen und ihm gesagt, er könne tun was er wolle. Er war daraufhin zu ihrem Schreibtisch gegangen und hatte einige, in schwarzes, graues oder braunes Leder gebundene, schöne Notizbücher gefunden, und um sich abzulenken, angefangen, alles niederzuschreiben, was er von Dumbledore letztes Jahr gelernt und erfahren hatte. Es war an der Zeit gewesen, sich eine Strategie, für sein weiteres Vorgehen gegen Voldemort zu überlegen.

Erst das bekannte Geräusch, für die Ankunft des Essens, hatte ihn sein schwarzes Notizbuch zuklappen lassen. Seine Gedanken waren zwar immer wieder bei Draco hängen geblieben, aber er hatte dennoch schon einiges über die Horcruxe eingetragen. Der gute Duft des Mittagessens hatte seinen nicht vorhandenen Appetit nun doch angeregt und auch Draco zögernd heran treten lassen.

„Bitte setz dich zu mir", hatte er als einziges über seine trockenen Lippen gebracht. Schweigsam hatte sich jeder auf seinen Teller konzentriert, bis sie gleichzeitig nach der Kanne mit dem Kürbissaft gegriffen und Draco sofort seine Hand unterwürfig zurück gezogen hatte, um Harry den Vortritt zu lassen. Er hatte auf die Reaktion des Slytherins hin, den Becher des Blonden zuerst gefüllt, aber Draco hatte seinen Blick weiterhin gesenkt gehalten.

Nach dem, für sie Beide unangenehmen Mahl, hatte er wieder versuchen wollen, mit dem Blonden ins Gespräch zu kommen, also hatte er unbeholfen gemeint: „Ich habe… wenn du willst, kannst du dir… auch ein Notizbuch… vom Schreibtisch holen… vielleicht hilft es dir… deine Gedanken aufzuschreiben… Ich… es tut mir so leid."

Er war mit diesen Worten und Tränengefüllten Augen aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet. Er hatte irgendwas sagen wollen und dann war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als diese blöden Notizbücher, er hatte sich so schuldig gefühlt und sich für seine Gutgläubigkeit gehasst.

Aber nun hatte ihm Moody Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer hatte er mit einem erleichterten Schmunzeln festgestellt, dass sich Draco doch so ein graues Notizbuch genommen und auf ihrem Bett, vertieft darin geschrieben hatte. Wieder waren die Stunden bis zum Abendessen schweigsam verstrichen. Als das Tablett dieses Mal erschienen war, hatte er es sich aber geschnappt und war damit zu dem Blonden ins Bett gekrochen. Absichtlich war er näher zu ihm aufgerückt und hatte ihn sachte am Arm berührt.

„Hunger?", hatte seine, mit jeder Silbe, um Verzeihung bittende Stimme gefragt. Der Slytherin hatte daraufhin seine glasigen, silbergrauen Augen verschlossen und seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß gelegt. Unendlich erlöst hatte er seine Arme um den Liegenden geschlungen uns ihn zu sich hoch gezogen. Das Schluchzen des Blonden war nicht mehr zu überhören gewesen und er hatte brüchig in dessen Ohr geflüstert: „Wir werden das schon schaffen, ich werde auf dich acht geben und dich niemals wieder verletzen…"

o O o O o O o

Die Tür hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht verändert. Der geschnitzte Kobold wachte immer noch über seinen Schatz. Zögernd hob Harry seine Hand, überwand seine Bedenken, klopfte und trat ein.

„Fleur bitte, Mum hat doch gesagt, dass es Unglück bringt, wenn…" Bill hielt inne, als er sah, wer sein geräumiges, schon wohlweislich für zwei Personen ausgestattetes Zimmer, betreten hatte.

„Hallo Bill."

Der leicht genervte, beschwichtigende Gesichtsausdruck des ältesten Weasley Sohnes wandelte sich schlagartig.

„Was willst du?", fragte er ungehalten, aber mit sichtlich schlechtem Gewissen. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, ich heirate Morgen und habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen." Damit kehrte er Harry den Rücken zu und widmete sich seinen offen stehenden Koffern, aus denen schon Allerlei heraus quillte.

„Genau deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ich muss mit dir reden Bill. Bitte", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu. Harry fühlte sich grässlich. Einerseits hatte er einen riesigen Groll auf Bill, wegen seines Verhaltens Draco gegenüber, und andererseits war es sehr wichtig, Bill auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Irritiert drehte sich der Angesprochene um. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hatte Harry gerade „Bitte" gesagt?

Jedoch der unsichere Blick des Jüngeren und seine nervös ineinander verknoteten Finger, bejahten seine Fragen von selbst. Eigentlich hatte er Harry immer gemocht, er war der beste Freund seines jüngsten Bruders gewesen… ja, gewesen… leider,… aber er hatte trotz ihrer konträren Standpunkte jetzt den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugemacht.

„Was möchtest du?", lenkte der Ältere ein.

„Ich möchte unseren Streit aus der Welt schaffen", kam es zaghaft über Harrys spröde Lippen. „Und ich möchte morgen nicht, als „geduldeter" Gast auf eure Hochzeit gehen."

Bill seufzte verständnisvoll und wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber der Gryffindor hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen.

„Warte, hör mich bitte bis zum Schluss an und sag mir dann deine Meinung."

Der Ältere nickte stumm.

„Ich möchte dir erklären, warum ich so gehandelt habe und ich verlange nicht, dass du es gutheißt. Ich bitte dich nur mich anzuhören und mich zu verstehen."

Das Mienenspiel des zukünftigen Bräutigams ließ Harry erkennen, dass er mit sich haderte und der Dunkelhaarige sah seine Chance zu Nichte gemacht und grübelte vorsichtshalber schon über einen „Plan B" nach.

„In Ordnung", kam es von Bill.

Überrascht leuchteten die hellgrünen Augen kurz freudig auf, er hatte ihn am Haken.

„Ich liebe Draco… ich musste ihn einfach beschützen… Er ist das Beste was mir je passiert ist und ich musste die Gelegenheit, meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen nutzen, weil ich mir ansonsten nie verziehen hätte. Ich weiß, was er alles in den letzten beiden Jahren getan hat."

Beschämt senkte Harry seinen Blick.

„Und ich fühle mich verantwortlich dafür… es hätte alles anders kommen können…"

Ungeschickt fischte er ein schäbiges, oftmals geklebtes, zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Hosentasche, ging zu Bill hinüber und gab es ihm.

„Hier, dass hat er mir, nach dem ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, geschrieben. Ich hatte den Brief all die Jahre gut verborgen aufgehoben und du bist der erste Außenstehende, dem ich ihm zu lesen gebe. Du kannst ihn auch mit deinem Zauberstab, auf seine Echtheit hin, prüfen… Ich möchte dir nur eine andere Seite, die leider niemand an ihm kennt, zeigen… er ist auch nur ein Mensch mit seinen Schwächen und Fehlern…"

Harrys Stimme verebbte und er spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er wischte mit seinen Handrücken darüber, sein Gefühlsausbruch vor Bill war ihm peinlich, er wollte ja für Draco stark sein.

* * *

**Lieber Harry,**

**ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist, meine Mutter hat mir alles geschrieben, nachdem ich ihr noch eine Eule geschickt hatte.**

**Ich verstehe nun Deine Angst und Dein Verhalten, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich nichts davon gewusst habe. Selbst meine Eltern waren in diesen schrecklichen Plan nicht eingeweiht. Aber anders als ich, freuen sie sich über die Rückkehr, des dunklen Lords.**

**Bitte glaube mir!**

**Meine Gefühle Dir gegenüber sind echt, ich habe Dir im vergangenen Schuljahr nichts vorgespielt! Wenn meine Eltern davon wüssten, wäre ich schon längst zu Tode gefoltert worden!**

**Bitte vertraue mir – ich liebe Dich!!!**

**Bitte überdenke Deine Entscheidung noch einmal – gib „Uns" noch eine Chance! Gib „Mir" noch eine Chance, dann werde ich sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn um Schutz bitten. Ich möchte an Deiner Seite weiterleben und werde mein bisheriges Leben hinter mir lassen, auch meine Eltern.**

**Ich werde bis zu Deinem Geburtstag auf Dich warten und wenn Du Dich nicht meldest, werde ich mich wieder verstellen, mich so verhalten, als hätte es „Uns" nie gegeben, um mich zu schützen und um in meiner Hölle am Leben zu bleiben.**

**Bitte tu mir das nicht an, bitte Harry! Ich liebe Dich!**

**In Liebe und Verzweiflung**

**Draco**

* * *

Schweigsam las Bill den Brief zweimal durch und gab ihn mit einem Funken Verständnis in seinen braunen Augen an den Dunkelhaarigen zurück. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du es erlaubst, nun da ihr ja", Harry kämpfte seine aufkommende Wut nieder, „sicher vor ihm seid, dass ich Draco zur Hochzeit mitnehme. Ich möchte ihn nicht so lange alleine lassen… bitte."

Bill atmete hörbar ein und aus bevor er entgegnete: „Ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, dass die anderen und ich sehr über Moodys hinterhältige List aufgebracht waren und sie am liebsten Rückgängig gemacht hätten. Diese Armreifen würde ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen, okay bei Voldemort würde ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen. Ich weiß auch, dass ich zu Beginn überreagiert hatte und ich hätte Draco nicht so schäbig behandeln sollen, aber er war nun mal dafür verantwortlich, dass die Todesser ins Schloss gekommen waren und ich wollte alle Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, in diesem Krieg, beschützen. Das verstehst du doch – oder?"

„Natürlich, mir bedeuten diese Menschen genauso viel wie dir und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als Voldemort endlich zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber ich bitte dich, bis dahin… Draco eine Chance zugeben, sich auf unserer Seite zu integrieren."

„Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du die Courage hattest zu mir zu kommen, nachdem, wie ich vor allen anderen, meinen Standpunkt gegen Draco, so vehement, vertreten hatte. Und es zeigt mir auch, wie ernst du es anscheinend mit dem „Extodesser" meinst."

Bill machte eine bedenkliche Pause und musterte den Gryffindor eindringlich.

„Du kannst deinen Freund zur Hochzeit mitnehmen, ihr seid herzlich willkommen… und vielleicht ergibt sich ja auch eine Gelegenheit, dich wieder mit Ron zu vertragen. Es schmerzt mich sehr, dass ihr euch völlig zerstritten habt, du hast ihm immer so viel Selbstbewusstsein gegeben und er war immer so stolz darauf, den berühmten „Harry Potter" als seinen besten Freund zu haben."

„Ron ist furchtbar stur in punkto Draco, er hasst ihn abgrundtief…"

„Das ist aber auch kein Wunder bei dem arroganten Verhalten, dass der Slytherin an den Tag legt", konterte Bill sogleich.

„Ich weiß, warum glaubst du habe ich unsere Beziehung im vierten Schuljahr geheim gehalten? Weil „uns" niemand akzeptiert hätte, aber ich habe beschlossen mich vor niemanden mehr zu verstecken und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben", antwortete Harry nachdrücklich.

„Er bekommt von mir eine Chance, aber bis es so weit ist, dass ich ihm vertraue, wird sicher noch einige Zeit vergehen", sagte der Ältere.

„Danke Bill", kam es erleichtert von dem Gryffindor, „und ich werde versuchen mit Ron zu sprechen."

o O o O o O o

Schwungvoll öffnete Harry die Tür ihres Zimmers, wie könnte es anders sein, als mit einem geschnitzten, prächtigen Löwen darauf, und trat freudig ein. Draco war schon wach und er krabbelte sofort zu ihm ins Bett und wünschte ihm, mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einen guten Morgen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas zu feiern?", fragte der Blonde atemlos, nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry von ihm abgelassen und das Frühstückstablett ins Bett geholt hatte.

„Hat sich Voldemort versehentlich vor dem Spiegel selbst verflucht?"

„Nein", schnurrte der Dunkelhaarige, „ich habe andere gute Neuigkeiten für „uns"!"

„Du musst nicht zu dieser Hochzeit und kannst den ganzen Tag mit mir im Bett verbringen?", kam es hoffnungsvoll von dem Slytherin.

„Oh,… du hast die Einladung gelesen?"

„Klar, sie lag ja ganz oben am Tablett: Lieber Harry! Wir laden Dich herzlich zu unserem allerschönsten Tag… bla, bla", lästerte Draco.

„Na dann wird es dich ja freuen, zu erfahren, dass du ab sofort auch eingeladen bist", strahlte Harry übers ganze Gesicht.

Völlig verwirrt zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte: „Was?"

„Ich war gerade bei Bill, wir haben uns unterhalten und er hat mir erlaubt, dass ich dich mitnehmen kann."

Die Freude des Gryffindors darüber, schien grenzenlos zu sein, aber der Blonde fragte abermals: „Was?"

„Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Bill und ich haben unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten beiseite geschafft und…"

„Was?!"

„Gibt es in deinem Ausdrucksschatz auch noch ein anderes Wort als,…"

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt? Wie kannst du dich, nachdem was dieser Weasley „uns" angetan hat, bei ihm entschuldigen? Er hat uns,… mich wie Dreck behandelt und du erniedrigst dich auch noch vor ihm und bettelst um eine Einladung für „mich" zu dieser dämlichen Hochzeit? Du kannst doch wohl nicht glauben, dass ich da jemals hingehen werde? Typisch Gryffindor, mutig aber strohdumm. Kein Wunder, dass dich der Hut nicht nach Ravenclaw oder Slytherin gesteckt hat. Zuerst Handeln und dann denken scheint bei euch ja ganz normal zu sein…"

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe Malfoy!", donnerte Harry erzürnt und der Blonde spürte sogleich einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem rechten Handgelenk und verstummte geschockt. Er hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihm Harrys Gefühlsausbruch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Die hellgrünen, gekränkten Augen blitzten ihn wütend an und duldeten keine Widerrede.

Brodelnder Zorn schwang in der Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen mit und jagte Draco eisige Schauer über den Rücken: „Ich habe das für „uns" getan, um dir eine Freude zu machen, um dich an meiner Seite zu haben, als Freund, als gleichgestellter Partner in „meiner" Gesellschaft…"

„Und", der Blonde zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, Harry hatte sein Verbot ihm gegenüber noch nicht aufgehoben, aber es war ihm egal, er würde sich nicht von dem Gryffindor in die Knie zwingen lassen, „um das zu erreichen muss der große „Harry Potter" vor seinen Freunden kriechen?"

Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um seine rote Haut neben dem Armreifen, doch nur ein anderer Zauberer konnte seine Schmerzen zum Schweigen bringen und derjenige, der ihm jetzt gegenüber saß, sah nicht gerade so aus, als würde er ihm helfen wollen. Böse funkelten sie einander an.

„Ich habe wenigstens noch Freunde", zischte Harry.

„Oh ja, die stehen ja alle hinter dir", presste Draco, vor Schmerz, unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Blaise hätte sich nie…"

„Halt deine Klappe!", schrie Harry verletzt. „Erwähne nie wieder diesen Namen…"

„Wieso?", keuchte der Blonde wissend, dass ihm jedes gesprochene Wort schlimmere Qualen bereitete. „Er ist mein bester Freund…"

Das war zuviel für den Dunkelhaarigen, ohne auf das Frühstückstablett in ihrer Mitte zu achten, ging er auf Draco los, packte ihn am Shirt und warf ihn aus ihrem Bett.

„Dann verschwinde zu deinem „besten" Freund! Aber in mein Bett werdet ihr nicht steigen!"

„Was? Darum geht es dir? Dass ich mit Blaise geschlafen habe?" Der Slytherin stöhnte gequält auf und verschloss seine Augen. Er musste seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen, da er Angst hatte, sich seine Adern aufzuschneiden und Harry würde ihn womöglich auch noch in seiner Wut verbluten lassen.

Verkrampft hielt er sich sein rechtes Handgelenk, drückte es an seine Brust und setzte sich auf. Er wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Die fürchterlichen Schmerzen trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen und als er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Gryffindor, welcher noch am Bett saß anhob, bemerkte er die ebenfalls nassen Spuren an Harrys Wangen.

Dem Dunkelhaarigen waren die ständigen, falschen Glücksgefühle, die ihn durchströmt hatten, nicht entgangen und trotz seines unglaublichen Zornes auf seinen Geliebten, musste er es beenden. Es hätte gar nicht so weit kommen dürfen, er hatte sich von der Macht verführen lassen…

„_Cessar_", flüsterte Harry leise und fügte mit erstickender Stimme hinzu, „wieso?"

Erleichtert stellte der Slytherin fest, dass seine Schmerzen abschwellten, bis sie ganz versiegten und nur noch die bereits bekannte Rötung, an den beiden Rändern des Reifes, zurück blieb. Draco setzte schon zu einem „Danke" an, doch seine Wut auf Harrys Verhalten hin, gewann die Oberhand und nun konnte er ja so viele Worte benutzen, wie der wollte, ohne bestraft zu werden.

„Du fragst mich wirklich – wieso?", der Blonde versuchte erst gar nicht seinen Ärger zu verbergen.

Harry nickte nur stumm und wischte sich seine Tränen weg.

„Weil ich verzweifelt war, Voldemort saß mir im Nacken und du hast mit dieser Weasley Göre rumgemacht. Ich war so eifersüchtig und Blaise war meine einzige Stütze in diesem Chaos. Ich wusste, dass er auf Mädchen und Jungs steht, also habe ich ihn verführt, um nur ein wenig Zärtlichkeit zu bekommen, und er war nicht abgeneigt. Am nächsten Tag erklärte ich ihm, dass das für mich eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Daraufhin war er gekränkt, da er mich sehr gern hatte und attraktiv fand. Aber er verstand mein Verhalten und schwor mir, mich auch weiterhin aufzubauen und zu beschützen. Er nahm mir meine Entscheidung nicht mehr übel, sondern schenkte mir, wann immer ich sie brauchte, eine tröstende Umarmung. Blaise ist auch der einzige, der von meiner Liebe zu dir wusste und er verurteilte mich nicht. Das zeichnet einen wahren Freund aus."

„Ich habe aber nicht mit Ginny geschlafen, obwohl wir ein Paar waren", gab Harry patzig zurück, „doch du musstest gleich mit dem erst Besten ins Bett gehen…"

„Was soll das Harry?! Du hast doch mit mir Schluss gemacht, ich war dir überhaupt nichts schuldig!", verteidigte sich Draco erbost.

„Und mit wem hast du dich dann im fünften Schuljahr eingelassen, nachdem ich Cho geküsst hatte? Mit Crabbe oder vielleicht mit Goyle", provozierte ihn der Dunkelhaarige, da er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass der Blonde im Recht war.

Draco hätte den Gryffindor, wegen dieser Beleidigung, am liebsten mit seinen Blicken aufgespießt.

„Mit niemanden, der Schmerz über deine unfaire Behandlung saß noch zu tief", antwortete der Blonde ehrlich. Holte aber gleich zu einem weiteren Schlag aus: „Warum glaubst du habe ich dich an Umbridge ausgeliefert?"

„Das ist nicht wahr?", kam es entsetzt von Harry. „Diese Wahnsinnige hätte mich fast gefoltert und nach Askaban gesteckt, und das alles nur wegen eines dämlichen Kusses?"

Der Slytherin senkte beschämt seinen Kopf, er hatte damals seine Handlung nicht überdacht und erst zu spät begriffen, dass Umbridge gefährlich war. „Es tut mir leid…"

„Und ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich dich im Mädchenklo aufgeschlitzt hatte", schnitt der Gryffindor ihm schnaubend das Wort ab und fügte kalt hinzu, „wäre wohl besser gewesen ich hätte die Tür verschlossen und dir beim Sterben zugesehen."

Diese harten Worte verletzten Draco zutiefst und er meinte mit verheulter Stimme: „Es tut mir so leid,… was ich dir angetan habe,… die Sache mit Umbridge, deine gebrochene Nase am Schulanfang und dass ich dich am Klo mit den Unverzeihlichen bestrafen wollte, aber ich hatte so eine Wut auf dich,… Weil du mich fallengelassen hast und ich das dunkle Mal, als getreuer Diener Lord Voldemorts, empfangen und ihm gehorchen musste…"

Harry rutschte vom Bett und zog den schluchzenden Slytherin in seine tröstenden Arme.

„Wir haben beide viele Fehler gemacht", flüsterte er Draco schuldbewusst ins Ohr, „und ich bitte dich ebenso um Vergebung."

Es schien als würde der ganze Raum, jeder Kasten, die Stühle, die schweren Vorhänge, der große Schreibtisch und das prunkvolle Bett gebannt ihrer Unterhaltung lauschen. Kein Knarren, Kratzen oder Quietschen störte die zweisame Stille, nur das Schniefen des Blonden war zu hören.

„Und ich wollte dich fragen,… ob ich wieder dein fester Freund sein darf,… wenn du mich noch willst…?"

Draco hob überrascht seinen Blick an und antwortete schüchtern: „Ja,… natürlich will ich dich noch…"

Verlangend küsste er Harry und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Sogleich wurde ihm dieser gewährt und ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und fochten einen zärtlichen Kampf aus, wobei es nur Gewinner geben konnte.

„Dann bist du also einverstanden", keuchte Harry atemlos zwischen den Küssen, „dass du morgen auf der Hochzeit mein Begleiter bist?"

„Was?", unterbrach der Blonde verständnislos den Kuss und wich vor dem Dunkelhaarigen zurück. „Ich werde sicher nicht auf dieses Fest gehen. Alle hassen mich dort", fügte er aufgebracht hinzu.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sie dich von deiner anderen Seite kennen lernen und morgen…"

„Nein! Ich fasse es noch immer nicht, dass du deinen Freunden so schnell vergeben hast und jetzt wieder auf „heile Welt" machst. Hast du schon vergessen, dass wir „ihnen" diese schrecklichen „Verus vincire-Armreifen" zu verdanken haben. Sie behandeln dich wie ein kleines Kind und halten dich unter Kontrolle und es fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als sofort zu diesem Weaslys zu laufen, damit wir morgen „fröhlich" miteinander feiern können?"

Wütend löste sich der Slytherin ganz von Harry und wollte aufstehen.

„Bleib wo du bist!", zischte dieser und funkelte ihn böse an.

Ein wohlbekannter Schmerz ließ den Blonden zusammenfahren und inne halten. Langsam setzte er sich wieder neben den Dunkelhaarigen auf den Teppich, würdigte ihn aber keines Blickes, und das Brennen verschwand.

„Du bist so undankbar. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was mir meine Freunde angetan haben, doch wir befinden uns leider im Krieg und ich verstehe ihre Vorsicht. Und die Armreifen waren ganz allein Moodys Idee, also wirf nicht alle in einen Topf. Außerdem wird es langsam Zeit, dass du etwas mehr Toleranz zeigst und dich in unseren Kreis einbringst. Oder hast du geglaubt, dass du nur hier auftauchen musst und du dann von der guten Seite, nachdem du Dumbledore so gut wie auf dem Gewissen hast, mit offenen Armen empfangen wirst?"

Draco schluckte betroffen.

„Ohne mich wärst du längst in Askaban oder wahrscheinlich tot. Ich habe dich verteidigt, geheilt und geliebt und was tust du? Du findest mein Verhalten erbärmlich und lächerlich!"

Der Gryffindor richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe bedrohlich vor dem Blonden auf und sah abwertend zu ihm hinab.

„Wenn du glaubst, nur „Malfoys" hätten „Macht", „Stolz" und „kein Erbarmen" für sich gepachtet, irrst du dich gewaltig. Du wirst morgen mit mir auf diese Hochzeit gehen, das ist ein Befehl!"

Ohne einen weiteren Blick an den Sitzenden zu verschwenden, zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab, säuberte ihr Bett von den Resten des Frühstücks und verließ mit den Worten, „Du kannst nun aufstehen", das Zimmer.

Geschockt sah ihm Draco hinterher und konnte nicht glauben, was Harry eben zu ihm gesagt hatte. Tränen verschleierten sein Blickfeld und sein neues Leben bekam tiefe Risse. Wie lange würde es dieses Mal dauern, bis seine Welt wieder über ihm zusammenbrach?


	8. 7 und Segen

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Also ich muss mich jetzt wirklich zurückhalten und Draco nicht mehr so oft foltern um wieder mehr Reviews zu bekommen oder habe ich das jetzt falsch verstanden?

**Aber wie immer gibt es auch treue Leser, die mich trotzdem nicht verhungern lassen! Danke an: Chantal la Chasseuse, Drachen-Fan, Reinadoreen, AuroraSky, blub und Anhaenger Saurons!!!!!**

Es ist wirklich süß zu lesen, wie sehr ihr Draco bemitleidet und aber auch Harrys Hintergründe versteht. Unser Gryffindor ist leider etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation und muss erst lernen mit seiner neuen Macht umzugehen...

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß auf der Hochzeit und würde mich wieder über Reviews freuen! Bin schon gespannt, ob ihr mich nach diesem Kapitel mit einigen Fragen bombadieren werdet!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**7. …und Segen**

„Steh auf und mach dich fertig!", drang eine unfreundliche Stimme in seine Gedanken ein. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er ein paar Mal, um seine Augen an das einfallende Licht zu gewöhnen. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen und war völlig ausgehungert. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Harry ihm den ganzen restlichen Tag, nichts mehr zu Essen gebracht.

Erst spät am Abend war der Gryffindor gut gelaunt in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte ihn gekonnt ignoriert. Draco hatte sich in seiner Bettdecke eingerollt gehabt und bitterlich geweint. Irgendwann war er dann in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen und hatte gehofft, er würde bald aus diesem bösen Traum erwachen. Doch anscheinend gab es aus diesem Traum kein Erwachen.

Er schlug seine schweren Lider endgültig auf und fand Harry beim Anlegen seines schwarzen Festumhanges vor. Direkt neben dem Spiegel hing ein zweiter, Grauer auf einem Kleiderbügel.

„Das Bad ist schon frei und wenn du dich beeilst, wartet hier ein Frühstück auf dich", kam es von dem Dunkelhaarigen unterkühlt.

Draco biss seine Zähne zusammen und schluckte seine Enttäuschung hinunter. Harry war ohne ihn duschen gegangen. Der Slytherin hatte auf eine Möglichkeit, Harry zeigen zu können, wie sehr er alles bereute und auf eine Versöhnung gehofft. Doch der Gryffindor ging ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg und gab ihm nicht die leiseste Chance.

Der Blonde resignierte innerlich und fügte sich seinem Schicksal, seinem neuen Herrn. Er fragte sich, ob er in seinem Leben jemals seinen eigenen Willen haben durfte. Zuerst hatte er seinen Eltern bedingungslos zu gehorchen, dann vor Voldemort demütig im Staub zu kriechen und nun… seine Tränen stiegen wieder auf, aber er zwang sie erfolgreich zurück. Seine Augen sahen schon verquollen und gerötet genug aus.

Ergeben befolgte er Harrys Anweisungen und so sehr ihm der neue, von Harry eigens für ihn ausgesuchte, graue Festumhang, mit dem schwarzen Hemd und den schwarzen Schuhen, auch gefiel, er hatte keine Freude daran. Wie immer perfekt gestylt, dass hatte er von seiner Mutter gelernt, saß er dem Dunkelhaarigen schweigsam gegenüber. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Harry ansprechen sollte, um ihren Streit zu bereinigen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür kam ihm zuvor.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die verschlossene Miene des Gryffindors und er eilte umgehend zur Tür. Draco wäre fast an seinem Toast erstickt, als er sah, wer ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat – Ginny Weasley!

Hustend und würgend schaffte er es unter den Lebenden zu bleiben und ein Schluck Kürbissaft spülte den verhängnisvollen Bissen die richtige Röhre hinab. Ihm war die herzliche Begrüßung der Beiden nicht entgangen und am liebsten hätte er die Göre sofort verhext, als sie, wie selbstverständlich, Harrys Hand mit ihren Fingern umschlang.

Rasende Eifersucht erfasste den Slytherin. Reiß sie in Stücke! Wirf sie aus dem Fenster! Zeig Potter, wer sein wahrer Geliebter ist! Was bildete sich Harry überhaupt ein?

Tausende unausgesprochene Flüche schossen ihnen in Dracos Gedanken entgegen, welche durch Harrys Worte erst wieder ihren weg in die Realität fanden.

„Komm Draco, wir sind spät dran. Wir apparieren alle nach Hogsmeade und gehen dann zum Schloss empor. Hogwarts bietet in dieser gefährlichen Zeit den besten Schutz und auch den schönsten Rahmen für dieses wichtige Fest. Und da du meine Gesellschaft ja verschmäht hast und keinen Wert darauf legst, habe ich Ginny gebeten, mich zu begleiten", schloss der Gryffindor selbstgefällig.

Draco starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, er musste sich verhört haben.

„Ach ja", fügte der Dunkelhaarige gehässig hinzu, „wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltest du gar nicht auf die Hochzeit gehen, also macht es dir sicher nichts aus, den ganzen Tag, bei Dobby und Kreacher, in der letzten Reihe bei der Trauung und an dem vom Brautpaar entferntesten Tisch, im Saal zu verbringen. Somit kannst du dich, von allen nicht so „reinblütigen Zauberern" fernhalten und es schadet deinem Ruf nicht."

Draco fühlte sich nicht mehr, eine seltsame Taubheit erfasste seinen Körper. Harrys verletzende Worte entzogen ihm seine ganze Wärme, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und sein Herz gefror zu einem einzigen Eisklumpen…

„Eins hätte ich fast vergessen, du wirst das Fest nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen und bedenke, meine Worte sind Gesetz", beendete der Gryffindor arrogant seinen Monolog und schritt erhobenen Hauptes mit Ginny aus dem Zimmer.

…und zerbarst in unzählige Splitter!

Benommen brach der Blonde auf dem gemusterten Teppich zusammen. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf, seine Hände zitterten hemmungslos und es war ihm nicht möglich die verstreuten Stückchen seines Herzens wieder einzusammeln.

Der brennende Schmerz an seinem Handgelenk zerrte ihn unbarmherzig ins Reich der Lebenden zurück – er musste Harry gehorchen. Wie eine leere Hülle folgte er dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Vorzimmer hinab, sein Geist und seine Seele waren im Reich der Toten geblieben. Er nahm von niemandem Notiz, sein Körper wollte nur das verfluchte Brennen loswerden.

Die meisten Gäste vom Grimmauldplatz Zwölf waren schon in Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Dobby, Remus, Tonks und Alastor waren die Letzten. Ron war überglücklich gewesen, als er von Ginny erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Harry auf die Hochzeit gehen würde. Angeregt unterhielten sich nun die drei und Ron und Harry bemühten sich um eine freundschaftliche Gesprächsbasis. Sie redeten über Quidditch, das bevorstehende Fest und scherzten miteinander, wie in alten Zeiten.

Hermine traute der Sache nicht ganz und als Malfoy, zwar umwerfend aussehend, die Treppe herab schritt, bemerkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die gefühlskalte Maske des Slytherin fehlte, er wirkte teilnahmslos und verloren, und seine linke Hand hatte sein rechtes Handgelenk fest umschlossen.

Sie hatte den Blonden nie leiden können, aber bei diesem Anblick wurde ihr übel. Sie hatten sich offenbar gestritten und Harry hatte seine „neue Macht" über ihn, schamlos ausgenutzt. „Gerechtigkeit" – wäre von ihr erfunden worden, hätte es sie nicht schon gegeben. Genauso wie sie sich für die Hauselfen eingesetzt hatte, würde sie auch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Harry reden. Er hatte nicht das Recht, Malfoy so zu behandeln.

„Da nun endlich alle versammelt sind", knurrte Moody, „lasst uns in zweier Gruppen apparieren."

Tonks und Remus machten den Anfang, dann folgten Ron und Hermine.

„Dobby, du nimmst Draco mit", sagte Harry knapp, ohne den Blonden zu beachten, und verschwand mit Ginny.

Unterwürfig näherte sich der Hauself seinem ehemaligen Herrn, ergriff mit seinen knochigen, langen Fingern den Saum der edlen Festrobe und disapparierte. Mad-Eye folgte als Letzter im Bunde.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, wanderten sie sogleich zum Schloss hinauf. Umringt von den drei Auroren, betraten sie sicher das, von vielen Zaubern geschützte, Schlossgelände und staunten nicht schlecht. Der ganze Park war in rote Rosen und weiße Lilien getaucht, die den Weg zur Schule säumten und sich in kurzen Abständen zu prächtigen Arkaden empor streckten.

Überwältigt schritten sie den einladenden, blühenden Gang entlang, bis er sich unerwartet gabelte. Der neue Weg führte direkt zu einem kreisrunden, lebenden Pavillon, der als Trauungskapelle diente. Seine Streben schienen wie von selbst, umrankt von denselben wunderschönen Blumen, gewachsen, welche sich in der Spitze trafen und das Aussehen einer indischen Kuppel formten. Sogar ein kleiner Halbmond aus Rosen und Lilien gebunden, zierte diese.

Rund um den Pavillon standen viele hübsche Stehtischchen mit weißen oder roten Tischtüchern versehen und unzählige Büsche und Sträucher in Kugel-, Stern-, Herz- oder Mondformen rundeten das hinreißende Bild ab.

Hermine, Ginny, Tonks und Dobby fanden alles so romantisch, Ron, Harry Remus und Moody fanden es zu kitschig und Draco nahm erst gar keine Notiz von seiner Umgebung. Die Hitze quälte ihn in seinem schicken Festumhang und die Tatsache, warum er hier war noch viel mehr.

Was hatte Harry doch gleich erst gestern zu ihm gesagt?

Harry wollte ihn an seiner Seite, als „gleichgestellten" Partner in seiner Gesellschaft einführen,… dass sollte wohl ein Witz sein. Niemals würde er gleichberechtigt neben den Gryffindor stehen, sondern immer fünf Schritte hinter ihm, wie ein Hund, ein Diener, ein in Ungnade gefallener Geliebter…

Bittere Tränen füllten seine silbergrauen Augen und er konnte sie nur mühevoll zurückhalten. Schnell wischte er seinen aufkommenden Schmerz fort. Er musste heute stark sein, am Boden lag er ja schon, tiefer konnte er nicht mehr sinken. Irgendwann musste es auch für einen „Draco Malfoy" wieder bergauf gehen, und als wären seine Gebete sogleich erhört worden, überkam ihn ein angenehmes, kribbelndes Gefühl, und er blickte sich zum ersten Mal, seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogsmeade, um.

Sie hatten gerade die Trauungskapelle betreten und Draco verspürte einen Schwarm verliebter Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Seine bedrückte Stimmung hellte sich unerwartet auf und etwas Reines, Starkes und Positives durchströmte seinen Körper – war das Liebe?

Verwirrt versuchte er zu eruieren, was diesen Stimmungswechsel bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Durch sein Desinteresse war er aber so weit zurück gefallen, dass er bei den anderen nicht feststellen konnte, ob es ihnen genauso erging.

Harry und seine Freunde waren bereits bei den vorderen Reihen angekommen und begrüßten die anwesenden Gäste, doch dem Slytherin blieb dieses Privileg verwehrt. Die „letzte" Reihe hatte der Dunkelhaarige für ihn vorgesehen und der Blonde hielt sich nur widerwillig an die Regeln des Gryffindors, er wollte sich seine vorprogrammierten Schmerzen ersparen.

Das wunderbare Gefühl verflüchtigte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder und Draco ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

In den nächsten Stunden trafen die geladenen Gäste ein, vornehme Damen und Herren aus Fleurs und liebenswürdige Familien aus Bills Verwandtschaft. Dobby wuselte höchsterfreut durch die Menschenmenge und bot verschiedenste Erfrischungsgetränke und kleine Häppchen an, Kreacher schlürfte leise schimpfend hinterdrein.

Zur Mittagsstunde nahmen alle ihre zugewiesenen Plätze ein, die Familien der Brautleute in den ersten Reihen, dahinter die Verwandten und zu guter Letzt die Freunde und Bekannten.

Für Draco, Dobby und Kreacher blieben keine Stühle mehr frei, doch der Blonde ärgerte sich gar nicht mehr darüber, er hatte nicht übersehen, dass sein Freund neben dieser Göre Platz genommen hatte und auf „ich bin Teil der Weasley-Familie" machte. Als Harry dann noch ihre Hand ergriffen und sie ihm ein dahin schmelzendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, hatte es dem Slytherin gereicht.

Am liebsten hätte er dieses verfluchte Fest sofort verlassen, aber alles was er tun konnte, war einfach zu resignieren. Erst eine unterwürfige, vor Schleim triefende Stimme holte seine selbst zerstörerischen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Oh, welch eine Ehre Euch hier anzutreffen. Verzeiht mir meine Unaufmerksamkeit, dass ich Eure reinblütige Herrschaft erst eben bemerkte, Master Malfoy, aber Kreacher war gezwungen worden, diesen schlammblütigen, niederträchtigen Hexen und Zauberern zu dienen. Verflucht sei mein neuer Herr…"

„Kreacher darf nicht schlecht von seinem Herrn, Harry Potter, sprechen", quiekte Dobby und Draco konnte die beiden Hauselfen gerade noch davon abhalten, einen lärmenden Streit zu verursachen.

Er packte sie an ihren spitzen Ohren und befahl ihnen zischend, leise zu sein. Kreacher befolgte sofort Dracos Anweisung und verbeugte sich untertänig vor seinem neuen Lieblingsherrn, welcher von der Black Familie abstammte, und würde ab sofort alles für seinen reinblütigen Meister tun.

Grummelnd fügte sich Dobby ebenfalls, da er um keinen Preis die angehende Zeremonie stören wollte.

Alle versammelten Gäste warteten schon gespannt auf Fleur und Bill und verstummten, als eine alte, in fließenden, nachtblauen Samt, gekleidete Hexe den Weg zum Altar, gefolgt vom glücklich strahlenden Brautpaar, entlang schritt. Ihr silberweißes Haar funkelte mit den Mond- und Sternenstickereien auf ihrer Robe um die Wette.

„Eine echte Mondmagierin", ging ein Wispern durch die Reihen.

„Von denen gibt es nur noch ganz wenige…", flüsterten die Gäste aufgeregt.

„Es bereitet mir eine große Freude, dass ihr in diesen dunklen Zeiten, zu diesem wichtigen Fest zusammen gekommen seid. Die Liebe ist eine große Macht…", erfüllte die volle, weise Stimme der Mondhexe die große Kapelle.

Draco schaltete ab, er konnte sich in seinem Zustand, kein Geschwafel mehr über „Liebe" anhören. Die Zeremonie und die Lieder schienen kein Ende zu nehmen und die glühende Sonne tat ihr Übriges dazu. Der Blonde war schon versucht den steinalten, mit schmutzigen Lumpen bekleideten Hauselfen um einen Erfrischungsdrink zu schicken, als er eine fremdartige Sprache vernahm und ein leichtes Kribbeln an seiner silbernen Fessel spürte.

Sein Blick schoss zum Altar nach vor. Die Mondmagierin hielt gerade ihre ausgestreckten Arme gen Himmel und breitete sie dann schützend über dem Brautpaar aus. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker und durchströmte den verwunderten Slytherin, von dem magischem Armreifen ausgehend, mit dieser reinen, positiven und starken Energie, welche er schon zuvor, beim Betreten der Kapelle, gefühlt hatte.

Die eingravierten Runen leuchteten unvermittelt in einem kräftigen Blau auf und Draco schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von dieser prickelnden Atmosphäre, so als wäre „Liebe" auf einmal für jedermann greif- und fühlbar geworden.

Langsam verebbte das Gefühl wieder und eine frische Prise wehte durch den offenen Pavillon.

Alle Anwesenden strahlten eine tiefe Zufriedenheit aus – bis auf einen gewissen Gryffindor.

Schweißnass klebten seine sonst so verstrubbelten Haare in seiner Stirn. Der brennende, pochende Schmerz ließ, Merlin sei Dank, endlich nach. Er hatte sich nicht erklären können, was mit ihm geschehen war, plötzlich hatte sein magischer Reifen verrückt gespielt und ihm unmenschliche Qualen zugefügt. Er hatte seine Schmerzen gekonnt verborgen, damit nicht einmal Ginny etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Die Hochzeitsgäste gratulierten anschließend dem frisch vermähltem Paar und wanderten, mit kühlenden Erfrischungsgetränken gut versorgt, zum Schloss hinauf. In der großen Halle fand das anschließende Hochzeitsmahl statt. Die pompöse Hochzeitstafel war, anstelle des Lehrertisches, der Blickfang des, ebenfalls mit Rosen und Lilien und grünen Gewächsen geschmückten, Saales. Die vier Haustische waren vielen größeren und kleineren, runden Tischen, immer passend für die Anzahl der Familienmitglieder, gewichen.

Fröhlich strömten die Hexen und Zauberer zu ihren Plätzen und Harry hatte seine Worte wirklich war gemacht. Ganz in der Ecke, in der Nähe der gewaltigen, hölzernen Flügeltüre, befand sich ein kleines Tischchen für Dobby, Kreacher und ihn. Es war ihm nur erlaubt, sich dem riesigen, wahnsinnig lecker aussehenden Buffet zu nähern, aber dann war für den Slytherin Schluss.

Die Hochzeitstafel, die anderen Tische, die Tanzfläche und natürlich der Ausgang gleich neben ihm, waren tabu.

Es versetzte Draco neuerlich einen Stich, als er unter all den Menschen auch Harry und Ginny hereinkommen sah. Noch immer hatten sie ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen und redeten ausgelassen. Mit größter Genugtuung schnitt ihm Ron im vorbeigehen eine Grimasse und Draco musste sich beherrschen ihm nicht sofort eine zu scheuern. Der Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gewann wieder einmal den Kampf gegen seine aufkommende Traurigkeit.

Er wollte schon allen den Rücken kehren und sich zu seinem „ausgewählten" Platz begeben, um sich im Kürbissaft zu ertränken – oder gab es auf einer Hochzeit nicht auch Feuerwhiskey mit dem er seine Probleme mühelos wegspülen konnte? – als ihm die Mondhexe, begleitet vom Brautpaar, die zuletzt den Saal betraten, aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

Draco glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben. Warum sollte diese mächtige, ehrfurchtsvolle Hexe, die ihn unwillkürlich an die weibliche Version von Dumbledore erinnerte, ausgerechnet ihn, Extodesser und unwichtigstem Gast überhaupt, bemerken?

Aber er verspürte ganz kurz nochmals dieses schöne Kribbeln in sich und somit wusste er, dass dies kein Versehen war. Verwirrt nahm er zwischen den Hauselfen Platz und starrte ins Leere. Der Slytherin hatte in seinem Grübeln die Buffet-Eröffnung nicht mitbekommen und wurde von einem erneuten Streit der beiden Hauselfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Du darfst nur Harry Potter dienen und nicht", Dobbys quieckende Stimme versagte ihm, da er noch immer nicht schlecht über seinen alten Meister sprechen konnte.

„Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will, meine alte Herrin würde mich fürstlich dafür belohnen, wenn sie wüsste, wie ich ihre Ansichten in Ehre halte."

Draco sprang aufgeschreckt zur Seite und der, mit den verschiedensten Speisen, gefüllte Teller, verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Kreacher hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm das Essen zu servieren und Dobby war damit nicht einverstanden gewesen. Also rauften die beiden Streithähne abermals miteinander und der Slytherin rollte genervt seine Augen. Das würde noch ein langer Tag werden.

Ohne sie weiters zu beachten, entfernte er sich von ihrem Tisch und wartete geduldig, bis auch der letzte, erwünschte Gast das Buffet verlassen hatte. Er wollte mit niemandem reden, nicht auffallen und keinem im Wege stehen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich flüchtig auf seine Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass alle Speisen noch in Hülle und Fülle vorhanden waren. Er liebte die Zaubererwelt mit ihren fleißigen Hauselfen, wenigstens wurde er beim Essen nicht benachteiligt.

Harry hatte bereits seinen ersten Teller gelehrt, er lehnte sich zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte von der Hochzeitstafel aus, in die Runde. Es war ein schöner Anblick, wieder einmal seine Freunde und Bekannten so glücklich und sorgenfrei zu sehen.

Ja, hier fühlte er sich geborgen, hier war er zu Hause, hier hatte er eine Familie.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich heute den ganzen Tag über nicht gestritten und Harry schmunzelte, bei ihrem liebevollem Umgang miteinander. Auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wirkten entspannt und fröhlich, ganz zu schweigen von dem hübschen Brautpaar. Bills Narben waren, Dank einer teuren Heilsalbe, sehr schön verheilt und Fleur stellte, mit ihren Veela Genen, sowieso alle in den Schatten.

Sein Blick glitt durch den Saal und es erfüllte den Gryffindor mit Zuversicht, auch dort lachende und scherzende Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen, dass er diesen Krieg gewinnen würde, um noch viele solche Momente erleben zu dürfen.

Ginny ergriff seine Hand, als er sich mit seinem leeren Teller erheben und erneut zum Buffet gehen wollte.

„Warte auf mich, ich komme mit", säuselte ihr Honigsüßes Stimmchen.

Ihre blauen Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll auf und Harry wurde unsicher. Sie aß noch ihren letzten Bissen, während der Dunkelhaarige nervös die große Halle nach seinem blonden Freund absuchte. Er fand ihn ganz alleine am Buffet stehen, vor dem er ziemlich verloren wirkte.

Was habe ich nur getan? Warum muss in meinem Leben alles so kompliziert sein? Habe ich meine Beziehung zu Draco neuerlich ruiniert und Ginny falsche Hoffnungen gemacht?

Harry hatte keine Zeit seine Fragen befriedigend zu beantworten, da ihn Ginny an der Hand geschnappt hatte und das köstliche Buffet ansteuerte.

Der Slytherin fand schon gar keinen Platz mehr auf seinem Teller und er beschloss beim nächsten Mal die restlichen Speisen zu probieren. Einigermaßen gut gelaunt blickte er auf, um zu seinem Tisch zurückzukehren, als er Harry und Ginny sah. Ginny beachtete ihn gar nicht und häufte sogleich verschiedenste Kuchen und Torten auf ihren Teller, aber der Gryffindor wirkte völlig durcheinander und unschlüssig.

Draco glaubte Verzweiflung und Schuldbewusstsein in den hellgrünen Augen zu lesen, doch damit würde Harry nicht bei ihm durchkommen. Seine silbergrauen Augen verfinsterten sich und er schenkte seinem Gegenüber nur einen unnachgiebigen, verächtlichen Blick, bevor er sich umwandte und zu seinem „ausgewählten" Platz stolzierte.

So einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Nachdem was sich der Gryffindor geleistet hatte, war mehr als nur ein, um Verzeihung bettelnder, Augenaufschlag nötig. Wütend stocherte der Blonde in seinem Essen herum. Was bildete sich Harry ein?

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, diese Mahlzeit zu genießen, aber sein Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen vollen Teller gegen die Wand geschleudert. Schließlich zwang er sich doch dazu etwas zu essen, da dieses dämliche Fest noch ewig dauern würde.

Harry ärgerte sich über Dracos Verhalten. Wie konnte man nur so arrogant sein? Er hatte doch den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugemacht und ihm entschuldigend die Hand gereicht. Nein - im Grunde hatte er nur dagestanden und gehofft, sein Freund würde ihm verzeihen und wieder in seine Arme sinken. Aber anscheinend war diesem eingebildeten Slytherin nichts gut genug, musste er ihn noch auf allen Vieren um Vergebung anflehen?

Erbost gesellte er sich daraufhin zu Ginny und beschloss die Nachspeisen mit ihr gemeinsam von einem Teller zu naschen.

o O o O o O o

Der Nachmittag verging wie ihm Flug. Traditionell traten einige Künstler und Gaukler aus Frankreich und England auf und unterhielten das Brautpaar und die Gäste mit ihren Vorstellungen und Späßen.

Draco saß teilnahmslos bei seinen einbandagierten Hauselfen, welche sich grün, blau und zuletzt blutig geprügelt hatten und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Die Showeinlagen interessierten ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Die übrigen Anwesenden applaudierten entzückt und lobten die prächtigen Darbietungen. Darauf folgend wurde das kalte Jausenbuffet eröffnet und draußen dämmerte es schon. Viele aufgestellte Kerzen entflammten wie von selbst und erzeugten in der großen Halle eine romantische Stimmung. Nun war es an der Zeit für den ersten Brauttanz.

Fleurs Eltern hatten keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um eine der bekanntesten Bands der Zaubererwelt zu engagieren. Alle Blicke folgten dem schwebenden Brautpaar über das Parkett und nach dem berauschenden Beifall, füllte sich die Tanzfläche mit allen tanzfreudigen Hexen und Zauberern.

Da selbst Ron, Hermine aufgefordert hatte, beschloss auch Harry, Ginny zu fragen. So schlimm, wie am Weihnachtsball ihm vierten Schuljahr, konnte es ja nicht werden. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Mit Ginny war es ganz anders, viel einfacher und ungezwungener als damals. Es machte dem Dunkelhaarigen sogar richtig Spaß.

Die Band, deren Namen sich Harry nicht merken, geschweige den aussprechen konnte, spielte sehr abwechslungsreich, so als wüssten sie, worauf das Publikum gerade Lust hatte. Niemand bemerkte, wie die Zeit verging. Alle waren gut mit dem köstlichen Buffet versorgt, unterhielten sich angeregt oder tanzten bis zum Umfallen.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht, und als die ersten Töne des nächsten Liedes erklangen, entspannte sich die Atmosphäre und jedes Pärchen, das zuvor noch ausgelassen miteinander getanzt hatte, lag sich bereits verliebt in den Armen.

Ginny seufzte auf: „Oh, das ist das schönste und älteste Liebeslied in der Zaubererwelt und ihm werden magische Kräfte nachgesagt."

Sogleich schlossen sich ihre Arme enger um Harry, aber dieser versteifte sich.

Die Weise dieses Liedes, er verglich es am ehesten mit einem schottischen Volkslied, durchdrang seinen Körper und er spürte, dass es falsch war jetzt mir ihr zu tanzen. Der Gryffindor löste sich mit einem bedauernden Blick von ihr, den sie nur ungern akzeptierte, und sie verschwand daraufhin in der Menge.

Eine unbeschreibliche Leere und derselbe Schmerz, wie bei der Trauung, ließen Harry erschaudern und er wandte sich verzweifelt suchend nach der einzigen Person, die sein gequältes Herz retten konnte, um. Ganz hinten an einer Mauer gelehnt fand er ihn und sein Anblick raubte ihm den Atem.

Es war für den Dunkelhaarigen ein Rätsel, wie der Slytherin, ganz egal in welcher Verfassung er sich befand, es immer wieder schaffte umwerfend auszusehen. Seinen Festumhang hatte er, genau wie Harry, schon abgelegt und das schwarze Seidenhemd trug er unordentlich heraußen. Die Ärmel hatte er hochgekrempelt und die beiden obersten Knöpfe geöffnet, welche gerade dazu aufforderten, noch mehr von seiner edlen, alabasterfarbenen Haut freizulegen.

Die blonden Haare fielen ihm seidig ins Gesicht, da er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und offenbar keine Notiz vom Fest nahm.

Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Zunge klebte trocken am Gaumen und er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht sofort über den Blonden herzufallen, obwohl alles ihn ihm nach seinem Freund schrie, so als wäre er das lebensspendende Wasser, das ihm vor dem Verdursten retten würde.

Unsicher trat er vor Draco, der ihn gekonnt, in seiner erzogenen, arroganten Malfoy-Art, ignorierte.

Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, nach dem was er ihm angetan hatte, aber seine Gefühle verlangten so sehr nach ihm, dass es ihn fast zerriss.

Er streckte seine zitternde Hand nach Draco aus und flüsterte: „Würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken, bitte?"

Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, hob der Angesprochene seinen Kopf und Harry versetzte es einen Stich in der Brust, als er in die von Schmerzen gezeichneten, silbergrauen, wässrigen Augen blickte und dieser verbittert konterte: „Warum verlangst du es nicht einfach von mir?", und eine einzelne Träne seine helle Wange herabfloss.

Harry verbrannte innerlich und er wusste nicht, ob es sein Herz, seine Seele oder beide gleichzeitig waren.

Verzweifelt kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, kämpfte mit seinen aufkommenden Tränen und wandte sich beschämt ab, er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Was hatte er denn erwartet, nachdem er seinen Freund so erniedrigt hatte?

Der Dunkelhaarige hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, während die Tränen den Kampf gewannen und seine Wangen hinab liefen.

Mit erstickender, leiser Stimme sprach er Draco frei: „Du… du kannst tun,… was du willst."


	9. 8 Tu was du willst! 1

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Keine Sorge, ich lebe noch und beschenke Euch mit einem weitern Kapitel! Habe zur Zeit etwas viel um die Ohren (HP7 von Rowling lesen, mein Studium, mein eigenes Buch) und bin auch noch einem anderen Fandom verfallen (Prisonbreak)!

**Ein wunderschönes Dankeschön an: Summersun, Reinadoreen, Cindy, Drachen-Fan, AuroraSky und blub! **

Ich freue mich wirklich immer wahnsinnig über Eure Reviews, denn so weiß ich, ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht, und ihr alles versteht, was sich so in meiner kranken Phantasie zusammenspinnt!

Wie ich gelesen habe, habt Ihr schon einen "Anti-Harry"-Fanclub gegründet! ;)))) Empfinde es als großes Kompliment, dass Ihr so mit den Figuren mitlebt, denn es zeigt mir, dass ich meine Sache anscheinend gut mache!!!

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich auch beim Reviewen! (Vielleicht erbarmen sich die vielen Schwarzleser auch einmal) **

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!

* * *

**

**8. „Tu was du willst!" 1**

Harry wollte sich gerade auf den Weg, zurück zu seinem Platz machen, um seinen abgelegten Festumhang zu holen und die Hochzeit zu verlassen, als er zitternde Finger, die seine rechte Hand ergriffen, verspürte. Ungläubig hob er seine verheulten, hellgrünen Augen an und fand sich in Dracos silbergrauen wieder.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um den Blonden um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber dieser nahm die tränenfeuchten Lippen des überrumpelten Gryffindors sofort in Besitz und zog den Dunkelhaarigen in seine Arme. Der Slytherin hielt sich erst gar nicht mit einem Vorspiel auf, sondern drang geradewegs mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund ein. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich der Blonde an seinen Geliebten und würde ihn nie wieder los lassen.

Draco hatte, wie schon mehrmals an diesem Tag, keine Erklärung für seine Gefühlsausbrüche. Dieses langsame, alte Lied hatte ihn zum Kochen gebracht und ihm viel Selbstbeherrschung abverlangt, Harry zuerst zurückzuweisen. Doch das Schicksal meinte es anscheinend gut mit ihm und hatte den Gryffindor, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, einfühlsam handeln lassen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Dracos Intensität brachte sein Blut in Wallung und linderte seine fürchterlichen, seelischen und körperlichen Schmerzen. Er küsste den Blonden genauso leidenschaftlich, ihre Zungen verschlangen sich gegenseitig, aber er wagte es nicht seinen Freund ebenfalls zu umarmen.

Sein Verhalten war schrecklich gewesen und er hatte das hier keinen Millimeter verdient.

Erst, als Draco Harrys Arme ergriff und sie um seine Hüfte legte, kam wieder Leben in sie. Er presste sich gegen den Slytherin und konnte es kaum fassen, was mit ihm passierte. Beide spürten das aufregende Kribbeln, dieses positive, starke, klare Gefühl, das ihre erhitzten Körper durchströmte und plötzlich in ihrem Inneren, wie ein Feuerwerk, explodierte.

Um Luft ringend, lösten sie atemlos ihren Kuss und blickten in die hell leuchtenden Augen des anderen. Völlig berauscht hielten sie sich noch immer im Arm und betrachteten sich fasziniert.

Hermine und Ron war die Szenerie zwischen ihnen nicht entgangen. Verschmitzt lächelte sie und umschlang ihren Tanzpartner enger. Ron löste sich jedoch und stoppte ihre Schritte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht gutheißen, Hermine", schimpfte er erbost.

„Warum nicht, Harry hat sich nun mal für Malfoy entschieden und…"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er wieder vernünftig geworden war, als er Ginny um dieses „Date" gebeten hatte."

„Er hat sie nur gefragt, ob sie ihn auf die Hochzeit begleiten möchte, mehr nicht", entgegnete Hermine.

„Ja, anscheinend glaubt Harry, es tanzen alle nach seiner Pfeife, und wenn sie dann ihren Zweck erfüllte haben, lässt er sie achtlos fallen! Aber noch einmal wird er meine Schwester nicht verletzen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen!", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber du kannst dich da nicht einmischen, Ginny muss selbst über Harry hinwegkommen…"

„Aber er braucht sie nicht dazu benutzen, Malfoy eifersüchtig zu machen. Wenn er Probleme mit dem Frettchen hat, soll er ihm einen Imperius aufhalsen."

Hermine seufzte, wiegte sich wieder zur Musik und Ron tat es ihr gleich. Grummelnd ließ er sich in ihre Umarmung ziehen und sie küsste ihn versöhnlich.

Auch Remus und Tonks, die seit kurzem ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten, tanzten verliebt über Parkett und hatten mit wachsamen Augen die beiden Jungen beobachtet. Da Lupin nun der letzte lebende, väterliche Freund von Harry war, fühlte er sich für ihn verantwortlich.

„Ich finde sie süß", meinte Tonks ehrlich und Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry das Richtige tut, die Liebe kann einen blind machen, und James würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wüsste er mit wem sich sein Sohn einlässt. Ausgerechnet mit Lucius Sprössling. Es gibt doch noch andere Jungs in der Zaubererwelt", sagte Remus mit besorgter Stimme.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, sich mit unseren Feinden zu verbünden, Frieden zu schließen, um den Hass und die Angst auszulöschen und den dunklen Lord endgültig zu vernichten. Harry und Draco sind erst der Anfang, einer hoffentlich besseren Welt", schloss Tonks nachdenklich und blickte ihrem Zukünftigen verträumt in die dunklen Augen.

Mrs. Weasley tröstete schweren Herzens ihre Jüngste und es würde ihr nicht leicht fallen, Harry weiterhin neutral zu begegnen, aber sie konnte an dieser Situation leider nichts ändern.

Viele Pärchen schwebten weiterhin übers Parkett und genossen die alte Melodie dieses besonderen Liedes. Genauso wie ein gewisser Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden", flüsterte der Blonde.

„Was immer du willst", kam Harrys leise Antwort.

„Ich will einen Ort, wo wir ungestört sind, wo es nur uns beide gibt… und alle Zeit der Welt…", fasste Draco seine Wünsche in Worte. Er zog den Dunkelhaarigen aus dem großen Saal und pinnte ihn an die nächst beste Mauer in der Eingangshalle, um ihn ein weiters Mal Besitz ergreifend zu küssen.

„In den Gryffindor- oder in den Slytherinschlafsaal", fragte Draco ungeduldig zwischen den Küssen.

„Ich weiß was Besseres."

Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, als er den Blonden in den siebten Stock hinaufführte. Sie erreichten den Gang, mit dem Portrait von Barnabas dem Beklopptem, und Draco hielt versteinert an.

Er kannte diesen Ort nur zu gut, und er hatte sich, während seiner Folterungen geschworen, nie wieder hier her zu kommen. Hass stieg in ihm hoch, Hass auf Voldemort, Hass auf die Todesser und Hass auf sich selbst… und seine Schuldgefühle, gegenüber Harry, drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Aber warum tat Harry ihm das an, hatte seine Bestrafung mit dem Armreifen nicht schon ausgereicht?

Offenbar nicht, der Gryffindor würde ihm seine schrecklichen Handlungen niemals verzeihen und führte ihm seine Fehler auch noch vor Augen.

Unsicher blieb Harry vor der kahlen Wand, die den Raum der Wünsche barg, stehen. War das definitiv Dracos Wille?

Er selbst würde sich eher einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals jagen, nach seinen fahrlässigen und gemeinen Ver- und Geboten, dem Blonden gegenüber, als mit ihm ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Mit furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen und einem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Magengegend, wandte er sich zu dem Slytherin um und ihm wurde noch elender zumute.

Draco kauerte zitternd am Boden und heulte bitterlich. Dicke Tränen flossen seine bleichen Wangen hinab und er schluchzte unkontrolliert. Harry stürzte zu seinem Freund und wollte ihn umarmen, aber hatte er das Recht dazu?

„Bitte, bitte Draco,… es tut mir so leid", stammelte er und wagte es nicht ihn zu berühren.

Doch der Blonde hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört und bat verzweifelt: „Ich wollte das nicht, der dunkle Lord hat mich gezwungen, ich hatte Angst um meine Eltern, er drohte uns alle umzubringen… Bitte, verzeih mir, ich hatte keine Wahl… es tut mir so leid… Ich wollte nicht das Dumbledore stirbt… bitte glaube mir…"

Harry verstand plötzlich Dracos Zusammenbruch und schloss ihn sofort in seine tröstenden Arme. Das Verschwindekabinett hatte sich ja auch im Raum der Wünsche befunden, und nun hatte dieser Gang, in Draco die schlimmen Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr geweckt. Das hatte der Gryffindor nicht beabsichtigt und er wusste nicht, wie er seinen Geliebten von dieser Schuld freisprechen konnte, aber er versuchte es zumindest.

Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Dracos Stirn, seine linke Wange und flüsterte behutsame Worte in sein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Drache,… ich werde dich immer lieben, ganz gleich, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist… wir haben beide Fehler gemacht… Ich hätte dich nach Voldemorts Auferstehung nicht wegschicken dürfen, es tut mir so leid. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einander vergeben, damit wir uns eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen können."

Der Blonde beruhigte sich langsam und schmiegte sich in Harrys Umarmung.

„Meinst du das ehrlich?", fragte Draco verhalten.

„Ja, Draco, ich vergebe dir", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und verschloss die leicht geöffneten Lippen seines Freundes. Behutsam küssten sie sich, leckten mit ihren Zungen über die Lippen und schmeckten die salzigen Spuren, die ihre Tränen hinterlassen hatten.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und verzeihe dir, ich hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt oder dich sofort getötet, wäre ich an deiner Stelle, nach dem Turnier, im Krankenbett gelegen", erwiderte die gedämpfte Stimme des Slytherin in ihren Kuss. Daraufhin löste sich Harry mit einem schwachen Leuchten in seinen smaragdfarbenen Augen, das Draco mit Wärme erfüllte.

„Komm, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, du musst dir nur etwas wünschen…", meinte der Dunkelhaarige schüchtern und zog den Blonden mit auf die Beine.

Aber Dracos Miene blieb ernst. „Zuvor, habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen."

Zielstrebig schritt er dreimal die kahle Wand auf und ab, bis die gewünschte Tür erschien. Er öffnete sie, drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte: „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen und brauche dazu deine Hilfe, da ich ja noch keinen Zauberstab habe."

Verständnislos nickte Harry und folgte ihm neugierig.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Raum, so groß wie eine riesige Kathedrale, mit Mauern aus alten Gegenständen, die Generationen von Hogwarts-Bewohnern versteckt hatten. Plötzlich erkannte Harry diesen Ort wieder, hier hatte er im letzten Schuljahr das Zaubertränkebuch, des Halbblutprinzen, vor Snape versteckt.

Der Slytherin lief den schmalen Weg entlang, hinter einem gewaltigen ausgestopften Troll wandte er sich nach rechts und blieb ein kurzes Stück später an dem verhängnisvollen Verschwindekabinett stehen.

„Ich möchte es ein für allemal zerstören. Kein Todesser soll dadurch jemals wieder einen Fuß nach Hogwarts setzen." Draco streckte seine Rechte nach Harrys Zauberstab aus und fühlte sogleich das runde Stück Holz in seiner Hand und rief mit hasserfüllter Stimme: „_Expulso!_"

Der Gryffindor packte den Blonden und riss ihn zu Boden, als das Kabinett in tausend, spitze Holzstücke zerbarst. Dank Harry waren sie nur mit ein paar kleinen Kratzern davon gekommen und betrachteten den Haufen Schutt, des einstmaligen Geheimganges.

Zufrieden richtete sich der Blonde auf, half seinem Retter beim Aufstehen und befreite sie mit einem Zauber von den Staub- und Holzresten. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich etwas „richtig" gemacht zu haben.

Nun war Harry dran. Zuversichtlich legte er seine Arme um die Taille des Dunkelhaarigen und wollte ihn liebevoll küssen, aber dieser sperrte sich.

„Warte, ich muss hier noch schnell was holen." Harry verschwand nach links und machte bei dem großen Schrank halt. Die Türen knarrten beim Öffnen und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Mit einem erfolgreichen Lächeln auf dem Lippen, kam er zu dem Blonden zurück und meinte: „Jetzt können wir gehen, ich habs gefunden."

„Was ist das?"

„Snapes altes Zaubertränkebuch, indem einige, wichtige Zaubertränkeformeln und Zaubersprüche von ihm selbst erfunden oder verbessert worden sind. Vielleicht können sie uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein."

„Woher weißt du denn, ob sie funktionieren?", fragte der Slytherin skeptisch.

Harry senkte seinen Blick und antwortete kleinlaut: „Ich habe damit meine Zaubertränke-Noten bei Slughorn verbessert, weil ich Snapes Anweisungen und nicht die des Buches befolgt habe… und ich habe dich mit einem Fluch von ihm, letztes Jahr am Mädchenklo, fast umgebracht."

Ungläubig starrte Draco ihn mit offenem Mund an und meinte sarkastisch: „Und dann heißt es immer, wir Slytherins sind falsch und hinterhältig. Bist du sicher, dass dich der Sprechende Hut ins richtige Haus gesteckt hat?"

Ein gespielt beleidigter Blick taxierte den Blonden, bevor er von Harry in eine zärtliche Umarmung gezogen wurde und dieser hauchte: „Natürlich, sonst hätte ich deine Aufdringlichkeit schon viel früher ertragen müssen."

Draco wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber der Dunkelhaarige hatte seinen Mund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen sofort in Beschlag genommen. Atemlos unterbrach Draco ihr Zungenspiel: „Ich würde einen bequemeren Ort für meinen „Willen" vorziehen und wir machen dann genau hier weiter."

Harry holte sein schlechtes Gewissen erneut ein, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und stimmte seinem Freund zu. „Ich weiß einen besseren Raum für… uns."

Sein Magen schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, jetzt mit Draco Sex zu haben. Er schritt schneller in Richtung Tür voran, um einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und dem Blonden zu bringen.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen Dracos Liebkosungen. Er hatte sie nicht verdient.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang holte ihn der Slytherin ein und fragte keuchend: „Hey, hast du es so eilig, mich ins Bett zu bekommen?"

Wie ein scharfer Dolch schnitten diese Worte in Harrys Gedärme. Fahrig griff er nach der Türklinke, öffnete sie und trat, ohne sich zu seinem Freund umzudrehen, hinaus.

„Schließ die Tür und geh wieder dreimal auf und ab, während du dir einen Raum wünscht, den du für… heute Nacht haben möchtest." Er bemühte sich seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen und hoffte Draco würde nicht mitbekommen, wie schlecht es ihm erging.

Nie wieder wollte er seinen Freund enttäuschen. Eisern zwang er seine Tränen zurück, atmete tief ein und aus und wandte sich um.

Freude strahlend erblickte er den Blonden vor einer wunderschönen, geschnitzten Holztür.

„Komm", lud ihn dieser, mit geheimnisvoller Stimme, in sein Wunschreich ein.

Der Gryffindor schluckte schwer und folgte seinem Freund. Draco schloss bedächtig die Tür, und Harry wurde alles zuviel. Mit seinen Tränen verschleierten Augen nahm er die prächtige Ausstattung des Zimmers gar nicht wahr. Heulend brach er vor dem Slytherin, der zu ihm herangetreten war, auf seine Knie zusammen.

Außer sich wollte Draco ihn trösten, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab: „Nein, nicht, ich habe das nicht verdient,… ich habe dich nicht verdient…"

„Harry, was…?"

„Ich habe dich schrecklich behandelt und meine _„Macht"_ über dich schamlos ausgenutzt. Ich war so stur und eingebildet… und habe dich absichtlich verletzt."

Draco wurde bewusst, dass er in der vergangenen Stunde, völlig vergessen hatte, wie unmenschlich ihn sein Geliebter, in den letzten beiden Tagen, behandelt hatte. Wieso war ihm das entfallen?

Wie hatte das passieren können, da er doch so unter Harry gelitten hatte?

Hatte das etwa an seinen überwältigenden Gefühlsausbrüchen gelegen, die ihn mit vollkommenen Glück und echter Liebe erfüllt hatten?

Er hatte den Dunkelhaarigen so sehr gebraucht, mehr noch als die Luft zum Atmen. Aller Kummer war vergessen gewesen…

„Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte der Gryffindor zu seinen Füßen, „ich wollte dich endlich bei mir haben, als Teil meines Lebens… jetzt, da wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen und es alle wissen… Ich war so gekränkt und enttäuscht gewesen, wegen deiner Ablehnung…"

Ein Zittern erschütterte Harrys gekrümmten Körper und seine Stimme bebte, als er weiter sprach: „Ich habe dich misshandelt, deine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten und deinen Willen gebrochen. Es steht mir nicht zu, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, du sollst nur wissen, wie sehr ich es bereue… Ich werde alles tun, was du willst,… mach mit mir was du willst…"

Grob fasste Draco in Harrys widerspenstiges Haar und verspürte keinen Schmerz. Harrys _„Macht"_ über seinen Armreifen war wirklich größer, als der zusätzliche Zauber des alten Aurors, der verhindern sollte, dass Draco den Mitgliedern der guten Seite, kein Leid zufügen konnte.

Genugtuung durchströmte ihn und er konnte sie fühlen – Harrys Angst – die Angst vor seiner Vergeltung. Er bemerkte, wie der Dunkelhaarige den Drang, vor ihm zurück zu weichen, unterdrückte und unterwürfig, auf seinen Knien, vor ihm sitzen blieb.

„Das werde ich!", zischte der Blonde kalt.


	10. 9 Tu was du willst! 2

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Zuallererst, viele erfreute **Dankeschöns** an alle, die meine zwischendurch Story **"Die allergrößte Macht"** (alternatives Ende von Rowlings HP7; hab es inzwischen schon eingeklebt;))) gelesen und mir ein Review hinterlassen haben!!! **Corinna, Drachen-Fan, blub, Slash-Fan, lia, Rayanne1512 und kalalina!**

Nun natürlich ebensoviele **Dankeschöns** an die Reviewer dieser Story: **Drachen-Fan, zissy, AuroraSky, blub, Reinadoreen, Glennkill und lia (auch für D18G)!!!**

* * *

Wie ich gelesen habe, verwirren euch die Armreifen ziemlich. Aber das hat so seine Gründe und wird erst später aufgeklärt. Trotzdem erkläre ich euch nochmals kurz ihre Magie! 

**Erklärung "Verus vincire - Armreifen":** Der "Herren-Reifen" (Harrys) mit den schwarzen Runen, hat absolute Macht über den "Sklaven-Reifen" (Dracos) mit den Runen in silber, genauso wie beide Armreifen aus silbernen Material sind. Draco kann tun was er will, solange er keinen strikten "Befehl" von Harry bekommt. Wenn Harry ihn um etwas bittet oder ihm sagt, er kann tun was er will, kann Draco immer frei entscheiden!

Der zusätzliche Zauber von Moody, dass Draco durch den Reifen auch kein Mitglied von der guten Seite angreifen kann, ist ebenfalls von Harry aufhebbar. Dass wusste Moody aber nicht. Harry hat durch den "Herren-Reifen" eine absolute Macht über den "Sklaven-Reifen". Wie ihr ja am Ende des letzten Kapitels mitbekommen habt. Draco kann Harry nun verletzen, ohne mit den bekannten Schmerzen bestraft zu werden...

Auf der Hochzeit spielten die beiden Reifen verrückt, aber warum und wieso wird jetzt noch nicht von mir aufgeklärt... :)))

* * *

**So genug geschrieben und euch vom Lesen abgehalten! Wünsche euch wie immer viel Spaß und freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**9. „Tu was du willst!" 2**

Zäh verstrichen die Sekunden und Minuten, in denen Harry krampfhaft seine Augen verschlossen hielt und seine Bestrafung erwartete. Doch nichts geschah, die Hand des Slytherin hatte sich nicht aus seinem tiefschwarzen Haar entfernt, ihn aber auch noch nicht verletzt. Was hatte Draco vor?

Die Ungewissheit zerfraß seine Nerven. Er musste sich beherrschen, seinen Geliebten nicht um Gnade anzuflehen. Wiederum verstrichen einige Minuten und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Neue Tränen sammelten sich hinter seinen Lidern und liefen auf den getrockneten Spuren seiner Wangen hinab. Haltlos begann sein Körper zu zittern und er konnte seine Furcht nicht mehr verbergen.

„Bitte Draco,… bitte… ich werde dich nie wieder zu etwas zwingen und meine _„Macht"_ dir gegenüber ausnutzen… bitte", flehte die erstickende Stimme des Gryffindors.

Auf einmal bewegte sich die Hand des Slytherin auf seinem Kopf. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar und massierte die empfindliche Kopfhaut.

Verunsichert wagte Harry einen Blick nach oben und entdeckte die nassen Wangen seines Freundes. Dieser sank zu ihm herab, bis sie sich auf gleicher Augenhöhe befanden, und löste seine Hand aus Harrys Schopf. Die hellgrünen Augen waren noch vom Schrecken gekennzeichnet und konnten Dracos ernsten, Hellgrauen nicht ausweichen.

„Ich hoffe du hältst dein Wort und behandelst mich wieder, wie einen Menschen, besser gesagt, wie _„deinen Geliebten"_, befahl Dracos unnachgiebige Stimme.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er Harry niemals hätte physisch verletzen können, zu viele grausame Dinge hatte er in Voldemorts Nähe mit ansehen müssen. Aber er hatte ihm diese psychologische Lektion erteilen müssen, denn nur wenn Harry es am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, was es hieß, total von der Gnade eines anderen Zauberers abhängig zu sein, konnte er seine Fehler wirklich einsehen und sein Verhalten bereuen. Und Draco hatte seine aufrechte Angst gespürt.

Jetzt war es für den Slytherin an der Zeit, sich seine Fehler ebenfalls einzugestehen.

„Ich…", der Blonde unterbrach reuig ihren Blickkontakt, „du hattest Recht, ich habe mich dir gegenüber ziemlich arrogant verhalten…", er sah wieder zu Harry auf, „ich hätte dein Angebot, deine Freunde besser kennen zu lernen, annehmen sollen. Ich war undankbar, obwohl du mir mein Leben und eine zweite Chance geschenkt hast."

Verlegen blickte Draco zu Boden: „Eigentlich müsste ich mich, nach meinem unverzeihlichen Verhalten, in den letzten beiden Jahren, anstrengen, um einen Platz auf der „guten Seite" zu bekommen,… auch wenn dieser ganz unten wäre. Es tut mir Leid Harry, ich habe mich furchtbar egoistisch benommen…", seine Stimme versagte ihm und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

Harry tastete nach Dracos zitternden Fingern und umschloss sie mit seinen eigenen. „Ich habe dich vor zwei Jahren im Stich gelassen… und du hast nur zu deinem Schutz, deine _„Maske"_ erneut aufgesetzt. Ich hätte dich nie dazu drängen dürfen, sie so schnell wieder abzulegen", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige betreten.

„Du hast in letzter Zeit nur Hass, Schmerz und Ablehnung von beiden Seiten erfahren,… es war naiv von mir zu glauben, dass alles so schnell in Ordnung kommen würde, da ich jetzt offiziell zu dir stehe…"

„Ich hätte mich aber mehr darum bemühen müssen, ich… ach Harry es ist alles so kompliziert…"

Harry zog Draco auf die Knie und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder verletzten werde. Ich werde auf dich und auf meine Worte acht geben", und er verdeutlichte sein Gesagtes, indem er den Blonden liebevoll küsste.

„Danke Harry. Ich bin so froh wieder bei dir zu sein… du hast mir so sehr gefehlt…", erwiderte die belegte Stimme des Slytherins zwischen ihren Küssen.

„Du mir auch und ich möchte, dich auf keinen Fall mehr verlieren…", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, als er von Draco unterbrochen wurde.

„Was… was ist mit Ginny?"

„Nichts,… ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht…"

„Aber auf der Hochzeit hat das anders ausgesehen", warf der Blonde besorgt ein.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich war so wütend auf dich… und deshalb habe ich sie aus Trotz um ihre Begleitung gefragt. Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen…"

„Was dir ja blendend gelungen ist", gab Draco verhalten zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid und es wird bestimmt nicht mehr vorkommen", beteuerte der Gryffindor.

„Stopp, Harry! Ich glaube wir haben uns in den vergangenen Tagen oft genug beieinander entschuldigt. Ich vergebe dir hiermit alles, was du getan hast und möchte alles Geschehene hinter mir lassen und noch einmal ganze von vorne mit dir beginnen. Ich liebe dich Harry und daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern."

Die smaragdfarbenen Augen leuchteten, bei dem Geständnis seines Freundes glücklich auf und er erwiderte: „Du hast Recht, alles ist vergeben und vergessen. Ab jetzt gibt es nur noch _„uns" _und wir werden alles Weitere gemeinsam durchstehen. Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner Drache und werde dich unter keinen Umständen mehr verlassen."

Hingebungsvoll verschlossen sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss. Vorlaut drang Dracos weiche Zunge in Harrys Mundhöhle ein und wurde sogleich zu einem stürmischen Tanz verführt. Die Zunge des Dunkelhaarigen neckte und umwarb ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Der Blonde stöhnte in ihren Kuss, während Harry sachte in seine Oberlippe biss.

„Wie war das noch gleich? Ich kann also mit dir machen, was ich will?", fragte Draco berechnend.

Bestürzt löste sich der Gryffindor von ihm, blickte in das anzüglich grinsende Gesicht des Slytherin und nickte verunsichert.

„Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen,…"

Harry schluckte schwer.

„…dass ich mit dir ein Schaumbad nehmen möchte."

Erleichtert atmete er auf, wurde von Draco auf die Beine gezogen und abermals geküsst.

„Verrätst du mir, welche schmutzigen Bilder sich gerade in deinem Kopf abgespielt haben, vor denen du Angst gehabt hast, dass ich sie mit dir anstellen werde?", wollte der Blonde hinterhältig wissen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, du falsche Schlange", konterte Harry. Er fügte aber leise hinzu: „Ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht weh getan hast."

„Ich hätte es nicht über mich gebracht, dich zu schlagen."

Tief sahen sie einander in die Augen und sie wussten, dass sie sich blind vertrauen konnten.

„Komm", forderte ihn Dracos geheimnisvolle Stimme ein zweites Mal auf.

Fasziniert nahm er nun den Wunschraum des Blonden wahr und wurde sogleich von der romantischen Atmosphäre verzaubert. Große, kleine, dicke, dünne, runde und eckige Kerzen erzeugten eine angenehme Wärme, genauso wie das flackernde Feuer des Kamins.

Dracos Haar glänzte golden im Flammenschein und Harry beobachtete die Schatten, die sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht umspielten und ihn noch begehrenswerter machten.

Ein paar Wochen zuvor hätte er jeden für vollkommen verrückt erklärt, der ihm Prophezeit hätte, dass er seine große Liebe bald wieder in den Armen halten würde… Das Schicksal hatte seinem Liebkind in seiner dunkelsten Zeit einen Engel gesandt und ihm neue Hoffnung geschenkt…

Ein exotischer Duft betörte seinen Geruchssinn und er betrachtete gebannt seinen Liebsten, wie er sich seiner Kleider entledigte und ihm einen Blick auf seinen cremeweißen, sehnigen Körper gewährte.

Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und Harry hätte sich für seine Gewissenlosigkeit verhexen können. Die leichten Narben waren angeschwollen und zeigten eine auffällige Rötung, sie verunstalteten mit ihrem hässlichen Netz, aus dicken Linien, die sonst so makellose Kehrseite des Slytherins.

Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm doch aufgetragen, sie täglich mit der Heilsalbe einzuschmieren, damit sie gänzlich verschwanden, aber nun waren sie sogar größer geworden.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco Stirn runzelnd, als er sich zu Harry umgedreht hatte, und betrachtete den verzweifelt aussehenden Gryffindor mit besorgter Miene. Er hatte geglaubt, der Dunkelhaarige hätte auch schon seine Sachen ausgezogen – aber anscheinend stimmte etwas nicht.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte er seine Frage vorsichtig.

Harrys Augen suchten bedrückt nun auch die Vorderseite des Blonden, nach vernachlässigten Wunden ab und blieben zuerst an Dracos linkem Unterarm, wo einst das Dunkle Mal seine helle Haut entstellte, und dann an der silbernen Fessel, am rechten Handgelenk, die er zu verantworten hatte, hängen.

„Harry…?"

Ohne auf ihn zu reagieren, fuhr Harry zerknirscht, mit seinen Fingern, die breiten, roten Streifen, Dracos linken Armes, nach und fragte in Gedanken: „Spürst du ihn noch… Voldemorts Ruf…"

Der Slytherin konnte das schlechte Gewissen des Dunkelhaarigen förmlich greifen. Es war zum Verrückt werden mit ihm, vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie doch alles geklärt. Warum musste sich Harry erneut fertig machen?

„Nein…", antwortete er leicht gereizt. „Ich habe zwar selbst nicht damit gerechnet, als ich es mir herausgeschnitten habe, aber ich spüre Merlin sei Dank nichts mehr von meinem ehemaligen _„Herrn"_."

Schuldbewusst zuckten Harrys Finger bei dem Wort _„Herrn"_ zurück. Er hatte den Augenkontakt mit dem Blonden tunlichst vermieden, als er daraufhin Dracos Rechte Hand in seine nahm und sorgenvoll den Reifen und die eingeprägten Runen nachzeichnete.

„Ich hoffe… du kannst mir _„das"_ eines Tages verzeihen…"

„Ich habe dir schon verziehen Harry", schnellten Dracos Worte über seine Lippen und er fügte leise hinzu, „ich wusste ja, worauf ich mich da einließ…"

„Was?", fragte der Gryffindor fassungslos und war mit seinen Gedanken unvermittelt zurück im Raum der Wünsche. Er starrte Draco verwirrt an und ließ sofort sein Handgelenk los.

„Das soll wohl ein böser Scherz sein, Draco!"

„Nein, ist es nicht", betreten wich nun der Blonde seinem Gegenüber aus.

„Mein Vater hatte auch solche „Verus vincire-Armreifen" zu Hause und zur Abschreckung hatte er sie mir am eigenen Leib demonstriert. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, als er mir den Schmerz des Reifen spüren ließ. Ich war damals elf Jahre alt und schwor ihm absoluten Gehorsam, damit er ihn mir wieder abnahm."

„Wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?!", schrie Harry aufgebracht. „Wieso hast du dein vorlautes Mundwerk bei der Versammlung nicht aufbekommen und mich darüber aufgeklärt oder dich dagegen gewehrt? Deshalb bist du also so erschrocken zurück gewichen – aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt!?"

Anklagend drohten Harrys vorwurfsvolle Worte den Slytherin zu erdrücken. Er wand sich unter Harrys Zurechtweisung, gab aber dann patzig seine Antwort.

„Ich war zu Beginn nicht ganz sicher, aber als Mad-Eye dann ihren Namen erwähnte, war es für mich klar, dass es sich um dieselben Armreifen, die auch mein Vater zu Hause hatte, handeln musste. Ich war furchtbar geschockt gewesen, dass auch die „gute Seite" solche Folterwerkzeuge einsetzt…"

„Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir irgendetwas zu sagen", zischte der Dunkelhaarige voller Zorn. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Draco ihm gerade beichtete. Sie hätten sich diese teuflischen Handschellen sparen können, wenn…

„Was hätte es denn geändert? Hättest du wirklich auf mich gehört? Ich war einfach so verstört, dass ich nicht fähig war, einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Ich habe dich ja angefleht, es nicht zu tun…"

„Aber da war mir das Ausmaß meiner Tat noch nicht bewusst!"

„Es hätte trotzdem nichts genutzt. Ich bin hier unerwünscht und der alte Auror hätte mir den Armreifen ansonsten selbst angelegt. Ich wäre so oder so angekettet worden", schluchzte der Blonde nun, „und mittlerweile bin ich froh, dass du es warst, der mich an sich gebunden hat."

Völlig benommen taumelte Harry vor Draco zurück, maß ihn mit seinen gequälten, wässrigen Augen, wandte sich ruckartig um, stürzte zu Boden und übergab sich auf dem Teppich.

Das ganze leckere Festmahl verklebte die Fasern des schön gemusterten Persers und Harrys Eingeweide loderten schlimmer als das Fegefeuer. Schweißnass klebte sein Festgewand an seinem bebenden Körper und er würgte solange, bis er nichts mehr zu geben hatte.

Am liebsten hätte er auch noch seine, in Flammen stehende, Seele heraus gespieen.

„… _bin ich froh, dass du es warst, der mich an sich gebunden hat…"_ – Dracos ernst gemeinte Aussage brannte sich tief in sein verkohltes Herz ein – sein Freund war _„froh"_, dass _„er"_ über _„sein_ _Leben"_ – _„seinen Tod"_ bestimmen konnte…

Haltlos flossen seine sterbenselenden Tränen die kalten, bronzenen Wangen hinab.

Es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr zwischen ihnen. Es war bereits alles gesagt worden und Draco wusste, dass sich jeder von ihnen erst selbst vergeben musste, bevor seine Schuldgefühle von dannen ziehen konnten.

Entschieden umschlang der Blonde, von hinten, den fiebrigen Leib seines Geliebten. Jeglicher Befreiungsversuch von Harry wurde sofort von dem Slytherin im Keim erstickt. Er ließ ihm keine Chance und zog ihn nur noch fester in seine Umarmung.

Sie hatten schon so viel gemeinsam durch gestanden, sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass ihre Beziehung schwierig werden würde, aber Draco würde trotzdem seinen Löwen nie wieder freilassen.

Allmählich erschlafften Harrys Versuche, den Blonden von sich zu stoßen. Seine Tränen waren versiegt und er fühlte sich innerlich so leer – mehr tot als lebendig.

„Trink das", forderte Draco ihn auf und reichte ihm einen silbernen Kelch mit einer roten Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", meinte der Blonde, „ich wünschte mir lediglich etwas, damit es dir wieder besser geht und plötzlich stand dieses Gefäß neben mir am Teppich."

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte seinen Kopf nicht zu seinem Liebsten um, sondern entnahm ihm nur den Kelch aus seiner Hand.

Er hatte Draco zuvor gesagt, dass er alles für ihn machen würde, folglich leerte er den Pokal in einem Zug, ohne sich über dessen Auswirkung, Gedanken zu machen. Wenn es Draco wollte, würde er sogar Gift für ihn trinken.

Doch Gift hatte sich keineswegs darin befunden. Eine vitale Wärme breitete sich in seinem geschundenen Leib aus und neues Leben pulsierte in seinen Adern. Das Getränk löschte seine feurigen Qualen und neutralisierte den grässlichen Geschmack der Magensäure in seinem Rachen.

Der Blonde rutschte seitlich zu ihm herum und säuberte mit einem frischen, wohlriechenden Tuch sein Gesicht und der Gryffindor fühlte sich fast wie neu geboren. Zuletzt ließ Draco, mit einem Schlenker von Harrys Zauberstab, das Erbrochene vom Teppich verschwinden.

Unsicher riskierte der Dunkelhaarige einen Blick in die verständnisvollen, hellgrauen Augen des Slytherins.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden, um diese grauenvollen Fesseln los zu werden. Ich hatte in Hogwarts ja nicht umsonst „Alte Runen" belegt", sagte Draco zuversichtlich und schenkte seinem Freund ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Das kannst du vergessen", erwiderte der Angesprochene hoffungslos, „ich habe mich vor der Hochzeit mit Moody herum gestritten und ihm in letzter Konsequenz sogar Veritaserum verabreicht. Der Zauber auf den Armreifen löst sich erst, wenn Voldemort tot ist. Man kann sie erst danach neuerdings verzaubern. Also der perfekte Schutz vor gefährlichen „Todessern"."

„Man darf die Hoffung nie aufgeben, mein größer Löwe und nun komm und lass dich von mir _verzaubern_."

Sanft tastete Dracos Zunge über Harrys Lippen, leckte zärtlich an seinen Mundwinkeln und bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg in seinen Mund. Der Dunkelhaarige schmeckte verführerisch nach süßen Trauben und Erdbeeren und Merlin sei Dank nicht mehr nachdem, was gerade noch den Teppich verschmutzt hatte.

Leicht streichelte er die schüchterne Zunge des Gryffindors und bewirkte damit, dass Harry ihn zögerlich zurückküsste. Ihre samtigen Sinnesorgane umschlängelten und kosten einander sachte und liebevoll.

Sie hatten ihre Beziehung gerade gekittet und hatten Angst vor neuen Scherben. Das menschliche Herz war zerbrechlich, wie fein geschliffenes Glas, und sie würden es ab jetzt, genauso umsichtig behandeln.

Langsam intensivierte sich ihr Zungenspiel. Draco presste begierig seine Lippen auf Harrys und fingerte an seinen Hemdknöpfen herum. Zwei hatte er schon geöffnet, als der Dunkelhaarige den verzehrenden Kuss widerwillig löste und die Hände des Blonden ergriff.

Kraftvoll hämmerte das belebte Herz gegen seine Rippen, pure Lust wallte in ihm hoch und es kostete Harry große Überwindung, aber er musste es noch einmal aus seinem Mund hören.

„Willst du das… mich wirklich?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich will dich", vernahm er die erregte Stimme seines Slytherins, „ich will alles von dir,… ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst. Perplex fixierten ihn die hellgrünen Smaragde.

Harrys Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und sein Körper stand erneut in Flammen, doch dieses Mal befand er sich auf dem Weg ins Paradies… und sein _Engel_ würde ihn begleiten…

Vier Hände entfernten zugleich den störenden, schwarzen Festumhang, bevor sie klatschend in der riesengroßen Badewanne, direkt vor dem Kamin, landeten. Schaum spritzte auf und das warme Element prickelte sogleich auf ihrer erhitzten Haut.

Prustend reckten sie ihre Köpfe aus der Wasseroberfläche und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem verlangenden Kuss. Nichts und Niemand, sollte sie je wieder trennen.

Draco schmeckte nach Mango, Orange und Pfirsichblüte, und Harry bekam nicht genug von ihm. Er wollte ihn. Aber sollte er ihn sich wirklich nehmen?

In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich zuviel herausgenommen, ihn unterdrückt und ihn rücksichtslos dominiert…

Dessen ungeachtet reizten die hellen, geschickten Finger Harrys harte Brustwarzen und seine pochende Erregung. Es war Dracos unverkennbarer Wunsch, er vertraute ihm und begab sich aus freiem Willen in Harrys Hände.

Keuchend stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige auf und seine Hände glitten achtsam über die breiten Schultern, vorbei an den erhabenen Striemen auf Dracos Rücken, hinab zu ihrem unbekannten, aber erträumtem Ziel. Der Blonde seufzte aufgewühlt in ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, als Harry ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle berührte und die empfindliche Öffnung stimulierte.

Energisch presste sich der Slytherin an ihn, um ihm sein Vorhaben zu erleichtern. Das Blut rauschte in Dracos Ohren und seine entfesselte Lust pumpte allen Lebenssaft in seine Körpermitte. Er spürte Harrys hartes, prallgefülltes Glied an seinem und löste aufstöhnend ihr hemmungsloses Zungenspiel.

Der exotische Duft des Schaumbades hatte sich mit Harrys Geruch vermischt, und dieser schmeckte nach purem Sex. Draco leckte an seinem Ohr und flüsterte ungeduldig mit rauer Stimme: „Ich will es im Bett… nimm mich im Bett."

Keine zwei Sekunden später, versanken sie, durch einen kleinen Zauber getrocknet, in den weichen Kissen des großen Himmelbettes, gleich neben der Wanne. Unvermittelt fand sich Harry von Dracos Beinen umschlungen, auf dem Blonden platziert wieder.

Die silbergrauen Augen bettelten gerade zu nach der erlösenden Verschmelzung. Auffordernd drückte er sich dem Dunkelhaarigen entgegen und verzog schmerzvoll sein Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry bestürzt.

„Ich spüre… die Verletzungen auf meinem Rücken… ich dachte es wäre schon alles verheilt…", wimmerte der Blonde.

„Ist es auch, aber die verbliebenen Narben können noch weh tun", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige besorgt.

„Ich wäre kein Malfoy, wenn ich das nicht ertragen würde", überspielte Draco seine Schmerzen, „lass uns weitermachen…"

„Nein, bitte", fügte Harry rasch hinzu, um den Armreifen zu überlisten, „dreh dich um, ich werde dich mit der Heilsalbe eincremen. Ich möchte, dass du es genauso genießt wie ich."

Der lustdurchtränkte Klang von Harrys Stimme ließ den Slytherin erschaudern. Sofort kam er seiner Bitte nach und rollte sich auf den Bauch.

Harry saß zwischen Dracos Beinen, konnte somit seinen Rücken gut erreichen und liebte den Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte nämlich die Salbe in seinem Haus vergessen. Einen kleinen Wunsch später befand sich der goldene Tiegel in seinen Händen, und er verteilte den Balsam umsichtig auf den geröteten Hautstellen.

Er strich sanft darüber und die versehrte Haut sog die Salbe dankbar auf. Die roten Stellen wurden eine Spur heller und Harry nahm sich fest vor, seinen Geliebten nun jeden Tag einzucremen. Dem Gryffindor war die Erregung seines Freundes, während der Behandlung, nicht entgangen, die hervorgerufene Gänsehaut, das lustvolle Keuchen…

Dracos Ansicht raubte ihm den Atem. Sein fester, wohlgeformter Hintern hob und senkte sich leicht und die aufreizend gespreizten Beine gewährten ihm einen verboten schönen Einblick, auf den heiß ersehnten Anus.

Wie in Trance zeichneten seine von der Heilsalbe geschmeidigen Finger die Wirbelsäule des Blonden hinab, bis in seine geheimnisvolle Tiefe.

„Aah", stöhnte Draco auf, als ihn Harrys Finger, an seiner sensiblen Rosette, massierten.

„Du kannst dich jetzt wieder umdrehen", keuchte der Dunkelhaarige erregt, obwohl ihn Dracos Anblick furchtbar verlockte.

Völlig ausgeliefert wand sich der Slytherin, vor Verlangen, unter ihm. Das Gefühl von absoluter Macht erwachte erneut in seinem Inneren.

Eine Macht, die nur einem einzigen Zweck diente, seinem Engel alles zu geben, was er wollte… Und diese Macht gefiel dem Gryffindor bei weitem besser, als die der Armreifen.

Willig schob ihm Draco sein Becken entgegen und Harry versenkte den ersten Finger.

„Aah… nimm mich… aah… ich will alles von dir spüren…"

„Aber…", Harry konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und dehnte seinen Liebsten mit einem zweiten Finger, „willst du dich nicht umdrehen?"

„Nein… ich will es genau so", flehte der Blonde. „Los tu es endlich…"

Angespornt von Dracos bettelnder Aufforderung, zog er seine Finger zurück und drang behutsam in die eingecremte Öffnung. Vorsichtig glitt Harry tiefer und mit jedem Millimeter verabschiedete sich zunehmend sein Verstand. Noch nie hatte er eine so heiße, berauschende Enge gespürt.

Draco war zwar ein Meister mit seinem einfallsreichen Lippen und seiner geschmeidigen Zunge, aber seine kräftige Muskulatur übertraf diese bei weitem.

Harrys Körper stand unter Strom und genoss die wahnsinnige Vollkommenheit. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er ab, damit sich sein Engel an seine Länge gewöhnen konnte.

Doch Draco bewegte sich langsam unter ihm und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Rücksichtsvoll gab der Dunkelhaarige den Rhythmus vor und keuchte abgehackt in Dracos Nacken.

Seine feinen hellblonden Härchen streckten sich empor und er stöhnte gequält auf: „Schneller… bitte beweg dich schneller…"

Schweiß, sammelte sich zwischen ihren scharfen Körpern und ihre Poren verströmten die willigen Lockstoffe. Harrys Sinne nahmen nur noch seinen Liebsten wahr und er stieß heftiger in ihn.

Sie rangen nach Luft, ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren und ihre Kehlen stöhnten lauthals ihre Namen. Immer hemmungsloser penetrierte er Draco und schabte über dessen Lustpunkt. Mit tiefen gezielten Stößen trieb er sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Dracos Kräfte waren am Ende und er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Die engen Muskelringe schlossen sich impulsiv um das harte, pulsierende Glied des Dunkelhaarigen, als sich der Blonde ekstatisch auf der Bettdecke ergoss und den Gryffindor augenblicklich mitriss. Harry pumpte alles was er zu geben hatte in seinen Geliebten.

Ausgelaugt, aber glücklich, blieb er keuchend auf seinem Engel liegen. Draco wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu und Harry liebkoste zärtlich die leicht geschwollenen Lippen seines Freundes.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Held", hauchte die sanfte Stimme des Blonden.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Drache."

* * *

**Für alle, die glauben, ich hätte Rons Rachepläne vergessen, werde ich in den nächsten Kapiteln eines Besseren belehren...**

**Wünsche noch ein schönes Wochenende!**


	11. 10 Neue Freunde,

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Wie ich gelesen habe, habe ich Euch im letzten Kapitel wieder einmal alle "befriedigen" können!

Danke an die netten Reviewer: **Reinadoreen, Drachen-Fan, Summersun** (Schön, deine Armreifen-Theorie zu lesen, ich darf mich aber leider dazu nicht äußern - noch nicht!), **AuroraSky, blub und Anhänger Saurons!**

**Ist immer ein schönes Gefühl Eure Gedanken zu meiner story zu lesen!**

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Reviewen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**10. Neue Freunde,...**

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", sprach Draco zögerlich seine Bedenken aus.

„Keine Angst, wir sind willkommen, du wirst schon sehen." Slytherinhaft blitzten Harrys grüne Augen auf, ehe er den Blonden hinter sich in die große Halle zog.

Der Brunch war im vollem Gange und die verbliebenen Gäste, die im Schloss übernachtet hatten, labten sich an den erlesenen Speisen. Die vier Haustische waren zu einer großen, gemeinsamen Tafel aneinandergereiht worden und das leckere Essen erschien, wie zu Schulzeiten, direkt auf den polierten Tischplatten. Alles was das Herz begehrte war liebevoll von den Hauselfen gekocht und angerichtet worden.

Harrys leerer Magen begehrte vorwurfsvoll bei diesem herrlichen Anblick auf.

„Guten Morgen ihr Zwei! Setzt euch zu uns und lasst es euch schmecken", lud Bill, der das unschlüssige Paar als erster erblickte, sie ein.

Der Bräutigam hatte auf der Hochzeit sehr wohl bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen den Beiden nicht gestimmt hatte. Malfoys schlechte Laune und Harrys übertriebene Fröhlichkeit hatten ihn stutzig gemacht. Doch anscheinend hatten sie ihre Probleme gelöst, und er hatte sein Versprechen Harry gegenüber nicht vergessen.

Entschlossen folgte Harry, mit Draco an seiner Hand, Bills Aufforderung und sie nahmen neben Hermine Platz.

Ron schnappte sich seinen gefüllten Teller, warf ihnen einen feindseligen Blick zu und stand provokant auf, um sich woanders niederzulassen. Mit Malfoy würde er nicht am selben Tisch sitzen. Bill räusperte sich unüberhörbar und Ron bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich wieder neben Hermine und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sein Plan ging auf.

„Und, hältst du meine Idee, dass ich mich mit Bill ausgesprochen habe, noch immer für lächerlich?", raunte er seinem verblüfften Freund ins Ohr.

Das überraschte silbergraue Augenpaar bestätigte Harrys Absicht und Draco verstand nun endlich die Diplomatie des Gryffindors. Er wurde jetzt offiziell von Bill „akzeptiert" und Bill war der „große Bruder", und genauso wie in jeder Familie respektierten die jüngeren Geschwister die Meinung der Älteren.

Also würden die Sticheleien und Gemeinheiten - ihm gegenüber, vielleicht bald ein Ende haben.

Glücklich über seinen gelungen Schachzug langte Harry kräftig zu und ließ sich das gute Essen schmecken. Er stieß seinen perplexen Freund unbemerkt in die Seite. Aufgeschreckt widmete sich der Blonde nun auch seinem Frühstück und starrte nicht mehr ungläubig in die Runde.

o O o O o

Noch am selben Tag apparierten Harry, Draco und der Phönixorden, unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, zu seinem Haus zurück. Die neuesten Meldungen vom Zaubereiminister und dem Tagespropheten waren verheerend. Voldemort griff mit seinen Anhängern und Kreaturen gezielt Muggel und muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer an. Genauso schnell und grausam, wie sie zuschlugen, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Täglich warnte der Minister die Bevölkerung, und Bilder im Propheten zeigten die Todesser des dunklen Lords. Darunter auch Severus Snape, den Mörder Dumbledores.

Harry legte die Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch. Snape. Warum hatte ihn Dumbledore bis zum Schluss verteidigt? Seinen eigenen Mörder. Hatten sie deswegen gestritten? Hatte Dumbledore es ihm aufgetragen, nur um die Mission, Voldemort zu töten, nicht zu gefährden?

Snape hatte ihm ja entgegen geschrieen, er sei _kein Feigling_… Aber weshalb war der Tränkemeister eigentlich damals auf die gute Seite gewechselt?

Zorn brodelte in ihm auf, als ihn die Bilder der Nacht, von Dumbledores Tod, erneut heimsuchten. Unendlicher Zorn auf den schwarzhaarigen Professor. Jetzt war es eindeutig zu spät irgendwelche Fragen zu klären. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und Snape würde qualvoll dafür büßen müssen…

Harry wurde aus seinen rachsüchtigen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, stieß seinen Stuhl von sich und zückte kampfbereit seinen Zauberstab. Aber nicht Snape, sondern ein verwirrter, zu Boden gestoßener Draco fixierte den Grünäugigen entsetzt.

„Harry… was…?"

Der Angesprochene raufte sich mit der Linken seine Haare, legte den Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und half seinem Freund hoch.

„Was ist los?" Draco musterte ihn besorgt.

„Nichts", wich ihm der Gryffindor aus, sank aber trotzdem dankbar in die Umarmung des Slytherins.

Einige Minuten verstrichen schweigsam zwischen ihnen. Draco wusste, dass Harry in solchen Situationen Zeit brauchte, also drängte er nicht auf eine Antwort. Meistens kam diese ganz von selbst.

„Ich habe wieder an die Nacht am Turm denken müssen…"

Der Blonde versteifte sich, aber Harry strich ihm sofort beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Nein, ich habe nicht an dich gedacht… Snape… ich habe an Snape gedacht… Hast du den Propheten schon gelesen?"

„Nein."

„Voldemort attackiert und tötet ständig unschuldige Menschen und muggelstämmige Zauberer, und Snape hilft ihm dabei. Dieser Abschaum. Ich werde erst Ruhe geben, wenn ich beide hingerichtet habe…"

„Harry… ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihm nicht Unrecht tun. Damals, nachdem er mit mir zum Stützpunkt der Todesser appariert war, war er ziemlich durcheinander gewesen. In so einer Verfassung habe selbst ich ihn, als sein Patenkind, noch nie gesehen. Erst kurz bevor wir Voldemort gegenüber treten sollten, war er wieder der Alte gewesen…"

„Was soll das! Willst du ihn etwa verteidigen!" Aufgebracht stieß der Dunkelhaarige, Draco von sich.

„Nein ich…"

„Dann halt deine verräterische Klappe!"

Der Blonde wollte etwas darauf erwidern, verschloss aber seinen stumm gebliebenen Mund und blickte Harry vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser begriff sofort seine unüberlegten Worte und sagte: „_Cessar! _Tut mir leid, sag was du willst."

Damit wandte er sich ab, setzte sich abermals an den Schreibtisch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hasste sein Leben. Jedes Mal verletzte er die Menschen, die er liebte und die anderen kamen ungestraft davon,… aber nicht mehr lange…

Erneut spürte er Dracos Hand an seiner Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, du hast mir nicht weh getan, ich habe mich ja an deinen _„Befehl"_ gehalten."

„Das macht es auch nicht besser", nuschelte der Gryffindor in seine Handflächen.

„Ich weiß, darum wollte ich dich ja vorhin fragen, ob es in diesem Haus eine Bibliothek gibt."

„Wozu brauchst du eine Bibliothek?", fragte Harry, ihm nun zugewandt.

„Wozu wohl? Na um diese Dinger", Draco zeigte ihm demonstrativ sein rechtes Handgelenk, „endlich loszuwerden."

„Das ist sinnlos. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich Moody verhört habe und…"

„Ja, ich weiß was du mir erzählt hast, aber ich habe die Runen des Reifens genau studiert und in mein graues Notizbuch übertragen und ihren angeblichen Namen „Verus vincire" auch und die passen nicht zusammen. In Hogwarts hatte ich das Fach „Alte Runen" belegt und…

„Draco warte bitte."

„Lass mich erklären Harry…"

„Draco…"

„Wieso musst du mich immer unterbrechen?"

„Weil ich dein Bemühen für sinnlos halte und ich deine Hilfe für den Kampf gegen Voldemort brauche. Ich muss dir vieles…"

Wütend ging der Blonde Richtung Tür und keifte: „Dann suche ich mir die Bibliothek eben selbst. Jedes vornehme, schwarzmagische Haus müsste eine besitzen."

„Bleib hier!"

„Ahh!" Draco umfasste augenblicklich sein brennendes Handgelenk und wich von der Tür zurück.

„_Cessar!_ Verflucht Draco, kann man denn nicht mehr normal mit dir reden, ohne, dass du gleich an die Decke gehst?!"

„Wer geht hier an die Decke?! Und jetzt lass _mich_ gehen! Sofort!" Der Slytherin starrte weiterhin zur Tür und würdigte Harry keines Blickes.

„Die Bibliothek ist im zweiten Stock am Ende des Ganges, die Doppeltür, du kannst sie nicht verfehlen. Geh wohin du willst,… aber…", der Dunkelhaarige resignierte, schlug sein eigenes Notizbuch auf und versuchte seine aufgewühlten Nerven zu beruhigen. Wenn das so zwischen ihnen weiter ging, würden sie sich bald gegenseitig umbringen. Er musste sich beherrschen und seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen, aber das war so schwierig…

Draco verspürte keinen Triumph über seinen erkämpften Sieg. Abermals trat er an seinen sitzenden Freund heran und berührte dessen Schulter.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, bitte verzeih mir…"

„Schon gut Harry. Das weiß ich doch."

„Aber ich habe Angst dich zu…"

„Genau deshalb möchte ich etwas über diese Armreifen herausfinden. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass die Übersetzung vollständig ist. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Lösung für uns. Ich will unsere Beziehung nicht wegen diesen verdammten Reifen gefährden. Wir müssen diese Dinger so schnell wie möglich loswerden, bevor wir uns völlig zerstreiten. Das verstehst du doch?"

„Klar, ich leide genauso unter diesen magischen Handschellen. Das falsche Glücksgefühl ist wirklich zum Kotzen, weil es mich verhöhnt und dich gleichzeitig verletzt."

„Dann hast du also nichts mehr dagegen, wenn ich mich in der Black-Bibliothek umsehe? Lieber wäre mir zwar unsere, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich unbeschadet nach Malfoy-Manor gelangen sollte, solange Voldemort überall herumflucht."

Harry seufzte auf. „Nein, du kannst deine Nachforschungen anstellen, aber ich muss dir noch Wichtiges anvertrauen. Ich möchte dir alles, was ich über Voldemort weiß, erzählen und mich mit dir beraten, bevor der Orden oder das Ministerium über mich herfallen." Seine Hilflosigkeit schwang nur allzu deutlich in der Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen mit.

„Natürlich werde ich dir zuhören und dir helfen, die Last, die ganze Welt, von diesem Verrücktem zu befreien, zu tragen." Draco zog einen rotgolden, gepolsterten Stuhl vom Kamin zum Schreibtisch heran und nahm erwartungsvoll vor dem Gryffindor Platz.

„Was jetzt gleich?", fragte Harry überrumpelt. „Du wolltest doch…"

„Ja ich weiß, was ich wollte und wie du gerade gesehen hast, verletzt es uns beide, wenn jeder seinen Dickschädel durchsetzen will. Ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, auf einen anderen Zauberer Rücksicht zu nehmen."

„Geht mir genauso", gab Harry schuldbewusst zu, „und ich bin froh, dass du dieser Zauberer bist."

Ein liebevoller Versöhnungskuss folgte und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Merlin sei Dank, waren sie sich im Bett immer einig.

Die Stunden vergingen. Eine düstere Finsternis breitete sich trotz des Sommers über dem Grimmauldplatz aus und die Straßenlaternen bemühten sich vergebens, Licht und Wärme zu spenden. In der Nacht war es am schlimmsten. Sie bot Voldemorts Anhängern den perfekten Schutz und Spielraum zugleich.

Ein wirksamer Zauberspruch von Mad-Eye Moody verhinderte, dass jeder, der das Haus Nummer Zwölf kannte, über den Aufenthaltsort sprechen und somit verraten konnte. Die Zauberer konnten es lediglich selber betreten, aber niemand anderen mitbringen. Darum traf sich der Phönixorden mit den Auroren für die Besprechungen immer im Ministerium.

Und gegen Snape gab es noch extra scharfe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Somit waren alle geschützt und die unnatürliche Kälte, die nachts hauptsächlich von den Dementoren ausging, fand keinen Weg in das gemütlich, renovierte Zimmer, des ehemaligen Black Hauses. Dobby hatte ihnen vor einer Stunde das Feuer im Kamin entfacht und überall Kerzen angezündet. Im Schein der wärmenden Flammen waren Harry und Draco noch immer in ihr intensives Gespräch vertieft.

„Also, wenn ich es richtig zusammenfasse, hat der Dunkle Lord seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten und Sechs davon in mächtige Gegenstände gepackt. Und um ihn töten zu können, müssen vorher die sechs Sachen zerstört werden", schloss Draco seine Überlegungen. Die Geschichte von Voldemorts Kindheit und Werdegang, hatte ihn bestürzt.

„Stimmt, Dumbledore hat erzählt, dass das siebte Stück seiner verstümmelten Seele, seinen Körper am Leben erhalten hatte, als sein Todesfluch auf ihn zurück geprallt war."

„Das heißt, es wurden bis dato zwei vernichtet, das Tagebuch und der Ring. Es bleiben dann noch das Medaillon seiner Mutter, der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor und seine schreckliche Schlange Nagini übrig. Wird sicher eine Kleinigkeit, Voldemort um die Ecke zu bringen."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Draco." Harry rieb sich erschöpft seine Stirn. Das Gespräch hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt und erneut vor Augen gehalten, dass es schier unmöglich war, alle Horkruxe rechtzeitig zu finden und zu zerstören.

„Wir machen besser Schluss für heute", Draco streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. „Wow, wie die Zeit vergeht, hoffentlich gibt es bald Abendessen, ich verhungere gleich." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Blonde, rückte seinen Stuhl zum Tischchen beim Kamin zurück und erwartete dort sehnsüchtig ihre Mahlzeit.

Harry hatte ihm nicht widersprochen, er hatte Draco alles anvertraut, sodass er, wie Ron und Hermine, zu den Eingeweihten gehörte. Nur ein Detail hatte er den Dreien verschwiegen – die Prophezeiung.

_Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt._ Mörder oder Opfer, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es für ihn nicht. Diese Gewissheit hatte der Gryffindor nie verdauen können, sie fraß sich qualvoll durch seine Gedärme und bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte.

Ohne sich seinen Kummer anmerken zu lassen, stand er auf und nahm gegenüber von dem Slytherin Platz.

Ungeduldig sah der Blonde ständig auf die Uhr. „Dobby lässt sich heute ja extra lange Zeit. Du solltest mal ein ernstes Wörtchen…"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Verwundert sahen beide auf. Seit wann benutzte der Hauself den herkömmlichen Weg?

Harry öffnete die Tür und wurde von Hermine freundlich begrüßt.

„Hallo Harry, Mrs Weasley hat mich gebeten, euch zum Abendessen zu holen. Na ja, eigentlich war es meine Idee, da ich endlich mit dir reden wollte. Du hast dich ja bis jetzt immer in deinem Zimmer verschanzt."

Zielstrebig, wie schon im Unterricht, schob sie den verlegenen Dunkelhaarigen beiseite, trat ein und setzte sich auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank beim Kamin.

Draco rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel hin und her, als Hermine in offen begrüßte und er nur ein betretenes „Hallo" über seine Lippen brachte.

Ihre entgegenkommende Art beschämte ihn. Er war nie nett zu ihr gewesen, im Grunde hatte er Granger immer aufs Verächtlichste beschimpft und gedemütigt. Aber nun saß sie nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt und strahlte Harry und ihn übers ganze Gesicht an.

„Wie geht es euch? Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt." Hermine verbrachte zweifellos eine Menge Zeit mit Ron, da sein direktes Temperament unwillkürlich auf sie abfärbte.

„Gut Hermine…", meinte Harry, der gerade seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl mit der Braunhaarigen ein normales Gespräch zu führen. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte er ja seine alten Freunde praktisch aus seinem neuen Leben ausgeschlossen. Tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn, dass seine beste Freundin ihm verziehen hatte und auch Draco als seinen Partner guthieß.

„Ich habe Draco in alles eingeweiht,… Voldemorts Geschichte und die Sache mit den Horkruxen…", insgeheim fürchtete der Gryffindor jetzt von Hermine gerügt zu werden, doch es kam anders, als er gedacht hatte.

„Sehr gut. Das bedeutet, dass du ihm voll und ganz vertraust und das ist für eure Beziehung und unsere Mission sehr wichtig. Ich wollte dich nämlich schon die längste Zeit fragen", sprach sie an Draco gewandt weiter, „ob du im Versteck der Todesser, so nah am Dunklen Lord, nicht irgendetwas gesehen hast, dass auf die Beschreibung der Horkruxe passt?"

Ein leichter Hauch von rosa zierte die blassen Wangen des Blonden und er hob verlegen seinen Blick zu dem Mädchen an.

Sie behandelte ihn, als hätten seine gemeinen Beleidigungen, ihr gegenüber nie statt gefunden. Seitdem er durch Harry gelernt hatte, seine Gefühle zu zeigen und zuzulassen, war auch sein Schuldbewusstsein an die Oberfläche gedrungen. Zu Hause, bei seinen Eltern, gab es dieses Gefühl nicht.

Alles was er im Sinne seines Vaters und seiner Mutter gemacht hatte, war richtig gewesen. Unter keinen Umständen, hätte er sich jemals für sein Verhalten entschuldigen müssen. Aber im Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich schleunigst bei Gran… Hermine entschuldigen musste.

„Nein, solche Gegenstände wären mir nicht aufgefallen, außer natürlich der Riesenschlange", kam es gehemmt über Dracos trockene Lippen.

„Na gut", meinte sie, „lasst uns morgen weiter grübeln, sonst ist Rons Mum noch beleidigt, wenn wir ihr köstliches Abendessen kalt werden lassen."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen die Treppe in das Vorzimmer hinab.

Harry spürte Dracos verkrampfte Finger um seine eigenen, als dieser flüsterte: „Ich fühle mich noch immer nicht wohl, bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten."

„Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir. Oder möchtest du lieber wieder mit mir alleine im Zimmer essen?"

„Nein", der Blonde zögerte, „ich werde mich schon noch daran gewöhnen."


	12. 11 alte Feinde

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass ihr solange auf mein neues Chap warten musstet! Dafür ist dieses auch länger und die Story wird vorangetrieben (bitte jetzt keine schmutzigen Gedanken haben :)))

Hatte in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren und hoffe, dass ich euch die Fortsetzung bald online stellen kann!

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer: Drachen-Fan, blub, Reinadoreen und Aurora Sky!

Wünsche euch noch ein gutes neues Jahr und weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

PS: Reviews sind heuer natürlich auch erwünscht!

**

* * *

**

**11) ...alte Feinde**

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, klopfte Hermine voller Tatendrang an die Tür mit dem geschnitzten Löwen und betrat das Zimmer der Beiden.

Harry begrüßte sie und deutete ihr, auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Wo ist Draco?"

„Er ist vor ein paar Minuten in die Bibliothek verschwunden", antwortete ihr der Dunkelhaarige.

„Glaubt ihr, dass wir in der „Black-Bibliothek" Hinweise auf die Horkruxe finden?"

„Was? Nein, er sucht ein Buch über alte Runen oder Geheimschriften."

„Wozu das denn? Habt ihr eine neue Spur entdeckt?", wollte Hermine begierig wissen.

„Nein, er… wir wollen diese verfluchten Armreifen loswerden und Draco ist der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr Name: „Verus-vincire", nicht mit den Runen übereinstimmt. Also will er ein Buch finden, um eine fehlerfreie Übersetzung zu erhalten."

„Ich habe _Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_ mit dabei, die werde ich ihm zu Mittag gleich geben", meinte sie hilfsbereit.

„Danke Hermine, aber lass uns jetzt über die Horkruxe sprechen…"

Doch Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass Harry absichtlich das Thema wechselte und bohrte nach: „Wie geht es euch in eurer Beziehung?"

Ein gequältes Aufstöhnen und ein unglücklicher Blick aus den hellgrünen Augen sagten ihr schon mehr, als sie wissen wollte.

„Muss ich diese Frage beantworten?"

Hermine zog eine Braue hoch und wartete geduldig ab.

„Diese Armreifen sind die Hölle", seufzte der Dunkelhaarige frustriert, „ansonsten haben wir uns über alles ausgesprochen. Uns gegenzeitig verziehen und beschlossen neu anzufangen."

„Das ist doch eine gute Basis…"

„Ja, aber wenn ich auch nur einen Moment nicht aufpasse, was ich zu ihm sage, kann das schmerzliche Folgen für Draco haben. Jeder Streit zwischen uns ist von vornherein unfair, weil ich ihn völlig in der Hand habe. Ich kann gar nicht richtig wütend sein, ihn anbrüllen und alles aus mir herauslassen, ohne ihn nicht gleich wieder physisch zu verletzen. Du kennst ja unser aufbrausendes Temperament." Harry wischte sich seine aufkommenden Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg.

Verständnisvoll nahm Hermine seine Hand und drückte sie fest wobei sie meinte: „Ich verstehe dich sehr gut Harry und ich finde eure Situation zutiefst unmenschlich und grausam. Aber gerade du, mit deine Güte, deiner Hilfsbereitschaft und deiner aufrichtigen Liebe zu ihm, bist das Beste, was Draco passieren konnte."

„In meinem Wutanfall vor der Hochzeit habe ich ihm meine _„Macht"_ gnadenlos spüren lassen. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Das habe ich mitbekommen, aber du hast deine Fehler eingesehen und ihr habt über alles gesprochen. Jemand anderer hätte Draco sicherlich weiterhin gequält. Glaub an dich und an deine gute Seite in dir. Draco braucht dich jetzt und wir ebenso."

Harry biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum und nickte Hermine zu. Ein dicker Kloß steckte in seinem Hals und er kämpfte tapfer seine Tränen zurück.

Fürsorglich stand sie auf, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn. Sie spürte seine Tränen auf ihrer Wange hinab fließen und seufzte auf. Harry hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war immer noch derselbe wie früher, nur das Leben war weitergegangen und hatte ihm in letzter Zeit viel zu viel abverlangt. Niemals würde sie ihn alleine lassen und das würde sie auch Ron noch einbläuen. Man lässt seinen besten Freund nicht im Stich!

„Danke", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und löste sich von seiner Freundin.

Hermine reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, strich ihm durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar und nahm wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz.

„So dann lass mal sehen, was wir noch brauchen um Voldemort zu vernichten", sagte sie aufmunternd.

oOoOoOo

Die Bibliothek war zwar nur halb so groß wie ihre auf Malfoy Manor, aber nicht minder ausgestattet. Sie machte dem Hause Black alle Ehre.

Die schwarzen, glatt polierten Bücherschränke mit ihren silbernen Griffen und Knöpfen verschluckten das helle Sonnenlicht und tauchten den Raum in ein diffuses, unheimliches Grau. Die Kästen ragten bis an die Decke und erstreckten sich rundherum an den Wänden entlang. Acht Regalreihen reichten links und rechts in die Mitte des Zimmers herein und säumten den Weg von der Tür zu den Fenstern, wie mächtige Säulen.

Draco fühlte sich unwohl und hatte Angst, von dieser Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden. Schnell schritt er durch den Gang und erreichte die drei hohen, nach oben spitz zulaufenden Fensterscheiben. Davor luden drei glänzend schwarze Tische zum Verweilen in diesem, Gruft ähnlichen, Raum ein.

Er war zwar einiges gewohnt, aber so düster war es selbst bei ihnen zu Hause nicht. Alle Verziehrungen an den Schränken , den Tischen und den Stühlen wirkten wie gefährliche Klauen, die nur darauf warteten, dass ihnen jemand zu nahe kam, damit sie ihn packen konnten.

Erleichtert entdeckte er Zündhölzer, denn es befanden sich seitlich an den Kästen und mitten auf den Tischen silberne, vielarmige Kerzenhalter, die bei genauerer Betrachtung die Form von Schlangen hatten, die die weißen Kerzen mit ihren Mäulern balancierten.

Wie von Zauberhand erhellten die entzündeten Kerzen die Bibliothek mit einem wärmenden, angenehmen Licht, dass die goldenen Buchstaben mancher Einbände reflektierten.

Dracos banges Gefühl verebbte und er sah sich neugierig um. Mrs. Weasley und Dobby hatten auf den Regalen Staub gewischt, aber ansonsten dürfte dieses Zimmer nicht neu ausgestattet worden sein. So, als läge ein alter Schutzzauber auf der Bibliothek, der verhinderte, dass jemand ihre Schätze hinfort tragen oder stehlen konnte.

Harry hatte wahrlich ein Vermögen geerbt. Manche Bände waren sicherlich tausende Jahre alt und noch weit mehr Galleonen wert.

Draco hatte sich seit seiner Flucht noch gar keine Gedanken über seine finanzielle Situation gemacht. Seine Mutter war tot und sein Vater saß in Askaban. Hatte er dann schon ein Anrecht auf sein Erbe? Wollte er es überhaupt?

Tränen stiegen in ihm hoch und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, als ihn die schrecklichen Bilder seiner sterbenden Mutter heimsuchten. Nein, er wollte nicht das Geld, er wollte seine Eltern zurück haben!

Die Kälte des Verlustes ließ den Blonden frösteln. Zitternd umschlang er seinen Körper und brach auf die Knie zusammen. Er hielt seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück und schluchzte hörbar auf.

oOoOoOo

„Draco! Draco bist du hier? Ich habe dir was mitgebracht und wollte dich zum Mittagessen abholen…" Hermine verstummte abrupt. Schnell sank sie neben dem Slytherin zu Boden und streichelte ihm über die Schulter.

Draco wimmerte erbärmlich auf. Er hatte sich nicht von seiner Trauer und den schlimmen Erinnerungen befreien können.

Instinktiv schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seinen bebenden Körper.

Dieser beruhigte sich langsam und erkannte, wer ihn gerade tröstete. Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und wich irritiert von ihr zurück. Purer Unglaube spiegelte sich in seinen verheulten Augen wider.

„Draco, was ist los? Hat dir jemand wehgetan? Soll ich Harry holen?"

Hermine stand auf und wollte zur Tür eilen, als der Blonde sie zurück hielt.

„Nein, ich…" Draco war aufgestanden und hatte Hermines Hand nicht losgelassen. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick, da sie ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Was ist los Draco?", flüsterte sie besorgt und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Ich… ich habe… an meine Eltern denken müssen… und…" Er brach ab. Die ausgetrocknete Kehle versagte seinen Stimmbändern den Dienst.

Aber mehr brauchte Hermine gar nicht zu wissen. Tröstend zog sie ihn erneut zu sich heran und strich über seinen Rücken. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an Dracos Geschichte, die er ihnen allen unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum hatte erzählen müssen. Er hatte anscheinend bis heute gar keine freie Minute gehabt, um angemessen um sie zu trauern.

„Lass alles raus, deine Tränen sind wichtig und es geht dir nachher sicher besser." Hermines einfühlsame Worte und ihre innige Umarmung linderten seinen Schmerz ein wenig.

„Ich… mein Verhalten dir gegenüber… tut mir sehr leid." Ein Schluchzer unterbrach seine verheulte Stimme. „Die ganzen Beleidigungen in der Schule… ich war so ein Idiot…"

„Schhh, schon gut Draco. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und hoffe den _„Draco"_ kennen zu lernen, von dem uns Harry bereits erzählt hat."

Seine tränengeröteten Augen suchten beschämt ihre Haselnussbraunen. Verständnisvoll betrachtete sie ihn, während er ein leises „Danke" hauchte.

Sie zog ihn fester an sich und küsste freundschaftlich seine linke Wange.

Ron riss die Tür auf und sah, wie Malfoy sich zu seiner Freundin herab beugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste. Hass und Eifersucht durchfluteten seinen geschockten Leib und schnitten wie zwei scharf geschliffene Schwerter sein stehen gebliebenes Herz entzwei.

Malfoy verführte seine Hermine und betrog gleichzeitig Harry!!

Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und grenzenlose Wut entfachte ein nicht zu löschendes Höllenfeuer in seinem Innersten. Rache! Malfoy würde mit seinem Blut dafür bezahlen!

Dieser Bastard hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Harry würde das endlich einsehen und den Slytherin eigenhändig richten. Und Ronald Weasley wäre wieder sein „bester Freund"!

„Oh Ron, was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine gelassen, löste sich von Draco und schenkte ihrem Freund ein unbekümmertes Lächeln.

Alarmiert wich der Blonde von dem Mädchen zurück. Weasleys Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu verfluchen. Hätte der Rothaarige seinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt, hätte er seine tote Mutter früher wieder gesehen, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Draco senkte seinen geröteten Augen. Das Wiesel hatte die Situation sicher falsch interpretiert.

„Hallo Ron, ich rede mit dir." Hermine war auf ihren Geliebten zugegangen und beäugte ihn irritiert.

„Das Essen ist fertig", stammelte er und schlug die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu.

„Was…? Ron was…?"

„Hermine warte!", stoppte sie Draco.

Fragend wandte sie sich um.

„Ich glaube er denkt, wir… wir haben etwas zusammen."

„Was? So ein Blödsinn!"

„Nein, wärst du jetzt nicht im Raum gewesen, hätte er mich sofort erwürgt."

„Draco du irrst dich sicher…"

„Nein Hermine! Bitte rede mit ihm und sag ihm, dass sicher nichts zwischen uns läuft", flehte Draco innständig.

Sprachlos starrte sie den Slytherin an.

„Bitte klär das mit ihm. Bitte! Ron hasst mich sowieso und ich…"

„Okay Draco, okay", lenkte sie ein, „ich rede mit ihm. Ron hat damals im vierten Schuljahr Harry auch für seinen vermeintlichen Verrat verurteilt. Er kann manchmal ziemlich verbohrt sein."

„Danke, und sag Harry bitte nichts davon. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Kluft zwischen ihm und Ron noch größer wird. Ich weiß, dass der „beste Freund" enorm wichtig ist und ich wünschte, Ron würde mich eines Tages an Harrys Seite akzeptieren."

„Vertrau mir Draco, alles wird gut werden."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek in Richtung Mittagessen, obwohl Draco keinen Hunger mehr verspürte.

oOoOoOo

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachten Hermine, Draco und Harry entweder im Zimmer der Jungs oder Hermine mit Draco in der Bibliothek, während Harry alleine weitergrübelte. Sie hatten sich geschworen, den anderen noch nichts über ihre Pläne zu verraten, bis sie genug Informationen gesammelt hätten.

Die Zeit drängte aber, da Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern immer dreister wurde. Täglich rückten die Mitglieder des Ordens und die Auroren gemeinsam aus, um Jagd auf die Todesser zu machen. Leider gab es nicht nur Verluste und Verletzte auf der schwarzmagischen Seite. Mrs. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, Ginny, Fleur und Dobby heilten und bandagierten umsichtig die Wunden der betroffenen Zauberer.

Ron konnte kein Blut sehen und war in den Augen seiner Mutter noch zu jung zum Kämpfen, also stromerte er häufig ziellos durchs Haus und hatte eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Hermine war die Aufrichtigkeit in Person, aber Malfoy war zu allem fähig. Er hatte zwar Hermines Erklärung gelauscht und so getan, als sei es nur ein dummes Missverständnis gewesen, doch die Eifersucht ließ ihn nicht los.

Tagein, tagaus verbrachte seine Freundin Zeit mit dem Blonden. Sie hatte ihn gebeten ihnen bei den Nachforschungen zu helfen.

„_Harry und Draco würden dich gerne dabei haben."_ – Ha, ha, dachte er grimmig.

Überflüssig. Überall war er überflüssig: beim Kämpfen, beim Heilen und beim Suchen. Niemand brauchte ihn, niemand beachtete ihn und das seitdem Malfoy hier am Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht war. Zuerst hatte ihm der Slytherin Harry weggenommen und nun auch Hermine!

Draco und Hermine hatten schon fast die gesamte Bibliothek mit ihren verschiedenen Themen durchgearbeitet: _„Niedere Kreaturen", „Gifte und Tränke", „Kochrezepte für Feinde", „Salben und Kräuter zur Heilung der Blacks", „Die fürnehme Geschichte der Black-Dynastie", „Verbesserung magischer Gegenstände durch schwarze Magie", „Die erfolgreichsten Foltermethoden", „Die Etikette reinblütiger Zauberer", „Erkennungsmerkmale der Schlammblüter",…_

Hermine hätte am liebsten sofort alles in Brand gesteckt, aber Draco, der solche ähnlichen Bücher auch von Vaters Sammlung her kannte, hatte sie gerade noch davon abhalten können. Natürlich vertrat er nicht mehr die Inhalte dieser abscheulichen Werke, aber sie mussten dennoch konstruktiv arbeiten, um nichts Wichtiges zu übersehen. Die verhexten Armreifen passten perfekt zu den anderen Scheußlichkeiten.

Zwei Bücherregale waren noch übrig: _„Die dunklen Künste allgemein" _und_ „Geheime Schriften und alte Sprachen"._

Viele Beschriftungen der Buchrücken waren im Laufe der Zeit verblichen und deshalb hatten die beiden zu Beginn beschlossen, ausnahmslos jedes Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen und durch zu schauen. Denn es hätte ja ein geheimes Schriftstück woanders versteckt sein können. Doch bis jetzt war das nicht der Fall gewesen.

Es herrschte hier eine peinliche Ordnung und aus Angst, ein Fluch könnte sie treffen, platzierten sie die Exemplare stets wieder an der zuvor entnommenen Stelle.

„Ich hab was! Oh beim Barte Dumbledores!"

„Hast du ein Buch für die Runen gefunden!?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein." Sie stieg die schmale Eisenleiter die an allen Schränken befestigt war, um auch zu den obersten Regalen zu gelangen, mit einem dicken Wälzer in der Hand herab. Ehrfurchtsvoll legte Hermine es auf den mittleren der drei Tische.

Das große Buch hatte einen schwarzen, abgenutzten Ledereinband mit silbernen Beschlägen an allen Ecken. In der Mitte des Deckels prangte ein silberner Totenkopf mit rubinroten Augen und aus seinem Mund kroch eine smaragdgrüne Schlange.

Voldemort – dachte Draco sofort und keuchte erschrocken auf.

Hermine maß ihn mit einem eingehenden Blick. Draco nickte und sie öffnete es vorsichtig. Eine kleine Staubwolke brachte sie gleichzeitig zum Niesen.

„_Der Tod _von _Salazar Slytherin_ aus dem Jahre _969_", las sie mit zitternder Stimme laut vor.

Wieder folgte ein Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen, bevor sie umblätterte und das in pechschwarzen Lettern gedruckte Inhaltsverzeichnis preisgab:

_1)„Ewiger Tod" (Tödliche Kreaturen, Tödliche Zauber, Tödliche Tränke,…), 2)„Ewiges Leben" (Der Stein der Weisen, Einhornblut, Blutzauber, Geister, Horkruxe,…)_

„Dieses alte Werk vom Gründer Slytherins war so was Ähnliches wie Voldemorts _„Handbuch"_ für seine perfiden Pläne?!" Hermine stockte. „Als sein Erbe hat Voldemort alles daraus übernommen, sogar sein Zeichen für das Dunkle Mal!"

Eine Kälte griff plötzlich nach ihren Seelen und sie schlug den Deckel zu.

„Schwarze Magie in ihrer reinsten Form", rang Draco nach Atem. „Er muss seine Seele und sein Blut in diese Seiten verewigt haben, sodass nur seine wahren Nachkommen gefahrlos darin lesen und davon Gebrauch machen konnten. Aber was macht dann dieses Buch hier in der Black-Bibliothek?", fragte er verwirrt. „Natürlich sind sie eine schwarzmagische Familie, aber bewahrt man so einen _„Schatz"_ nicht sicherer auf?"

„Vielleicht wurde es absichtlich hier versteckt", überlegte Hermine. „So offensichtlich, dass es kein Aufsehen erregt. Wenn man nur den Buchrücken betrachtet, sieht es aus wie jedes andere Buch auch. Voldemort hätte diesen geraubten Band sicher nie in der Familienbibliothek gesucht. Zuvor hätte er wahrscheinlich das ganze Haus nach Geheimverstecken abgesucht."

„Woher weißt du, dass es gestohlen worden ist?"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber warum sollte sonst dieses wertvolle Buch hier sein? Voldemort hat sich unverkennbar an dieser Lektüre orientiert. Er wusste über die Erschaffung der Horkruxe Bescheid und hat in unserem ersten Schuljahr Einhornblut getrunken und nach dem Stein der Weisen gesucht. Es passt einfach alles zusammen. Ich werde es gleich Harry zeigen!"

Hermine schritt zur Flügeltür, aber Draco folgte ihr nicht.

„Ich möchte noch weitersuchen", antwortete der Blonde auf ihren fragenden Blick hin.

Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und verließ die Bibliothek.

oOoOoOo

Harry war höchst erfreut über das Fundstück. Die bösartige Aura des Buches machte ihm aber Sorgen. Hermine erzählte ihm von ihrer Vermutung über die Herkunft des schwarzmagischen Werkes.

„Du meinst ein Todesser hätte Voldemort das Buch gestohlen?"

„Wer sonst Harry? Niemand außer seinen Gefolgsleuten hatte Zugang zu seinem Versteck."

„Ein abtrünniger Todesser…" Harry grübelte nach einer Erinnerung. Wo hatte er das schon mal gehört? Sirius! Der Stammbaum! Sein jüngerer Bruder!

„Regulus Black!", schoss es aus ihm heraus.

„Wer?"

„Regulus Black war Sirius' jüngerer Bruder. Er war ein Anhänger Voldemorts und stellte sich dann gegen ihn."

„Woher weißt du das alles Harry?"

„Sirius hat es mir damals hier im Haus erzählt."

„Warte Harry – Regulus Black – R. B. Könnte das nicht derselbe sein, der das Medaillon aus der Höhle gestohlen hatte?", fragte Hermine zuversichtlich.

oOoOoOo

Draco wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren und stürzte sich gleich auf das letzte Regal: _„Geheime Schriften und alte Sprachen". _

Ungeduldig zerrte er ein Buch nach dem anderen heraus und steckte es wütend wieder zurück, wenn er es nicht mit den gesuchten Runen in Verbindung bringen konnte. In der drittletzten Reihe von oben entdeckte er ein schmales Büchlein in nachtblauem Samt. Die eingeprägten Silbersterne kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Seine Augen suchten den Titel und – er vergaß das Luftholen. Genau dieselben Runen, wie auf den Armreifen, waren auf den Stoff gedruckt!

Vor lauter Aufregung übersah er eine Sprosse beim Herabsteigen und er fiel krachend von der Leiter. Sein rechter Knöchel schmerzte, doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Begierig schlug er das kleine Buch auf, als er jemanden hereinkommen hörte.

„Hermine, Hermine, ich hab's gefunden! Endlich!", rief er ihr freudig entgegen.

Aber nicht Hermine erschien an den drei polierten Tischen, die gleich neben dem Regal standen.

oOoOoOo

„Ich weiß nicht, der Dieb unterschrieb mit R. A. B.", entgegnete Harry

„Aber es würde passen. Er will Voldemort nicht mehr dienen und sucht einen Weg um ihn zu töten. Zufällig findet er das Buch und liest von den Horkruxen. Vielleicht belauschte er den Dunklen Lord und erfuhr so von dem Seelenteil in der Höhle", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Er wurde in Voldemorts Auftrag hingerichtet."

„Ja Harry, aber zuvor schaffte er es noch das Buch und das Medaillon hier her zu bringen."

„Das Medaillon!", Harry schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Wir haben es beim Entrümpeln vor zwei Jahren weggeworfen! Erinnerst du dich Hermine? Dieses schwere Ding, das sich nicht öffnen ließ?"

„Du hast Recht!", kreischte sie bestürzt. „Kreacher!", fügte sie optimistisch hinzu.

„Was?"

„Kreacher hat damals doch immer wieder Sachen gestohlen und zu seinem Schlafplatz im Schrank geschleppt. Ich glaube Mrs. Weasley und Dobby haben ihm auch eine Besenkammer nett hergerichtet, als du das Haus renoviert haben wolltest."

„Wieso…?"

„Weil ich sie darauf hingewiesen habe, dass auch Hauselfen Rechte besitzen", antwortete sie vorwurfsvoll.

Harry schenkte ihr ein verlegenes Lächeln, bevor er aufstand und sich mit ihr auf die Suche nach dem verschollenen Medaillon machte.

oOoOoOo

Erschrocken keuchte Draco auf – Ronald Weasley – hatte sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufgebaut.

Rachsüchtig knackten seine Finger und er rieb seine bloße Faust in der linken Handfläche. Einen Zauberstab benötigte er für Malfoy nicht.

Von Mann zu Mann,… ein abfälliges Grinsen umspielte Rons Lippen. Von Mann zu Frau oder Memme traf es eher. Malfoy hatte in einer Person Ginny und ihn für Harry ersetzt und das, obwohl er immer ein arrogantes, grausames Miststück gewesen war. Aber dass er nun auch Hermine anmachte traf Ron am härtesten.

Keine Gnade, dröhnte es in seinen Ohren, als er den bleichen Blonden am Hemd hoch zerrte und ihm brutal ins Gesicht schlug.

Mit dem verletzten Knöchel war Draco nicht in der Lage sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er knallte mit voller Wucht auf das Regal hinter seinem Rücken. Das Büchlein ließ er dabei nicht aus der linken Hand. Unbeholfen krallte er sich mit der Rechten an ein Brett, um nicht erneut zu stürzen.

Aber Ron packte ihn gewaltsam und versetzte ihm weitere Schläge. Verzweifelt versuchte Draco diese abzuwehren und presste gleichzeitig den kostbaren Band an sich. Die Lösung für diese teuflischen Armbänder lag nun in seinen Händen und er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verlieren,

„Was ist los Malfoy?", fragte Ron gehässig. „Stehst du so sehr auf Männer, dass du auch schon wie ne _„Frau"_ kämpfst oder warst du immer so ein Weichei?"

Draco schlug hart am Parkettboden auf. Sein Magen schmerzte furchtbar und das Atemholen brannte in seinen Lungen. Blut troff aus seiner Nase, seinem Mundwinkel und der Schläfe. Auch im Nacken spürte er einen Rinnsaal, der von einer Platzwunde am Hinterkopf stammen musste. Der rechte Knöchel pochte durch die Anstrengung, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und Weasleys Treffer zu verhindern.

Aber am schlimmsten war seine magische Fessel. Sie brannte und zog sich langsam enger um sein Handgelenk. Er hatte sich doch nur gewehrt! Nicht angegriffen! Der zusätzliche Zauber von Mad-Eye machte allerdings deswegen keinen Unterschied.

Ron trat mit seinen Füßen auf den am Boden Liegenden ein. Aussichtslos versuchte Draco sich gegen seinen Peiniger zu verteidigen und flehte: „Ron bitte… hör auf!"

Der Blonde ließ das Buch fallen und der Rothaarige wurde darauf aufmerksam.

„Was ist das denn? Ein Buch mit blauem Samteinband? Habt ihr Schwuchteln wirklich alles in Plüsch und Samt eingebunden? Ist das dein geheimes Buch, in das du deine Eroberungen einträgst?" Weasley hatte es aufgehoben, damit Draco es nicht an sich nehmen konnte.

„Gib es mir zurück!", bat der Blonde panisch. „Bitte!"

Verächtlich sah er auf sein Opfer herab. „Sind es schon so viele, dass du darüber Buch führen musst, du perverses Schwein?!"

Draco stemmte sich hoch und griff nach Rons Jeans. „Gib es mir!"

Wütend schoss Weasley das Büchlein gegen einen Kerzenständer auf einen der schwarzen Tische. Dieser kippte um und steckte das Werk in Brand.

„Nein, nein!", schrie Draco aufgebracht und der Rothaarige verspürte pure Genugtuung. Endlich begann Malfoy zurück zuschlagen. Ein Gegner der kämpfte war viel interessanter, als einer der alles über sich ergehen ließ.

Blinder Zorn erfasste den Blonden. Unkontrolliert schlug er auf Rons Beine ein und bemerkte nicht, dass seine Pulsader bereits aufgeschlitzt war. Dunkelrotes Blut tränkte seinen weißen Hemdsärmel.

Ron wich amüsiert von Malfoy zurück, schnappte sich einen Leuchter, während der andere weiterhin das Buch mit seinen Flammen auffraß, und zog diesen gewaltsam über den blonden Schopf.

Bewusstlos brach der Slytherin zu seinen Füßen zusammen.

Die Doppeltüre krachte auf und Harry kam schreiend, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, die ein Medaillon in ihren Händen hielt, herein gerannt.

„Draco! Cessar, cessar! Draco was…!?"

Fassungslos starrte er auf die grauenhafte Szenerie. Feuer! Ron mit einem blutbefleckten Kerzenständer! Draco verwundet – oder tot am Boden!?

Kaltblütig stieß er Ron, der sich mit dem Leuchter verbrannte, beiseite, hob seinen Geliebten hoch und rannte mit ihm aus der Bibliothek.

Hastig raffte Harry alles was er in ihrem Zimmer in seiner Eile finden konnte in eine große Umhängetasche.

Weg! Nur weg von hier!

Er wickelte den leblosen Draco in seinen Tarnumhang, presste ihn an sich und disapparierte, bitterlich weinend, vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf.


	13. 12 Godric's Hollow 1

**Hi ihr lieben Leser und Reviewer!**

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Reviewer, denen Dracos Schicksal nicht egal ist! Schwarzleser böse anfunkel

**DANKE: Drachen-Fan, zissy, Severina35, Summersun, AuroraSky, Reinadoreen und blub!**

Ja ich weiß, das letzte Chap war sehr heftig, aber ich musste Ron austicken lassen. Draco war ja die ganze Schulzeit über wirklich ein riesen Arschloch. Und ich verstehe Rons Reaktion sehr gut, aber auch Harrys. Wurde Zeit, dass er sein Leben selbst in die Hand nimmt und eigene Entscheidungen trifft!

Ich hoffe ich lass euch das nächste Mal nicht so lange warten, aber ich mache gerade ne Umschulung und bin deshalb neben meinem Fernstudium etwas in Zeitnot. Keine Sorge, ich beende die Story schon und es wird noch eine Menge passieren, also dranbleiben und weiter lesen und reviewen:))))

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**12. Godric's Hollow 1**

Ein lauter Knall zerriss die abendliche Stille des Friedhofs. Aufgeschreckt kreischten und krächzten Raben wild durcheinander und stoben davon. Ihr Gezeter und Geschimpfe war noch bis weit in den rotgoldenen Spätsommerhimmel zu hören.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachten die Buntglasfenster der kleinen, angrenzenden Kirche zum Leuchten und schenkten den Besuchern eine kleine Hoffnung. Eines Tages würden sie wieder mit ihren Liebsten vereint und glücklich sein. Sie würden lachen, lieben und feiern bis in alle Ewigkeit…

Täglich besuchte Bathilda Bagshot wehmütig ihre verstorbenen Freunde und Verwandten, und fragte sich warum es ihr noch nicht vergönnt gewesen war, ihnen zu folgen, doch darauf sollte sie schon bald eine Antwort erhalten.

Ängstlich hatte sie am schmiedeeisernen Schwingtor angehalten, als die schwarz gefiederten Wächter der Toten fluchtartig das Weite suchten. In letzter Zeit war sie stets alleine hier gewesen, da sich die Bewohner vor unerwarteten Angriffen der Todesser fürchteten, obwohl Edvard Fyndann, der Oberzauberer des Dorfes, gewaltige Schutzzauber rundherum aufgezogen hatte. Und deshalb sollte eigentlich niemand nach Godric's Hollow apparieren können…

Mit ihrer zittrigen Hand holte sie den Zauberstab aus ihrer geblümten Kleiderschürze. Im Kampf zu sterben und zuvor noch einige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords mit sich zu reißen, wäre doch ein würdiger Abgang für eine steinalte Hexe. Entschlossen schlurfte sie den Kieselweg entlang und suchte zwischen den Grabsteinen nach potenziellen Feinden.

Harry hatte nach dem harten Aufprall noch immer seine verheulten Augen geschlossen. Krampfhaft hielt er seinen unsichtbaren Freund in den Armen und würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Warum nur musste das Leben so grausam zu ihm sein? Welcher Fluch lag auf ihm? _Harry-Potter-der-Junge-der-lebt_… wäre wohl besser gewesen, Voldemort hätte seine Sache damals richtig gemacht… aber stattdessen starben nach und nach alle Menschen, die er lieb gewonnen hatte… Sie starben alle für ihn, _Den-Jungen-der-sein-Leben-langsam-satt-hatte_. Er schluchzte verbittert auf. Sie hatten sich für ihn geopfert… sie hatten ihn allein gelassen…

Dumbledore würde den Orden und seine Freunde zurecht weisen, so mit ihm umzuspringen. Und er würde Draco bedingungslos akzeptieren. Er hatte dem Slytherin Gnade und Schutz angeboten und keine tödlichen Armreifen…

Ein knirschendes Geräusch ließ den Gryffindor aufhorchen - er musste irgendwo im Freien gelandet sein. Alarmiert riss er seine geröteten Augen auf und erblickte eine große Gestalt vor sich. Mindestens zwei Meter hoch, in wallendem Gewand, mit schneeweißen Flügeln, bedrohte ihn ein… marmorner Engel? Verwirrt sah er sich um, wo war er hier?

„Keine Flüche junger Mann, leg deinen Zauberstab schön vorsichtig zu Boden, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

Aufgeschreckt wandte sich Harry, der mit Draco auf dem Kieselweg kauerte, nach rechts. Eine alte, kleine Hexe mit rotem Kopftuch, blauen abgewetzten Hauspantoffeln und mit einem knorrigen Zauberstab in ihrer zittrigen Hand, kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Soweit musste es schon kommen, dass dieses Scheusal auch noch halbe Kinder in den Krieg mit hineinzieht. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, einmal Todesser, immer Todesser."

„Nein! Bitte…", flehte Harry, obwohl er die Hexe mit einer Leichtigkeit entwaffnet hätte, und legte seinen Stab vorsichtig ab, „ich bin kein Todesser… ich bin Harry Potter!" Er suchte keinen Streit, er suchte Hilfe.

„Was?", krächzte die Hexe und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Hier sehen sie, meine Narbe!" Harry klatschte sich mit der Hand die Haare aus der Stirn und hoffte, dass die alte Frau sie mit ihrer dicken Brille überhaupt sehen konnte.

„Bei Gryffindors Schwert! Du bist es wirklich! Nach so langer Zeit, kommst du endlich nach Hause…" Glück und Trauer schwangen gleichermaßen in ihrer Stimme mit und berührten unvermittelt Harrys Herz.

Zu Hause, sein zu Hause…?

„Aber wie kommst du hierher mein Lieber? Godric's Hollow wurde doch mit unzähligen Schutzzaubern belegt?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht, ich dachte nur die ganze Zeit an… meine Eltern…" Ein Kloß von der Größe eines Schnatzes steckte plötzlich in seinem Hals und ließ ihn würgen. Schnell wischte er sich mit der Handfläche seine neuerlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sammelte sich wieder.

„Bitte helfen sie mir, bitte…", stammelte Harry, „ich brauche einen sicheren Ort." Er wusste nicht warum, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er dieser fremden Hexe vertrauen konnte. Irgendwie sah sie so aus, wie er sich immer eine Großmutter vorgestellt hätte. Mit ihren warmen dunklen Augen, dem weißen, dünnen Haar, das unter dem Kopftuch hervorlugte und den vielen aufgenähten Flicken auf ihrer bunten Kleidung.

„Ich heiße Bathilda Bagshot und du bist hier in Sicherheit Harry Potter." Sie verheimlichte ihm aber, dass sie sobald sie ihn versorgt hatte, den Oberzauberer aufsuchen musste, um heraus zu finden, warum Potter hierher apparieren konnte. Das Leben aller Dorfbewohner stand auf dem Spiel. Doch das konnte sie dem aufgelösten Jungen nicht auch noch aufbürden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm…

„Du blutest ja!", rief sie entsetzt.

Harry blickte panisch auf seine Hände und bemerkte, dass Dracos Blut unter dem Tarnumhang herauslief.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", versuchte er die Hexe zu beschwichtigen, die sofort näher an ihn herangetreten war, „mein Freund… ist schlimm verletzt worden… und er braucht dringend Hilfe… bitte!"

Er schlug den Umhang beiseite und Dracos blonder, blutdurchtränkter Schopf kam zum Vorschein. Bestürzt kreischte Mrs. Bagshot auf und reagierte sogleich.

„Beeil dich, wir bringen ihn in mein Haus und dann hole ich die Dorfheilerin."

Harry war erleichtert, dass sie Draco anscheinend nicht kannte und ihn nicht mit den Todessern in Verbindung brachte. Seine Knie zitterten noch immer, als er sich erhob und der alten Frau mit seinem Liebling auf den Armen folgte. Mrs. Bagshot legte ein, für ihr Alter, erhebliches Tempo vor, und der Gryffindor musste sich ranhalten, um sie auf dem Weg durch die Straßen und Gassen nicht zu verlieren.

Endlich kamen sie an ein kleines Häuschen und die Hexe verlor keine Zeit. Sie dirigierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie die mit Rosen bestickte Couch in eine großzügige Liegefläche verwandelte und ein Leintuch darüber spannte. Der Dunkelhaarige legte seinen bewusstlosen Freund darauf ab und entfernte den Tarnumhang. Ihm wurde speiübel, als er das viele Blut an Dracos Kopf und am rechten Handgelenk sah. Wenigstens hatte sich die böswillige Wunde des Armreifens wieder durch den Zauberspruch _„Cessar"_ verschlossen. Bathilda genügte nur ein kurzer Blick auf den Verletzten, bevor sie disapparierte.

Hektisch befreite sich Harry aus seinem Reiseumhang und durchkramte seine mitgebrachte Umhängetasche. Merlin sei Dank hatte er das „Erste-Hilfe-Päckchen", das ihm Madame Pomfrey zusammengestellt hatte, mitgenommen. Er räumte Verbandszeug, Zaubertränke und Heilsalben auf einen Tisch heraus und überlegte gestresst, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Wasser! Zuerst musste er die Wunden säubern! Unter Tränen, die sich jedes Mal verselbständigten, sobald er seinen Liebling auch nur kurz ansah, durchsuchte er hastig die angrenzende Küche nach einer geeigneten Schüssel und einem frischem Tuch. Er hatte schon so viel Zeit vergeudet – Draco durfte nicht auch noch sterben!

Drei lärmende „Plopps" aus dem Wohnzimmer erschreckten den Dunkelhaarigen und die gefundene Glasschüssel entglitt seinen unruhigen Händen. Krachend fiel sie zu Boden und zersprang in zahllose, kleine Splitter.

Der Gryffindor war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Alles ging schief… er würde ihn verlieren…

Bathilda stürzte in die Küche und sah wie der Junge bebend in den Scherben hockte und sein Gesicht mit den Händen verbarg. Schnell verschwand sie nochmals ins Wohnzimmer und kam dann erneut zurück. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war das Missgeschick beseitigt, doch so einfach würde es bei Harry Potter nicht werden. Sie streichelte ihm durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar und dachte traurig an James.

„Draco", schluchzte er, „wir müssen ihn heilen,… helfen sie mir bitte,… helfen sie ihm,… ich brauche ihn,…ich liebe ihn…"

Ein schlimmer Heulkrampf schüttelte den Gryffindor, als er aufstand und zu seinem Liebsten eilen wollte.

„Trink das", hielt ihn Mrs. Bagshot, mit einer bläulichen Phiole in der Hand, auf.

„Was? Nein, Draco braucht Hilfe…"

„Er ist in guten Händen", versicherte sie ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Unsere Dorfheilerin Miss Ollivander und der Oberzauberer Mr. Fyndann sind bei deinem Freund. Sie brauchen Ruhe, um sich auf die Heilzauber zu konzentrieren und du bist jetzt nicht in der Verfassung ihnen zu helfen."

Aufbrausende, böse Worte lagen dem Dunkelhaarigen auf der Zunge und seine grünen Smaragde funkelten sie giftig an. Er hatte sich geschworen ihn nie wieder aus den Augen zu lassen.

Bathilda wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und gab auf: „Du musst dich aber ruhig verhalten und darfst nicht stören, sonst könnte es ihm das Leben kosten."

Harry nickte und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Edvard Fyndann wollte sie sofort wieder hinauswerfen, aber Mrs. Bagshot stoppte ihn und deutete wortlos auf den verheulten Jungen, der sich wie ausgemacht, leise auf einen Stuhl setzte.

Die nächsten drei Stunden zogen sich endlos dahin und Harry kämpfte verbissen gegen seine Müdigkeit an, indem er die beiden Fremden ins Auge fasste.

Die Heilerin hatte ihr blondes Haar, das schon mit einzelnen weißen Strähnen durchzogen war, zu einem langen Zopf geflochten. Ihre Haut wirkte, genauso wie ihre blauen Augen frisch und jugendlich, doch die tiefen Falten zeugten von einem langen Leben. Der edle, violette Stoff ihrer Robe raschelte, wenn sie sich um Draco herum bewegte und ihren Zauberstab in komplizierten Abläufen schwang. Ihr spitzer Hut hatte im Gegensatz zu dem des Oberzauberers keine Krempe.

Wie hatte ihn Mrs. Bagshot nochmals genannt? Mr. Fyndann, Oberzauberer… wahrscheinlich war er so etwas wie der Bürgermeister von Godric's Hollow. Harrys schläfrige Augen musterten ihn angestrengt, um wach zu bleiben. Der ältere Mann trug sein dunkelgraues Haar nicht so wie die meisten Zauberer lange über den Rücken, sondern hatte einen muggelähnlichen Kurzhaarschnitt. Auch sein Bart war gestutzt und wirkte modisch. Dagegen sah sein brauner Umhang ziemlich einfach aus, der Harry eher an die Kleidung der Weasleys erinnerte, wenn man von den goldenen Einfassungen der Ränder absah. Er fand den groben Stoff unpassend für einen Magier in dieser Position, doch andererseits verkörperte Mr. Fyndann somit einen „Mann des Volkes" und nicht einen abgehobenen Schnösel.

Beschämt senkte Harry seinen Blick, als ihn der Zauberer mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen direkt ansah. Er konnte es nicht verleugnen, dass ihm sein Mentor nach wie vor fehlte und er unbewusst einen Ersatz für ihn suchte. Jemand der ihm half, ihm beriet und ihm Mut machte.

„Harry?"

Erschrocken schaute er zu Bathilda auf.

„Miss Ollivander und Mr. Fyndann sind nun fertig…"

„Wie geht es ihm!?"

„Sie haben getan was sie konnten, aber jetzt müssen wir abwarten, wie stark dein Freund ist. Er hat eine schreckliche Kopfverletzung und sehr viel Blut verloren."

„Aber…?"

„Er lebt noch, aber bis jetzt hat er sein Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt."

„Wird er sterben…?"

„Harry, du musst auch schlafen, komm, du kannst oben das Gästezimmer haben."

„Nein, ich bleibe hier, ich werde ihm nicht von der Seite weichen. Er ist mein Freund."

Mr. Fyndanns Augen blitzten auf und er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich vergrößerte sich die Liegefläche und bat nun zwei Personen ausreichend Platz.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry und krabbelte ohne auf die erstaunten Mienen der Anwesenden zu achten, zu seinem Liebsten und umarmte ihn.

Bathilda ließ zwei Polster und Decken hereinschweben und Harry schluckte nun ohne zu protestieren ihren Beruhigungstrunk. Keine drei Minuten später war er eingeschlafen und die Zauberer verließen das Zimmer.

o O o O o O o

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch weckte den Dunkelhaarigen. Herzhaft gähnte er auf und fühlte sich richtig entspannt und ausgeruht. So tief und traumlos hatte er die letzten Nächte nicht verbracht. Regelmäßig hatten ihn Voldemorts Fratze und die vor ihm davon fliegenden Horkruxe, gequält und ausgelacht.

Erneut vernahm er das Geräusch. Irgendjemand schepperte mit Geschirr herum. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute sich irritiert um. Wo war er? Definitiv ein altmodisch eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer, mit kitschigen, gestickten Bildern, die Kätzchen oder Landschaften zeigten, an den Wänden und bunten gehäkelten Deckchen, die die Kästen und den Couchtisch anscheinend verschönern sollten. Alles hier hatte ein geblümtes Muster: die Tapete, die Stühle, die Zierkissen und der abgenutzte Teppich. Sogar seine Decke sah aus, als käme sie aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert.

Harry schluckte und erinnerte sich wieder an alles. Besorgt betrachtete er seinen schlummernden Drachen neben sich und ergriff dessen Hand. Die feingliedrigen, bleichen Finger waren eiskalt und Harry rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, aber Dracos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Er atmet wenigstens noch, dachte sich der Dunkelhaarige, während sich eine unsichtbare Schlinge um seinen eigenen Hals legte und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Haltlos liefen die heißen Tränen über seine bronzefarbenen Wangen.

War die menschliche Rasse denn wirklich so intolerant, allem Fremden gegenüber? Gab es nur Gut oder Böse? Hatte niemand die Chance verdient, sich zu bessern, sich zu ändern? Und wo bitteschön war sie – die allergrößte Macht – von der Dumbledore immer gesprochen hatte?

Harry wischte sich das Gesicht mit seinem schmutzigen Ärmel trocken. Wo war die _„Liebe"_, wenn selbst sein allerbester Freund, Ronald Weasley, zu so einer Gräueltat fähig gewesen war?

War sie geflohen oder sogar gestorben?

Zorn entfachte in seiner verletzten Seele. Er würde Voldemort alleine zur Strecke bringen und danach mit seinem hoffentlich wieder gesunden Engel ein neues Leben beginnen und sein jetziges hinter sich lassen. Lange genug hatte er unfreiwillig in Rampenlicht gestanden und war wie ein Quaffel von allen herumgeschubst worden, immer dorthin, wo sie ihn gerade gebraucht hatten. Einmal Sündenbock - dann wieder Held der Zaubererwelt.

Diese teuflische, magische Fessel war sein letzter Fehler gewesen, ab nun galten ausschließlich seine Regeln und Gesetze.

Der Duft von Kaffee und frischem Toast weckte seinen Hunger und Harry erblickte die alte, freundliche Hexe in der Tür zur Küche. Er lächelte zurück und folgte ihrer stillen Aufforderung. Ein ausgiebiges Frühstück würde ihm gut tun.

Die Küche war sehr nett eingerichtet, auf all das hatte er gestern gar nicht geachtet. Die weißen Kästen hatten eine hellbraune Arbeitsfläche und himmelblaue Griffe. Auf der rechten Seite strahlte die Sonne durch das einzige Fenster und spendete dem kleinen Raum ausreichend Licht. Gleich darunter stand die hölzerne Eckbank mit ihrem gelb-blauen Blumenmuster auf der Polsterung. Dahinter hingen unzählige Fotographien, in den verschiedensten Größen, in bunten Rahmen an der cremefarbenen Wand, und Harry staunte verblüfft.

Bathilda bot dem Jungen den Stuhl gegenüber an, damit er die Bilder, während der Mahlzeit eingehend betrachten konnte. Sie verwöhnte ihn mit Kaffee, Tee, Saft, Kuchen, Toast, Schinken, Käse, Rührei und frischem Obst, und bedrängte ihn nicht mit unangenehmen Fragen.

Harry war ihr sehr dankbar für ihre Diskretion. Aber er war nicht der Erste, der Mrs. Bagshots Gastfreundlichkeit zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Seine Mutter, sein Vater, er selbst als Baby, Sirius, Remus, einige ihm unbekannte Zauberer und Hexen und sogar Dumbledore mit einem jüngeren Mr. Fyndann, waren auf den Fotos zu erkennen.

Bathilda atmete tief durch und verbannte ihre aufkommende Trauer, bei Harrys sehnsüchtigen Blicken, die er den festgehaltenen Erinnerungen zuwarf, und begann munter darauf los zu erzählen. Es würde dem Jungen sicher helfen, etwas aus dem Leben der Toten zu erfahren.

Gebannt lauschte Harry den spannenden, lustigen und abenteuerlichen Geschichten und Anekdoten der Hexe und war sehr froh über die vielen Informationen seiner lieben, verstorbenen Verwandten und Freunde.

Sie stellte ihm auch keine Zwischenfragen, sondern führte absichtlich einen Monolog. Bisher hatte der Junge sicherlich nur die tragischen Ereignisse geschildert bekommen und es wurde Zeit, ihm auch die schönen nahe zu bringen.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah sie Harry direkt an und meinte: „Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, und du bist bei mir immer herzlich willkommen."

„Danke", brachte er gerade noch aufgewühlt über seine Lippen, als er ihren Blick erwiderte. So geborgen und angenommen hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. „Danke für alles", fügte er verlegen hinzu.

Es klopfte an der Haustür und Bathilda seufzte schweren Herzens auf.

„Mr. Fyndann und Miss Ollivander sind hier, um noch mal nach deinem Freund zu sehen", erklärte sie ihm nervös. „Besser gesagt, nur Alice untersucht ihn, Edvard möchte mit dir reden…"

Harrys positive Stimmung sank in Snapes Kerker hinab und verpuffte schlagartig. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er tastete vergebens nach seinem Zauberstab, den er neben ihrer Liegefläche, auf einem Kästchen, abgelegt hatte.

Mrs. Bagshot war seine Furcht nicht entgangen und beschwichtigte ihn: „Du hast nichts zu befürchten, Edvard wird euch nichts tun, er ist ein guter Mensch, aber er wird dir ein paar Fragen stellen."

Der Dunkelhaarige starrte sie nur gehetzt an und erwiderte nichts.

Die Küchentüre öffnete sich und die Hexe und der Zauberer traten unerwartet ein.

„Wir waren so frei Bathilda und haben uns selbst herein gelassen", ertönte die dunkle, kräftige Stimme des Oberzauberers.

Harrys Herz und die verknoteten Gedärme waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die Räumlichkeiten des Tränkemeisters. Für diese kostbaren Zutaten würde sogar die Fledermaus einmal freiwillig ihre fettigen Haare waschen.

Alice und Bathilda verließen die Küche durch die zweite Tür zum Wohnzimmer und der breitschultrige, hoch gewachsene alte Mann nahm auf der Sitzbank, gegenüber von Harry, Platz.

Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn eingehend und der Gryffindor wünschte sich jetzt langsam „ganz" in sein „Lieblingsklassenzimmer" tief unter der Erde.

„Ich suche meine Sachen zusammen und werde mit ihm von hier verschwinden." Harry war aufgestanden und wollte gehen. Wozu lange diskutieren, sie hatten sicher Dracos auffällige Narben am linken Unterarm bemerkt und ihre eigenen Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

„Warte!", hielt ihn die einschüchternde, aber zugleich gutmütige Tonlage von Mr. Fyndann auf.

Der Gryffindor biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte mit seinen verhassten Tränen.

„Ich habe ihnen schon genug Umstände gemacht, wir werden gehen und versuchen sie nicht, Draco an die Auroren auszuliefern!" Die letzten Worte zischte er drohend und sein Körper verspannte sich angriffsbereit.

Edvard hatte den jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

„Ihr beide habt nichts zu befürchten und ich werde auch nicht das Ministerium verständigen, solange du bereit bist, mir zu erklären, warum du mit Lucius Malfoys Sohn, einem Todesser, reist."

Seine Gedanken sausten wie Miniatur-Quidditch-Spieler in seinem Kopf herum und er hoffte, dass endlich einmal jemand den Schnatz fangen würde, damit er wüsste, was zu tun war. Konnte er diesem Oberzauberer trauen? Die Sicherheit des ganzen Dorfes lastete bestimmt auf seinen Schultern… und Harry wusste, dass er nicht schon wieder fliehen konnte, Draco brauchte Ruhe…

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf den Stuhl zurück und begann zu erzählen. Ihre ganze Geschichte, einfach alles sprudelte aus ihm heraus, angefangen beim vierten Schuljahr, wo sie ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten hatten, bis hin zu Rons Angriff in der Black-Bibliothek. Zu Beginn war es ihm gleichgültig gewesen, dass er seine Empfindungen und Erlebnisse einem Wildfremden offenbarte, aber langsam schöpfte er Vertrauen und war erleichtert endlich seine Seele ausschütten zu können. Es tat so gut, seine Gefühle und Geheimnisse laut auszusprechen, ohne gleich verurteilt oder unterbrochen zu werden.

Harry hatte seine Augen gesenkt gehalten und wagte erst, als er fertig war, einen unsicheren Blick auf den älteren Magier. Dieselbe Ruhe und Güte, wie bei Professor Dumbledore, leuchtete ihm aus Mr. Fyndanns Augen entgegen und Hoffnung keimte in des Gryffindors Herzen auf. Hoffung auf Verständnis…

Edvard maß ihn nochmals eindringlich, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Deine Eltern waren in unserer Dorfgemeinschaft sehr beliebt und noch heute vermissen wir sie. Ich habe stets darauf gehofft, ihren Sohn kennen zu lernen und bin froh, dass du trotz der schlimmen Begebenheiten in deinem bisherigen Leben, ein so sympathischer, offener und gerechter junger Mann geworden bist. Die Zaubererwelt hat deinen Eltern und dir sehr viel zu verdanken, und ich freue mich, dich und deinen Freund in unserem Dorf willkommen zu heißen und mich bei dir revanchieren zu können. Wir werden deinem Freund helfen und nicht über ihn urteilen. Ihr beide seid der beste Beweis, dass die Liebe, auch in den schrecklichen Zeiten des Krieges, nichts von ihrer Kraft verloren hat. Und ich hoffe sie bleibt euch trotz der vielen Probleme für immer erhalten."

Harry war sprachlos. Das hätte er jetzt am wenigsten erwartet.

„Aber", stockte er, „sie lassen Draco nicht bewachen… oder…"

„Harry, du glaubst an ihn und das reicht mir völlig aus. Ich wünschte ich hätte damals den Glauben, an meinen Freund, auch nicht verloren…"

„Ihr _„Freund"_? Sie… sie sind auch…?"

„Schwul? Ja, warum nicht? Es ist bei uns, wie bei den Muggeln, manche tolerieren es und manche nicht. Ich habe aber nie ein Geheimnis aus meiner Neigung gemacht, nur habe ich meine große Liebe verurteilt, anstatt sie zu retten."

„Wer…?", fragte Harry weiter und wollte sich sogleich darauf in Snapes Kessel ertränken, wegen seiner Taktlosigkeit.

„Oh, jemand den du gut gekannt hast – Albus Dumbledore."

Peinlich berührt machte nun Harrys Gesichtsfarbe seinem gryffindorroten Schal Konkurrenz.

Mr. Fyndann schmunzelte und begann ohne Umschweife zu erzählen.

„Albus hatte während unserer Beziehung den jungen Gellert Grindelwald kennen gelernt und ließ sich von seinen schwarzmagischen Ideen verzaubern. Ich stritt oft mit ihm und wollte ihn von Gellert fernhalten, aber er war ganz versessen in ihn. Dann beendete ich unsere Partnerschaft und Albus sah zu spät ein, dass Gellert einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hatte. Er stritt damals auch mit seinem Bruder, Gellert kam hinzu und auch Albus Schwester Ariana. Dann geschah ein Unglück und Ariana starb durch einen Fluch."

Nachdenklich sah Mr. Fyndann aus dem Küchenfenster.

„Ich hätte ihn nicht so schnell aufgeben dürfen, dann wäre das vielleicht alles nicht passiert und Grindelwald wäre schon früher aus dem Dorf verschwunden."

„Professor Dumbledore und _„Schwarze Magie"_?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, sie ist mächtig und eine große Versuchung, aber nach Arianas Tod war er davon geheilt und Albus verließ Godric's Hollow für immer. Später war er es, der Grindelwald aufspürte und hinter Gitter brachte, um sein Gewissen zu erleichtern, aber ganz verarbeitet hatte er es meiner Meinung nach nie… Mach du es besser „Harry Potter" und lass dir deine Liebe von niemanden zerstören, sie ist das allerwichtigste im Leben eines Menschen."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickt stumm, da er diese Neuigkeiten erst einmal verdauen musste.

Mrs. Bagshot und Miss Ollivander traten in die Küche und Harry blickte zu ihnen auf.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Sein Zustand ist stabil, aber er ist noch nicht über den Berg… ich werde jeden Tag nach ihm sehen und mein Möglichstes tun", antwortete ihm die blonde Heilerin.

Der Gryffindor schluckte schwer und wünschte sie hätte bessere Nachrichten für ihn gehabt.

Nachdem sich die beiden verabschiedet hatten, steckte ihn Bathilda in eine heiße Badewanne und kochte ihm ein köstliches Mittagessen. Harry war ihr sehr dankbar dafür und ließ sich sogar zu einem Spaziergang durch Godric's Hollow überreden, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Am Friedhof zeigte sie ihm das Grab seiner Eltern und Harry erkannte sofort den riesigen, weißen Engel wieder. Genau hierher war er appariert, als er an seinen Vater und seine Mutter gedacht hatte. Der Engel hielt ein großes, aufgeschlagenes Buch in seinen Händen und Harry las die Inschrift:

_James Potter_

_Geboren am 27. März 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981_

_Lily Potter_

_Geboren am 30 Jänner 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981_

„_Lebe für die Liebe, denn ohne sie, ist das Leben vorbei."_

Eine einzelne Träne floss still über seine Wange – ja ohne Draco wäre sein Leben zu Ende…


	14. 13 Godric's Hollow 2

**Hi ihr treuen Leser!**

Danke, dass ihr so brav gewartet habt und meine Story trotzdem noch weiterlest.

**Vielen lieben Dank an meine liebe Betaleserin Drachen-Fan! *dich knuddel***

**Vielen lieben Dank an alle treuen Reviewer: AuroraSky, myHeartache, zissy, blub und Reinadoreen! **

Ich freue mich auch immer über neue Leser, die mir ein Review schreiben wollen, egal wie lange ihr die Story schon verfolgt!

Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen – habe meinem Titel wieder alle Ehre gemacht!

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

________________________________________________________________

**13. Godric's Hollow Teil 2**

Wie versprochen kam Miss Ollivander täglich zu Bathilda ins Haus. Sie hatte Draco auch in ein heilsames Koma versetzt und überprüfte mit ihrem Zauberstab seinen Gesundheitszustand.

Harry löcherte sie nach jeder Visite, um sein Wissen über die Magie des Heilens zu erweitern. Geduldig erklärte sie dem jungen Zauberer alles und gab ihm einen neuen Beruhigungstrank, den er selbst vor dem Schlafengehen zu sich nehmen sollte.

So vergingen fast eineinhalb Wochen, bis Draco an einem Sonntag endlich aus seinen Tiefschlaf geholt werden konnte. Harry hatte die Ruhe, die Spaziergänge zum Grab seiner Eltern und die Freundlichkeit der Menschen sehr gut getan. Vielleicht wäre ja Godric's Hollow der richtige Ort, um nach seinem „Sieg" mit seinem Geliebten hierher zu ziehen …

Ein Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken und Mrs Bagshot, Miss Ollivander und Mr Fyndann traten zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung beobachtete er still die Dorfheilerin, die den Aufwachzauber sprach. Gute zwanzig Minuten warteten sie gespannt, bis der Blonde sich regte und langsam seine Lider aufschlug.

Blinzelnd gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das helle Tageslicht und die verschwommenen drei Gestalten vor ihm nahmen Formen an, aber das half ihm auch nicht weiter. Wo war er und wer waren der Zauberer und die zwei Hexen?

Verunsichert musterte er seine Umgebung nochmals, als er sanft von einer ihm bekannten Stimme angesprochen wurde.

„Ganz ruhig Draco, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Wie geht es dir?"

Sogleich drehte er seinen blonden Schopf nach links und versank glücklich in den heißgeliebten Smaragden seines Freundes. Harry war da, Harry war bei ihm. Erleichtert seufzte Draco auf und der Dunkelhaarige küsste ihn zärtlich und zog ihn behutsam in seine Arme.

Edvard schmunzelte amüsiert, konnte sich aber ein Räuspern nicht verkneifen, da noch einiges besprochen werden musste. Verlegen löste sich Harry von Draco und blickte mit geröteten Wangen zu den grinsenden dreien auf. Unsicher sah auch der Blonde auf und Mr Fyndann ergriff das Wort.

„Wie geht es ihnen Mr Malfoy?"

Erschrocken zuckte Draco in Harrys Umarmung zusammen. Sie kannten seinen Namen!

„Keine Sorge mein Schatz, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Mr Fyndann ist der Oberzauberer von Godric's Hollow, Miss Ollivander die Dorfheilerin und Mrs Bagshot eine alte Freundin meiner Eltern. Sie haben uns geholfen und dich geheilt. Wir sind hier willkommen, auch du mit deiner Vergangenheit."

Harrys beruhigende Worte zeigten ihre Wirkung und der Blonde entspannte sich zunehmend.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ihn Miss Ollivander, nun zum dritten Mal.

„Ganz gut … glaube ich …", Draco betrachtete seine Arme und griff sich an den Kopf. Allmählich erinnerte er sich wieder an den Vorfall in der Black-Bibliothek.

„Alle deine Verletzungen müssten vollständig verheilt sein, wenn dir aber etwas auffällt, sag es mir einfach", schloss die Hexe und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Draco nickte dankbar und Vertrauen keimte in ihm auf. Ein Gefühl, das er schon gar nicht mehr kannte.

„Herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus, mein Lieber. Du bist sicher hungrig – ich werde euch ein köstliches Abendmahl zubereiten. Hilfst du mir dabei Alice?" Die alte Hexe verschwand mit der Heilerin durch eine Tür, sodass nur noch der Oberzauberer vor ihnen stand.

Draco hatte großen Respekt vor dem älteren Zauberer, da ihn seine „Aura" an Professor Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Ich möchte euch erzählen, was der Dorfrat und die Bewohner in eurem Fall entschieden haben."

Harry schluckte und wollte eine Zwischenfrage stellen, aber Edvard schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr fort.

„Wir haben unsere Schutzzauber, die das ganze Dorf vor Eindringlingen bewahren sollten, nachgeprüft und konnten keine Schwachstelle entdecken. Anscheinend hast du durch deine Eltern so eine starke Verbindung zu Godric's Hollow, dass du sogar mit einem Todesser hierher apparieren konntest."

Jedesmal wenn Draco „Todesser" genannt wurde, tat es ihm furchtbar weh, weil er es nicht freiwillig geworden war und nicht mit den anderen Verbrechern auf dieselbe Stufe gestellt werden wollte.

„Oder es funktionierte, weil Mr Malfoy sein „Dunkles Mal" herausgeschnitten hatte und auch tief in seinem Inneren nie ein Todesser gewesen war."

Verblüfft über diese Aussage, starrte Draco Mr Fyndann aus großen Augen an.

„Beides zusammen könnte natürlich auch dazu geführt haben, dass ihr zu uns kommen konntet. Ich habe den Rat und den Bürgern das Wichtigste eurer Geschichte erzählt und ihr dürft bei uns bleiben. Ihr könnt euch frei bewegen und müsst euch vor niemanden verstecken. Der Schutzzauber lässt ja keine „Todesser" durch", meinte er grinsend. „Fühlt euch wie zu Hause und lasst es euch gut gehen."

Harry und Draco nickten stumm und konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen. Mrs Bagshot betrat das Wohnzimmer mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett.

„Ich habe euch oben ein Gästezimmer hergerichtet, wo ihr auch ungestört essen könnt."

„Danke", stammelte Harry und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er vergessen hatte, dass heute Weihnachten war. So viele Überraschungen und Geschenke waren doch nicht normal?! Nichtsdestotrotz half er seinem Freund beim Aufstehen und folgte Mrs Bagshot in den ersten Stock hinauf.

Ihr Zimmer war im selben Stil gehalten wie das Wohnzimmer. Überall sprossen ihnen geblümte Muster entgegen, nur die Möbel waren schlichter. Aber mehr als ein großes Bett, einen Kasten, zwei Stühle und einen Tisch benötigten sie sowieso nicht.

Harry konnte erst glauben, dass sie ihnen ihre Privatsphäre so schnell gönnten, als er mit dem Tablett in der Hand vor der verschlossenen Türe stand. Bathilda hatte ihnen noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht und war gegangen. Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn, er seufzte zufrieden auf und lehnte sich gegen Draco.

Es war kein Traum – es war Wirklichkeit! Sein Drache lebte und sie hatten Zeit für einander.

Lächelnd wandte er seinen Kopf nach rechts und Draco küsste ihn sogleich. Zuerst ganz schüchtern, fast zaghaft, aber als Harrys Zunge über Dracos Lippen strich, war es um ihn geschehen. Verlangend presste er seinen Mund auf den des Dunkelhaarigen und eroberte ihn mit seiner Zunge.

Das Tablett schwankte gefährlich in seinen Händen und Harry löste sich unwillig von seinem Liebsten, um es auf dem Tisch abzustellen.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er und deutete auf die leckeren Speisen.

„Ja", schnurrte Draco, „auf dich!"

Überrumpelt wurde Harry von Draco auf das Bett gedrängt und sofort in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenduell verwickelt. Die Lust, die seinen ganzen Körper reizte, drohte seine Gedanken zu vernebeln. Es war so verlockend, … so … falsch! Abrupt unterbrach Harry ihren Kuss und sah seinem verwirrten Gegenüber direkt in die Augen.

„Was?", keuchte der Blonde und Harry bemerkte, dass dieser ihm schon die Hose geöffnet hatte.

„Ich …", er zögerte, „ich will dich, aber … nicht jetzt."

„Was?!"

Bestimmt schob er Draco von sich herunter und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Es geht mir gut … ich … ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr, Harry. Willst du nicht nachsehen, ob alles gut verheilt ist?", forderte ihn der Blonde auf.

Dracos Verhalten irritierte ihn völlig, so als wollte er etwas vor ihm verbergen, etwas überspielen.

„Nein, ich will wissen, wieso ich dich erneut zusammen flicken musste?"

Schlagartig wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Blonden und Harry fühlte sich bestätigt.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen – aahh!" Die Magie des Armreifens bestrafte ihn sofort, weil er Harrys Forderung nicht befolgt hatte. Reflexartig schloss sich seine Linke um sein rechtes Handgelenk und er sah schmerzvoll in die wartenden, hellgrünen Augen auf.

„_Cessar!"_, fluchte Harry, da er nicht nachgedacht hatte und fügte hinzu, „sag was du willst – ich will es aber trotzdem wissen – bitte."

Draco hasste diesen Schmerz und war dankbar, dass Harry so schnell reagiert hatte.

„Ich kann … will es dir nicht sagen. Es war nur eine „kleine" Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Ron und mir."

„Klein! Du wärst fast draufgegangen! Wenn du mir jetzt nicht freiwillig sagst, warum ich schon wieder um dein Leben bangen musste, werde ich dich dazu zwingen!" Harry war nahe dran vor Wut zu explodieren.

Draco schluckte schwer. Solange er die teuflischen Reifen nicht abbekam, war er Harry vollkommen ausgeliefert. Auf derselben Stufe würden sie bis dahin sicher nicht stehen.

„Schön, dass du mir noch eine Wahl lässt, schön, dass ich noch einen eigenen Willen haben darf", wisperte er sichtlich verletzt und wischte sich über seine wässrigen Augen.

„Draco ich …"

„Vergiss es Harry! Dieses Mal hast du es absichtlich getan, also spar dir deine Entschuldigung!", fauchte Draco aufgebracht und erzählte ohne Umschweife von den beiden Zusammentreffen mit Ron in der Bibliothek und dem Runenbuch.

„Und deswegen bringt dich Ron fast um?!" Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. „Er ist so ein verbohrter Idiot – wenn es ihm sogar Hermine erklärt hat, dass es absolut lächerlich ist, euch eine Affäre anzudichten! Wenn er mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, wird er sich wünschen, mich nie im Zug nach Hogwarts kennengelernt zu haben!"

„Genau deswegen wollte ich es dir nicht sagen."

„Was?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kluft zwischen dir und Ron noch größer wird. Ich habe es ja bei Hermine gesehen, wie wichtig dir deine Freunde sind. Und es tut mir leid, dass du durch mich deinen besten Freund verloren hast."

„Bist du bescheuert?! Dir braucht überhaupt nichts leid zu tun! Dem Einzigen, dem es noch sehr leid tun wird, ist Ron! Ich werde …"

„Harry nicht", bat Draco und ergriff dessen Hand. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich rächst. Ron, sowie noch viele andere, brauchen etwas länger, um zu akzeptieren, dass wir ein Paar sind. Du musst ihnen diese Zeit geben und vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du mit Ron in Ruhe darüber sprichst – ohne Zauberstäbe und ohne Fäuste – versteht sich."

Seine funkelnden Smaragde verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Harry provozierte ihn: „Und du lässt dir das gefallen? Einfach so? Du hattest womöglich die Lösung für unsere verdammten „Handschellen" gefunden und dann willst du dich nicht bei Ron rächen,weil er das Buch verbrannt hat?"

„Hättest du früher mit ihm geredet, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht getan. Und es wird sicherlich noch mehr Exemplare dieses Buches geben, also suche ich einfach weiter …"

Empört schnaubte Harry auf und entriss Draco seine Hand.

„Jetzt gibst du mir die Schuld für alles?! Ich wusste ja, dass du mir meinen Fehler mit den Reifen nicht verzeihen kannst, aber dass ich jetzt auch noch für die _„Blödheit"_ meines Freundes verantwortlich sein soll …"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich werde ein anderes Buch finden."

„Nein, wirst du nicht!"

„Was?"

„Es reicht mir, dass du dich ständig in Gefahr begibst und ich dein Kindermädchen spielen muss! Ich habe einen Krieg zu gewinnen und brauche dich dabei. Wenn Voldemort tot ist, ist auch das Problem der Reifen gelöst, also kümmern wir uns beide jetzt nur noch um die Horkruxe."

„Das kannst du nicht machen …"

„Oh – doch kann ich! Hiermit verbiete ich dir weiter nach diesem Runenbuch zu suchen!"

Draco betrachtete seinen _„Herrn"_ mit unterkühlter Miene. Er hatte es ihm versprochen, … er hatte es ihm versprochen, seine Macht nicht mehr auszunutzen! Seine Tränen hielt der Blonde nun nicht mehr zurück, als er feststellte: „Gib doch zu, dass du darauf stehst mich zu beherrschen und zu unterdrücken."

Harry Gedärme verknoteten sich, bei den eisigen, ernstgemeinten Worten und ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab.

„Draco, ich …", stammelte er und wollte diesen in die Arme nehmen.

„Lass mich!", zischte Draco ihn böse an. „Oder befiel es mir doch einfach, dass ich dich umarmen soll, mit dir schlafen soll oder was immer _„du"_ möchtest! Denn das was _„ich"_ möchte, ist ja vollkommen egal!"

„Es ist nicht egal, was _„du"_ möchtest, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren, sondern nur beschützen."

Draco schnaubte abfällig und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry mit verzweifelter Stimme, „bitte Draco – ich brauche dich so sehr. Du bist in dem ganzen Chaos meine einzige Konstante, mein Freund, mein …"

„Dein willenloser Sklave …"

„Nein – mein hilfloser Geliebter", beendete Harry den Satz und schluckte seine Tränen hinunter. „Aber das wird sich ändern."

„Wie denn?", verhöhnte ihn Draco. „Ich habe erstens keinen Zauberstab und zweitens kann ich durch Moodys „Extrazauber" niemanden von der „guten Seite" verletzen oder verhindern, dass ich verletzt werde."

„Doch kannst du schon", erwiderte Harry und seine hellgrünen Augen begannen zu leuchten, als ihm etwas einfiel.

Stirnrunzelnd wartete der Blonde auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich habe dir doch in der Hochzeitsnacht gesagt, dass du mit mir machen kannst, was du willst, und daran hat dich der „Extrazauber" auch nicht gehindert. Das heißt, dass die Macht meines Reifens größer und stärker ist, als der zusätzliche Zauber. Also erlaube ich dir ab jetzt, dass du mit den Mitgliedern der „guten Seite" machen kannst was du willst", lächelte Harry.

„Und du glaubst das funktioniert?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Falls wir sie wieder treffen, probieren wir es einfach aus", grinste Harry verschmitzt. „Dann werde ich gleich morgen Mrs Bagshot fragen, wo man einen Zauberstab kaufen kann und … dann kannst du weiter nach dem Runenbuch suchen", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe das jetzt nicht richtig verstanden."

„Tu was du willst – nur pass bitte auf dich auf."

Der Blonde verzog seine Lippen zu einem triumphalen Grinsen.

„Wo willst du denn danach suchen?"

„Bei mir zu Hause … oder in Hogwarts", meinte Draco nachdenklich.

„Was?! Malfoy Manor? Spinnst du? Voldemort hat sicher ein paar Späher dort gelassen! Wenn dann eher in der Schule, aber dort bringen mich derzeit keine zehn Thestrale hin. Dort würden uns die anderen sofort finden. Am besten wir konzentrieren uns zuerst mal auf die Horkruxe. Ich hab das Buch von Salazar Slytherin mitgenommen, nur das Medaillon hatte Hermine noch in der Hand."

Unsicher sah er direkt in die silbergrauen Augen und fragte abschließend: „Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Draco grübelte hin und her und nickte nach einigen Minuten zustimmend. „Aber falls sich eine Möglichkeit ergibt, werde ich beide Bibliotheken durchsuchen."

„Geht in Ordnung – versprochen." Harry senkte seinen Blick und fügte verlegen hinzu: „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin … ich bin einfach nicht fähig dazu mit dieser „Macht" umzugehen. Ich verletze dich absichtlich und bin so …" Er schluchzte auf.

Liebevoll schlangen sich Dracos Arme plötzlich um ihn und zogen ihn fest an den Körper des Blonden.

„Schhh, schhh", flüsterte Draco und streichelte über den Rücken des heulenden Gryffindors. „Du bist das Beste was mir bis jetzt passiert ist Harry und es ist nicht leicht, die Verantwortung über ein anderes Leben zu haben. Ich werde dich schon darauf aufmerksam machen, wenn du wieder zu weit gehen solltest. Wir schaffen das Harry – bitte gib jetzt nicht auf. Wir werden „Ihn" besiegen und dann haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe."

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Draco und dachte gequält an die Prophezeiung. Draco würde ihm nicht helfen können – er musste es alleine tun – ganz alleine.

o O o O o O o

Eng umschlungen wachten die beiden am nächsten Morgen in ihren Klamotten auf und ihre Mägen knurrten rebellisch, da sie gestern auf das Abendessen vergessen hatten.

„Duschen?", fragte Harry verschlafen und rieb sich seine Augen.

„Nicht nur duschen", schnurrte der Blonde und verschloss leidenschaftlich die Lippen seines Löwen. „Wir haben so einiges nachzuholen", nuschelte er an Harrys Ohr und dieser stöhnte auf, als Draco seinen Hals hinab leckte und die Hand unter sein Shirt schob. Die Luft knisterte und füllte sich mit erregten Gerüchen. Nichts störte ihr lustvolles Keuchen, ihre liebevollen Berührungen und ihren unbeschreiblichen Höhepunkt …

Eine Stunde später verließen sie völlig ausgelaugt und hungrig, zufrieden grinsend Hand in Hand ihr Zimmer. Bathilda erwartete sie bereits mit einem üppigen Frühstück und verwöhnte sie, wie ihre eigenen Enkelkinder, die sie leider nie gehabt hatte.

„Mrs Bagshot, wissen sie zufällig, wo man außerhalb der Winkelgasse einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen kann?"

„Normalerweise nirgends Harry, aber du hast Glück, dass Alice' Bruder vor den Häschern des Dunklen Lords zu ihr nach Godric's Hollow geflüchtet ist."

„Wer?"

„Mr Ollivander, er ist der Bruder unserer Dorfheilerin und verkauft jetzt in ihrem „Heilzauberladen" auch seine Zauberstäbe. Er fürchtete, dass der Dunkle Lord von ihm einen allmächtigen Zauberstab hätte haben wollen. Nur so ein Wunderding kann selbst er nicht anfertigen."

Die beiden freuten sich riesig über die gute Nachricht und beschlossen einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang im Dorf zu machen. Mr Fyndann hatte nicht untertrieben, dass sie hier gerne gesehen waren. Sie wurden von allen Hexen und Zauberern, die ihnen begegneten, freundlich gegrüßt, als sie durch die Straßen und Gassen der schmucken Häuser schlenderten. Überall blühten herrliche Blumen, wuchsen stolze Sträucher und das reife Obst hing an den Bäumen. Das erste Mal in ihrer Beziehung, fühlten sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit wohl, glücklich und bestätigt.

Der Dorfplatz bildete den Mittelpunkt von Godric's Hollow und die verschiedenen Einkaufsläden, ein Gasthaus, ein Pup und ein Café waren rundherum angeordnet.

Miss Ollivander begrüßte sie herzlich und erst nach einem kurzen Gesundheitscheck, durfte sich Draco bei ihrem Bruder einen neuen Zauberstab aussuchen. Währenddessen füllte Harry sein „Erste-Hilfe-Päckchen" mit neuen Salben und Heiltränken auf, er wollte stets auf alles vorbereitet sein und Alice prüfte ihn auch noch einmal die Heilzauber ab, die sie ihm beigebracht hatte.

Etliche Galleonen leichter traten sie nach einiger Zeit wieder auf den Platz hinaus und Draco nannte einen stolzen zwölf Zoll Zauberstab aus Rosenholz mit einem eingearbeiteten Einhornhaar sein eigen.

„Ich werde ihn dir zurückzahlen, sobald …"

„Er ist ein Geschenk, also mach es _bitte_ nicht", erwiderte Harry und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, um Draco nicht zu verletzen.

Dieser hatte es sofort bemerkt und hauchte ein „Danke" auf die sinnlichen Lippen seines Freundes, bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste. Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, zeigte ihm Harry noch den Rest des Dorfes und ganz zum Schluss seinen geliebten Friedhof, wo er seine Eltern immer besucht hatte.

Andächtig standen sie vor dem großen Engel und Draco überkam plötzlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Heulend sackte er auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Er würde nie das Grab seiner Mutter besuchen können, da der Dunkle Lord ihre Leiche sicher irgendwo verscharren hatte lassen. Es würde kein sichtbares Andenken an sie geben, aber in seinem Herzen würde er sie stets lieben und ehren.

Tröstend umarmte ihn Harry und konnte sich denken, was in seinem Liebsten vorging. Sie hatten die Zeit um sich herum vergessen und schreckten erst hoch, als die Dorfglocke zur Mittagsstunde schlug.

Harry blickte fragend in Dracos gerötete Augen, aber dieser verneinte. Er wollte und konnte nicht darüber sprechen und er war froh, dass Harry es kommentarlos akzeptierte.

Dankbar ergriff er die Hand des Gryffindors und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Draco hatte zwar schon viel von Harry gelernt und konnte in ihrer Beziehung seine Gefühle mit Worten ausdrücken, aber im Bezug auf seine Eltern, die ihm dies immer verboten hatten, war er noch nicht so weit.

Schweigsam gingen sie zum Haus der alten Hexe zurück und Harry erklärte ihr die Situation in knappen Sätzen, während sich der Blonde sogleich in ihr Zimmer zurück zog. Bathilda stellte ihm das Mittagessen auf ein Tablett und schickte den Dunkelhaarigen ebenfalls hinauf. Harry war froh über ihr Verständnis und tröstete den restlichen Tag lang, seinen liebesbedürftigen Drachen.

o O o O o O o

Ganze zwei Wochen vergingen, in denen sich die beiden erholen und es sich gutgehen lassen konnten. Ihre Beziehung und ihr Vertrauen ineinander vertiefte und verwurzelte sich zunehmend. Harry überlistete die Reifen bei jedem seiner Sätze und Draco fühlte sich wieder gleichberechtigt. Sie hatten gemeinsam einen soliden Grund geschaffen, auf den sie nun aufbauen und sich lieben konnten.

Doch eines Morgens, am letzten Tag im September, holte sie die Realität wieder ein. Bathilda, Harry und Draco saßen wie immer scherzend bei ihrem leckeren Frühstück, als eine Eule durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster flatterte und genau vor dem Dunkelhaarigen landete. Er nahm ihr die Pergamentrolle ab und gab ihr einen Keks.

„Oh – die ist sicher von Edvard, vielleicht möchte er sich noch einmal mit dir unterhalten", meinte Bathilda.

Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich, bei den wenigen Zeilen und Draco sah schon die Gewitterwolken aufziehen.

„Nein – sie ist von Hermine!", zischte er kalt, knallte das Pergament auf den Tisch und rauschte aus der Küche.

Tbc…


	15. 14 Wut und Wollen

**Hi liebe Leser!**

Ich habe die Story jetzt fertig geschrieben und werde sie wöchentlich posten.

Insgesamt sind es 33 Chaps geworden.

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Lg,

Eure Schwarze Lady

**14. Wut und Wollen**

Rasch überflog Draco den Brief und runzelte dabei seine Stirn.

„_Wir brauchen dich! Bitte komm nach Hause!"_

Er blickte nicht ganz durch, warum Harry so ausgeflippt war. Es waren doch nur zwei dämliche Sätze. Bathilda sah ihn fragend an und Draco reichte ihr das Pergament. Auch ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Ich gehe ihn besser mal suchen."

„Mach das", antwortete sie lächelnd.

Instinktiv ging Draco die Treppe hinauf und drückte die Klinke zu ihrem Zimmer. Abgeschlossen?

„Harry?" Er pochte an die Tür. „Mach auf!"

Stille. Genervt zog er seinen Zauberstab – „_Alohomora"_ – und öffnete sie. Ein Sturm aus grellbunten Flüchen und gefährlichen spitzen Holzsplittern warf Draco sofort zu Boden und die Zimmertüre knallte hinter ihm zu. Hustend und keuchend rang er nach Luft, aber diese bestand nur noch aus Staub und zorniger Spannung. Dracos Körper bebte unter der erdrückenden Macht und seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer. Panisch presste er seine Hand auf das Gesicht und erspähte zwischen seinen Fingern einen richtigen Tornado, der mitten im Zimmer tobte, die Möbel gesprengt hatte, und in dessen Auge niemand geringerer als Harry selbst stand. Tiefe Falten entstellten sein wutverzerrtes Antlitz, die Augen hielt er krampfhaft verschlossen und dicke, grüne Adern zeichneten sich wie Flüsse bei einer Landkarte auf der leicht gebräunten Haut seiner Arme ab, während seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Draco schluckte schwer und war über Harrys Ausbruch und dessen magische Stärke geschockt. Ein Vibrieren erfasste Draco und seine Haut spannte plötzlich. Etwas zerrte an ihm, als wollte es ihn zerreißen. Sein Kopf hämmerte und drohte ebenso, wie der Kasten, der Tisch und die Stühle zu zerbersten. Das einzige Möbelstück, das heil geblieben war, war das große Doppelbett, auf dem Harry thronte. Draco musste handeln.

„_Protego!_", feuerte er unzählige Zauber von sich, um zu Harry zu gelangen.

Unbarmherzig riss der Wind an seinen Kleidern und Haaren, aber er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, ihr beider Leben stand auf dem Spiel. Endlich bei seinem Liebsten, der sich in eine Vorstufe von Voldemort verwandelt hatte, angekommen, schlug er ihm brutal seine Faust ins Gesicht. Im selben Moment, als Harry das Bewusstsein verlor und auf dem Bett landete, hielt der Sturm inne. Draco warf sich schützend über Harry und verteidigte sie mit weiteren _Protegos _vor den herabfallenden Holz- und Staubresten. Mit zusammengepressten Lidern wartete er einige Sekunden ab, als sich Harry unerwartet regte. Blinzelnd sah Draco in das verwirrte, smaragdgrüne Augenpaar, das den Eindruck machte, als sei es gerade aus einem Albtraum erwacht. Schweißtropfen bedeckten Harrys Stirn und ein kleines Blutrinnsal zeugte von der aufgeplatzten Lippe. Entschuldigend lächelte Draco und war froh seinen Helden wieder zu haben. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Wunde, die er verschuldet hatte, doch Harry zuckte dabei zusammen und stieß Draco gewaltsam von sich herunter. Hastig rappelte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf, blickte verstört um sich und wich auf das Fußende ihres Bettes vor dem Blonden zurück. Draco kniete sich auf und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Harry, ich bin es, dein …"

„Was suchst du hier!"

„Ich wollte dir helfen – du bist völlig ausgerastet – ich brauche dich doch …"

„HA! Dass ich nicht lache! Alle brauchen mich doch nur um Voldemort zu töten!", schrie Harry zornig aus.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein böser, giftgrüner Blick ließ ihn augenblicklich seine Meinung ändern. Auf ein schmerzendes Handgelenk konnte er getrost verzichten und Harry hatte ihn trotz seiner Wut noch nicht verletzt, aber darauf verlassen wollte er sich nicht.

„Niemand braucht MICH! Sie brauchen nur ihren HELDEN! Hätte mich dieser Wahnsinnige nicht gebranntmarkt, hätte sich doch nie jemand mit mir angefreundet. Dem kleinen, drahtigen, unscheinbaren Jungen, der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte und der wie der größte Vollidiot in die magische Welt gestoßen wurde!"

„Das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte dich schon in Madam Malkins Laden kennen lernen, als ich noch nicht gewusst habe, wer du warst."

„Du hast mich damals an meinen bescheuerten Cousin erinnert, der mich jahrelang gequält hatte. Niemals hätte ich dich als Freund haben wollen!"

Draco senkte beschämt seinen Blick und gab zu: „Ja, du hast Recht. Für meine Eltern war ich eben der Mittelpunkt der Welt. Und jetzt bist du der meine und das wirst du auch immer bleiben."

„Ach wie süß", verspottete ihn Harry. „Wer weiß, ob du mich nicht auch vergisst, wenn ich IHN beseitigt habe und halbtot am Schlachtfeld liege? Niemand hat echtes Interesse an MIR!"

Dracos silbergraue Augen blitzten gekränkt auf und er fixierte seinen Liebsten böse.

„Sieh dir doch Hermines Zeilen an! Nichts, rein gar nichts! Kein – _Harry, es tut uns leid, dass wir Malfoy fast getötet haben_; kein – _Harry wir verstehen dich, du hast genau richtig gehandelt, es ist alles unsere Schuld_; kein – _Harry wir lieben dich, wir werden deine Wünsche und Forderungen ernst nehmen und respektieren …"_

Mit jedem weiteren Vorwurf lud sich die Atmosphäre im Zimmer wieder auf und Dracos Körper spürte sogleich das gefährliche, magische Vibrieren in sich aufsteigen. Noch so ein aus purer Wut erschaffener Tornado würde wahrscheinlich das ganze Dorf hinwegfegen. Harrys Selbstzweifel, sein aufgestauter Hass auf sein von allen Seiten bestimmtes Leben hatten diese Stablose-Magie anscheinend freigesetzt. Doch auf diese Art und Weise durfte es Draco nicht zulassen. So unkontrollierbar, würde Harry Voldemort eine Menge Arbeit ersparen. Entschlossen raffte er sich auf, packte seinen überrumpelten Freund an den Schultern, schubste ihn vom Bett und knallte ihn grob gegen die Wand, aus der nur noch bilderlose Nägel herausragten. Die Anspannung in der Luft verschwand schlagartig.

„Fuck Potter! Hör auf in deinem Selbstmitleid zu baden! Ich kenne deine _Story_ besser als jeder andere! Bist du schon mal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Hermine so ausgefuchst ist und sich genau überlegt hatte, was sie in den Brief schreiben durfte, damit sich außer dir niemand auskennt, falls er abgefangen wird? Vielleicht wollen sich ja deine Freunde lieber _persönlich_ bei dir entschuldigen. Mann, verdammt, es herrscht Krieg! Und es ist verdammt wichtig, dass wir – die gute Seite – zusammen halten!"

Trotzig wollte Harry Draco zurechtweisen, aber dieser stieß ihn nur ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand.

„Halt jetzt ja deine Klappe Potter! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Beleidigte Blicke trafen den Blonden.

„Ja, du bist natürlich die wichtigste Person in dieser Farce, doch ALLEINE hättest du schon längst deine Eltern wieder gesehen. Das einzige, warum du noch immer lebst, sind deine Freunde und Mitstreiter, die dir helfen, weil sie dich lieben und an dich glauben – und das ist viel mehr wert, als Voldemorts aus Angst um sich gescharrte Lakaien. Also hör auf herumzujammern, nimm deine Rolle an, nutze sie, bestehe auf deinen Status, genauso, wie du es getan hast, als du mich an deinem Geburtstag verteidigt hast. Und nutze auch die Stärke der Gemeinschaft der guten Seite. Vielleicht haben ja die älteren Zauberer hilfreiche Ideen im Bezug auf die Horkruxe. Und hör verdammt nochmal mit dem Scheiß auf, dass DICH niemand will!"

Ein drittes Mal prallte Harrys Rücken an die weiß gestrichene Mauer. Draco pinnte seine Handgelenke mit unbarmherzigem Griff neben ihre Köpfe und küsste seinen Helden vernichtend. Absichtlich biss er Harry in die aufgeschlagene Lippe und nutzte das schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen seines Liebsten, um in seinen Mund vorzudringen. Seine Zunge eroberte rücksichtslos Harrys Territorium und sein höllisch erregter Körper rieb sich hart an dem des Dunkelhaarigen. Der anfängliche Widerstand des Gryffindors erlosch genauso abrupt wie zuvor der wütende Tornado. Die aufgestaute Wut verwandelte sich in Lust, aber Dracos Dominanz legte ihn in unsichtbare Ketten. Harry lechzte völlig hilflos nach den heißen Berührungen und Küssen. Seine Haut und alle empfindlichen Nerven schrieen nach mehr und seine zerstörerischen Gedanken hielten endlich ihre Klappe. Draco bemerkte dreckig grinsend Harrys Umschwung in ihrem Zungenspiel. und ließ langsam dessen Hände frei, strich ihm durch das verstubbelte Haar, den Nacken herab und umfasste den Saum seines Shirts. Ratsch! Grob riss er Harry den Fetzen vom Leib. Harry hatte jetzt nichts zu melden – sondern nur zu fühlen, dass er GEWOLLT wurde! Draco löste ihren Kuss und betrachtete sein völlig überfordertes Gegenüber. Zufrieden befeuchtete er seine Lippen, bevor er Harrys vor Lust heftig pochende Schlagader herableckte und an ihrem Ende kräftig in die Schulter biss, saugte und ihn brandmarkte.

Heiser schrie der Dunkelhaarige auf und wandte unterwürfig seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Draco mehr Raum zu geben. Harry erzitterte unter den Bissen und Dracos geschmeidiger Zunge. Seine Nackenhaare reckten sich empor und gleichzeitig schmolz er regelrecht in Dracos Händen, die in beide Brustwarzen kniffen und sie reizten. Fahrig kratzten sie weiter seine Bauchmuskeln hinab und fuhren frech den Bund seiner Jeans entlang. Keuchend drängte Harry sein erregtes Becken den hellen geschickten Fingern entgegen, aber Draco presste ihn sogleich wieder an die kalte Wand, leckte nun aufreizend über Harrys harte Knospen und zog mit seinen Lippen daran. Abgehackt stöhnte und schnaufte der Dunkelhaarige und befolgte ab jetzt Dracos unausgesprochene Regeln. Der Wutausbruch hatte ihn ausgelaugt und es war ihm noch völlig rätselhaft, woher er die magische Kraft genommen hatte. Plötzlich war sie da gewesen, aber kontrollieren hatte er sie nicht können. Harry keuchte kehlig auf, als Draco ruckartig seine Hose öffnete und in seiner Shorts unverzüglich sein hartes Glied pumpte. Währenddessen verließ die samtigraue Zunge des Blonden den sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb seines Opfers und malte feuchte Spuren auf die Bauchmuskeln, biss immer wieder zärtlich in die leicht gebräunte Haut und setzte heiße Küsse darauf. Harry hatte große Mühe, seinen schweißnassen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zuerst hatte ihn die Wut beherrscht und nun beherrschte ihn sein Drache. Gesund konnte das nicht sein, seinen Körper ständig in andere Hände zu legen, aber Dracos waren einfach zu verführerisch, doch nun wurden auch sie von Dracos feuriger Zunge abgelöst. Der Blonde sank vor seinem Helden auf die Knie, zog ihm die Jeans und die Boxer aus und leckte genüsslich dessen heißen Schaft entlang.

Harry stöhnte: „Mehr … bitte ", und schob sein Becken vor, „nimm ihn ganz … bitte."

Energisch drückte ihn Draco erneut an die Wand und hielt ihn fest.

„Hab Geduld, Süßer und genieße es einfach, dass ich DICH will."

Ein enttäuschtes, aber auch freudiges Seufzen drang von oben herab und Draco verkniff sich ein Auflachen. Doch sein kleiner Drache war ebenfalls fast nicht mehr zu bändigen. Groß und angeschwollen pochte er ungeduldig in seiner Hose und wollte endlich Feuer speien. Also nahm er Harrys Glied nun vollständig in seinen Rachen auf und schluckte, leckte, sog und benutzte ganz vorsichtig seine Zähne.

Harry verbrannte innerlich – genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Unbeherrscht schob er plötzlich sein Becken vor und fasste in Dracos platinblondes Haar. Egal welche Regeln sein Geliebter gerade noch aufgestellt hatte, er konnte nicht mehr. Hemmungslos stieß er in Dracos heißgeliebten Mund. Er hatte es so satt sich nach den Vorstellungen anderer zu richten. Aber da er das sein ganzes Leben lang gemacht hatte, fiel er stets in dieses Verhaltensmuster zurück. Draco WOLLTE ihn, doch was WOLLTE er?

Es wurde Zeit, das zu definieren, sonst würde er am Schlachtfeld seinem schlimmsten Feind unterliegen, denn Voldemort wusste genau, was er WOLLTE. Harry brauchte Kraft – mentale Kraft, um das alles alleine durchzustehen. Bei Voldemort würde er keine zweite Chance bekommen. Der _Avada_ musste beim ersten Mal sitzen.

Obwohl Draco jetzt die Kontrolle über die Situation völlig verloren hatte und schnaufend nach Atem rang, war er sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er kannte den Gryffindor halt doch am besten. Gutes Zureden half sowieso nie, Harry musste selbst darauf kommen oder man musste ihn dazu zwingen, sein Schicksal selbst zu wählen und nicht mehr herumzujammern oder sich wegen eines bescheuerten Briefes aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Und ein _Malfoy_ konnte einen _Potter_ doch am effektivsten provozieren. Harry holte sich jetzt genau das – was er WOLLTE.

Immer fester stieß Harry in den feuchten Mund seines Geliebten und seine Hände krallten sich eisern in den blonden Schopf.

„Saug, schluck – mehr … ich will mehr – bitte."

Sein Kopf und seine Gedanken gehörten wieder ihm selbst. Harry alleine hatte das Recht und die Pflicht über sein Leben zu entscheiden. Und genau das machte er jetzt. Zuerst würde er seinem Drachen dafür danken, dass er ihn _wachgeküsst_ oder besser gesagt _wachgeschlagen_ hatte und dann mit ihm gemeinsam ihre weiteren Schritte gegen Voldemort planen, um endlich frei zu sein.

„Ahh!" Harry stöhnte ungehalten auf. Dracos Lippen und seine Zunge waren viel zu geschickt.

Erneut drängte der Blonde seinen Helden an die Wand, sog ungestüm an dem harten Glied und leckte vom Schaft bis zur Spitze. Umfing die Eichel mit seinen festen Lippen und schmeckte mit der samtigen Zunge die ersten Lusttropfen aus dem kleinen Loch.

Atemlos musste der Dunkelhaarige diese lustvolle Qual wieder über sich ergehen lassen, da ihn Dracos Hände erbarmungslos an der Mauer fixierten.

Dracos Zunge leckte weiter hinab und verwöhnte beide Hoden, während seine geschmeidigen Finger Harrys Anus umkreisten. Aufreizend massierte er den Muskelring ohne einzudringen. Ein slytherinhaftes Grinsen umspielte Dracos Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass Harry sein Becken nach unten bewegte und ihm anzeigte, dass er ihn endlich in sich spüren wollte. Doch Draco hatte noch nicht vor, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Harry ließ sich ja schon wieder von ihm kontrollieren. Gedanken, Worte und Werke waren die drei Zauberworte. Sein Schüler dachte noch eindeutig zu viel nach, redete zwar schon etwas mehr, aber zu den Handlungen musste er ihn noch provozieren. Natürlich hatte Harry schon einen gewaltigen Schritt gemacht und seine Bedürfnisse gegenüber dem Orden durchgesetzt, aber seine Frustrationstoleranz war noch bei weitem nicht stark genug. Draco wollte seinem Helden mit dieser Aktion offenbaren, dass, ganz gleich in welcher Situation, er zu dem stehen sollte, was er für richtig empfand, wobei er sich gut fühlte. Nur so konnte ihn die Außenwelt nicht mehr vereinnahmen und bevormunden.

Aus! Vorbei! Ende!

Es reichte ihm! Draco konnte von ihm aus jeden anderen foltern. Die flinke Zunge und die geschickten Finger verhöhnten ihn doch nur. Intuitiv hob der Dunkelhaarige seine rechte Hand und mit einem Wink war ihr Bett holzsplitterfrei und mit einem Zweiten waren ihre Kleider verschwunden.

Überrumpelt keuchte Draco auf, als er den kühlen Luftzug an seinem erregten Körper spürte.

„Was …?", stammelte er und blickte in böse funkelnde Smaragde auf.

Aber Harry antwortete ihm nicht, sondern handelte. Er schnappte seinen Foltermeister, warf ihn auf das Bett und platzierte sich unheilvoll über ihn.

Draco schluckte schwer und konnte Harrys Blick nicht definieren. Lust, Entschlossenheit, Wut? Verdammt! So unberechenbar hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sein Freund schon wieder die zauberstablose Magie eingesetzt und ihn somit auch entwaffnet hatte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich sein Zauberstab nun befand. Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sich Harry lasziv über die Lippen leckte und sich anschließend auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Du willst MICH also?"

Der Blonde wusste zuerst nicht, ob Harry überhaupt eine Antwort erwartete, nickte dann aber eingeschüchtert.

Ein Grinsen, mit dem er Voldemort Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, umspielte Harrys hungrige Lippen und die dunkelgrünen Seelenspiegel funkelten vor Verlangen.

„Ich habe geschnallt, was du mir aufzeigen wolltest", raunte Harry mit verruchter Stimme in Dracos Ohr und leckte darüber. Gleichzeitig bewegte er sein Becken und ihre harten Erregungen rieben aneinander. Keuchend wand sich der Blonde unter ihm und öffnete willig seine Beine.

„Es ist wichtig, … egal was die anderen sagen, … dass du auf dein Gefühl hören … und du lieber deinem Herzen folgen solltest."

Leise, abgehakt, aber dennoch bestimmt war Dracos Stimme tief in Harrys Seele vorgedrungen.

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte.

„Danke, mein blonder Engel. Und wie willst du MICH jetzt?"

Zärtlich biss er in den alabasterfarbenen Hals und saugte genüsslich daran. Die gerötete Stelle umkreiste er liebevoll mit seiner samtigrauen Zunge und glitt hinab bis zu Dracos Schlüsselbein. Erneut entlockte er dem Blonden ein Keuchen und rieb sich fester an ihm.

Hölle! Dracos Körper brannte schlimmer als bei dem Cruciatus-Fluch. So scharf und bestimmend hatte er seinen Helden beim Sex noch nie erlebt. Es machte ihn verdammt an, wenn Harry so slytherinhaft agierte.

„Tief ", stöhnte Draco ungehalten, „ganz tief … in mir!" Er schlang auffordernd seine Beine um Harrys Hüfte und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Genau diese Worte hatte der Dunkelhaarige hören wollen, denn auch sein Drache sollte seinen eigenen Willen haben. Hingebungsvoll verschloss er Dracos bebende Lippen und küsste ihn verlangend. Ihre Zungen spielten, kämpften und tanzten miteinander, wie Freund und Feind zugleich. Harrys Finger wanderten abwärts und reizten die linke Brustwarze seines Liebsten, umrundeten die wohldefinierten Bauchmuskeln, stupsten in den hellen Bauchnabel, pumpten das harte Glied und gelangten schließlich zu ihrem Ziel. Wortlos überzogen sich seine Finger mit Gel und er drang damit sanft in seinen Liebsten, ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen. Vorsichtig bewegte er zuerst einen, dann aber auch einen zweiten Finger vor und zurück. Er spürte Dracos feste Muskulatur, weitete ihn behutsam und fand endlich dessen Lustpunkt. Aufkeuchend schrie der Blonde in ihren vernichtenden Kuss, drückte sein Becken nach unten und bettelte um mehr. Sein Herz schlug so kraftvoll, wie für zwei Leben gegen seine Rippen und pumpte das Blut unaufhaltsam in seine Mitte. Harrys Finger stießen immer wieder in ihn, trafen gezielt sein Nervenzentrum und dehnten ihn im selben Moment.

Draco löste atemlos ihr Zungenspiel: „Mehr … bitte nimm mich ganz! Ich will DICH endlich!"

Die silbergrauen Augen flehten sehnsuchtsvoll nach einer Erlösung.

Ein weiteres Mal kam kein Wort aus Harrys Mund, als dessen Finger sich Draco entzogen und der Blonde plötzlich die eingecremte Spitze an seinem Eingang verspürte. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück, aber Harry hielt ihn fest und drang langsam in die geweitete Öffnung ein. Die Zweifel des Blonden wurden von seiner Begierde verjagt und ein Zittern erschauderte seinen Körper. Die Länge des Dunkelhaarigen füllte ihn vollkommen aus und er war ihm für seine Rücksicht mehr als dankbar. Sachte bewegte er sich und erhöhte sein Tempo erst, als ihm Draco entgegenkam. Abgehacktes Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. Ihre Becken klatschten immer schneller aneinander und die Schweißtropfen bedeckten ihre Haut wie frischer Tau.

Harry war berauscht von seinem Engel und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Pure Hingabe, pures Vertrauen und pure Zuneigung glitzerten in den silbergrauen Seen. Er beschleunigte seine Stöße und drang tiefer und leidenschaftlicher in den Blonden vor. Ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, krallten sich ihre Hände ineinander und Harry platzierte sie neben Dracos Kopf. Diese Stütze nutzte der Dunkelhaarige aus und penetrierte seinen Liebsten nochmals heftiger. Atemlos konnte sich Draco nicht mehr zurückhalten. Harrys Glied schabte erbarmungslos über seine Prostata und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf seinen Bauch. Mit ungeheurer Kraft schlossen sich sofort die starken Muskelringe um Harrys Erregung und er spritzte sein Erbe tief in die Höhle seines Drachen. Erschöpft brach er auf dem Blonden zusammen. Sein Körper zuckte von den Nachwehen des Orgasmus', aber er wollte sich noch nicht zurückziehen, er wollte ihre Einheit noch nicht auflösen.

Stille und Frieden erfüllten das verwüstete Zimmer. Nur ihre regelmäßiger werdende Atmung und ihre Herzschläge waren noch zu hören.

o O o O o O o

Bathilda schmunzelte, als sie ihren hübschen Vorgarten betrat und sammelte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Klamotten und Zauberstäbe der Jungs ein. Die würden sie später sicher wieder brauchen.


	16. 15 Das Geschenk

Hi liebe Leser!

Ich poste derzeit etwas schneller, weil ich auf einer anderen Page ebenfalls weiterposte, aber hier auf ffnet darauf vergessen hab.

Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!

Lg,

Die Schwarze Lady

* * *

15. Das Geschenk

Draco öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und blinzelte. Die Morgendämmerung erfüllte ihr verwüstetes Zimmer mit Licht. Stöhnend verschloss er sie wieder.  
Wie sollten sie das nur Bathilda erklären? Sie war so eine liebe alte Frau und dann machten sie nichts als Ärger. Moment mal - wieso dachte er eigentlich ständig im _Plural_? Harry hatte dieses Chaos doch angerichtet!

Zärtlich strich er seinem Freund, der noch immer dicht an ihm gekuschelt schlummerte, durch das verstrubbelte Haar. Draco seufzte.  
Wie würde das nur mit ihnen weitergehen? Vielleicht hätten sie sich doch nicht outen sollen ... aber dann wäre er unweigerlich in Askaban gelandet und Harry hätte keinen plausiblen Grund gehabt, ihn zu besuchen. Und außerdem wäre sein Liebster ganz alleine gewesen. Blödsinn! Alle seine Freunde wären hinter ihm gestanden … und sie hätten ihm ... ständig gesagt, was er tun soll.

Der Blonde schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wie Harrys Freunde wohl auf so einen Ausbruch reagiert hätten. Mad-Eye wäre sicher sofort ein böser Fluch über die vernarbten Lippen gekommen und Harry wäre im St. Mungos gelandet. Nein, die andere Variante wäre noch verheerender gewesen. Voldemort hätte sich dann nur als Heiler verkleiden müssen und hätte den _Retter der Zaubererwelt_mit einem einfachen, kuscheligen Kissen ins Jenseits befördert. Bei dieser skurrilen Vorstellung - der Dunkle Zauberer im weißen Kittel - lachte Draco auf und schob Harry etwas von sich. Aber das beindruckte den Schlafenden kein bisschen. Er grummelte kurz in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite.

,,Hey!" Draco verging das Lachen, als ihm das Laken geklaut wurde. Ihre Klamotten und Zauberstäbe waren nicht wieder aufgetaucht und so gut ihm sein Held auch im Adamskostüm gefiel, ihrer Gastgeberin konnten sie so nicht gegenüber treten und ihr beichten, dass ein furchtbarer magischer Tornado die Möbel zerfetzt, er Harry furchtbare eine gescheuert und sie danach furchtbar geilen Sex gehabt hatten. Der Blonde blickte an sich herab. Harry musste sie wohl noch gereinigt haben, dann würde er auch ihre Kleidungsstücke und Zauberstäbe wieder beschaffen können.

„Hey … aufwachen, Liebling."

Nichts.

„Komm schon … genug geschlafen."

Ein tiefer Atemzug.

„Beweg sofort deinen geilen Arsch aus dem Bett, Potter und flehe Bathilda auf Knien um Gnade an, weil du ihre Möbel pulverisiert hast. Sonst werde ich dir ohne Gleitmittel zeigen, wie ich DICH auch WILL!"

Schlagartig saß ein völlig verschlafener Gryffindor aufrecht im Bett.

Draco grinste zufrieden und küsste seinen verschlafenen Löwen auf die Nasenspitze.  
„Guten Morgen mein _Süßer-Junge-der überlebt-hat-und jetzt-endlich-weiß-was-er-will_."

Harry rieb seine Augen aus und sah sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Rehkitz um, bis sein Blick bei den silbergrauen Seelenspiegeln seines Liebsten hängen blieb. Wo war er und was war passiert?

Instinktiv schlang Draco seine Arme um ihn und Harry schmiegte sich sofort an die warme Haut des Blonden.

„Was …?"

„Du weißt es nicht mehr? Auch nicht, dass wir supergeilen Sex gehabt haben?" Lächelnd streichelte er Harrys dichtes schwarzes Haar und wäre dieser eine Katze gewesen, hätte er sicher zu schnurren begonnen, weil er sich noch mehr in die Umarmung kuschelte.

„Doch", kam es zögernd leise von seinem Schmuselöwen. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie das alles passiert ist, wie das alles mit mir passiert ist."

Draco konnte die Angst aus Harrys Worten fast greifen. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als Harry in seinen Armen zu zittern begann.  
„Hey, alles wird gut werden, ich werde auch weiterhin auf dich aufpassen. Du hast mich ja an dich gebunden. Aber auch ohne unsere _Ehe-Ringe_würde ich dich nie wieder verlassen."

„Das weiß ich, aber hättest du mich nicht geschlagen, hätte ich dich genauso zerfetzt. Das darf nie wieder passieren. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich dir den Zauberstab weggenommen hätte, was wenn …"

„Schhh, mir wäre schon was eingefallen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ein zweiter Voldemort wirst. Meine Liebe, unsere Liebe wird dich beschützen."

Harry schniefte und Draco spürte die Tränen auf seiner Brust.  
„So gut du es auch meinst, du kannst mir dabei nicht helfen, Draco. Ich muss mich selbst unter Kontrolle halten und herausfinden, was mit mir geschehen ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo diese mächtige Magie hergekommen ist."

Draco seufzte, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und zwang Harry sanft, aber bestimmt ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst – okay? Bitte schließ mich nicht aus, und wenn wir nur darüber reden, unsere Gedanken austauschen, Ideen sammeln, hilft es sicher auch schon weiter."

Liebevoll küsste Harry seinen Liebsten und schmiegte dann seine nasse Wange an die des Blonden.  
„Das weiß ich alles und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, aber ich habe Angst, dir schon wieder wehzutun. Ich habe dich schon viel zu oft verletzt. Und …"

Draco verhinderte die weiteren Worte und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.  
„In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten", flüsterte der Blonde ehrfürchtig.

„Aber …"

Draco küsste ihn erneut.  
„Kein _Aber_, wir haben diesen Krieg, diese schlechte Zeit nicht angezettelt, doch wir werden sie gemeinsam überstehen und dann unsere guten Zeiten leben."

Harry resignierte und Draco wischte ihm die Tränen sachte mit dem Daumen weg.  
„Habt ihr in Slytherin einen extra Rhetorik-Kurs belegen können, wie ihr eure Ehepartner in jeder Situation überzeugen könnt?", schmunzelte der Dunkelhaarige. „So ein gemeingefährlicher Kurs gehört durch das Ministerium verboten", fügte er trotzig hinzu.

Draco lachte auf und zog Harry in seine Arme.  
„Nein, Süßer, das hab ich von meiner Mutter, damit sie sich ab und zu gegenüber meinem Vater hat durchsetzen können." Sein Lachen erstarb, als er wieder an seine Eltern dachte.

Harry bemerkte seinen Stimmungsumschwung sofort und sah ihn fragend an.

„Keine Sorge, ich sollte nur aufhören an meine Eltern zu denken." Draco ließ jetzt den Kopf hängen und kuschelte sich an Harry. „Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern, haben die nicht hier gewohnt? Weißt du, ob ihr Haus noch steht? Willst du es nicht aufsuchen?"

Harry seufzte hörbar und Draco sah ihm wieder in die traurigen hellgrünen Augen. „Weiß nicht. Ich hab zwar schon mal daran gedacht, aber ich hab bis jetzt nicht den Mut gefunden, danach zu fragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das ansehen will."

„Und wenn ich dich begleite, dich stütze und beschütze?"

Harry schmiegte sich bei Dracos liebevollen Worten sogleich wieder an die helle Brust des Blonden. Soviel Glück hatte er doch gar nicht verdient.

„Wir fragen einfach Bathilda, die wird es sicher wissen und dann kannst du dich noch immer dafür oder dagegen entscheiden. Abgemacht?" Er spielte wieder mit Harrys Wuschelmähne und massierte gleichzeitig die Kopfhaut. Irgendwann würde Harry doch noch zu schnurren anfangen.  
„So, mein Süßer, gebrauch deine Stablose-Magie einmal für wichtige Dinge und hol unsere Klamotten und Zauberstäbe wieder zurück. Mein Magen rebelliert schon nach der ganzen Anstrengung mit dir und verlangt nach Bathildas Kochkünsten."

Zweifelnd blickte Harry in Dracos wartende Miene. „Wie denn?"

„Was heißt _Wie denn?._Gestern hast du das auch einfach so gemacht." Und Draco schnippte mit den Fingern.

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt an ihre Kleidungsstücke, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er seine Stablose-Magie herbeirufen sollte.

Hoffnungsvoll hielt Draco nach ihren Sachen Ausschau. Falls sie in den Dreck fallen würden, könnte er sie sofort aufheben.  
Einige Minuten vergingen. Draco inspizierte ununterbrochen das Chaos am Boden und Harrys Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte unter der Anstrengung bald dem Weasley-Rotton. Aber absolut nichts geschah.  
Der Blonde stieß ihn an und meinte: „Okay, hör auf, du kannst es anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr."

Erleichtert atmete der Dunkelhaarige ein und aus und sah sich ebenfalls im Zimmer um.

„Das sind dann gute und schlechte Nachrichten zugleich. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass du uns nicht mehr pulverisieren kannst und die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass du so nackt wie Gott dich schuf, zu Bathilda gehen und sie nach neuen Kleidern fragen musst. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie du in einem geblümten Hausfrauenkleid aussiehst." Draco grinste sein gehässiges Malfoy-Grinsen und wickelte das Laken um seinen wohlgeformten Körper, damit Harry es sich nicht nehmen konnte.

Mit einem gryffindorroten Kopf und einem furchtbar schlechten Gewissen öffnete Harry einen Spalt breit ihre Zimmertür. Er würde nach Bathilda rufen, ihr nackt in der Küche gegenüberzutreten und gleichzeitig das Chaos im Zimmer zu erklären, würde selbst der liebenswürdigen Hexe zu viel werden. Innerlich erwartete er schon eine Schimpftirade a la _Dursleys. _Konnte er in seinem verkorksten Leben denn gar nichts richtig machen? Konnte er dafür auch Voldemort die Schuld geben? Wohl eher nicht. Für den heißen Sex mit Draco sollte er ihm eigentlich eine _Dankes-Eule _schicken.

„Worauf wartest du Potter? Sei ein mutiger Gryffindor und stelle dich unserer Gastgeberin. Sie wird dich schon nicht fressen, aber ich werde dich gleich noch einmal vernaschen, wenn du mir weiterhin dein süßes Hinterteil so einladend präsentierst."

„Es hat doch geklappt!", rief Harry überrascht, bückte sich und hielt ihre Hosen, T-Shirts, Socken, Schuhe und Zauberstäbe in der Hand, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich freudestrahlend umdrehte. „Mmmhh", er schnüffelte daran, „die sind sogar frisch gewaschen." Erleichtert legte er alles auf das Bett.  
„Meine Stablose-Magie hat auch ihre positiven Seiten, verschwundene Wäsche kommt anscheinend frisch gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurück."

„Zu früh gefreut, hier ist ein Zettel von Bathilda. Den musst du verloren haben." Draco las ihn und Harry schluckte schwer, vielleicht wusste sie schon, was er angerichtet hatte.

„Sie wünscht uns einen Guten Morgen, hofft, dass wir gut geschlafen haben und erwartet uns zum Frühstück."

Shit! Er musste es ihr doch selbst beichten.

„Guten Morgen, meine Jungs. Alles wieder in Ordnung?" Bathilda stellte gerade den letzten Teller mit Muffins auf den völlig überladenen Frühstückstisch. Sie waren gestern nur zum Frühstücken gekommen, weil Harry dann seinen Wutanfall bekommen hatte und daher vermutete sie wohl, dass sie einen riesengroßen Hunger haben müssten.

Draco nahm vorfreudig Platz, aber Harry blieb beschämt stehen und wusste nicht, wo er mit seiner Entschuldigung anfangen sollte. „Ich … ich muss Ihnen …", stammelte er.

„Du musst gar nichts, ich weiß schon, was passiert ist. Möbel lassen sich ersetzen. Aber mit Menschen ist das nicht so einfach. Ich habe mir eurer Zimmer angesehen, als ich euch eure frischen Sachen hinauf brachte und ihr noch friedlich geschlafen habt. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, wenn ihr alles was geschehen ist, nachher sogleich Edvard erzählt. Er wird euch sicher helfen können oder wissen, wo er nachblättern muss."

Stumm starrte Harry die alte Hexe an. Sie war verdammt besorgt wegen seines Ausbruchs. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er betroffen und setzte sich zu seinem Freund.

Bathilda ließ sie erst aufstehen, nachdem sie mindestens drei Teller voll mit Schinken, Käse, Toast, Rührei, Kuchen und Marmeladebrötchen gegessen und Kürbissaft und Kaffee getrunken hatten.

Harry war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen, er hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber nun musste er seinen Mund wieder aufmachen. „Bathilda, danke für alles und ich werde natürlich für deine Möbel aufkommen."

Die großmütterliche Hexe lächelte und nickte ihm zu.

Ermutigt stellte er endlich die Frage, die ihn schon seit ihrer Ankunft verdrängt hatte. „Weißt du, ob das Haus meiner Eltern noch steht – oder ist es damals mit dem Fluch explodiert?"

Ihre verrunzelte Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten. „Edvard wird euch auch damit weiterhelfen können." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Ihr könnt euch gleich auf den Weg machen, Edvard erwartet euch schon."

Achselzuckend standen beide auf und verließen die Küche. Harry warf noch einen Blick durch das Glasfenster der Türe und sah, dass sich die alte Frau Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

Zielstrebig schritten sie auf das Rathaus des Dorfes zu. Immer wieder wurden sie von den Dorfhexen und –zauberern begrüßt, die schon fleißig auf den Beinen waren und ihren Geschäften nachgingen.

„Wir müssen heute noch aufbrechen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Draco. „Am liebsten würde ich mich hier mit dir niederlassen und ein schönes Häuschen kaufen. Dieser Dorffrieden macht richtig süchtig."

Harry grinste und verschlang seine Finger mit Dracos. „Da stimme ich dir zu. Bathilda weiß es schon. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen noch einmal zu Mittag ihre leckeren Kochkünste zu schmecken."

„Du bist echt ein Vielfraß. Pass lieber auf deine Figur auf, sonst such ich mir einen anderen Lover."

Abrupt hielt der Dunkelhaarige an, umarmte und küsste stürmisch den frechen Blonden. „Dann musst du eben noch mehr _Sport_ mit mir _treiben_, damit ich meinen anbetungswürdigen Körper erhalte."

Draco grinste in den Kuss und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, wieder mit seinem Helden im Bett zu turnen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen, ich möchte das Haus unbedingt noch sehen." Harry schnappte sich erneut Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Warte kurz." Draco hielt ihn auf. „Ich möchte Mr. Fyndann auch wegen unserer Armreifen fragen. Vielleicht hat er sie schon einmal gesehen oder …"

„Draco, nachdem er dich mit Miss Ollivander geheilt hatte, habe ich ihm Rede und Antwort gestanden, damit wir in seinem Dorf bleiben konnten und ihm unsere ganze Geschichte erzählt. Und als ich die Armreifen und ihre Wirkung geschildert habe, hat er mich nicht unterbrochen oder sonst etwas getan, was verraten hätte, dass er die Dinger kannte. Also wird es sinnlos sein ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen."

Schmollend wollte Draco Harrys Hand loslassen.

„Okay einverstanden, frag ihn, es kann ja nicht schaden." Harry entschuldigte sich sogar für seine Worte: „Bitte verzeih, dass ich nicht so an unsere Fesseln denke wie du, aber mein Kopf schwirrt vor …"

Draco lenkte ein und küsste den Dunkelhaarigen.  
„Keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Ich weiß, dass Voldemort deine Gedanken beherrscht. Teilen wir uns einfach unsere Probleme auf. Somit können wir nichts vergessen und arbeiten gemeinsam an unserem Glück und an unserer Zukunft. Abgemacht?"

Erleichtert küsste Harry den Blonden zurück und hauchte auf dessen Lippen: „Abgemacht. Wir machen uns keine Vorwürfe mehr und feilen lieber an den Lösungen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Edvard Fyndann im Rathaus besuchten, bisher war er meistens bei Bathilda aufgetaucht und hatte sich neben einem guten Abendessen erkundigt, wie es ihnen erging.  
Das alte sandsteingelbe Gebäude machte einen freundlichen Eindruck, es war zwar ein bisschen größer als die anderen Häuser am Marktplatz, aber nicht protziger. Es wirkte einladend – alle Bürger waren hier willkommen und sollten nicht vor dem Oberzauberer buckeln. Bathilda hatte ihnen erzählt, dass es auch immer wieder Feste im Jahreskreis gab und bei Schlechtwetter zogen sie dann den schönen, geräumigen Saal des Rathauses dem Marktplatz vor.

Sie betraten das Gebäude durch die offene, spitzzulaufende Flügeltür und staunten, als sie sogleich in dem großen runden hellen Saal standen. Sie hatten zuvor mindestens eine Sekretärin erwartet, die sie nach ihren Anliegen ausfragte, aber nicht gleich das Allerheiligste des Dorfes. Viele Spitzbogenfenster spendeten Sonnenlicht und die steinernen Wände waren mit tausenden kleinen Bildern geschmückt. Jeder Rahmen hatte eine andere Farbe, manche sogar zwei und die Formen waren ebenfalls einzigartig. Harry und Draco verliebten sich ein zweites Mal in Godric's Hollow. Hier zählten wirklich die Bürger und nicht nur die Oberhäupter einer Stadt. Normalerweise fand man in so einer Halle nur die wichtigen Portraits der letzten Bürgermeister, aber hier waren alle normalen Einwohner vertreten und vermittelten so ein richtiges Miteinander.

Jetzt wussten sie auch, warum sie so herzlich aufgenommen worden waren. In diesem Dorf waren alle gleich und halfen sich gegenseitig, anstatt sich auszuschließen und schlechtzumachen. Harry küsste den ebenso verblüfften und glücklichen Slytherin auf die Wange, als sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen räusperte.

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt ihnen unser Saal der Begegnung." Mr. Fyndann nickte ihnen zur Begrüßung zu, als sich die beiden zu ihm umwandten.

„Er ist wunderschön und einladend, jeder fühlt sich hier willkommen", meinte Harry sogleich.

„Er ist auch einzigartig soviel ich weiß. Dieses Gebäude wurde auf einen speziellen Kraftplatz gebaut, der die Gemeinschaft stärkt und Zusammenhalt gibt."

„Das spürt man", warf Draco ein und lächelte. „Ich fühlte mich hier sofort wohl."

Mr. Fyndann grinste und deutete ihnen mitzukommen.  
Sie stiegen links hinter einem samtroten Vorhang eine breite Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Auch hier leuchtete das warme Licht durch schmale Spitzbogenfenster. Sie kamen an mehreren Büros vorbei und hielten dann am Ende des Ganges vor einer doppelten Flügeltür.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich." Mr. Fyndann lächelte geheimnisvoll und die Türen öffneten sich von selbst.

Harry und Draco verschlug es die Sprache. Wenn sie nicht sicher wüssten, dass sie in Godric's Hollow waren, dann würden sie glauben in Dumbledores Büro zu stehen. Es war ein großer und schöner runder Raum, erfüllt mit merkwürdigen leisen Geräuschen. Auf den storchbeinigen Tischen standen merkwürdige silberne Instrumente, die surrten und kleine Rauchwolken ausstießen. An den Wänden hingen Bilder ehemaliger Bürgermeister und Bürgermeisterinnen, die alle friedlich in ihren Rahmen dösten. Es gab auch einen gewaltigen klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch mit einem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl, und dahinter waren die Regale mit unzähligen Büchern vollgestopft.

„Mir hat das Hogwarts-Schulleiter-Büro schon immer sehr gut gefallen, und als ich den Posten als Bürgermeister bekommen hatte, habe ich ein wenig umdekoriert. Bitte nehmt Platz."

Harry und Draco setzten sich in die zwei gepolsterten Sofasesseln und konnten nicht aufhören zu staunen. Erst als Mr. Fyndann sich geräuschvoll räusperte, schenkten sie ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist wirklich beeindruckend … es fühlt sich so heimelig, so vertraut an." Harrys Stimme verstummte und er wischte sich über die Augen.  
Draco erfasste sofort seine Hand und spendete ihm Trost.

„Schön, wenn es euch gefällt. Wie ich annehme, kommt ihr euch verabschieden, Bathilda hat mir von der kurzen Nachricht erzählt."

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Draco Fyndanns Vermutung. „Aber zuvor möchten wir noch drei Dinge mit Ihnen besprechen." Draco übernahm das Reden und erzählte alles über Harrys magischen Wutausbruch.

Harry war ihm dankbar dafür, weil er sich als Verursacher bei weitem nicht mehr an soviele Details erinnern konnte.

Eine angespannte Stille erfüllte das Büro, nachdem Draco geendet hatte. „Was denken Sie, dass das sein könnte? Woher hatte Harry diese mächtige Magie?"

Mr. Fyndann verschloss grübelnd seine dunklen Augen und ließ sie warten. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er schließlich, „ich werde aber Nachforschungen anstellen, ob so eine unnatürlich starke Magie durch etwas bestimmtes hervorgerufen werden kann. Meine Eule wird euch überall finden, falls ich eine Lösung gefunden habe."

Die beiden wechselten einen enttäuschten Blick, und Draco fuhr fort, als Harry nickte.

„Harry hatte ihnen von unseren verfluchten Armreifen erzählt und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie etwas über sie wissen."

Mr. Fyndanns Augen blitzten auf. „Eure schönen, aufwendig gearbeiteten Schmuckstücke sind mir schon bei deiner Heilung aufgefallen, aber als Harry mir dann berichtete, was sie bewirken, wurde mir schlecht. Ich hatte sie zuerst für eure Partnerschaftsringe gehalten. Tut mir leid, ich habe solche Reifen noch nie gesehen und kann euch auch nicht weiterhelfen."

Harry und Draco starrten ihn entgeistert an. Schöne Schmuckstücke? Partnerschaftsringe?

Draco drehte und wendete sein rechtes Handgelenk und betrachtete die silberne Sklavenfessel zum ersten Mal mit anderen Augen. Mr. Fyndann hatte Recht, die Runen waren kunstvoll eingeritzt und mit geschlungenen Formen verziert worden. Wenn er ihre wahre Bedeutung nicht kennen würde, würde er sie auch als schön bezeichnen. Er sah zu Harry hinüber und auch dieser inspizierte wohl zum ersten Mal seinen Herrscherreifen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor sie sich wieder Mr. Fyndann zuwandten.

Ein undefinierbarer Gesichtsausdruck lag auf dem weisen Zügen des Zauberers. Wusste er doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte?

„Nein, ich kenne diese Reifen wirklich nicht", deutete Mr. Fyndann ihre fragenden Mienen richtig, „aber wer weiß, ob sie nicht auch noch eine andere Bedeutung als Herr-und-Sklave haben. Sie sehen sehr alt aus und ich glaube nicht, dass die Regierung und ihre Auroren sie erschaffen haben."

Harry und Draco hingen ihren Gedanken nach, als sich Mr. Fyndann nach einer Weile räusperte.  
„Wenn ich richtig mitgezählt habe, wolltet ihr mich noch etwas fragen – oder?"

„Harry würde noch gerne sein Elternhaus besuchen, wenn es noch steht."

Dankbar drückte Harry Dracos Hand.

Mr. Fyndann musterte die Jungen nachdenklich. „Das ist leider nicht möglich. Albus hat das Grundstück damals magisch versiegelt, damit die verbliebenen Todesser es nicht schänden konnten."

Eine große Traurigkeit verdrängte Harrys Vorfreude und nistete sich gleich neben dem Tod seiner Eltern in der Seele ein.

„Aber Sie sind doch ein fähiger Zauberer, Mr. Fyndann", warf Draco sofort ein, da ihm Harrys Gemütszustand nicht verborgen geblieben war. „Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben."

„So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, ich kann Albus' Zauber nicht aufheben. Das haben schon andere vor mir versucht. Das Haus der Potters ist seit siebzehn Jahren, nachdem die Leichen geborgen worden waren, nicht mehr betreten worden."

Jetzt ließ Harry seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Verdammt! Zuerst hatte er es nicht aufsuchen wollen und jetzt konnte er es nicht, vielleicht nie. „Danke für alles", schluchzte Harry und stand auf. Er umrundete den Tisch und umarmte den überraschten Oberzauberer, bevor er bei der Tür auf Draco wartete. Es war Zeit weiterzuziehen.

„Vielen Dank, für ihre Gastfreundschaft und ihr Vertrauen." Draco schüttelte Mr. Fyndanns Hand. „Ich habe mich endlich wieder normal gefühlt und nicht wie der reinste Schwerverbrecher."

Mr. Fyndann lächelte und hielt sie noch einmal auf. „Ich habe noch etwas für dich, Harry. Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Albus hat es mir vor langer Zeit mit einer Eule zukommen lassen." Er holte aus seiner Schreibtischlade ein verziertes altsilbernes kleines Kästchen und ein Pergament hervor. „Albus hat mir aufgetragen, es dir zu geben, solltest du einmal nach Godric's Hollow kommen und er nicht mehr am Leben sein."

Ehrfürchtig nahm Harry die Sachen entgegen. Das Kästchen war leicht, aber es hatte keine Öffnung, keinen Deckel, den man aufmachen könnte. Er gab Draco das Pergament und drehte und wendete das Schmuckstück hin und her.

_„Zur rechten Zeit gebe ich meinen Inhalt preis."_

„Wie bitte?"

„Das steht hier auf dem Pergament. Das Kästchen öffnet sich anscheinend von selbst", meinte Draco.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", richtete Harry seine Frage an Mr. Fyndann.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht, solange ich es in Verwahrung hatte, hat es sich noch nie geöffnet."

* * *

TBC ...


	17. 16 Zu Hause

**Hi liebe Leser!**

So, jetzt kommt das letzte vorgezogene Chap. Ab jetzt geht es jedes Wochenende mit der Story weiter (FR oder SA oder SO).

**Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!**

**Freut mich echt, dass die Story nach sooo langer Pause noch gelesen wird!**

Lg,

Die Schwarze Lady

* * *

**16. Zu Hause**

Der Wind am Abend des ersten Oktobers fühlte sich kälter an als erwartet. Man konnte den bevorstehenden dunklen Winter bereits riechen. Oder waren es die Vorboten des unvermeidlichen Krieges? Selbst die Erde spürte das Unheil heranrücken und schützte sich durch das unwirtliche Wetter.

Sie waren froh über Bathildas praktisches Abschiedsgeschenk und zogen ihre warmen Reiseumhänge enger zusammen. Schweren Herzens hatten sie sich von Godric's Hollow und den Einwohnern verabschiedet und waren mit ihren neu gekauften Klamotten, Salazar Slytherins Buch über den Tod, Snapes Zaubertränkebuch, ihren beiden Notizbüchern und Dumbledores geheimnisvollen Kästchen aufgebrochen. Bathilda hatte sie noch schwören lassen, dass sie sie nächstes Jahr wieder besuchen mussten.

„Sie erwartet uns." Entschlossen stemmte sich Harry dem Wind entgegen und marschierte auf das riesige, magisch verschlossene, schmiedeeiserne Tor zu.

„Du hast eine Eule geschickt?" Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, bei Bathilda einen gefiederten Boten gesehen zu haben und Hedwig hatte Harry im Grimmauldplatz zurückgelassen. Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke gar nicht. Harry war mutig und intelligent, aber Hermines Grips war einzigartig. Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht an den Feind verraten.

„Nein, etwas Besseres." Verschmitzt grinsend holte er eine goldene Galleone aus der Umhangtasche und hielt sie dem Blonden unter die Nase. „Damit haben wir Umbridge und dein Inquisitionskommando im fünften Schuljahr ausgetrickst, als wir unsere heimlichen DA-Treffen hatten."

Sie waren ein großartiges Team, mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel gewesen. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass alle wieder genauso hinter ihm stehen würden. Aber andererseits musste er Voldemort alleine gegenübertreten, ihn töten.

_Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_.

Es war seine Bestimmung es zu tun. Niemand anderer sollte in Gefahr gebracht werden. Das Schicksal hatte sich den richtigen Jungen ausgesucht. Einen Waisen, ohne Familie, den niemand vermissen würde.

Aber Draco hatte ihm im vierten Schuljahr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und jetzt erneut. Harry musste nun auf sich und seinen Freund aufpassen, was seine Chancen verschlechterte. Einen Krieg überlebt man am besten, wenn man nur an sich denken muss. Darum musste ihm irgendetwas einfallen, das den Blonden aus der Schusslinie brachte. Nur was? Die Armreifen kamen nicht in Frage, Draco würde eher am Schlachtfeld verblutend gegen die Todesser antreten als sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Draco die Münze von allen Seiten und wurde nicht schlau daraus.

„Hermine ist also viel gewiefter und scharfsinniger als ein Slytherin?", neckte ihn Harry. „Sieh dir die Seriennummer am Rand der Münze an."

„011019971800 – das ist ja heute, um achtzehn Uhr!"

„Richtig. Hermine hatte uns damals diese gefälschten Galleonen gegeben und sie mit einem Proteus-Zauber belegt. Wenn ich das Datum und die Uhrzeit des nächsten Treffens festgelegt hatte, wurden die anderen Münzen heiß und ahmten die Ziffern nach. Somit wussten alle, wann wir uns das nächste Mal treffen würden."

Draco hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und er griff sich an den linken Unterarm.

Harry sah seine Bewegung. „Ja, sie hatte die Idee von Voldemort, nur hat sie liebenswürdigerweise eine Galleone und nicht unsere Haut verwendet."

Entsetzt starrte ihn Draco an, doch Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir schlagen den Feind mit seinen eigenen Waffen. So habe ich ihr mitgeteilt, wann wir kommen."

Wie von selbst öffnete sich Punkt genau um 18:00 h krächzend der rechte Torflügel genau so weit, dass sie sich hindurchzwängen konnten und fiel krachend hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss. Sie spürten den starken Schutzzauber knisternd auf ihrer Haut und wussten genau, dass sie Gliedmaßen verloren hätten, wären sie langsamer gewesen.

Dunkel und bedrohlich ragte das Schloss vor ihnen auf. Kein Licht drang durch die gotischen Fenster. Wie ein schlafender, lauernder Drache mit seinen spitzen Stacheln hoben sich die Türme und Giebel vom tiefblauen Nachthimmel ab. Harry hatte das Gefühl gleich angesprungen und gefressen zu werden.

„_Wir brauchen dich! Bitte komm nach Hause!"_

Hogwarts war sein einziges Zuhause gewesen, aber jetzt glich es einer Festung, einem Gefängnis und nicht der einladenden Zaubererschule, die ihn jedes Jahr vor den Dursleys gerettet und gleichzeitig Voldemort näher gebracht hatte.

Er spürte Dracos Finger, die sich um seine schlossen und wusste, dass es für ihn nur noch ein einziges Zuhause geben könnte. Sein Zuhause würde überall da sein, wo auch Draco war, ganz gleich in welchen vier Wänden sie hausten.

„Ich spüre es auch", flüsterte Dracos besorgte Stimme neben ihm. „Der Dunkle Zauberer hat sein Reich zurückerhalten und die Furcht wandelt verkleidet als bester Freund unter uns."

Das mächtige Doppelflügeltor wurde einseitig geöffnet und ein Lichtstrahl erhellte ihren Weg. Harrys Finger verkrampften sich um Dracos. Eine schmale Gestalt erschien darin und winkte ihnen zu.

Harry beruhigte sich äußerlich, aber innerlich wusste er, dass er ganz genau diese einzelne Gestalt war, die das Licht zurückbringen würde, aber danach sicher nicht winken könnte. Tod oder mit gebrochenen, verbogenen Gliedern lässt es sich schwer winken.

„Lass uns gehen." Fest und mutig hallten seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf. Er würde der wandelnden Furcht keinen Platz in ihm anbieten, er musste wieder einmal stärker als alle anderen, als er selbst sein.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, meinte aber nur: „Gemeinsam werden wir alles schaffen, zuerst deine Freunde und dann Voldemort."

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf, er wusste schon viel zu lange, was zu tun war und jetzt würde er es auch tun – ohne jegliche Diskussion.

Sie schritten den Kieselweg hinauf und Draco musste sich unwillkürlich an Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit erinnern. Seine ersten Gedanken galten der geheimnisvollen Mondmagierin, die die Zeremonie gefeiert hatte. Sie war die erste schöne Begegnung an diesem demütigenden Tag gewesen. Er hatte sich gut gefühlt, die Runen seines Armreifens hatten in einem kräftigen Blau aufgeleuchtet und sie hatte ihm später zugezwinkert. Und das in blauem Samt eingebundene Büchlein mit den silbernen Sternen, das das Wiesel verbrannt hatte, hatte doch genauso ausgesehen wie ihr Festumhang. Verdammt! Warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen?

Hogwarts, sie waren jetzt in Hogwarts und hier gab es eine riesige Bibliothek und weil Krieg war, durfte er sicher auch die verbotene Abteilung oder wenn nötig Dumbledores Büro durchsuchen. Es musste einfach ein Buch über die legendären Mondmagier geben. Sie waren die ersten Zauberer gewesen und hatten sich aber schon vor langer Zeit, weit vor der Gründung von Hogwarts, auf eine verborgene Insel zurückgezogen. Sie kamen nur noch in die wirkliche Welt, wenn man sie darum bat und wenn sie es so wollten. Da sie immer weniger wurden, mischten sie sich auch nicht mehr in die weltlichen Geschehen ein. Das waren die allgemeinen Informationen, die man in Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor inns lernte. Und leider auch die einzigen.

Draco brannte darauf, seine neuen Erkenntnisse sofort Harry zu erzählen. Aber etwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Freund, etwas, das er ihm noch nicht erzählt hatte, etwas, das Harry vor ihm verschwieg. Er wollte nicht nachbohren, sein Löwe sollte von selbst zu ihm kommen und ihm Vertrauen schenken, wenn er dazu bereit war. Also blieb er still, denn sie hatten jetzt andere Sorgen und Harry würde womöglich ausflippen, wenn er wieder von den magischen Armreifen anfing. Und als er das letzte Mal ausgeflippt war, hatte er ein ganzes Zimmer pulverisiert. Ein Schloss und ein Wald waren dafür eine bedeutend schlechtere Umgebung.

Sie stiegen die wuchtige Treppe empor und betraten das Schloss.

In der Eingangshalle brannten alle Kerzenleuchter und in der Mitte standen seine ehemals besten Freunde. Hermine, die sie hergebeten hatte und Ron, der Beinahe-Mörder seines Liebsten. Der riesige leere Raum verschluckte sie fast, ließ sie winzig, unbedeutend und zerknirscht aussehen. Meistens wimmelte es um diese Zeit vor lauter Schüler, die zum Abendessen drängten, aber das fiel heute anscheinend aus. Die Türen der Großen Halle waren geschlossen. Ausgestorben und tot wirkte alles, genauso wie draußen. Voldemorts Dasein drang in alle Ritzen, Gebäude und wenn er an Ron dachte, auch in die Menschen der guten Seite.

Harry und Draco blieben gut drei Meter gegenüber den beiden stehen. Sie hatten die Zauberstäbe nicht gezückt, aber griffbereit in ihren Umhangtaschen.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich habe euch vermisst …" Hermine gab es auf, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und rannte die beiden fast um, als sie sich in ihre Arme warf. Sie drückten ihre Freundin ganz fest und waren erleichtert über den herzlichen Empfang.

Harry hatte mit Ablehnung und Missgunst gerechnet, weil er noch immer einen ehemaligen Todesser als Freund hatte. Die zurechtgelegte Ansprache inklusive Forderungen, Drohungen und Kriegserklärungen schwirrte auswendig in seinem Kopf herum. Draco hatte ihn schlimmer gedrillt und geprüft, als Umbridge und Snape zusammen.

Aber nicht mit Hermines Gefühlsausbruch. Erleichtert sog er ihren vertrauten Geruch ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren wunderschönen lockigen Haaren. Sie musste ihm unbedingt ihr Geheimnis verraten, damit er auch seine wild wuchernden Borsten bändigen konnte. Er grinste zufrieden, so fühlte sich Familie an. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sich die drei voneinander und schenkten sich liebevolle, anerkennende Blicke, bevor sie sich Ron zuwandten. Mit knallrotem, gesenktem Kopf betrachtete dieser fasziniert seine Schuhspitzen oder die Fugen der Steinquader am Boden.

Hermine räusperte sich.

Sofort schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe. Eine rote Ampel war ein Scherz dagegen.

Harry und Draco konnten zwar Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, da sie ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, aber sie waren sich sicher, dass Umbridge eine würdige Nachfolgerin gefunden hätte.

„Ähm ..." Ron schluckte und nestelte nervös am Kragen seines olivgrünen Strickpullis herum, der sicher von Molly stammte.

Hermine stellte sich nun neben Harry und hatte ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht, als hätte sie den besten Schulabschluss aller Zeiten gemacht, nebenbei alle Hauselfen aus der Sklaverei befreit und Voldemort getötet. Harry wünschte sich Hermine nie zur Feindin.

„Ich ..." Ron wischte sich sein schweißnasse Hand an der braunen abgetragenen Cordhose ab und kam auf sie zu. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ich dir angetan habe, Malfoy", stammelte er nervös. „Ich habe mein furchtbares Verhalten eingesehen und möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Er streckte Draco die schwitzige Rechte entgegen.

Harry kannte Ron schon sehr lange und glaubte ihm. Zu gerne hätte er Mollys und Hermines Standpauke miterlebt. Wer weiß, von wem er noch bestraft worden war. Normalerweise wäre er vor Gericht gelandet. Aber derzeit war nichts normal. Es herrschte Krieg, Draco war ein Ex-Todesser gewesen und trug auch noch eine tödliche Armfessel um sein Gelenk. Diese Umstände waren wirklich nicht normal.

Draco musterte ihn von oben bis unten und Wut keimte in ihm auf. Klar hatte er Harry vor einigen Wochen weiß gemacht, dass sich die gute Seite nicht bekriegen sollte und Ron einfach früher in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht hätte werden sollte, doch nun wollte er Rache. Er sah Harry in die Augen.

Dieser lächelte und meinte: „Nur zu, mein Liebster."

Ron wagte einen fragenden Blick in Harrys Richtung, als Dracos Faust in sein Gesicht donnerte, seine Nase brach und sein Blut auf die Steinquader spritzte.

Hermine schrie auf und Ron stürzte durch den fehlenden Gleichgewichtssinn zu Boden.

Die Hauselfen würden keine Freude haben, dachte sich Harry, obwohl, solange es etwas zu putzen gab, waren sie die glücklichsten Kreaturen auf Erden.

Heulend lag Weasley zu Dracos Füßen und blutete alles voll.

„Du hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass aristokratische, schwule Finger dein Gesicht blutig prügeln können. Und ich kämpfe nicht wie ein Mädchen, Weasley."

Dracos fieses Grinsen erheiterte Harry.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab, doch Harry hielt sie auf.

„Du wirst ihn nicht heilen."

„Aber Harry ... er verliert so viel Blut." Erschrocken blickte sie zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. „Seit wann kann Draco sich wehren? Er müsste doch durch die Armreifen bestraft werden."

„Gut kombiniert Hermine. Es war ein Geschenk an meinen Liebsten. Er hat von mir und meinem _Herren-Armreifen_ die Erlaubnis bekommen, sich gegen jeden, den er will zu wehren. Und wie es scheint, ist meine Macht größer als Moodys Extrazauber."

„Stimmt, ich spüre rein gar nichts, außer Genugtuung."

Hermine holte einen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und gab ihn mit zitternden Händen an Draco weiter.

„Das ist Rons. Zusätzlich zum Hausarrest und Mrs. Weasleys Strafarbeiten durfte er ihn nicht mehr benutzen."

Draco spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seinen Händen herum und betrachtete den schluchzenden Ron, dessen olivgrüner Pulli als Blutstiller diente und schon leuchtend rot gefärbt war.

„Du entscheidest, wann er seinen Zauberstab wieder zurückbekommt. Das war das Urteil des Ordens." Hermines Stimme zitterte, weil sie hilflos zusehen musste, wie Ron litt. Natürlich hatte sie mit einer körperlichen Strafe gerechnet, er hatte Draco ja fast umgebracht, aber Knochenbrüche waren nicht tödlich.

Rons Zauberstab schepperte, als er auf die Steinfliesen fiel und vor seinem Besitzer in der Blutlache liegen blieb.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an." Draco rieb sich seine schmerzenden Knöchel, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry und nickte.

„Hermine?" Harry ergriff ihren Arm, damit sie ihren besorgten Blick von Ron löste. „Jetzt kannst du ihn heilen."

Sie seufzte sichtlich erleichtert und sprach einen Heilzauber aus.

Schmerzvoll zuckte sein ehemals bester Freund zusammen und betastete dann behutsam seine geheilte Nase. Alles war voller Blut, sein Magen revoltierte und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Der anfängliche Schock ließ nach und die Realität gefiel ihm gar nicht. Bevor auch noch sein Mageninhalt die Steinquader versaut hätte, griff Hermine ein. Mit einem kurzen Zauberstabschlenker war alles sauber und roch nach Zitrone, nur der olivgrüne Pulli war nicht mehr zu retten.

Ron betrachtete erleichtert seine blutfreien Finger, als ihm zwei Hände zum Aufhelfen entgegengestreckt wurden. Überrascht sah er auf und wurde sogleich von Harry und Draco auf die wackeligen Beine gestellt und festgehalten.

„Ron, du bist jahrelang mein bester Freund gewesen, wir haben so vieles zusammen durchgemacht und wir sind älter geworden und haben uns verändert. Aber echte Freunde helfen einander durch schwierige Zeiten und stehen sich bei. Ich möchte dir gerne helfen, mein neues Ich und auch Dracos wahres Selbst kennen zu lernen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich schon früher an dich wenden sollen, aber Voldemort und der Krieg haben Draco und mich zu Geheimnissen gezwungen. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit für mich und ich hätte so sehr einen besten Freund zum Reden gebraucht. Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut."

Ron blickte ihnen in die Augen und ließ nach Harrys letzten Worten seine Tränen laufen. Es war ihm egal, ob er jetzt als Memme dastand oder nicht. Aufgelöst umarmte er Harry und wurde seinerseits fest gedrückt.

„Es tut mir echt so leid. Ich bin einfach ausgeflippt", schluchzte Ron. „Es ist mir alles zu viel geworden."

„Mir tut es auch schrecklich leid", flüsterte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Draco lächelte und sah, dass Hermine nun Freudentränen herabkullerten. Merlin sei Dank, dass alles gut gegangen war. Ron wäre Harrys größte emotionale Schwäche gewesen. Nun war das Trio wieder vereint und sie konnten sich gestärkt der guten Seite entgegenstellen.

„Ich werde mich auch noch bei Ginny entschuldigen, weil ich so ein Mistkerl gewesen bin."

„Danke, das wird ihr gut tun und mir ist es auch viel wert." Ron löste sich von Harry und wandte sich noch einmal an den Blonden. Wieder streckte er dem ehemaligen Todesser seine rechte Hand entgegen.

„Ich bereue mein Verhalten und hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann vergeben kannst."

Draco schlug ein. „Und ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann Freunde werden können."

Ron nickte stumm und schüttelte die Hand seines ehemaligen Feindes.

Hermine kreischte freudig und fiel allen dreien um den Hals.

„So, genug geredet, versöhnt und umarmt, lasst uns Abendessen gehen. Ihr müsst ja schon am verhungern sein."

Alle folgten ihr bis zur Tür der Großen Halle.

„Es war wichtig, dass wir ungestört waren", meinte sie lächelnd, hob mit ihrem Zauberstab den Silencio auf und entriegelte das magisch versperrte Türschloss.

Lautes Stimmengewirr und Lachen sprengte ihnen fast das Trommelfell, als hätte jemand eine Surroundanlage bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht und sie an die Bassbox gekettet, nach der vollkommenen Stille.

Hermine öffnete die Flügeltüren und Harry und Draco verschlug es die Sprache. Das hätten sie nicht erwartet.

* * *

TBC am Wochenende …


	18. 17 Festung Hogwarts

**Hi liebe Leser!**

Ab jetzt poste ich nur noch am Wochenende.

Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen1

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**17. Festung Hogwarts**

„Willkommen in der Festung Hogwarts!"

Harry und Draco hatten etwas anderes erwartet. Einen Tisch voller griesgrämiger Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, die noch immer missbilligten, dass Draco bei ihm war. Darauf hätten sie gewettet. Aber die Große Halle quoll über mit Hexen und Zauberern jeder Altersschicht.

„Sie sind alle deinetwegen hier." Hermine warf ihnen einen bedeutenden Blick zu und setzte sich mit Ron an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Alle waren hier um ihm beizustehen. Der Gryffindortisch quoll über mit ehemaligen DA-Mitgliedern und Schülern: Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Padma und Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom.

Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs speisten die ihm wohlgesinnten Leute des Phönix Ordens: Molly, Arthur, Bill und Fleur, Charly, Fred und Georg, Ginny, Remus und Tonks, Hagrid und Madame Maxime, Ron und Hermine. Der Orden hatte wohl offiziell neue Mitstreiter aufgenommen.

Die Hogwartslehrer und -angestellte nahmen den Ravenclawtisch für sich ein: Firenze, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn, Professor Sprout, Sybill Trelawney, Argus Filch und Madam Pince.

Der Tisch der Slytherins stand unbenutzt und staubig abseits, so als würden sie Voldemort damit eins auswischen.

Oh, die griesgrämigen Auroren- und Ordensleute gab es doch: Moody, Proudfoot, Savage, Williamson, Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggel und Elphias Doge. Sie hatten sich rund um Dumbledores vornehmen Stuhl am Lehrertisch breit gemacht, auf dem nun McGonagall thronte.

Alastor, der wohl selbst gerne Dumbledores Stellung eingenommen hätte, erhob sich neben ihr, räusperte sich unüberhörbar und stampfte mit seinem Holzbein auf, bis alle in der Halle verstummten und ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Der Junge, der lebt ist heimgekehrt." Das Glasauge durchbohrte sie misstrauisch und Draco erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe.

Demonstrativ ergriff Harry Dracos Hand, als sie von allen Seiten angestarrt und gemustert wurden.

„Ja", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme, „ich bin mit meinem Freund, Draco Malfoy, zurückgekommen, um mit euch gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und zu siegen."

Beim Namen des dunklen Zauberers waren wie üblich viele zusammengezuckt. Harry fühlte sich verflucht unsicher, wie sie seinen Auftritt aufnehmen würden, markierte aber nach außen hin den mutigen Helden.

Plötzlich erhob sich Neville und klatschte in die Hände.

„Hoch lebe Harry Potter!"

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als ihm alle Hexen und Zauberer folgten. Ein Jubel- und Klatschkonzert brach aus und überschwemmte Harry mit wunderbaren Glücksgefühlen. Draco drückte fest seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Das hätten sie nie im Leben erwartet.

Alle kamen auf sie zu und begrüßten sie herzlich. Es hatte anscheinend schon die Runde gemacht, dass er schwul und mit einem ehemaligen Todesser liiert war, denn sie akzeptierten Draco an seiner Seite und begrüßten auch ihn.

Sein Lover entdeckte wohl gerade jemand ganz besonderen, da sein Gesicht vor Freude fast glänzte. Harry sah an ihm vorbei und erstarrte.

Blaise Zabini, der südländische, gut aussehende Slytherin, groß gewachsen, muskulös gebaut, dunkle geheimnisvolle Augen, nachtschwarzes, glänzendes, langes Haar, hohe Wangenknochen und perfekt geschwungene Lippen. Verdammt - der war ihm unter den anderen Schülern gar nicht aufgefallen! Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um hier nicht vor allen Anwesenden die eifersüchtige zickige Diva raushängen zu lassen und Blaise auf der Stelle Furunkeln in sein makelloses Gesicht zu hexen. Was machte dieser Schönling eigentlich hier? In dem Krieg würde er sich sicher einen seiner perfekt manikürten Fingernägel abbrechen. Harrys Misstrauen stieg. Blaise war nicht bei der DA gewesen und weitere Slytherins waren ihm hier auch nicht aufgefallen. Aber da er von allen anwesenden Zauberern und Hexen geduldet wurde, musste Harry sich jetzt zurückhalten.

Die Zeit um ihn herum schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, als er beobachtete, wie Draco und Blaise sich um den Hals fielen und sich besonders innig drückten. Harry hatte den Anschein, dass Blaise seinen Drachen gar nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Innerlich brodelnd und knurrend riss er sich von dem Anblick los und widmetet sich wieder seinen Freunden und den Zauberern und Hexen, die ihn begrüßen und bestaunen wollten.

Nachdem sich der erste Trubel gelegt hatte, aßen sie alle gemeinsam das Abendmahl und jeder berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen. Voldemort hatte aufgehört die Muggelwelt anzugreifen und tobte sich nur noch in der Zaubererwelt aus. Die Opfer wurden vor die Wahl gestellt, ihm zu folgen oder versklavt zu werden. Manche hatte er auch sofort getötet. Die Muggelwelt hielt er anscheinend für keine Bedrohung mehr, die er später immer noch in Ruhe unterwerfen konnte. Daher hatten sich reinmagische Dörfer und Städte einen gewaltigen Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen, und alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer waren in solche Dörfer und Städte geflohen. Einige hatten die Insel ganz verlassen, aber Voldemort würde sich nicht nur mit Großbritannien zufrieden geben.

Harry berichtete ihnen vom Aufenthalt in Godric's Hollow, Mr. Fyndann, Dracos Heilung, Miss Ollivander und Mr. Ollivander, der sich dort versteckt hielt. Also konnten sie sich neue Zauberstäbe besorgen, falls ihre im Kampf kaputt gingen. Das Dorf hatte auch einen Schutzzauber, ließ aber gute Zauberer, wie sie an Dracos Beispiel erfahren hatten, durch.

Hermine erzählte ihnen, dass der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale Gawain Robards und Mr. Dawlish bei einem Kampf ums Leben gekommen waren. Kingsley Shacklebolt war als Leibwächter des Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour aufgestiegen und Percy Weasley als Juniorassistent des Ministers. Die Regierung hatte in den letzten Wochen eingesehen, dass sie mit dem Phönix Orden zusammenarbeiten mussten, um Voldemort und seine Todesser zu besiegen. Deshalb hatten sich alle in Hogwarts eingefunden und sie habe selbständig die DA-Mitglieder um Hilfe gebeten. Moody hat das zwar nicht gebilligt, aber Molly, Arthur, Remus und McGonagall waren über jede Hilfe dankbar. Somit hatten sie zwei Lager in Hogwarts und alle waren scharf auf Dumbledores Wissen über Voldemort.

Harry schluckte und glaubte, dass sie sicher nichts finden würden. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er jetzt als einziger alles über den Dunklen Lord wusste.

Grawp und Seidenschnabel waren auch am Hogwartsgelände, berichtete Hermine weiter, und Firenze verhandelte schon seit längerem mit den Zentauren, ob sie sich ihnen anschließen würden.

Plötzlich erschien Dobby neben ihnen und begrüßte Draco und ihn freudig und untertänigst. Kurz darauf materialisierte sich auch Kreacher. Er verbeugte sich grummelnd und schimpfend vor seinem Herrn, aber als er Draco erblickte, strahlten seine alten wässrigen Äugelein wie Weihnachtssterne.

Harry grüßte die beiden und schickte sie dann weg, damit sie den anderen Hauselfen im Schloss helfen konnten. Kreachers strahlendes Gesicht hatte ihm eine Gänsehaut beschert, so würde der Hauself auch aussehen, wenn er endlich durch Voldemorts Hand starb. Wer wusste, was dieser alte Elf nun wieder im Schilde führte.

Als das Essen vorbei war und sich die Zauberer und Hexen in die einzelnen Häuser, die als Schlafquartiere dienten, begaben, erhoben sich die Auroren und Ordensleute vom Lehrertisch. Geschlossen kamen sie auf die vier neuen Freunde zu und Dracos Hand griff zitternd nach Harrys. Sie würden ihn nie akzeptieren oder ihm vertrauen, außer vielleicht, wenn er vor ihren Augen Voldemort tötete und dann selbst an seinen schweren Verletzungen vom Kampf starb.

Harry drückte fest die Finger seines Liebsten und stand herausfordernd mit ihm auf. Ron und Hermine folgen ihrem Beispiel. Moody war anscheinend zum Chef der Auroren auserkoren worden. Konnte aber auch sein, dass er sich mit seiner kalten berechnenden Art selbst dazu ernannt hatte. Harry konnte ihm nicht vorhalten, dass er Voldemorts Tod und die Vernichtung der gesamten Todesser wollte, nur seine unmenschliche Art dabei, die ihn nicht viel vom dunklen Lord unterschied.

Mad-Eye trat vor, die anderen blieben im Hintergrund und stärkten seinen Rücken, und McGonagall presste ihre feinen Lippen zu einer missbilligenden Linie. Sie war auch nicht über den Machtwechsel in Hogwarts erfreut.

„Heute hast du noch Zeit für deine Autogrammstunde, aber morgen beginnt wieder die Wirklichkeit. Ihr vier seid herzlichst zu unserem Kriegsrat eingeladen. Durch deinen Urlaub hast du wertvolle Zeit verschwendet."

Harrys innerliche Wut flammte wieder auf. Er sollte Blaise und Moody mit sich in einem Klassenzimmer einsperren, wenn der nächste Wuttornado ausbrechen würde.

„Ich gebe keine Autogramme und Draco und ich haben sicherlich keinen Urlaub gemacht", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wie dem auch sei, morgen um neun Uhr trifft sich der Rat hier." Moody verzog seinen vernarbten Mund zu einem schiefen gehässigen Grinsen und warf Draco einen vernichtenden bösen Blick zu, bevor er mit seinem Hofstaat ebenfalls die große Halle verließ.

McGonagall schnaubte verächtlich, als sie mit den Vieren alleine war.

„Dieser ungehobelte Kerl treibt mich noch zur Weißglut", schimpfte sie los. „Marschiert hier rein und raus als wäre er Albus persönlich. Er hat mich, als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, sogar aus Albus' Büro geworfen, weil er alle Aufzeichnungen und Bücher nach Hinweisen für die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords durchsuchen wollte."

Harry seufzte erleichtert, dass andere Moodys Methoden ebenfalls verurteilten.

„Es ist schön, dass sie wieder da sind Potter. Einer muss diesem alten Auror die Stirn bieten. Dumbledore hat sie letztes Jahr doch sicher bestens auf den Kampf vorbereitet und sie in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Ich freue mich, wenn sie morgen bei der Sitzung endlich Licht in Albus' Dunkelkammer bringen, damit wir gemeinsam siegen können." Trotz ihrer Übermüdung lächelte sie ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Potter, sie und Malfoy schlafen in den Räumlichkeiten des Schulsprechers. Ich hab sie extra für sie freigehalten."

Erleichtert ließen sich Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron auf den Stühlen und der Couch vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer des Schulsprechers nieder.

Die Räumlichkeiten bestanden weiter aus einem Schlafzimmer und einem kleinen Badezimmer. Eine Tür führte auch direkt in das wunderschöne Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Alles in allem könnte man glauben, sie hätten ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung im Stil ihrer ehemaligen Häuser bezogen, nur ohne Küche, weil ansonsten die Hauselfen beleidigt gewesen wären. Es fühlte sich gut an, sein eigenes Reich, seine eigene vier Wände zu haben.

„So, da wir jetzt unter uns sind, könnt ihr uns alles über euren Aufenthalt in Godric's Hollow erzählen." Hermine grinste die beiden wissend an.

Harry und Draco grinsten zurück, nur Ron sah fragend in die Runde.

„Dir kann man wirklich nichts vormachen. Das gefällt mir. Okay, Liebling willst du oder soll ich?" Draco wandte sich Harry zu. Sie hatten sich auf der Couch gegenüber voneinander hingesetzt und ihre Beine übereinander gelegt.

„Mach du, du weißt ja in gewissen Dingen mehr als ich." Verlegen senkte Harry seinen Blick.

Beruhigend streichelte Draco sogleich Harrys Unterschenkel.

„Keine Sorge, jetzt haben wir mehr Hilfe als erwartet. Alles wird gut werden."

„Was ist denn alles passiert?" Hermines Neugierde war enorm.

Der Blonde erzählte ihnen alles über: Mr. Fyndanns und Professor Dumbledores Lebensgeschichte, Mr. Fyndanns Ansicht über die Armreifen, Harrys Wutausbruch, das Potter Haus und das altsilberne Kästchen.

Daraufhin brach eine wilde Diskussion aus, die aber leider zu keinen Ergebnissen führte.

Harry verschwieg ihnen noch immer die Prophezeiung.

Und Draco verbot sich seine neuen Theorien über die Armreifen in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Der Wutausbruch und Voldemort standen an erster Stelle des gemeinsamen Interesses.

Als alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen, erschienen plötzlich Dobby und Kreacher vor dem Kamin.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry Potter, Sir, aber ich konnte Kreacher nicht aufhalten, sie schon wieder zu belästigen." Dobby war verzweifelt.

„Ich will Master Malfoy dienen und nicht ..." Kreacher konnte nichts Schlechtes über seinen Herrn sagen, somit verstummte er grummelnd.

Harry seufzte und erlaubte dem alten Elfen auch Draco zu dienen. Aber er gab ihn nicht frei, damit er kein Mordkomplott gegen ihn aushecken oder jemanden von der bösen Seite helfen konnte. Er verbot ihm jeglichen Kontakt zu Todessern oder Voldemort selbst.

Kreacher strahlte wieder so schrecklich zufrieden, wie schon zuvor in der großen Halle und verschwand mit einem kopfschüttelnden Dobby.

„Wir müssen uns noch für den Kriegsrat vorbereiten, wer weiß, was Moody dort wieder beschließt." Der Dunkelhaarige stand auf, holte ihre Tasche und leerte den Inhalt vor dem Kamin aus. Snapes Zaubertränkebuch und ihre beiden Notizbücher legte er beiseite. Salazars Buch würden sie jetzt brauchen.

„Hermine holst du bitte das Medaillon von Voldemorts Mutter? Wir müssen es unbedingt noch zerstören." Dann hätten sie mit dem Tagebuch und dem Ring drei Horkruxe vernichtet. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch Helga Hufflepuffs Becher, etwas von Ravenclaw, etwas von Gryffindor und Nagini finden und vernichten.

Hermine zögerte und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

„Ich hab das Medaillon nicht mehr."

„Was?", riefen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

„Moody ist jetzt der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und er hat die Befugnis vom Zaubereiminister, alles zu durchsuchen und jeden zu befragen, um Voldemort zu töten." Hermine versank vor Scham fast in ihrem Sessel.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er in Dumbledores Büro etwas gefunden hat, aber ich weiß, dass er mit allen Lehrern geredet hat."

„Professor Slughorn."

„Ja Harry, das ist auch meine Vermutung."

„Warum ist er überhaupt noch hier? Er wollte doch im sechsten Schuljahr schon gar nicht unterrichten. Dumbledore hat ihn nur mit mir ködern können."

„Man erzählt sich, dass er nach Dumbledores Tod so erschüttert gewesen war, dass er unbedingt mithelfen wollte, Voldemort zu stürzen."

„In Ordnung Hermine, Moody hat also alles über die Horkruxe herausgefunden, aber warum hast du ihm dann das Medaillon gegeben?"

Hermine antwortete zerknirscht: „Er machte keine Umschweife und sagte mir, dass er alles über die Horkruxe wisse und ich mit allem was ich darüber weiß herausrücken sollte."

„Ja und? Du hättest ihn ja belügen können."

„Harry, du warst mit Draco verschwunden und ich wusste nicht, ob wir euch wiedersehen würden. Ich musste an das Leben aller Muggel und Zauberer denken. Und ich fand es ganz gut, dass uns erfahrene Zauberer bei der Zerstörung der Horkruxe helfen würden."

„Aber Moody ist ..."

„Ich weiß, dass er sich schrecklich benimmt, aber wir befinden uns im Krieg und er tut alles, um zu gewinnen. Wir würden ein Leben unter Voldemorts Regentschaft nicht überleben."

Draco rutschte zu Harry, als sich dieser wieder setzte und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an Harrys Brust.

„Ich stimme Hermine zu, es ist sicher von Vorteil, wenn wir das Wissen und Können der Auroren und Ordensleute nutzen."

Harry seufzte auf und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich weiß nicht ..."

„So können wir uns gemeinsam auf die Suche nach den letzten Horkruxen machen und gleich die Lehrer befragen. Je mehr eingeweiht sind, desto einfacher wird es. Wir suchen und zerstören die Horkruxe und wir trainieren gemeinsam für den Kampf. Etwas Besseres hätte uns nicht passieren können. Alle helfen zusammen und wir vernichten Voldemort und seine Todesser gemeinsam." Draco küsste seinen Löwen kurz auf die Wange.

Harry blickte abwesend ins Feuer. Dracos und Hermines Ansätze waren ja recht schön und gut, aber Voldemort musste er trotzdem selber töten.

Draco spürte wieder Harrys seltsame Stimmung, biss sich aber auf die Zunge und sagte nichts. Vielleicht sollte er ihn unter vier Augen doch darauf ansprechen.

„Einverstanden, dann zeigen wir ihnen morgen auch Salazars Buch", lenkte Harry nach einer Weile ein.

„Davon wissen sie auch schon", beichtete Hermine erneut. „Aber zeigen habe ich es ihnen noch nicht können."

Harry gab es auf.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas das sie nicht wissen? Welches Gleitgel Draco und ich verwenden ..."

„Harry!" Draco boxte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

Ron und Hermine kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand und die Stimmung lockerte sich ein wenig auf.

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt, dachte sich Harry und meinte ganz entspannt: „Was macht Blaise Zabini eigentlich hier, ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihn bei den DA-Treffen gesehen zu haben."

Hermine lachte.

„Nein, du hast Recht, Blaise wäre uns damals sicher aufgefallen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Draco und fuhr fort: „Er hat mir vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule geschickt, er hat sich nach dir erkundigt Draco. Blaise hatte angenommen, dass du entweder bei uns oder bei Voldemort sein würdest. Daraufhin habe ich mich heimlich mit ihm getroffen und ihm Veritaserum eingeflößt, um sicherzugehen auf wessen Seite er steht. Tja und dann kam er gleich mit mir nach Hogwarts. Er hatte seine Sachen schon mit dabei, weil seine Mutter ins Ausland geflüchtet war und alle ihre Häuser magisch verschlossen hatte."

Draco lächelte und war sehr glücklich. Jetzt hatte er seinen festen und seinen besten Freund unter einem Dach, und Harry war noch nicht ausgeflippt. Etwas Besseres konnte er sich gar nicht wünschen.

„Dann fordern wir also morgen von Moody, dass er mit uns zusammen arbeiten muss, wenn er das Buch haben will. Wir helfen einander und er darf uns nicht mehr von seinen Entscheidungen ausschließen oder über uns hinweg entscheiden. Die Auroren, der Orden und die DA werden zusammenarbeiten und kämpfen."

„Ganz deiner Meinung Hermine", nickte Harry und schwieg zu seinem Rivalen Blaise Zabini.

Draco und Ron stimmten ihr auch zu.

„Sehr gut!" Hermine stand auf, drückte Harry und Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ mit Ron ihr neues Reich.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, strichen Dracos Hände provokant über Harrys Schenkel. Mal sanft, mal kraftvoll drückte er zu und rieb seinen Hintern an Harrys härter werdender Erregung.

„Welches Gleitgel verwenden wir denn nun?"

Harry zwang Dracos Kopf zurück, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während seine Finger Dracos Jeans öffneten und seinen Schwanz umfassten. Er konnte sich zwar noch an ihren Sex nach seinem Wutausbruch erinnern, aber eine Wiederholung zur Gedächtnisauffrischung konnte nie falsch sein.

„Nur das Beste verwendest du heute. Ich will, dass du mich heute nimmst. Ich will ganz dir gehören."

Draco stöhnte bei der Vorstellung einmal den aktiven Part zu übernehmen auf. Harry gab selten die Führung ab.

Tief stieß der Dunkelhaarige seine Zunge in den willigen geöffneten Mund. Heute wollte er sich voll und ganz dem einzigen Menschen, den er bestimmte hingeben. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass ihn ab morgen wieder alle andern benutzen würden, um zu bekommen, was sie wollten: Voldemort seine Schreckensherrschaft und Moody den Sieg der guten Seite. Er fühlte sich schon wie die Hure der Zaubererwelt.

Und sein Drache sollte nicht noch einmal auf den Gedanken kommen müssen, Blaise zu benutzen. Harry würde seinen Liebsten nie wieder wegschicken.

* * *

TBC nächstes Wochenende ...


	19. 18 Liebe ohne Grenzen

Hallo liebe Leser!

Es freut mich Euch das nächste Chap präsentieren zu dürfen.

Vielen lieben Dank für das Review!

Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**18. Liebe ohne Grenzen**

Harrys Hinterteil schmerzte und er lächelte verträumt, als er an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Zuerst hatte er vor der Couch kniend Dracos Schwanz gelutscht und Draco so lange gereizt, bis Draco dann seinen Mund hemmungslos gefickt hatte. Harrys Kiefer war noch vollkommen verspannt, vielleicht sollte er den Krankenflügel aufsuchen. Aber er hatte den Slytherin nicht kommen lassen.

Harry grinste verschmitzt. Draco hatte so wunderbar die Führung in ihrem heißen Liebesspiel übernommen und ihn dann mit dem Oberkörper voran auf die Couch gedrückt und ihm die Hosen runtergezogen. Sie hatten es noch nie mit ihren ganzen Klamotten an getrieben. Es war so geil gewesen. Die Abwechslung hatte ihnen gut getan.

Kerzenlicht und Romantik waren schön und gut, aber sie waren auch zwei Kerle, die verdammt scharf aufeinander gewesen waren und da hatte nur noch schneller hemmungsloser Sex geholfen. Draco hatte ihn kaum mit seinen Fingern vorbereitet sondern war mit seinem glitschigen Harrys-Speichel-Gleitmittel eingesauten Schwanz tief in ihn eingedrungen. Harry hatte geschrien und danach seinen Drachen angefeuert weiterzumachen. Sie hatten sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben völlig ausgetobt.

Sie hatten vermieden viel miteinander zu reden, um die Armreifen zu umgehen und mussten endlich mal ihre Beziehung vor niemanden verstecken. Und einen superbösen Wutanfall hatte er auch nicht gehabt. Sie waren einfach ein heißes Liebespaar gewesen, so wie viele andere schwule Pärchen auch.

Harry seufzte zufrieden. So unkompliziert sollte es immer sein. Kein Krieg, keine Probleme, keine Geheimnisse nur eine vertrauliche Beziehung mit heißem Sex.

Apropos vertraulich, ganz ehrlich war er zu Draco leider nicht gewesen. Aber nachdem er Voldemort erledigt hätte, hörten die Geheimniskrämereien endlich auf und er überlebte hoffentlich nach dem Wortlaut der Prophezeiung als Einziger. Und bis dahin konnten sie ihre heile kleine Welt in diesen wunderschönen Räumlichkeiten des Schulsprechers in Hogwarts genießen, wenn sie die Tür magisch vor der großen bösen Welt verschlossen.

Draco rekelte und streckte sich neben ihm. Herzhaft gähnte der Blonde und schlug seine silbergrauen verschlafenen Augen auf.

Harry streichelte ihm über die Brust, den Bauch hinab unter die leichte Decke und ...

Ein williges Stöhnen von seinem verschlafenen Drachen war der erste Laut, der die wohlige Stille ihres neuen Heimes durchbrach.

Kraftvoll massierte Harry das steife Glied mit seiner Rechten und wurde selbst hart. Er liebte Guten-Morgen-Sex.

„Das kann aber nicht wahr sein, dass du schon wieder willst", stöhnte Draco kehlig. „Dir muss doch noch alles wehtun von ..."

„Wer sagt denn, dass du wieder oben sein darfst?" Harry grinste ihn wie ein waschechter Slytherin an.

Draco lachte, als Harry ihn auf den Bauch drehen wollte.

„Warte, zuerst bekomme ich einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss."

Das ließ sich der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht zweimal sagen. Hingebungsvoll und leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich. Bis Harrys Zunge immer wieder vor und zurückschnellte und Draco seine offenen Lippen willig an Harrys Mund presste.

Ja, heute wollte er ihn schmecken. Draco sank auf die Matratze zurück und Harry kniete sich über seinen Mund. Gierig nahm der Blonde die heiße Härte seines Liebsten zwischen die Lippen und Harry umklammerte das Kopfende des Bettes.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sein Becken und fickte Dracos feuchten Mund. Merlin, er liebte diese gewandte Zunge. Kalte Schauer durchliefen seinen erhitzen Körper und Dracos Finger an seinen Hoden und seinem Anus verschafften ihm noch mehr Lust. Immer tiefer steckte er seinen stahlharten Schwanz in die nasse Höhle und musste aufpassen seinen Drachen nicht zu ersticken.

Draco hielt seine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Handarbeit. Sanft knetete er Harrys Hoden und spielte mit dessen wunden Eingang. Nachher musste er ihn unbedingt mit einem Sanaro heilen.

Plötzlich spürte er Harrys Hand an seinen Haaren und er blickte in funkelnde grüne Smaragde, die ihn mit unendlicher Liebe und Verlangen anstrahlten.

„Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn mich deine herrlichen Lippen befriedigen. Bitte." Mit diesen gehauchten erotischen Worten stoppte Harry sein Becken und zog Dracos Kopf an seinen platinblonden Haaren näher.

Draco grinste um Harrys Schwanz herum und bewegte dann ergeben seinen Kopf vor und zurück, leckte und saugte, und warf immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke nach oben.

Harry keuchte und stöhnte immer ungehaltener, sein Körper stand schon in Flammen und lange würde er die feuchtheißen Liebkosungen nicht mehr ertragen. Aber er wollte noch nicht kommen. Unvermittelt entzog er seinem Drachen den prallgefüllten glänzenden Schwanz und betrachtete voller Verlangen das überraschte elfenbeinfarbene leicht gerötete Antlitz unter ihm. Das ansonsten so perfekt gestylte platinblonde Haar stand nun verstrubbelt in alle Richtungen und die geschwollenen tiefroten Lippen leuchteten mit den silbergrauen Augen um die Wette. Harry verging bei diesem erotischen Anblick fast vor Leidenschaft. Zu schade, dass die Zeit drängte, warum musste dieser dämliche Kriegsrat auch schon um neun Uhr stattfinden? Da gingen sich niemals zwei Orgasmen aus.

Schweren Herzens musste er den anbetungswürdigen Mund seines Liebsten jungfräulich lassen, denn er wollte unbedingt eine andere Öffnung mit seinem Samen füllen und gleichzeitig Dracos Härte reiben.

Harry rutschte an ihm herab, warf die Decke zu Boden, entblößte die harte, tropfende Erregung seines Freundes und umfasste sie sogleich mit der Rechten.

Willig spreizte Draco seine Beine, schlang sie um Harry und sie küssten sich vernichtend. Heute hatte Harry wieder eindeutig die Führung übernommen und Draco ließ sich von seiner starken Hand hingebungsvoll befriedigen. Wie er ihre Rollentausche liebte. Einmal konnte er sich fallen lassen und einmal wieder den Ton angeben. Ihre Symbiose war herrlich. Dadurch, dass sie schwul waren standen ihnen alle Rollen offen. Ungeduldig rieb und pumpte Harry sein Glied und ließ auch die empfindliche Spitze nicht aus. Draco konnte sich an ihre wilderen Abenteuer gewöhnen. Früher waren sie unerfahren und vorsichtig gewesen, aber jetzt stand ihre Leidenschaft jedes Mal in Flammen bis die Hölle brannte. Sie hatten sich schon perfekt im Griff, was ihre verfluchten Armreifen anging und konnten ihren Sex und ihr Zusammensein endlich genießen.

„Dreh dich bitte um." Harrys rauchige Stimme ließ Draco fast in dessen fester Hand kommen.

Als Draco ihm nun sein muskulöses Hinterteil willig entgegen reckte, leckte sich Harry um die Lippen. Er musste ihn einfach kosten. Viertel nach Acht zeigte der Wecker auf seinem Nachtkästchen. Das Frühstück würde warten müssen. Hungrig legte er sich zwischen Dracos weit geöffnete Beine und spreizte dessen Pobacken mit seinen Händen weit auseinander.

„Harry, was machst du da? Wir müssen noch duschen und frühstücken, vor dem Kriegsrat. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Aahhh!"

Harrys Zunge war gerade tief und fordernd in ihn eingedrungen. Verdammt, war das gut! Keuchend und stöhnend wand Draco sich unter dieser süßen Folter.

„Und glaubst du noch immer, dass wir dafür", Harry leckte um Dracos weit geöffneten Anus und drang provokant wieder ein, bevor er weitersprach, „keine Zeit haben?"

„Sag noch einmal, dass du ein hundertprozentiger Gryffindor bist und ich kette dich zu meinem Vergnügen eigenhändig in Slytherins Kerker an, du Foltermeister." Dracos Stimme klang schwer und atemlos vor Lust. „Natürlich haben wir keine Zeit, wir werden uns verspäten und ich werde dem Kriegsrat dann nicht den Grund dafür nennen." Draco stöhnte auf, als ihn Harrys Zunge fickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es ihnen mit dem größten Vergnügen erzählen." Harry grinste und leckte sich über seine Lippen, um erneut seinen Liebsten zu schmecken.

Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, gab sich Harrys Folter willig hin und reckte ihm sein Hinterteil noch mehr entgegen. Wie er diese Zunge liebte. Sie schnellte mal ruckartiger und mal langsamer vor, um ihn zu erkunden, um ihm die größtmögliche Lust zu verschaffen.

Jetzt war es auch für Harry Zeit zu handeln, sein Schwanz duldete keinen Aufschub mehr. Er zog Draco auf die Knie und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Kurz darauf folgten ein zweiter und ein dritter. Umsichtig dehnte er den Anus, da er Draco keine Schmerzen verursachen wollte.

„Mach endlich, nimm mich, bitte."

„Hast du etwas schon solche Sehnsucht nach Moody?"

„Halt die Klappe Potter, wenn du nicht willst, dass mein Schwanz schrumpft beim Gedanken an diesen Mistkerl."

Harry lachte laut auf und steckte Draco an. Gekonnt setzte er seine tropfende Spitze an den geweiteten Anus und stieß tief hinein.

Gleichzeitig erstickte ihr Stöhnen ihren Lachkrampf und sie bewegten sich gemeinsam im ältesten Rhythmus der Menschheitsgeschichte.

Er liebte die herrliche Enge und die starken Muskelringe die sich sofort um ihn zusammenzogen und packte sogleich Dracos Härte, um auch ihn kommen zu lassen. Dieser streckte sich ihm willig entgegen und Harry fickte ihn härter und schneller. Merlin sei Dank verschlossen sie nicht nur die Zimmertür magisch, sondern legten auch noch einen Silencio um ihre Wände, damit niemand sie hören konnte. Das Aufeinanderklatschen verschwitzter Leiber, das unbändige Stöhnen und das atemlose Keuchen erfüllte jeden Winkel ihres neuen Heims.

Harry brüllte einen wahren Urschrei heraus, als sein Körper seine Männlichkeit zeigte und er sein Sperma tief in seinen Liebsten spritzte. Fast gleichzeitig entlud sich Draco in seiner Hand und umschlang Harrys Schwanz noch fester mit seinen inneren Muskeln.

Atemlos und völlig ausgelaugt, brachen sie auf den Laken zusammen. Harry genoss noch die feuchte Enge und die pulsierenden Muskelringe um seine Erregung und küsste den Nacken seines Drachen, während er auch Dracos Schwanz noch leicht umschlossen hielt und sanft mit seiner glitschigen Hand streichelte.

„Wir müssen ..."

„Schhh, nur noch ein paar Minuten, bitte." Harry kuschelte sich eng an die Rückseite seines Drachen.

Draco schmunzelte und genoss noch genau wie sein Löwe, den er heute zum Brüllen gebracht hatte, die bittersüßen Nachwehen ihres Morgensports. Nach dem Sex war Harry wieder ein Miezekätzchen, das nie genug Streicheleinheiten bekommen konnte. Von der heißen, hungrigen und dominanten Raubkatze fehlte jede Spur.

* * *

TBC ...


	20. 19 Kriegsrat 1

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Chap!**

**Lg,**

**Eure Schwarze Lady**

* * *

**19. Kriegsrat 1**

Um dreiviertel Neun betraten sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht die Große Halle und setzten sich, um noch etwas vom Frühstück, das es täglich ab halb Acht gab zu ergattern.

Hermine warf ihnen einen gespielt tadelnden Blick zu und Ron wurde rot. Er wollte sich um nichts in der Welt Harry und Draco im Bett vorstellen.

Moodys Miene war unverändert ernst und misstrauisch, genau so wie die seiner engsten Anhänger: Proudfoot, Savage, Williamson, Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggel und Elphias Doge.

Gut gelaunt verspeisten sie Toasts, Muffins, Schinken und Rührei und Draco trank natürlich seinen morgendlichen Kaffee, während Harry den Kürbissaft bevorzugte.

Hermine wollte sich gerade zu Harry beugen, um noch einmal über ihre Forderungen zu sprechen, als Blaise neben Draco Platz nahm.

„Guten Morgen, Draco." Blaise küsste Draco zur Begrüßung auf die Wange und Harrys Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Becher, als ihn der Blonde ganz selbstverständlich zurückküsste.

„Hi Blaise."

„Hast du nachher Zeit, um mit mir zu reden, es gibt soviel zu erzählen und ich freue mich so, dass du Voldemort entkommen bist." Blaise nickte Harry anerkennend zu und widmete sich dann wieder Draco.

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen. Verdammt! Dieser Slytherin-Schönling brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Allein schon seine Anwesenheit und das Leuchten in Dracos Augen, wenn er mit Blaise sprach. Und erst das Bild, das sich seit Dracos erster Beichte über Blaise in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatte. Blaise auf seinen Knien, während Draco ihn hemmungslos penetrierte.

Verflucht, er hatte doch in den letzten Tagen so oft mit Draco geschlafen und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Draco noch immer auf Blaise scharf war. Vielleicht sollte er ihm öfter den aktiven Part überlassen, nicht dass sich sein Drache die Abwechslung woanders suchte. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Draco sollte ihn genauso nehmen, wie er es damals mit Blaise gemacht hatte. Und es würde ihm mit Harry sicher besser gefallen. Er würde seinem Drachen alles geben.

„Nein, tut mir leid, wir sind beim Kriegsrat dabei und ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange das dauern wird. Ich komme einfach nachher zu dir. Wo schläfst du?"

„In unserem alten Zimmer." Harrys Magen revoltierte, als er Blaise' Worte hörte, und eine wütende Hitze entflammte tief in seinem Inneren.

„Abgemacht. Es ist schön, dass du auch die Seite gewechselt hast und uns nun im Krieg hilfst. Du hast mir gefehlt." Draco und Blaise lagen sich plötzlich in den Armen und Harrys Kürbissaftbecher explodierte.

Ein schrecklicher Schrei aus vielen Mündern erfüllte die Große Halle und ein regelrechter Tumult brach aus. An Harrys Tisch sprangen alle in Deckung vor den fliegenden Splittern und Spritzern und Moodys Truppe stürzte mit gezückten Zauberstäben herbei. Einzig und allein Hermine hatte einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten und mit einem ungesagten Zauber den Becher wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammen gefügt. Nur noch der Saft darin schwappte leicht und hin und her.

„Was war das eben!", schrie Moody aufgebracht durch die Gegend und fixierte zuerst Harry aufgebracht und dann sogleich Draco. „Du dreckiger kleiner Todesser! Du wolltest wohl unsere Geheimwaffe vor unseren Augen töten, um wieder bei Voldemort aufgenommen zu werden!"

„_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermine fing Moodys knorrigen Zauberstab geschickt auf und richtete ihren genau auf den neuen Aurorenchef. Nur eine Sekunde später hätte er damit Draco sicher zu Tode gefoltert.

Draco lag zitternd in Blaise' Armen am Boden und war genauso geschockt über den Vorfall wie Harry, der wie versteinert als einziger vor seinem Kürbissaftbecher am Tisch sitzengeblieben war. Seine Hand hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Verflucht, er wusste genau, was gerade passiert war, er hatte wieder einmal aufgrund seiner aufgewühlten Gefühle die Kontrolle verloren und damit alle um sich herum gefährdet. Ganz zu schweigen von Moodys Anschuldigung Draco gegenüber. Er musste schnellstens etwas sagen, alles beichten, aber keine einzige Silbe kam über seine bebenden Lippen. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, seine Stablose-Magie kam und ging wie sie wollte und das machte ihm höllisch Angst.

„Harry ist leider unvorsichtig gewesen", schaltete sich Hermine erklärend ein. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er noch immer die ungesagten Zauber übt, weil er die bei Snape nicht hinbekommen hat, um Voldemort besser besiegen zu können. Anscheinend war er so in Gedanken, dass er vergessen hat, dass er beim Frühstück sitzt und nicht in einem Trainingsraum."

Schuldbewusst legte Harry seine zweite Hand auf den Tisch und zeigte allen, dass darin sein Zauberstab lag. Zwar hatte er ihn gerade erst ergriffen, aber das brauchte niemand zu wissen. Sein Blick lag noch immer auf dem Becher vor ihm, er hatte nicht den Mut, den anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Nicht den unwissenden Zauberern und Hexen und schon gar nicht seinen wissenden Freunden: Draco, Hermine und Ron.

„Wenn das so ist Harry, dann sei in nächster Zeit vorsichtiger, sonst ist dieser Krieg schneller entschieden als uns lieb ist." Moody forderte seinen Zauberstab von Hermine zurück, bevor er Draco ein weiteres Mal böse musterte und dann zum Lehrertisch zurückstapfte. „Das Frühstück ist vorbei. Alle, außer den Ratsmitgliedern verlassen die Halle!"

Unter einem aufgebrachten Gemurmel und Getuschel verließen die nicht eingeladenen Hexen und Zauberer die Große Halle. Madam Pomfrey wäre am liebsten geblieben und hätte nachgesehen, ob wirklich niemandem etwas passiert war, aber Moodys Truppe war unerbittlich, wenn es um seine Befehle ging.

Blaise half Draco auf die Beine und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir reden später, Blaise." Sie küssten sich auf die Wange und Draco setzte sich wieder neben Harry.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als Draco eine Frage stellen wollte.

„Nicht jetzt und nicht hier."

Ein paar tiefe Atemzüge später stand Harry auf und nahm wortlos Dracos Hand, um sich zu den anderen Ratsmitgliedern zu setzen. Zwei Haustische waren zu einem U an den Lehrertisch geschoben worden. Harry steuerte die zwei leeren Stühle neben Hermine und Ron an. McGonagall hatte die langen Tische so verkürzt, dass kein freier Platz blieb, als alle anwesend waren. Mit ihnen im Rat waren: Moody, Proudfoot, Savage, Williamson, Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggel, Elphias Doge, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Fred, Georg, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, und Madame Maxime.

Moody sah mit undurchsichtiger Miene in die Runde und musterte stumm alle Anwesenden.

„Ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich es nicht gut finde, dass der Rat aus vierundzwanzig Mitgliedern besteht, weil dadurch viele wichtige Entscheidungen gefährdet sind. Da ich zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ernannt worden bin und auch die meiste Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Todesser habe, werde ich auch den Vorsitz des Rates übernehmen."

„Sollten wir darüber nicht demokratisch abstimmen?", fragte Arthur diplomatisch.

„Nein, einer muss die Verantwortung übernehmen und der Zaubereiminister steht voll und ganz hinter meiner Kriegsführung."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und Moody fixierte ihn böse.

„Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen, Harry?"

„Ja, Sie erinnern mich mit ihrer Kriegsführung sehr an Voldemort selbst."

Jedes Gemurmel und Geräusch erstarb augenblicklich in der Großen Halle.

„In einem Krieg wie diesem, wo es um die Versklavung der ganzen Welt von einem Irren geht, muss ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen, um das zu verhindern. Voldemort ist eine ernsthafte Bedrohung und keine Übungsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Sie handeln schon genauso unmenschlich, wie Voldemort durch die Horkruxe geworden ist. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die gute Seite ..."

„Bravo Harry, schön, dass du mir das perfekte Stichwort lieferst - Horkruxe." Moody lächelte mit seinen vernarbten Lippen in die Runde. „Klär uns bitte gleich darüber auf, denn ich habe genauso wie du nur meine engsten Vertrauten in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht. Aber da wir ja alle zusammenhelfen sollen und demokratisch handeln sollen, erzähl ruhig alles von Anfang an."

Harry warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Hermine, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dass Moody nur seine Truppe eingeweiht hatte und selbst Arthur im Dunkeln gelassen hatte, hatte niemand gewusst. Aber das spielte alles keine Rolle mehr.

„_Accio_ Buch _Der Tod_", rief Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab und begann dann, als er es in Händen hielt, ohne Umschweife alles über die Horkruxe zu erzählen.

„Also suchen wir jetzt noch nach dem Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, etwas von Rawenclaw oder etwas von Gryffindor und die Schlange Nagini. Das Medaillon hat Moody bereits an sich genommen", schloss Harry seinen Vortrag.

Die ratternden Gedanken der anderen Ratsmitglieder konnte man fast hören, sie standen alle unter Schock.

„Hat dir Dumbledore gesagt, wie man die Horkruxe zerstören kann?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass Professor Dumbledore den Ring mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert zerstört hatte und ich das Tagebuch durch den Giftzahn des Basilisken."

Moody überlegte, bevor er mutmaßte: „Das Schwert wurde von Kobolden gefertigt. Vielleicht war das der Grund, die Waffen der Kobolde sind sehr stark magisch. Wir können es nachher gleich an den beiden Horkruxen testen."

„An welchen beiden?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Wir haben bis jetzt nur das Medaillon gefunden."

„Tja, da war wohl dein geschätzter Mr. Malfoy nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir." Moody deutete Savage, woraufhin sich der grobschlächtige Auror erhob und einen besonderen Stuhl in die Mitte des Us zauberte.

Harry wurde schlecht. Das war genau derselbe Stuhl wie in dem Gerichtsraum des Ministeriums. Die Armlehnen waren mit magischen Ketten versehen, damit der Gefangene nicht fliehen konnte. Fragend wandte er sich Draco zu, der schon die Farbe einer weißen Wand angenommen hatte.

„Was hast du mir verheimlicht?", flüsterte Harry und griff nach Dracos eisiger Hand.

„Gar nichts, ich ...", Dracos zitternde Stimme brach ab. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder verbrochen? Er hatte doch im Sommer unter Veritaserum alles gestanden und erzählt. Es gab keine Geheimnisse oder Verschwörungen.

„Das sehen wir anders. Mr. Malfoy hatte die Aufgabe ein Horkrux mitten unter seinen Feinden zu verstecken. Voldemort ist echt raffiniert. Aber sein Todesser nicht." Moody bedachte den Blonden mit harten Blicken.

„Was soll das alles? Draco wurde schon verhört und ..."

„Und wir haben damals die falschen Fragen gestellt, da du es ja nicht für nötig hieltest uns gleich über die Horkruxe zu informieren. Wir hätten viel schneller handeln können. Nagini wird sicher noch ein größeres Problem werden und es wird schwierig herauszufinden, ob wir etwas von Ravenclaw oder von Gryffindor suchen müssen, aber den Becher hat Mr. Malfoy höchstpersönlich in unsere Mitte gebracht." Moody lächelte selbstzufrieden als er Harrys entgeisterte Miene sah.

„Was? Sie sind ja krank vor ihrem Hass auf Draco! Was werden Sie ihm als nächstes unterstellen?" Harrys innere Wut kochte auf.

Der alte Auror verhielt sich seinen Kommentar und fixierte triumphierend den Blonden, als er aus seiner Tasche Helga Hufflepuffs goldenen zweihenkeligen Becher hervorholte. Zierlich und unschuldig ließ er sich von allen bewundern und bestaunen.

„Den Becher können Sie überall herhaben", fauchte Harry böse.

„Nein, Harry, Alastor hat Recht." Arthurs zögernde Stimme zog alle Blicke auf ihn und er wurde, wie jeder Weasley kurz rot um die Nase, bevor er weitersprach.

„Als Draco an deinem Geburtstag bei uns auftauchte, hast du ihn von seinen zerrissenen Kleidern befreit, um ihn mit Molly erst zu versorgen. Alastor und ich haben daraufhin seine Kleider auf böse Flüche hin untersucht und dabei ist dieser Becher in verkleinerter Form aus der Hose gefallen. Wir haben ihn mit ein paar Zaubern überprüft, aber ihn nicht als Bedrohung empfunden und wir wollten Draco darauf ansprechen, als er wieder genesen war, doch dann brachen die Todesser über Muggel und Zauberer herein und der kleine Becher geriet in Vergessenheit."

„Aber als mir Miss Granger von den Horkruxen erzählt hatte, fiel mir der Becher wieder ein. Ich vergrößerte ihn und entdeckte Helga Hufflepuffs Wappen darauf." Der Alte Auror drehte den Becher so, dass alle den Dachs gut sehen konnten.

Jetzt rasten Harrys Gedanken und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem verdammten Becher lösen, um endlich seinem Liebsten in die Augen zu sehen und seine Unschuld darin zu finden.

Dracos Worte rissen ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Ich habe diesen Becher noch nie gesehen ..."

„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Setzen Sie sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitte." Draco versank fast unter dem Tisch bei Moodys schroffen Worten. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihm machen? Noch einmal ein Verhör unter Veritaserum?

„Nein, ich habe nichts getan ..."

„Geh. Tu was er sagt." Harrys emotionslose Worte trafen ihn härter als alles andere. Das konnte jetzt nicht Harrys Ernst sein.

Plötzlich fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm und der Reifen zog sich enger. Nein! Wie konnte Harry nur wieder seine Macht über ihn ausnutzen? Genau jetzt ,wo er seine Unterstützung am meisten brauchte.

Draco umfasste sein brennendes Handgelenk und wartete auf Harrys Entschuldigung. Aber die kam nicht. Alles was kam war ein ernster, misstrauischer Blick aus denselben smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm heute in der Früh beim Blasen zusehen wollten.

Dracos Gefühle ernüchterten. Sie verband keine Liebe, denn die verschwand in schwierigen Zeiten nicht so einfach. Einzig und allein diese verfluchten Armreifen verband sie, die Harry nie so richtig loswerden wollte. Immer hatte sich nur Draco um eine andere Lösung, außer Voldemorts Tod gekümmert und Harry hatte ihn auch noch dafür bestraft.

Harry wollte die Dinger gar nicht loswerden. Harry wollte ihn dominieren. Harry wollte seinen willenlosen Sklaven für alle Bereiche seines Lebens haben. Aber da würde Draco nicht mitspielen. Vorher würde er sich die Hand abhacken.

Als Draco mit schmerzerfüllter Miene aufstand, wusste Harry, dass er einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber er würde das wieder gut machen. Hier vor allen Ratsmitgliedern standen sie wieder unter Druck und mussten Dracos Unschuld beweisen. Verflucht. Er hätte Draco netter bitten sollen, aber er hatte nicht nachgedacht und hier vor den anderen musste er seine Macht demonstrieren, falls Draco ihn wirklich belogen haben sollte. Nur das konnte er bei Merlin nicht glauben. Er würde selbst das Verhör führen und Draco mit seiner Macht ihm gegenüber gleichzeitig vor den anderen schützen. Mit Veritaserum war er allen ausgeliefert.

Harry folgte Draco und stellte sich neben den Stuhl.

„_Cessar",_ sagte er, sobald Draco saß. Die Ketten blieben unten und fesselten den Angeklagten nicht.

„Ich werde die Befragung selbst durchführen. Durch meine Macht über die Armreifen brauchen wir kein Veritaserum."

Harry blickte in die Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder und alle waren einverstanden.

Moody musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut loszulachen. Sein Plan ging wie von selbst auf. Harry hatte seinen Freund vor aller Augen gedemütigt und verletzt. Mit den Armreifen hatte Moody schon immer zwei Ziele verfolgt. Zum Ersten sollte der Todesser kontrolliert werden und zum Zweiten sollte diese verdammte Beziehung in die Brüche gehen. Ein liebestoller Held war eine Gefahr auf dem Schlachtfeld. Harry würde sich immer um Malfoys Leben Sorgen machen und sich nicht in erster Linie um Voldemorts Tod kümmern, und das war inakzeptabel. Vor Bills Hochzeit hatte er schon frohlockt, aber dann hatten sich die beiden erst wieder vertragen. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück, keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Malfoys eisiger Blick sprach Bände. Diese Kälte richtete sich nicht nur gegen ihn und den Rat, sondern zuallererst gegen Harry.

* * *

TBC nächste Woche ...


	21. 20 Kriegsrat 2

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap!**

**Lg,  
Eure Lady**

* * *

**20. Kriegsrat 2**

„Ich befehle dir, mir die Wahrheit auf alle meine Fragen zu sagen."

Draco blickte starr zu Boden, als sich Harry ihm zuwandte. Er wollte bei dieser öffentlichen Demütigung niemanden in die Augen sehen. Verzweifelt klammerten sich seine Gedanken an die einzige Person, die ihm helfen würde: Blaise. Er war nicht mehr alleine mit Harry, hier auf Hogwarts hatte er auch noch seinen besten Freund. Merlin sei Dank. Sobald diese Farce vorbei wäre, würde er zu Blaise in ihr altes Zimmer gehen und vielleicht nie wieder herauskommen. Harry hatte ihm mit dieser Situation bewiesen, dass er ihn nicht als Geliebten sondern als Gefangenen sah. Vielleicht wäre es besser den Krieg im dunklen Kerker abzusitzen, auf die Lösung ihrer Armreifen zu warten und danach wegzugehen. Mit oder ohne Blaise. Vielleicht könnte er ja doch versuchen seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu lieben. Schön war er ja, aber…

Moody gab die Anweisungen und Harry befragte ihn.

„Hat Voldemort dir den Becher mit dem Auftrag ihn hier zu verstecken gegeben?"

„Nein." Draco wartete auf ein Brennen, aber es kam keines. Harrys Befehl wirkte und der Armreifen folterte ihn wirklich nur, wenn er lügen würde.

„Wer hat dir den Becher dann gegeben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du den Becher gestohlen, weil du schon über die Horkruxe Bescheid gewusst hast?"

Wütend sah Draco auf. Diese Frage konnte Harry nicht ernst meinen. Harry selbst hatte ihn ja über die Horkruxe erst aufgeklärt. Draco ersparte sich eine sinnlose Diskussion und antwortete knapp: „Nein."

„Wusstest du schon etwas über die Horkruxe, bevor ich dir davon erzählt habe?", bohrte Harry nach.

Draco hätte Harry am liebsten mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert. Was fiel ihm ein noch einmal nachzufragen? Hatte er denn überhaupt kein Vertrauen in ihn gehabt?

„Nein", war alles was Draco über seine zusammengepressten Lippen brachte.

„Das heißt, du hast den Becher nicht gestohlen oder ihn bekommen und verkleinert um damit Voldemort zu schaden oder seinen Auftrag auszuführen?"

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie der Becher in meine Hose gekommen ist und ich habe ihn zuvor auch nicht gesehen." Draco wollte sofort aus der Großen Halle verschwinden. Diese Demütigung machte ihn rasend und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er doch noch in Askaban landete, weil er den Held der Zaubererwelt mit einem Unverzeihlichen bestraft hatte.

Harry blickte erleichtert zu Moody. Der Armreifen hat nicht auf Dracos Antworten reagiert, also hatte sein Liebster die Wahrheit gesprochen.

„Draco ist in dieser Causa unschuldig."

Moody nickte und musste sich das Lachen noch immer verkneifen. Es war eigentlich ziemlich egal, wie der Becher hergekommen ist, Hauptsache sie hatten ein weiteres Horkrux in der Hand. Und diese bescheuerte Liebesbeziehung war vorbei.

„In Ordnung. Somit wäre nur noch eine Sache zu klären." Und dem blonden Todesser endgültig den Todesstoß zu versetzen. Psychische Qualen waren ebenso wirksam wie physische. „Du hast erzählt, dass deine Mutter von Voldemort persönlich zu Tode gefoltert worden ist und du hast nicht gewusst wieso", richtete Moody seine Worte zum ersten Mal an Draco persönlich, seitdem er Hogwarts betreten hatte.

Der Angesprochene blickte zum ersten Mal seit seiner Befragung dem alten Auror ins Gesicht.

„Miss Granger hat mir erzählt, dass Snape deiner Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet haben soll", fuhr der Aurorenchef fort.

„Woher weiß sie das?" Dracos Stimme zitterte.

„Harry höchstpersönlich hat dich damals mit Snape belauscht."

Draco sah zu Harry auf und dieser nickte ertappt.

„Ich habe dir im sechsten Schuljahr nachspioniert, weil ich wissen wollte, warum es dir so schlecht gegangen ist."

„Wissen Sie auch, was Snape Ihrer Mutter versprochen hat?", bohrte Moody nach.

Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum seine Mutter hatte sterben müssen. Sie hatte sich über Voldemorts Befehl hinweggesetzt. Es war alles nur seine Schuld gewesen. Er war schuld am Tod seiner Mutter. Und sein Vater würde ihm das nie verzeihen.

„Harry, er soll mir antworten. Jede Information über den Verräter Snape ist wichtig."

Harry schluckte. Sein Liebster wirkte völlig aufgelöst und verstört, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

„Draco, sag ihm, was er wissen will", formulierte er behutsam, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass Draco ihm gehorchen musste und sowieso keine Wahl hätte.

„Ich ...", seine Stimme bebte vor der furchtbaren Erkenntnis, „ich hatte den Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten. Und Severus hat meiner Mutter mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur versprochen mir zu helfen, damit ich nicht bei Voldemort in Ungnade falle. Darum hat Severus Dumbledore getötet, um durch den Schwur nicht selbst zu sterben, weil ich es nicht konnte. Aber der Lord hasst es wenn seine Befehle umgangen werden und deshalb ..." Draco schluchzte auf. „Deshalb hat er meine Mutter bis zum Tod gefoltert, sie hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen." Draco krallte sich am Stuhl fest, als seine Tränen vor allen Ratsmitgliedern herabflossen.

„Also ist es amtlich, dass Severus Snape ein Verräter und Mörder ist. Ich werde niemanden nach Askaban stecken, wenn er Snape im Kampf gleich erledigt." Moody nickte zufrieden. Snape war als Todesser aufgedeckt worden und Malfoy würde Potter jetzt abgrundtief hassen.

„Damit ist das Verhör beendet. Ich möchte mich persönlich um die Zerstörung der Horkruxe kümmern und jeder ist gerne eingeladen mir zu helfen. Wir sind alle sehr fähige Zauberer und gemeinsam werden wir eine Lösung finden um Voldemorts Seelenteile zu zerstören. Darf ich bitte das Buch _Der Tod_ haben, um es zu studieren?"

„Nur, wenn Sie versprechen, uns wirklich in alle Entscheidungen und Fortschritte einzubinden", forderte Harry bestimmt. Dracos Tortur sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Moody stand auf und streckte über den Lehrertisch Harry seine faltige vernarbte Hand entgegen.

„Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Harry Potter."

Triumphierend trat Harry ihm entgegen und schlug ein. „Wie gehen wir weiter vor?"

„Wir müssen die Horkruxe vernichten, für den Kampf trainieren und versuchen noch mehr Verbündete für den Kampf zu gewinnen."

Harry nickte entschlossen. „Ich kann wieder das Training der Schüler übernehmen. Und gemischte Trainings sind sicher auch von Vorteil."

„Gute Idee, die Auroren können euch Einiges beibringen."

Harry wandte sich zu Hermine um und diese nickte.

„Abgemacht - wir helfen einander und es wird von meiner Seite keine Probleme oder Geheimnisse mehr geben."

Moody schüttelte kräftig Harrys Hand.

„So habe ich mir den Held der Zaubererwelt vorgestellt." Als furchtloser Kämpfer, der nur an Voldemorts Tod denken würde und nicht mehr an den überflüssigen blonden Todesser.

„Wir können morgen gleich mit dem Training beginnen. Ich möchte zuerst das Buch durchschauen, ob wir darin etwas Brauchbares finden, bevor wir uns an die Horkruxe heranwagen."

Harry und die anderen Ratsmitglieder waren einverstanden und somit löste sich die Versammlung für heute auf.

Erleichtert drehte sich Harry zu Draco um, aber der Verhör-Stuhl war leer. Der rechte Flügel des Tores der Großen Halle schlug zu und Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er wusste auch ohne sich umzusehen, dass Draco nicht mehr hier war. Hermine wirkte besorgt und Ron erfreut, als sie auf ihn zusteuerten. Aber dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Er wusste selbst, dass er bei Draco Mist gebaut und bei Moody alles richtig gemacht hatte. Wieso konnte er es nicht mal allen Recht machen oder wieso wurde er ständig vor eine Wahl gestellt?

Harry stemmte sich gegen die schwere Flügeltür und rannte gehetzt in die Vorhalle hinaus.

„Draco, warte!", rief er, als er einen blonden Schopf gerade in Richtung Kerker verschwinden sah.

Ein Schmerzenslaut und das grässliche Glücksgefühl bestätigten seine Vermutung.

„_Cessar",_ murmelte er und kam schlitternd vor seinem Freund zum Stehen, der ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Wohin gehst du? Ich muss mit dir reden und mich bei dir ..."

„Zu Blaise, wir sind verabredet."

„... entschuldigen." Harrys Schuldgefühle schlugen in Eifersucht um.

„Was willst du jetzt bei Blaise? Ich habe mich dir gegenüber schrecklich verhalten und möchte es wieder gut machen und du ..."

„Ja, genau deshalb gehe ich jetzt zu Blaise. Er hat mich immer gleich behandelt und nicht gerade so, wie es die Situation erfordert hatte. Blaise ist ein wahrer Freund."

Harry wankte unter dieser verbalen Ohrfeige und Draco drehte sich um und ging weiter. Doch Harry versperrte ihm erneut den Weg.

„Was willst du bei Blaise? Oder besser formuliert, was willst du von Blaise?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, aber davon ließ sich der Blonde nicht beeindrucken.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Ahhh!" Draco umfasste sein rechtes Handgelenk, er stand noch immer unter Harrys Befehl, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Nimm diesen verdammten Befehl zurück!", fauchte Draco vor Schmerzen.

„Nein, zuerst beantwortest du meine Fragen." Draco glaubte ein rotes Aufblitzen in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen zu haben, als dieser seine Forderung aussprach.

Erschrocken wich er zurück an die Wand. „Ich will mit Blaise reden und mit ihm ..."

„Mit ihm was? Mit ihm ficken? Willst du es ihm mal wieder so richtig besorgen, den aktiven Part übernehmen, oben liegen, weil du das in unserer Beziehung nicht so oft machen kannst?"

Draco war geschockt über Harrys Anschuldigungen und der Schmerz des Armreifens wurde immer schlimmer. Schon bald würde sein Blut fließen.

„Nein, ich will lieben und geliebt werden." So, jetzt war es heraus! Der Schmerz ließ nach, also war es keine Lüge und Harrys Züge entgleisten, weil sich das Glücksgefühl verflüchtigt haben musste.

„Was? Du ... du liebst ihn?" Harrys geflüsterte Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.

„Ja", antwortete Draco knapp und bekräftigte sie damit, indem er sich abwandte und seinen Weg Richtung Kerker fortsetzte.

Blaise hatte den Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum offen gelassen. McGonagall vergab immer wieder neue Passwörter, falls Todesser in das Schloss eindringen sollten.

Gemütlich saß er auf der Couch vor dem Kamin und spielte mit seinen langen nachtschwarzen offenen Haaren, als sich sein bester Freund plötzlich auf ihn stürzte und ihn hemmungslos unter Tränen küsste.

* * *

TBC ...


	22. 21 Verschmähte Liebe 1

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews!**

**Wünsche euch gute Unterhaltung beim Weiterlesen.**

**Lg,  
Eure Lady**

* * *

**21. Verschmähte****Liebe****1**

Blaise keuchte überrumpelt auf und Dracos Zunge drang sofort in seinen Mund ein. Der Körper des Blonden lag schwer auf ihm und bewegte sich willig an seinem härter werdenden Schwanz. Dracos Oberschenkel zwängte Blaise' Beine auseinander und die hellen Finger öffneten seine Hose. Verdammt! Wenn Draco das im sechsten Schuljahr gemacht hätte, wäre er der glücklichste Mann der Welt gewesen, aber jetzt ...

„Ah, Draco, nicht", stöhnte Blaise auf, als die erfahrenen Hände seines besten Freundes seinen Schwanz herausholten und kräftig rieben.

Seine Tränen klebten eingetrocknet auf seiner Haut und er grinste, als nichts passierte, weil sein Partner etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, ohne das Wort _Bitte_ hinzuzufügen. Es fühlte sich so gut an und er war verdammt scharf auf diesen heißen Sex, wo es keinen Herrn und keinen Sklaven gab.

„Stopp!" Blaise drängte ihn von sich und Draco landete auf seinem Hintern vor dem Kamin mit einer ziemlich großen Beule in der Hose. Außer Atem blickte Blaise an sich herab. Scheiße er war verdammt nochmal geil, auf richtig guten Sex, dann sah er in Dracos verblüfftes Gesicht und schloss verzweifelt seine Augen. Das hier durfte nicht passieren. Draco hatte zwar noch seine Reize, aber Blaise hatte jetzt andere Vorstellungen einer Liebesbeziehung und die wollte er auf gar keinen Fall ändern.

„Du willst das hier doch gar nicht. Sag mir lieber, was mit Harry passiert ist. Hattet ihr Streit? Verdammt Draco, ich hab einen riesigen Ständer und jetzt muss ich es mir mit der Hand machen, um mir Schmerzen zu ersparen!"

Draco rutschte auf seinen Knien an die Couch heran.

„Deine Hand wird gar nichts machen." Seine Lippen senkten sich auf Blaise' Spitze und dieser stöhnte ungehalten auf und stieß sein Becken nach oben.

„Nein!" Wütend entzog sich Blaise den verlockenden Lippen wieder und setzte sich auf.

„Das hier ist ganz und gar falsch. Ich will es nicht und du willst es schon gar nicht. Du hast mich damals auch nicht gewollt und wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen, werden wir alles zerstören."

„Das stimmt nicht. Ich hab dich damals schon gewollt ..."

„Ja, aber nur als Lückenbüßer, weil du einen gewissen Gryffindor vergessen wolltest. Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt, dass du mich schon wieder flachlegen willst? Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass ihr jetzt eine öffentliche Beziehung führt und ich habe keine Lust als Affäre zu dienen."

„Es ist vorbei."

„Was? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Trotzig drehte sich Draco zum Kamin und schwieg.

Blaise seufzte auf, er hatte damals schon Bedenken, ob die Beziehung der beiden jemals funktionieren würde. Zuvor waren sie sich an die Gurgel gegangen und plötzlich gingen sie sich an die Wäsche. Aber als bester Freund hatte er hinter Dracos Entscheidungen gestanden, obwohl er ihn selbst gerne im Bett gehabt hätte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich für Draco und ihn geändert. Sie waren keine dummen Teenager mehr und es herrschte Krieg. Einfach würde er es dem Blonden nicht machen.

„Ich gehe in unser Badezimmer, um mich um meinen Ständer zu kümmern und danach erzählst du mir jede Einzelheit." Blaise stand auf und blickte an sich herab.

„Das bist du mir verdammt nochmal schuldig!"

Draco errötete und senkte seinen Kopf. Mist! Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Seine Erregung schrumpfte, als er an seine Verführung von Blaise dachte. Nüchtern betrachtet wäre das eine höllische Katastrophe geworden. Harry hätte ihn und Blaise zu Staub pulverisiert, denn er konnte es sich selbst zusammenreimen, warum Harrys innere Wut beim Frühstück die Stablose-Magie herbei geführt hatte. Harry war verdammt eifersüchtig auf Blaise. Als er an seinen vorherigen Wortwechsel mit Harry zurückdachte, verkrampften sich seine Gedärme. Harry hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollen. Das war doch ein schlechter Witz - für Harrys Verrat beim Verhör gab es keine Entschuldigung. Zuerst hatte Harry ihn für einen Lügner gehalten und danach hatte er vor allen zugeben müssen, dass er selbst für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich war. Und Harry hatte zum wiederholten Male die Macht der Armreifen ihm gegenüber ausgenutzt, obwohl er ihm schon so oft versprochen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun.

Die Antwort, dass er Blaise liebte war Draco leicht gefallen und sie entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Er liebte Blaise wie man einen besten Freund eben liebt. Harry liebte seine Freunde Ron und Hermine sicherlich auch. Aber für Harry war diese Aussage ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen und Draco war das nur recht. Sollte dieser Mistkerl glauben was er wollte. Draco war fertig mit ihm und mit ihrer Beziehung, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Seit Harrys Geburtstag war es eine Achterbahnfahrt gewesen.

Blaise lehnte an der gefliesten Wand der Dusche und streichelte sich selbst. Die Klamotten waren auf seinem Bett gelandet, wenn er es sich schon selber machen musste, sollte es auch Spaß machen. Konzentriert schloss er seine dunklen Augen und massierte lustvoll seine Hoden, wog sie in seiner Hand und drückte leicht zu. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen schön geschwungenen Lippen. Zuerst tauchte Draco in seiner Fantasie auf, wie sie sich bei ihrem ersten Mal im Bett gewälzt hatten. Blaise war schon früher mit Männern im Bett gewesen, aber für Draco war es das erste Mal gewesen. Nur leider hatte er ihn nicht entjungfern dürfen - Draco hatte den aktiven Part übernehmen wollen, weil er sich da sicherer gefühlt hatte. Wenn er wollte, könnte er das jetzt sofort haben, lockte ihn eine kleine tückische Stimme und er dachte an Draco, wie er ihn zuvor gerade leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte. Blaise grinste bei seiner Idee und pumpte noch einmal sein erregtes Glied bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinausging. Niemand sonst war in das Haus der Schlangen gezogen. Sie waren ganz alleine hier.

„Ich habe es mir doch anders überlegt."

Dracos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe, als er Blaise' verführerische, dunkle Stimme hörte und sein bester Freund in voller Pracht nackt im Türrahmen zu den Zimmern stand. Sofort warf Draco einen Blick auf die Eingangstüre zum Slytherinhaus. Merlin sei Dank hatte er sie in seiner Verzweiflung trotzdem verschlossen.

„Wir sind ganz alleine, niemand wird uns stören, weil nur ich und McGonagall das Passwort kennen."

Sein Puls raste, als Blaise mit seinem perfekten muskulösen Körper, wie ein Laufstegmodel auf ihn zukam, ihn am Hemdkragen packte, hochzog und vernichtend küsste. Blaise drängte ihn an die Mauer neben dem Kamin und presste seinen festen, warmen Körper mit ganzer Kraft an ihn. Draco keuchte überrumpelt auf und Blaise nahm mit der Zunge seinen Mund in Besitz. Hektisch riss er Dracos Hemd auf, dass die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen wegsprangen und öffnete die dunkle Jeans ruckartig.

Völlig überfordert mit dieser Situation bemerkte Draco erst, dass seine Klamotten verschwunden waren, als Blaise den heftigen Kuss löste. Sein bester Freund hatte den stillen Zauber wohl extra für seine Liebesabenteuer geübt.

Blaise musterte ihn mit gierigen Blicken und bemerkte die harte Erregung seines besten Freundes, aber auch, dass Draco leicht zitterte. Aber das war ihm egal, heute wollte er zum Zug kommen. Besitzergreifend presste er sich wieder an Draco und stellte ein Bein zwischen dessen Schenkel und eroberte erneut die süßen roten Lippen.

„Nein", flehte Draco und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, „nein, bitte nicht, ich will nicht ..." Leise Tränen flossen über seine cremefarbenen Wangen.

„Du willst was nicht?", hauchte Blaise sanft in sein Ohr. Völlig still stand er an ihn gelehnt und wollte die Worte endlich aus seinem Mund hören.

„Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen. Ich will Harry zurück, meinen Harry und nicht dieses Monster, zu dem er geworden ist." Draco schluchzte und brach dann in Blaise' Armen völlig zusammen.

Dracos Tränen benetzten seine leichtgebräunte Haut und flossen seinen Rücken hinab. Fest hielt Blaise seinen zitternden und heulenden besten Freund in den Armen und stützte ihn. Er sank mit dem Blonden schließlich zu Boden und legte sich seitlich mit ihm auf das schwarze kuschelige Fell vor den wärmenden Kamin. Draco fühlte sich an wie ein Eiszapfen. Niemals hätte er seinen besten Freund zum Sex gezwungen, aber er hatte Draco diese Lektion erteilen müssen, damit er endlich einsah, dass er ihn nicht immer für tröstenden Sex beanspruchen konnte. Blaise war genauso ein Wesen mit Gefühlen und Dracos Antwort war bitter gewesen, hatte aber der Wahrheit entsprochen. Und diese Wahrheit hatte der Blonde endlich einmal laut aussprechen müssen. Blaise hatte schon damals unter Dracos Zurückweisung still gelitten und er hatte nicht vor, es wieder zu tun. Ein kleines Stückchen seines Herzens würde immer für den Blonden schlagen, aber der Rest sehnte sich schmerzhaft nach diesen fantastischen roten Haaren.

Beruhigend strich er Draco, der den Kopf an seine Brust bettete, über den Rücken. Ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen und ihre noch harten Erregungen lagen zwischen ihren Bäuchen. Dracos Hände krallten sich in Blaise' Oberarme und der Tränenfluss ließ langsam nach.

„Es tut mir leid." Dracos gebrochene Stimme schmerzte Blaise sehr. Er liebte seinen besten Freund und wollte, dass ihre Freundschaft wieder in Ordnung kam und dass es dem Blonden wieder besser ging.

„Bitte verzeih mir ... eines Tages ... aber ich weiß nicht mehr ... was ich machen soll ... wo ich hin soll."

„Schhh, ich habe dir schon verziehen." Blaise' Hand streichelte Dracos Seite hinab und zog einen Kreis über den Po und dann wieder den Rücken hinauf.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht ..."

„Schhh, doch, ich kann, aber ich will, dass du mit mir redest, alles raus lässt, was dich gerade fertigmacht und zu Eis erstarren lässt." Blaise schob Draco noch ein Stück weiter in Richtung Kamin, sodass die Kehrseite des Blonden nun ordentlich gewärmt wurde. Draco kuschelte sich dankbar an Blaise und blickte zu ihm auf, weil Blaise seinen Kopf auf den Ellbogen gestützt hatte. Eindringlich musterte ihn der Dunkelhaarige und Draco begann zu erzählen.

„Einen Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag kam Onkel Severus in meine Zelle in Voldemorts Versteck und hat mir gesagt, dass ich fliehen muss."

„Warum warst du in einer Zelle? Ich dachte, er ist nur auf deinen Dad sauer?"

Draco schauderte und vergrub seinen Kopf an Blaise' Schulter.

„Nein, meine Mutter hatte auch einen tödlichen Fehler begangen."

Blaise zog ihn noch enger in die Umarmung und lauschte gebannt und entsetzt Dracos Geschichte seit dem 30. Juli. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, was in den letzten zwei Monaten alles zwischen Draco und Harry passiert war. Der ehemalige Gryffindor war kaum wiederzuerkennen.

„Und du glaubst, dass eure Armreifen für Harrys Wut inklusive der Stablosen-Magie und seine roten Augen verantwortlich sind?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es war nur eine Vermutung. Ich habe leider nicht mehr über die Armreifen herausfinden können. Es kann ja sein, dass die Macht, die er über mich hat, ihn verändert hat. Mich wundert es, dass er mir noch nicht befohlen hat, wieder zurückzukommen, da er ja verdammt eifersüchtig auf dich ist. Ich weiß nur, dass Harry unberechenbar und gefährlich geworden ist."

„Also mich erinnern die roten Augen zu allererst an den Dunklen Lord."

„Was? Nein, ich habe Voldemorts Augen lange genug vor mir gehabt und ich kann dir sagen, davon ist Harrys kurzes Aufblitzen noch weit entfernt."

Blaise grübelte eine Weile über das Gehörte nach, als er spürte, dass auch Draco ihn zu streicheln begann. Sanft fuhren die hellen eleganten Finger über seine Brustmuskeln und spielten dann mit seinen aufgestellten Nippeln. Sofort regte sich sein Schwanz und er zuckte mit seinem Becken zurück. Aber Draco sah ihm nur geradewegs in die Augen und machte weiter.

„Was wird das?" Blaise keuchte erregt auf und seine Hand packte fest Dracos Po und presste ihre Hüften aneinander. Dabei ließ er seine Finger tiefer gleiten und fand auf Anhieb Dracos Eingang.

Erschrocken wich nun Draco zurück, aber Blaise Hand massierte lustvoll den Anus und drang mit einer Fingerspitze vorsichtig ein. Dracos harte Erregung schwoll zwischen ihren Leibern an und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Ihr Blick riss nicht ab und sie suchten verzweifelt in den Augen des anderen eine Erklärung dafür oder einen Grund, um es sofort zu stoppen, aber ihre Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben und wollten ihren Körpern etwas Gutes tun.

„Sag mir noch einmal, dass du mich nicht willst", flüsterte Blaise' raue Stimme. Blaise wusste selbst nicht, warum er seine Meinung in Bezug auf den Sex wieder geändert hatte, aber Draco fühlte sich einfach zu gut an in seinen Händen.

„Ich ...", Draco stöhnte auf, als Blaise zwei Glieder seines Zeigefingers behutsam in ihm versenkte. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich liebe dich als meinen besten Freund und ..." Blaise zog den Finger wieder langsam heraus.

„Und?" Blaise begann von vorne und Draco stöhnte auf.

„Und ich hätte sicher nicht vor einem Jahr mit dir geschlafen, wenn ich dich nicht als Freund lieben und schätzen würde." Draco ergriff beide Schwänze gleichzeitig und pumpte sie in Blaise' Rhythmus.

„Dieses eine Mal schuldest du mir noch dafür, dass du mich schon wieder aus Trotz verführen wolltest. Aber ich werde aufhören, wenn du mich darum bittest."

„Bitte hör nicht auf."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Wird dieses Mal wirklich das letzte Mal sein, dass du mich wegen Ärger mit Harry flachlegen willst? Denn wenn nicht, werde ich dich persönlich kastrieren."

Draco blickte mit lustverhangenen Augen zu Blaise auf und hielt ihre harten Erregungen fest in seiner Hand.

„Ja, ich verspreche es dir, ich werde dich nie mehr verführen. Und ich werde heute für dich unten liegen."

Blaise' Herz schlug schneller bei der Vorstellung tief in Draco einzudringen.

„Schön, dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben, du bist mir sehr viel wert Draco und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, aber ich habe auch dieses Glück verdient und es gibt jemanden für mich ..."

Blaise biss sich auf die Zunge, weil er eigentlich noch nicht darüber hätte sprechen wollen, weil es erst so frisch und unschuldig war.

Draco sah ihn überrascht und fragend an und stoppte seine massierende Hand.

„Wer ...?"

Doch Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn überraschend.

„Dieser Moment gehört noch uns. Heute dreht sich alles um unsere Freundschaft, um unsere Liebe und unser Verlangen. Diese Geschichte trägt den Namen: _Draco & Blaise_. Und ich möchte sie noch so schön wie möglich zu einem Abschluss bringen, damit wir danach ein neues Buch mit dem Titel: _Freundschaft ohne Sex_ aufschlagen können, weil uns das sicher besser gefallen wird."

Draco senkte beschämt seinen Kopf und musste an Harry denken. Was machte er hier gerade? War das hier richtig oder falsch?

„Hey, wie gesagt, wir können jederzeit aufhören." Blaise' Finger glitt aus ihm heraus. „Ich wollte nur alles zwischen uns bereinigen, alles klären, damit wir wieder unsere Freundschaft festigen. Und ich möchte dir nach all deinem Leid etwas Glück und die Liebe deines besten Freundes schenken. Denk an Harry, wenn du möchtest, denk an ihn und eure glücklichen Stunden. Du brauchst das jetzt Draco, weil du mir sonst in deiner Trauer stirbst." Sanft umkreiste sein Finger wieder Dracos Rosette.

„Du hast ja Recht." Zaghaft küsste Draco die wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen seines besten Freundes und hauchte: „Ich will dich heute spüren, ganz tief in mir und ich werde dabei an dich denken, das bin ich dir schuldig. Aber was sagt deine neue Eroberung dazu?"

Blaise schmunzelte.

„So weit sind wir noch lange nicht, ich hintergehe niemanden, wenn ich mit dir schlafe. Und außerdem ist das jetzt unsere Zeit, die uns niemand stehlen kann und unser Abschluss. Deshalb werde ich dabei nur an dich denken." Liebevoll strich er Draco eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. „Außer du willst nicht wegen Harry ..."

Draco bewegte erneut seine Hand, pumpte ihre prallen Schwänze und schüttelte seinen blonden Schopf.

„Ich betrüge Harry nicht mehr oder weniger, wie er mich schon wieder vor allen anderen betrogen hat. Er hat unsere Liebe mit seiner Macht über mich vergewaltigt. Und wie du richtig gesagt hast, es ist unsere Zeit und die lass ich mir auch von niemandem nehmen."

Daraufhin küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und hingebungsvoll. Ihre Hände wurden forscher und ihre Becken fanden jetzt schon ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Sie fühlten sich beide nicht schuldig, sondern fantastisch, als Blaise Dracos linkes Bein über seine Schulter legte und tief in ihn eindrang und sie beide mit seinen heftigen leidenschaftlichen Stößen und Küssen zum Orgasmus brachte.

* * *

TBC nächste Woche


	23. 22 Verschmähte Liebe 2

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Weiter gehts!**

**Vielen Dank für das Review!**

**Lg,  
Eure Schwarze Lady**

* * *

**22. Verschmähte Liebe 2**

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen und schon gar nicht konnte er Draco ein weiteres Mal davon abhalten zu Blaise zu gehen.

Vorbei.

Ihre Beziehung war endgültig vorbei.

Er konnte Draco keinen Vorwurf machen, nicht einmal, wenn er jetzt mit Blaise schlafen würde, denn es war verdammt nochmal seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte Draco diese magische Handschelle angelegt und erneut seine Macht ohne Rücksicht auf den Blonden ausgenutzt und ihn vor allen Ratsmitgliedern gedemütigt und misshandelt. Als gerechte Strafe müsste er seinen Tarnumhang holen und Draco nachgehen, nur um ihn dann glücklich in Blaise' Armen wiederzufinden. Ja, das war die einzig gerechte Strafe für sein unmögliches Verhalten. Er hatte Draco ja regelrecht zu dem schönen Blaise getrieben.

Eine einzelne Träne floss seine Wange hinab, während er seinen starren Blick nicht von der Mauer lösen konnte, an die Draco aus Angst vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er in der letzten Stunde zu seinem Freund alles gesagt hatte und er wollte nicht wahrhaben, was Draco ihm gerade hier gesagt hatte.

_Ja_. Ein einfaches kurzes und doch so mächtiges und verheerendes Wort.

_Ja_. Hatte sein Freund auf die Frage geantwortet, ob er Blaise liebte.

Harry hatte nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, ihn auch zu fragen, ob er ihn auch noch liebte. Ein _Nein_ hätte ihn völlig zerstört. Nur war es jetzt ziemlich egal, weil das _Nein_ auch unausgesprochen wie ein gesättigter Dementor über Harry schwebte, der bereits die glücklichen Erinnerungen aus ihm herausgesaugt hatte.

Einen unsicheren Schritt nach dem anderen setzte er, bis er mit seiner Rechten die steinerne Wand erreichte konnte. Er wollte seinen Drachen noch ein einziges Mal berühren. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er die Fugen und Steinquader nach, an denen Draco gelehnt hatte. Aber Dracos Wärme war schon längst Vergangenheit, alles was er fühlte war Kälte und Abscheu. Er stand vor einer dicken hohen Mauer, die ihn von Draco trennte und die er nie einreißen könnte. Wie betäubt starrte er die dunklen Maserungen des Steins an und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Liebsten zurück. Aber er wagte es nicht, einen Befehl auszusprechen, um Draco zu zwingen, zu ihm zurückzukommen.

Eine weibliche Hand wedelte plötzlich vor Harrys Sichtfeld herum.

„Lass mich alleine, Hermine", grollte er, weil sie ihn aus seinem Selbstmitleid holte, anstatt ihn darin ertrinken zu lassen. Er verspürte bei weitem keine Lust jetzt mit ihr über seine Fehler zu sprechen.

„Ich bin nicht Hermine."

Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum.

„Ginny!"

Sie musterte ihn überheblich, weil er sich auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit ihr gegenüber wie der größte Mistkerl benommen und sie einfach für Malfoy sitzen lassen hatte. Danach hatte er sich nie Zeit genommen sich mit ihr auszusprechen und sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden langsam weicher, er musste in seiner Verfassung schrecklich aussehen, aber sie unternahm nichts um die Spannung zwischen ihnen aufzulösen.

„Ich ... es ... es tut mir leid ..." Harrys kratzige Stimme brach ab und ein Schluchzer schüttelte ihn, als seine ungeweinten Tränen für Draco und für sein beschissenes Leben aus ihm herausbrachen. Schützend schlug er seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. Er wollte hier nicht vor ihr weinen. Ginny sollte ihn nicht bemitleiden, sondern hassen.

„Du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht, auf dich wütend zu sein. Aber denk ja nicht, dass ich dir schon vergeben habe." Sie seufzte, packte ihren Exfreund am Oberarm und schleppte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Eigentlich hatte ich etwas ganz anderes vorgehabt."

Harry ließ sich widerstandslos von ihr herumschubsen und landete auf einem Sessel. Ginny verriegelte die Tür.

„Willst du darüber reden? Wahrscheinlich bin ich dazu die falsche Person, aber ich hab dir das vor ewigen Zeiten mal angeboten." Ginny heftete ihre schokobraunen Augen auf das Häufchen Elend vor ihr.

Hermine hatte es ihr anscheinend noch gar nicht weitererzählt. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass erst so wenig Zeit vergangen war. Ihm kam es vor, als würde er Draco schon Jahrhunderte nachtrauern.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du mich nicht als Freund bekommen hast. Ich würde dich wahrscheinlich auch ständig verletzten. Ich bin der größte Vollidiot ..."

„Hey, schhh, hör auf Harry", flehte Ginny, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und hielt ihn auf, sich die Haut bei seinem magischen Armreifen bis aufs Blut aufzukratzen.

„Nein, lass mich, ich muss ihn abbekommen, damit ich ihm nicht mehr wehtun kann!"

Ginny zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und fesselte Harrys Arme seitlich an der Stuhllehne, damit er sich nicht mehr selbstverletzen konnte.

„Mach mich sofort los, Ginny! Ich muss eine Lösung finden, ich muss ..."

„_Silencio!"_ Ginny erwiderte trotzig seinen bösen Blick, holte sich einen Stuhl und platzierte sich genau gegenüber von Harry. Nach einer Weile senkte er seine Lider und ein erneuter Heulkrampf schüttelte ihn heftig durch. Hilfsbereit zauberte sie ein Taschentuch herbei und wischte ihm über die Wangen und putzte ihm die Nase.

„Kann ich dich wieder losbinden, oder verletzt du dich wieder?"

Unbeholfen verneinte Harry mit seinem Kopf und Ginny hob beide Zauber wieder auf. Dankbar ergriff er das feuchte Taschentuch nun selbst, um sich sauber zu machen.

„Ich habe Draco furchtbar weh getan, ich habe meine Macht über ihn ausgenutzt und ..."

„Oh nein, Harry, nicht schon wieder!"

„Und jetzt ... jetzt ... ist es aus zwischen uns."

Ginny rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl näher und nahm mitfühlend seine Hand. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es aus ist?"

„Er ist vorhin zu Blaise gegangen und ..."

„Blaise ist sein bester Freund."

„Und auch sein Lieblingsfickpartner!"

„Harry, du gehst echt zu weit!"

„Was soll das? Seit wann verteidigst du verfluchte Slytherins?"

„Blaise ist ..."

„Blaise ist eine Nutte, die jetzt endlich wieder ihren Lieblingsfreier ins Bett zerren kann ..."

Klatsch! Die Ohrfeige von Ginny brannte fürchterlich auf seiner nassen Wange und Harry verstummte betroffen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was ...?"

„Sei jetzt endlich still, Harry Potter!" Ginny war aufgesprungen und tigerte aufgebracht vor ihm hin und her. „Der einzige, der sich in letzter Zeit nicht benehmen kann bist anscheinend nur du. Blaise ist ein sehr zuvorkommender, intelligenter junger Mann, der ganz genau weiß, dass er keine Chance bei Draco hat, aber trotzdem ein guter Freund für ihn ist."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Du brauchst dich nur mit den Menschen zu unterhalten, dann lernst du sie auch kennen."

„Aber so wie Draco ausgesehen hat, hat er sich sicher in Blaise' Armen und in Blaise' Bett Trost geholt."

„Und kannst du ihm das verdenken? Wenn du ihn dieses Mal schlimmer behandelt hast als zur Hochzeit, dann kannst du ihm gar nichts vorwerfen. Ich habe euch zwei beobachtet und Draco liebt dich von ganzen Herzen, aber du hast dich und deine Gefühle kein bisschen unter Kontrolle."

„Heißt das, du befürwortest, dass Draco und Blaise miteinander ins Bett steigen und er mich somit betrügt?" Harrys Stimme bekam eine dunkle bedrohliche Färbung.

Ginny blieb vor ihm stehen und drückte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Schultern wieder auf den Sessel, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Du bleibst schön hier sitzen. Es ist ihre Sache, was sie miteinander machen oder nicht machen. Du verlangst von Draco bedingungslose Treue und was trägst du dazu bei? Wie oft hast du andere Faktoren eiskalt vor eure Beziehung gestellt und ihn wie einen Verbrecher behandelt? Jedes Mal war etwas wichtiger als Draco: bei den Armreifen, die Sicherheit der guten Seite; auf der Hochzeit dein Ego, dass er sich nach dir richten sollte; als Ron ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte, dein Ärger auf Rons Unverständnis ..."

„Ich wollte ihn nur schützen! Es war nicht einfach, euch davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco nicht mehr Voldemort dient und wir ein Paar sind!" Harry sprang auf und lief zu einem der Fenster. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein?

„Vielleicht hättet ihr euch zu Beginn nicht in eurem Zimmer verstecken sollen, sondern das Gespräch mit uns suchen sollen. Du bist ja selbst tagelang nicht aus dem Bett gekrochen. Zuerst schockst du uns alle mit deiner Geschichte über eure Beziehung und dann lässt du uns voller Fragen zurück und bist dir zu gut, um sie zu beantworten. Wie sollen wir da Draco besser kennen lernen, ohne misstrauisch zu sein?"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken und wusste nichts zu erwidern. Seine hübsche und intelligente Ginny hatte in allen Punkten recht.

„Ich ... ich habe ihn mit den Armreifen gezwungen vor dem Kriegsrat auf die gestellten Fragen die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil ... weil ein Horkrux in seinen zerschlissenen Sachen gefunden worden war."

Erschrocken keuchte Ginny auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie fluchen konnte.

„Ich ... habe ernsthaft an seiner Glaubwürdigkeit gezweifelt, ich dachte, er hat mir den Horkrux wirklich verschwiegen."

„Oh nein, Harry! Wie kannst du ihn nur so falsch einschätzen?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich wütend um.

„Was denkst du wohl? Wir sind hier im Krieg und es geht um unser aller Leben! Voldemort hat schon so oft Zauberer und Muggel manipuliert, wie hätte ich ihm da vertrauen sollen?"

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen kam sie langsam auf ihn zu und legte ihm sanft die rechte Hand auf sein Herz.

„Damit hättest du es wissen müssen. Mit deiner Liebe zu ihm."

„Aber er war in den ersten drei Jahren ein verdammter Mistkerl und dann nach dem vierten Schuljahr erneut, wie sollte ich da wissen ..."

„Du weißt genau, wieso sich Draco so verhalten hat, also hör mit diesen fadenscheinigen Ausreden auf. Er hat sich ganz und gar für dich und die gute Seite entschieden. Nun liegt es an dir, wie du dich entscheidest. Ob du ihn noch immer haben willst, obwohl er vielleicht mit Blaise geschlafen hat. Ob du Blaise als seinen Freund und nicht als deinen Feind ansiehst."

Harry senkte seinen Blick und dachte nach.

„Du hast kein Recht auf ihn sauer zu sein, sollte er dich auch einmal verletzt haben, bedenke, wie oft er dir schon verziehen hat, nachdem du ihn ..."

„Hör bitte auf", flüsterte Harrys stockende Stimme. „Ich ... ich hab verstanden worauf du hinaus willst. Und ich ... ich würde sterben, wenn ich ihn nun vollkommen verloren hätte."

Ginny umarmte Harry mitfühlend.

„Dann sieh zu, dass du dich bei Draco entschuldigst, ganz gleich, was er jetzt bei Blaise gemacht hat - er hatte alles Recht der Welt dazu."

Nickend zog Harry Ginny ganz nah an sich heran. Ihre Umarmung war Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele.

„Ich hoffe, er will noch mit mir reden ..."

„Versuch es einfach ... und lass ihn ziehen, falls du ..."

„Bitte sprich das nicht laut aus. Ich will ihn wiederhaben und ich werde unsere Beziehung ab jetzt immer an erster Stelle stellen und nie wieder an ihm zweifeln."

Sie nickte an seiner Halsbeuge und hoffte, dass es für die beiden wirklich noch nicht zu spät war.

„Ich möchte mich auch bei dir für mein Verhalten auf der Hochzeit entschuldigen und ..."

Ginny verschloss seine tränennassen Lippen mit einem Kuss. Überrascht riss Harry die Augen auf. Ihre Zunge forderte Einlass.

„Das bist du mir schuldig, Harry Potter."

Und Harry ließ sie gewähren und schenkte ihr einen allerletzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwischen ihnen.

o O o O o O o

Harry war Draco nicht in die Kerker gefolgt, sondern verbrachte den ganzen Vormittag mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Sie weihten die jüngste Weasley in alles ein und saßen lange auf zwei gemütlichen Sofas im Raum der Wünsche vor einem knisternden Kamin. Hier waren sie ungestört und niemand konnte sie belauschen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, woher die fortgeschrittene Stablose-Magie kommt, wenn du wütend bist? Ich war echt perplex, so gut habe nicht mal ich die Stablose-Magie hinbekommen."

„Ich hab sie im Unterricht gar nicht hinbekommen, weil Snape mich immer tyrannisiert hat." Harry schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. „Ich habe echt keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie sich meiner bemächtigt Hermine."

„Auf jeden Fall hängt es mit deinen Gefühlen zusammen", warf Ginny ein. „Bis jetzt hat sie sich doch nur gezeigt, wenn du negative Gefühle wie Ärger, Wut, Zorn oder Eifersucht hattest."

„Das ist ein guter Ansatz Ginny. Hat die Stablose-Magie auch funktioniert, als du glückliche Gefühle gehabt hast, zum Beispiel wenn du mit Draco geschla ..."

„Hermine, was stellst du denn für Fragen?"

„Seit wann bist du denn so prüde?" Hermine grinste ihn verschlagen an. „Ich dachte, schwule Männer reden noch viel lieber über ihr Sexleben als ..."

„Schon gut, es reicht", lenkte Harry grummelnd ein und dachte angestrengt nach. Als ihn der erste Wutausbruch ereilt hatte, hatte er im Nachhinein mit Draco geschlafen und das Gleitgel war einfach so dagewesen. Aber war er dabei wirklich glücklich gewesen? Oder war er nicht eher von der Macht, den Blonden zu besitzen, besessen gewesen? Ein dunkler Schauer durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn kurz frösteln und plötzlich prickelte sein Körper, bei dem Gedanken an einen devoten Draco und sein Schwanz wurde hart und der Drang, ihm zu befehlen, sofort herzukommen übermannte ihn fast.

„Atme Harry! Atme! Tief ein und aus!" Hermines schrille Stimme vertrieb die Dunkelheit in ihm.

Harry presste mit aller Kraft seine bösen Vorstellungen aus seinem Körper und sog wie ein Ertrinkender die frische klare Luft ein. Hermine erschien verschwommen in seinem Blickfeld, aber er spürte nicht mehr die weiche Couch unter sich. Ein leichter Klaps auf seine Wange stellte seine Sehschärfe wieder ein und er sah nun alle besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde über ihm. Ron zog ihn in eine sitzende Position und lehnte seinen Rücken an die Couch. War er zu Boden gefallen? Verdammt! Was war passiert?

„Harry verstehst du mich? Wie viele Finger siehst du?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er Hermine an.

„Was ist gerade passiert?"

„Wie viele Finger?"

„Zwei."

Sie seufzte auf.

Fragend blickte Harry in die Runde, als ihn alle erleichtert ansahen aber nichts sagten.

„Was ...?"

„Du bist plötzlich von dem Sofa gestürzt und hattest einen Krampfanfall oder so ähnlich, so als hättest du Bauchschmerzen oder Schlimmeres. Dein Gesicht wurde knallrot, weil du die Luft angehalten hast", erläuterte Ginny behutsam.

„Also müsstest du uns sagen können, was gerade los war?" Hermine maß ihn mit besorgten aber unnachgiebigen Blicken.

Seine beste Freundin würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, bis sie die Wahrheit wüsste. Aber diese schreckliche Wahrheit würde er mit niemandem teilen. Verflucht! Wo war dieses kaltherzige machtgierige Gefühl bloß hergekommen, das ihn so verlockend und lustvoll umgarnt hatte? Er hatte sich dagegen gewehrt und wäre durch den Krampfanfall fast daran erstickt. Es war an der Zeit, dass er jemanden fand, der ihm hier weiterhelfen konnte, irgendetwas passierte mit ihm, seitdem er diese magischen Armreifen trug. Ständig ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch und die Macht andere zu unterdrücken wurde größer und größer.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum sich mein Körper verkrampft hat und nein", flüsterte Harrys belegte Stimme, „die Stablose-Magie war noch nie bei glücklichen Gefühlen hervorgekommen."

„Dann ist sie gefährlich und du solltest ..."

„Ich werde gleich nach dem Mittagessen mit Moody reden, Hermine. Vielleicht hat das alles mit diesen magischen Armreifen zu tun. Ich habe die Macht über Draco zu bestimmen und vielleicht vergiftet diese Macht meinen Körper, meinen Geist und meine Seele. Ich ... verdammt!" Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Langsam konnte und wollte er nicht mehr. Alles wurde ihm zu viel - die Last auf seinen Schultern war kaum zu ertragen.

Plötzlich spürte er wie er von allen Seiten umarmt wurde und sich warme Körper an ihn drängten. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, genoss diese Geste seiner Freunde und ließ sich fallen. Von der Dunkelheit fehlte jede Spur, als er in seinem Inneren danach suchte. Liebe und Freundschaft waren dann also seine Rettungsanker und er kuschelte sich enger an seine Freunde. Aber er brauchte mehr, er brauchte Draco und er würde ihn wieder für sich zurückgewinnen, koste es was es wolle, denn ganz tief in sich drinnen wusste er, dass Draco seine einzige Chance auf Heilung von dem Bösen war. Sein Drache, sein Lichtblick, sein platinblonder Engel, schon bald würde er ihn wieder in die Arme schließen und glücklich werden. Glück war die Lösung für sein Problem mit der furchtbaren Stablosen-Magie. Sein Glück mit Draco.


	24. 23 Draco & Blaise

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Es gibt gleich noch ein Chap, weil ich nächstes Wochenende nicht da bin.**

**Die Fortsetzung gibt es dann am 4. November.**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Weiterlesen.**

**Lg,  
Eure Schwarze Lady**

* * *

**23. Draco & Blaise**

Sie lagen noch immer aneinander gekuschelt auf dem schwarzen Fell vor dem wärmenden Kamin und genossen die süßen Nachwehen ihres berauschenden Orgasmus. Sanft streichelte Blaise Dracos Schlüsselbein und Brust. Seine Finger malten wunderschöne unsichtbare Muster auf die helle cremefarbene Haut und ab und zu streifte er leicht Dracos Brustwarzen. Der Blick des Blonden war in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Gedanken waren mit Sicherheit nicht hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Erst als Blaise' Zunge frech über Dracos feste Perle glitt, keuchte der Blonde erschrocken auf und fixierte die wunderschön glänzenden dunklen Augen seines besten Freundes, der ihn neckisch angrinste.

„Wo warst du gerade? Bei ihm?"

„Nein, ich habe einmal nicht über Harry nachgedacht", seufzte Draco.

„Ich möchte dann in die Bibliothek gehen, um nach dem blauen Samtbuch der Mondmagier zu suchen, das Ron im Grimmauldplatz verbrannt hat und wenn ich es hier nicht finde ..."

„Und hast du vorhin an ihn gedacht, als ich heftig und leidenschaftlich in dich gestoßen habe?" Blaise ignorierte seine Antwort völlig und ergriff Dracos schlaffe Erregung, ein effektiver Reinigungszauber hatte zuvor alle ihre Spuren beseitigt.

Draco stöhnte erneut unter ihm auf, da Blaise sich wieder auf den Ellbogen gestützt hatte, nachdem er sich aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

„Blaise, was machst du da? Ich dachte wir schlagen jetzt das Buch: _Freundschaft__ohne__Sex__auf.__"_ Draco konnte sich den neuerlichen Liebkosungen seines besten Freundes nicht entziehen. Es tat so gut, sich gehen zu lassen, an nichts als seine Lust denken zu müssen und ... Verdammt! Sein Schwanz schwoll in Blaise' phantasievollen Fingern wieder an und sein Becken zuckte nach oben und bettelte nach mehr.

„Mmmh, ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob wir unsere Geschichte _Draco__&__Blaise_ nicht noch ein bisschen fortsetzen sollten. Vielleicht den gesamten Tag lang. Du bist noch lange nicht der alte Draco, den ich kenne. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Wert wieder erkennst. Dass du erhobenen Hauptes durch die Gänge wanderst und die Zweifel an dir und deiner Beziehung mit Harry beiseite räumst. Du verdienst es, genauso geliebt zu werden wie du bist und nicht erst, wenn du Harrys Wünschen oder den Forderungen der anderen entsprichst. Ich will nicht den eingebildeten hochnäsigen Eisprinzen zurück, sondern den liebenswerten, selbstbewussten jungen Mann, der du trotz der Versteckspielchen tief in dir drinnen immer warst, den ich immer bewundert und geliebt habe."

Während Blaise sprach reizte er Draco immer weiter und rieb seinen Schwanz auf und ab. Draco war flüssiges Wachs in seinen Händen, das er nun zu formen gedachte. Sein bester und liebster Freund musste Kraft und Selbstvertrauen tanken, damit er in diesem Krieg zwischen den Fronten nicht unterging.

„Ich ...", keuchte Draco abgehackt, „ich habe vorhin nur an dich gedacht ... und ich wollte nur dich spüren ... ahh ... bitte nimm mich noch einmal."

Leidenschaftlich küsste Blaise Dracos volle rote Lippen und spielte mit seiner Zunge fangen.

„Nein", hauchte Blaise atemlos in Dracos Mund. „Ich will, dass du mich leckst, mich dehnst und mich dann hemmungslos penetrierst." Auffordernd schmiegte Blaise seine Hüften an Draco, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er schon genauso hart war wie er.

Draco sah fest in Blaise' Augen.

„Einverstanden, der ganze Tag gehört nur uns beiden." Leidenschaftlich versanken sie wieder in einen wilden Kuss. Sie hatten heute ein Feuer zwischen ihnen entfacht, das schon immer als kleiner Funke zwischen ihnen geglommen hatte und sie wussten beide, dass sie ihren Hunger auf Sex miteinander heute stillen mussten.

„Aber es wird nie mehr zwischen uns sein ..."

„Ich weiß ... mehr will ich auch nicht." Blaise sah ihm tief in die Augen und meinte dann: „Aber deine Umarmung wird mir immer fehlen."

„Keine Sorge, umarmen werde ich meinen besten Freund immer wieder. Ich will, dass nie wieder etwas zwischen uns steht." Draco stöhnte auf, weil Blaise schon halb auf ihm lag und sein Becken rhythmisch gegen seines rieb.

„Auch nicht unsere Schwänze?", fragte Blaise verschmitzt und zwinkerte Draco unter sich zu und rieb ihre stehenden Glieder aneinander. Draco lachte laut auf, drehte sich mit einem aufgeschreckten Blaise um, damit er nun oben lag und pinnte die Hände des schönen Dunkelhaarigen auf das kuschelige schwarze Fell.

Atemlos blickte Blaise zu Draco auf, dessen düstere slytherinhafte Züge ihn bedrohlich musterten.

„Was ... was soll das Draco? Was ... machst du jetzt mit mir?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Genau das, was du dir von mir gewünscht hast", grinste Draco und Blaise keuchte erleichtert auf, als seine Hände losgelassen wurden und Draco an ihm herab rutschte, um gierig an Blaise' Schwanz zu saugen, bevor er sich um Blaise' zartrosa, willigen Anus kümmerte.

o O o O o O o

„Harry, du musst etwas essen." Hermine stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Er ist noch nicht aufgetaucht und Blaise auch nicht." Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Flügeltür der Großen Halle auf seinen Teller richten.

„Vielleicht braucht Draco seine Ruhe und sie essen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen", mutmaßte Ginny.

Verzweifelt schloss Harry seine Augen und atmete tief aus und ein, um seine aufsteigende Eifersucht verpuffen zu lassen. Er konnte machen was er wollte, aber das Bild von Draco und Blaise gemeinsam im Bett konnte er nicht aus seinen Gehirnzellen radieren. Mit jeder Minute in der er seinen Drachen nicht zu Gesicht bekam, fraß es sich noch tiefer in seine Gehirnwindungen ein. Auch wenn Draco das Recht hatte, tun und lassen zu können, was er wollte, schmerzte diese Tatsache Harry mehr als der Cruciatus-Fluch von Voldemort im vierten Schuljahr am Friedhof.

„Iss jetzt, sonst füttere ich dich, du musst bei Kräften sein, wenn wir nachher in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und uns zu viert den Trainingsplan für die Schüler ausmachen und gleich selbst einige Zauber wiederholen werden."

Harry seufzte und folgte Hermines Anweisungen.

„Geht schon vor, ich werde mich noch mit Moody unterhalten."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich mit Ron und Ginny. Er blickte ihnen nach und war froh, seine alten Freunde wieder zu haben, nun musste er sich um seine Beziehung zu Draco kümmern.

Moody stapfte gerade alleine aus der Großen Halle und Harry ergriff seine Chance. Normalerweise war er immer von seinen treuen Anhängern umringt.

„Mr. Moody!"

Überrascht drehte sich Alastor auf seinem Holzbein um. Was wollte Potter denn von ihm?

„Ich muss mit Ihnen über die magischen Armreifen reden." Harry sah sich im Gang um. „Aber nicht hier ..."

„Komm mit, ich muss sowieso Dumbledores Büro weiter nach brauchbaren Hinweisen durchsuchen – dort können wir ungestört reden." Mad-Eye grinste schief und sein Auge jagte ständig hin und her.

Harry willigte ein, obwohl er es furchtbar fand, dass Moody einfach so in Dumbledores Sachen herumwühlte.

Schweigsam schritten sie in einen der Schlosstürme hinauf und kamen zu dem wachenden Wasserspeier. Moody blieb stumm davor stehen und die Wendeltreppe öffnete sich plötzlich. Harry schnaubte leise, da Moody ein geheimes Passwort benutzte und somit nur er Zutritt hatte. Der alte Auror hatte also fast alles was er wollte, nur die alles entscheidende Prophezeiung nicht. Die gute Seite konnte machen was sie wollte, aber nur er – Harry Potter – der Junge, der überlebt hat – hat anscheinend die Macht den Dunklen Lord zu Fall zu bringen. Harry hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte, ohne vorher schon von einem Todesser getötet zu werden, aber das Schicksal würde ihm den richtigen Weg weisen.

Die Wendeltreppe öffnete sich und brachte sie hinauf zur Bürotür. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es dahinter aussah. So wie er Moody kannte, sicher wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Verblüfft blieb Harry in der Tür stehen und betrachtete den ordentlichen Stapel Bücher und Pergamentrollen auf der linken Seite und alle wundersamen Gerätschaften, Tränkefläschchen und Kästchen auf der rechten Seite des Büros. Das erwartete Chaos mit losen Bücherseiten, zerrissenen Pergamentrollen und Glassplittern am Boden war nirgends zu finden.

Moody sah seinen skeptischen Blick und meinte: „Es war viel Arbeit hier einmal Ordnung zu schaffen – Dumbledore mag sich vielleicht zurecht gefunden haben, aber jeder andere Zauberer sicherlich nicht."

Harry erwiderte nichts auf den bissigen Kommentar sondern wandte sich sofort den Büchern zu und überflog voller Hoffnung alle Titel.

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes", fragte Moody amüsiert, weil er genau wusste, dass er einen wunden Punkt bei Potter getroffen hatte. Dumbledore war ja sein Vater-Ersatz gewesen.

Aber Harry ließ sich nicht irritieren und blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Wenn Moody schon alles auf den Kopf stellte, durfte er genauso alles durchsuchen.

Interessiert beobachtete Moody Potters Treiben, sagte aber nichts dazu. Potter konnte ruhig seine Arbeit machen, er würde den Jungen sicher nicht mit einem Fundstück aus dem Büro lassen, welches von ihm magisch versiegelt worden war. Nur er selbst bestimmte, wer Dumbledores Büro betrat oder verließ. Somit wandte sich der alte Auror wieder den Tränken zu, um daran zu riechen und mit seinem Zauberstab herauszufinden, was sie für kostbare Tinkturen und Essenzen enthielten.

Das Licht schwand vor den Fenstern des Büros und die Kerzen in dem kunstvollen, unterschiedlichen Haltern entzündeten sich magisch von selbst.

Harry seufzte auf, es musste schon später Nachmittag sein. Hatte er wirklich so viel Zeit mit Dumbledores Büchern vergeudet, die er eigentlich zum Training für den Kampf hätte nutzen sollen? Frustriert sah er sich um. Der Bücherstapel hatte sich bei genauerem durchsehen als Bücherberg entpuppt. Dumbledore hatte sehr viele Folianten mit einem Verkleinerungszauber belegt, der nur wirkte, solange das Buch nicht aufgeschlagen wurde und dann hatte sich Harry bei manchen Wälzern fast die Hand gebrochen, weil sie plötzlich so groß und schwer wurden. Aber es half nichts, er hatte damit angefangen und er würde auch die letzten Werke sorgfältig durchblättern, um eine Lösung für ihre Armreifen zu finden.

o O o O o O o

Ungehalten stöhnte Draco auf. Der Duft von brennenden Kerzen und uraltem Papier vermischte sich mit ihren Lockstoffen aus den geöffneten Poren. Sie hatten alles abgesucht, jede Seite umgeblättert und jedes Zettelchen umgedreht. Doch alles vergeblich. Sie hatten rein gar nichts gefunden. Merlin sei Dank war Blaise so intelligent gewesen und hatte einen Suchzauber ausgesprochen, da sie sonst nächstes Jahr noch hier wären. Aber so hatten sie noch Zeit für ihre _Draco__&__Blaise_ Geschichte, die man in allen Büchern der Welt nicht finden würde.

Blaise stieß erneut tief in Dracos speichelnasses Loch. Sein Schwanz zuckte bei der Erinnerung, wie er Draco vorhin bäuchlings auf den mit Büchern überladenen Tisch geworfen und seine Hose verschwinden lassen hatte, nachdem sich alle Werke als nutzlos erwiesen hatten. Der allerschönste cremefarbene, muskulöse, wohlgeformte Hintern seiner bisexuellen Laufbahn hatte seinen Appetit angeregt. Gierig hatte er Dracos Anus geleckt, die Rosette gekitzelt und ihn anschließend mit seiner Zunge gefickt, bis er fast gekommen wäre und das alles ohne überhaupt seinen Schwanz anzufassen. Ja, so gefiel ihm sein kleiner Prinz schon viel besser. Draco wurde von Stunde zu Stunde, von Fick zu Fick, gelassener und entspannter.

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er Draco heftiger penetrierte und sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in dem heißen engen Loch versenkte. Er wollte ihn mit seinem Erbe beschenken, ihm beweisen, dass er nicht Harrys Sklave war, sondern mit jedem beliebigen Lover Spaß haben konnte, ohne Schmerzen zu haben.

„Fester ... ich will alles spüren!" Draco keuchte abgehackt und fertig. Soviel normalen Sex ohne schmerzhafte Unterbrechungen war er gar nicht mehr gewohnt. Und er genoss ihn in vollen Zügen.

„Und ich will noch mehr!" Plötzlich zog sich Blaise aus ihm zurück, drehte ihn fordernd um, murmelte einen leisen Zauberspruch, der alle ihre Klamotten feinsäuberlich auf einen freien Tisch legte, und setzte Draco auf ihren Tisch. Dieser umschlang sofort mit seinen langen Beinen Blaise nackte Hüfte, um ihm wieder sein williges Loch anzubieten. Doch zuvor wurde er vernichtend geküsst. Blaise umarmte seinen besten Freund, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und presste ihn ganz an seinen verschwitzten Oberkörper. Leidenschaftlich tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander und Dracos Hände vergruben sich in Blaise' wunderschöner, nachtschwarzer Mähne. Langsam drängten sich auch wieder ihre gereizten Becken aneinander und Blaise griff nach ihren harten Schwänzen. Er rieb sie fest und unnachgiebig, bis Draco nur noch in seinen Mund stöhnte und wimmerte, ihn endlich zu nehmen.

Dieser Aufforderung kam der schöne Slytherin nur allzu gerne nach. Draco rutschte nach vorn und Blaise fand mit seiner Hand sogleich den noch immer feuchten Eingang. Tief und hart versenkte er drei Finger auf einmal und sein blonder Prinz schrie lustvoll auf. Sofort eroberte er wieder Dracos Lippen und ihre Zungen fochten einen Kampf ohne Verlierer aus. Blaise spürte bei jedem Vorstoß die starken Muskelringe und konnte nun nicht mehr warten. Energisch entzog er seine drei Folterinstrumente der heißen Höhle und positionierte umgehend seinen Schwanz an dem gedehnten Anus. Sofort umschlangen Dracos Beine ihn fester und er stieß hemmungslos zu. Ihre lustdurchtränkten animalischen Schreie konnte Merlin sei Dank niemand hören, weil sie schon beim Betreten der Bibliothek alles magisch gesichert und verschlossen hatten. Niemand konnte hereinkommen oder sie von draußen hören. Es war einfach perfekt, grinste Blaise und fickte und küsste seinen besten Freund bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Draco war gänzlich gefangen in diesem berauschenden Gefühlstornado. Seine Hormone spielten Feuerwerk und jagten ständig neue Sterne und Funken durch seinen überforderten Körper. Es war der Himmel auf Erden. So lebendig und leidenschaftlich hatte er sich selbst schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Er war aus dem schlimmen Albtraum, der sich sein Leben nannte, erwacht und durfte endlich wieder Freude und bedingungslose Liebe erleben. Blaise' Becken klatschte laut und schnell gegen seines und Draco klammerte sich noch fester an seinen besten Freund.

„Mach es dir selbst. Hol dir einen runter, während ich in dein Loch stoße", keuchte Blaise anzüglich in Dracos Ohr und leckte tief hinein.

Draco stöhnte erregt auf und wäre schon fast allein bei Blaise' rauchiger Stimme gekommen. Wie verlangt, umfasste er seinen prallgefüllten, feuchten Schwanz und rieb ihn hart.

Zufrieden grinsend küsste Blaise ihn leidenschaftlich. Er wollte seinen Drachen mit Haut und Haaren spüren und Draco den allerschönsten _Draco__&__Blaise__-__Tag_ seines Lebens bereiteten.

Der erlösende Orgasmus überrollte sie fast gleichzeitig und Blaise pumpte sein Erbe tief in seinen besten Freund. Sie mussten nichts sagen, sie brauchten keine Worte, als wären sie schon ewig ein Paar und wüssten genau, was der andere jetzt brauchte. Blaise blieb noch in Draco, sie umarmten sich schwach und zitternd, schmiegten ihre verschwitzten, mit ihrem Sperma bespritzen Körper eng aneinander, und vergruben müde und befriedigt ihren Kopf an der Schulter des anderen und lauschten ihren langsamer werdenden Herzschlägen.

„Ich liebe dich." Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber Blaise verstand jede einzelne Silbe und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde dich immer beschützen, Draco", hauchte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin sanft sein Versprechen.

* * *

TBC ...


	25. 24 Endgültig

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Vielen Dank für dein Review Reni!**

**Vielleicht finden die vielen Schwarzleser auch einmal den Reviewbutton, obwohl es derzeit soooo dramatisch ist. *hoff***

**Wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!**

**Lg,**

**Eure Schwarze Lady**

* * *

**24. Endgültig**

Wütend knallte Harry das letzte Buch auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Bücherberg, weil er keine Lust mehr hatte, es an seinen vorherigen Platz zurück zu stellen. Umsonst, alles war umsonst gewesen! Er hatte hier seine wertvolle Zeit mit Nichts vergeudet. Verdammt! Jetzt kümmerte er sich schon mehr um Dracos Probleme als um den Krieg mit Voldemort. Draco hatte sich dieses blöde blaue Samtbuch wahrscheinlich eingebildet. Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

„Und, bist du fündig geworden?", fragte Moodys süßliche Stimme, als hätte er die ganzen Stunden nichts anderes getan, als genau auf diesen Augenblick zu warten.

„Nein!", knurrte Harry ärgerlich und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte keine Lust Moody über seine Wutausbrüche aufzuklären.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun, oder waren die magischen Armreifen nur ein Vorwand um auch in Dumbledores Sachen herumwühlen zu können? Du hättest mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen können, ich bin ja hier auch nur ein Eindringling."

Harry fuhr aufgebracht herum, er war sicherlich kein Eindringling! Nur mühsam schluckte er seinen Ärger über diese Unterstellung hinunter.

„Nein, die Armreifen waren kein Vorwand. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie noch etwas zu den Armreifen wissen ..."

„Ich habe dir doch zu Beginn die Spielregeln erklärt", meinte Moody grinsend. „Draco muss alles tun, was du sagst, außer du stellst es ihm frei und benutzt das Wörtchen _Bitte_. Alle anderen Befehle muss dein Gefangener sofort ausführen, weil ihm ansonsten sein Armreifen an der rechten Hand langsam aber sicher die Pulsader aufschneidet und er elendiglich verblutet. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche." Moody zwinkerte ihm wissend zu.

„Sie haben ...", Harry japste erschrocken nach Luft.

„Ja, ich habe den einen oder anderen Todesser gleich beseitigt anstatt ihn nach Askaban zu stecken. Glaub mir Harry, diese dreckigen, gewalttätigen Schweine hatten es verdient."

„Gibt es noch etwas über die Armreifen, was Sie mir nicht gesagt haben?", bohrte Harry schnell nach, weil er Moodys schreckliche Gegenwart nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen konnte.

„Mit dem Zauberwort _Cessar_ stoppst du den Armreifen, er dehnt sich wieder aus und die Schmerzen verschwinden, sobald die Wunde verheilt ist. Und natürlich durchströmt dich immer ein herrliches Glücksgefühl, wenn du deinen Gefangenen folterst."

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um Moody nicht sofort zu zerfleischen. Die fröhliche Art, wie der alte Auror über diese schrecklichen Armreifen sprach ließ ihn fast kotzen.

„Das war's, mehr gibt es über die Armreifen nicht zu wissen, außer, dass sie sich sogleich von euren Handgelenken lösen werden, sobald Voldemort tot ist. Das war ja meine Idee."

„Und dieses Glücksgefühl beeinträchtigt mich, den Herrn, nicht in irgendeiner Weise?"

Moody zog seine faltige Stirn kraus.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, bei mir hat das Glücksgefühl keinen Schaden angerichtet. Es kann nur sein, dass du danach süchtig wirst und es immer wieder durch deinen Körper strömen lassen willst, aber sonst ..."

„Irgendwelche negativen Gedankengänge oder Wahnvorstellungen oder sonst etwas löst es also nicht aus?", hakte Harry nach. Er konnte schlecht seine Stablose-Magie zur Sprache bringen.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Eher ein fröhliches Gefühl, wieder einen Todesser mehr eingefangen zu haben."

„Ich bin aber nicht froh darüber, Draco an die Leine gelegt zu haben. Es belastet unsere Beziehung", fauchte Harry aufgebracht.

Moody musterte ihn eindringlich, bevor er weitersprach: „Soviel ich von mir und anderen Auroren weiß, haben die Armreifen keine negativen Auswirkungen auf die Psyche der Träger. Sie beeinflussen die Träger nicht unbemerkt oder geben ihnen grausame Gedanken ein. Es ist der Mensch selbst, der sich ändert sobald er die Macht hat jemanden zu unterwerfen, aber ich denke mir doch, dass du das nicht absichtlich bei deinem Freund machst."

Harry blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ohne einen Laut öffnete sich die Bürotür und ließ ihn hinaus.

Moody blickte ihm schmierig grinsend nach. Sein Plan ging also auf und Potters Beziehung zu Bruch. Was der Held der Zaubererwelt nach dem Krieg machen würde war ihm herzlich egal, aber bis dahin musste er unbewusst nach seiner Pfeife tanzen.

_...__aber__ich__denke__mir__doch,__dass__du__das__nicht__absichtlich__mit__deinem__Freund__machst._Moodys ernste Worte hatten ihn zutiefst getroffen. Anscheinend konnten ihn alle durchschauen, nur er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was genau mit seinem Körper, seiner Seele und seinem Geist passierte. Wenn die Armreifen nicht schuld an seinen schlimmen Gedanken und Gefühlen waren, was war es dann? Er brauchte dringend jemandem zum Reden und er wusste genau, dass ihm jetzt nur eine einzige Person Trost spenden konnte, aber diese Person wollte ihn sicher nicht einmal sehen. Aber er musste es versuchen.

o O o O o O o

„Wir werden schon noch eine Lösung für die Armreifen finden", versuchte Blaise seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern, der mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm hertrottete.

„Ja, weil wir heute noch zu mir nach Hause apparieren."

„Was? Bist du verrückt?"

„Nein, Blaise ich bin nicht verrückt, aber wenn du dieses verdammte Ding schon zwei Monate hättest tragen müssen, würdest du auch alles daran setzen, es loszuwerden."

Blaise blieb stehen, hielt Draco auf und sah ihm direkt in die silbergrauen Augen, die noch vor ein paar Minuten einen wunderschönen lustvollen Glanz ausgestrahlt hatten, aber jetzt einen tobenden Sturm widerspiegelten.

„Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun werde und deshalb gehe ich mit dir. Willst du vor oder nach dem Abendessen ..."

„Kreacher soll uns jetzt etwas bringen, dann können wir gleich nachher los. Je früher desto besser."

„Geht klar, bestellst du auch Erdbeeren mit Schokoladesoße, die ich dann von deinem anbetungswürdigen Körper lecken kann?" Blaise war ganz nahe an ihn herangetreten und seine Zunge befeuchtete die Lippen. Sogleich blitzten Dracos silbergraue Augen wieder lüstern auf und sie mussten sich hier auf dem Gang beherrschen, sich nicht schon wieder die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Ihre sexuelle Anziehung war verhängnisvoller als sie gedacht hatten, aber auch nicht mehr. Zwar hatten sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden, doch diese basierte nur auf Freundschaft und auf ihren ständig harten Schwänzen und das wussten sie beide.

Draco wandte sich schelmisch zwinkernd ab und setzte seinen Weg in die Kerker fort. Dieses Angebot würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen, ob vor oder nach Malfoy Manor war ihm egal. Für Blaise als Nachtisch würde er immer Zeit haben.

Artig und ohne Körperkontakt waren sie schließlich an der Treppe zur Eingangshalle angelangt, als ihnen ein zerknirscht aussehender Gryffindor entgegenkam. Draco blieb sofort stehen und versteifte sich und auch Harry hob ruckartig seinen Blick, als hätte er seinen Liebsten gespürt.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die beiden berührten sich zwar nicht, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen gelaufen war.

Draco wandte seinen Blick ab und wollte die Treppe hinabschreiten, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Warte bitte!" Er bremste vor dem Blonden ab und ignorierte den dunkelhaarigen Schönling einfach.

Unwillig drehte Draco sich wieder um und presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Ich habe gerade Dumbledores Büro nach dem blauen Samtbuch der Mondmagier durchsucht, aber leider nichts gefunden."

„Wir haben die Bibliothek von Hogwarts auf den Kopf gestellt und auch nichts entdeckt", antwortete Draco emotionslos.

„Dann müssen wir uns jetzt auf Voldemort konzentrieren, um die Armreifen ..."

„Wir?" Draco sah ihn skeptisch an.

Harry wand sich unter den eisigen Seelenspiegeln seines Freundes. Er war einfach ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, da konnte er sagen was er wollte.

„Ich ... ich möchte mich ... bei dir ... entschuldigen. Ich möchte es wieder gut machen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ..."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Harry."

Harry erbleichte und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Was ... was meinst du damit?"

„Dass ich nicht weiß, was ich derzeit will."

„Ich will nur dich. Ich brauche dich ...", flehte Harry heiser.

„Und ich brauche eine Auszeit."

„Bitte nicht ..." Harrys Stimme erstickte, als sich Draco einfach abwandte und die Treppe hinunter ging ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Blaise folgte dem Blonden kommentarlos und Harry starrte ihnen nach.

„Ich spreche dich von dem _Wahrheitsbefehl_ mir gegenüber frei!", rief er laut und Draco sah ein letztes Mal zu ihm hoch und nickte stumm, bevor sie in Richtung Kerker verschwanden.

Das Abendessen würde erst in einer Stunde aufgedeckt werden und das war ihm nur recht so. Harry setzte sich alleine in die Große Halle an den Gryffindortisch und heulte hemmungslos um seinen Liebsten. Ohne Draco war er völlig verloren in seinen düsteren Gedanken und Gefühlen und er hoffte, dass er das irgendwie überleben würde.

o O o O o O o

Kreacher war gerade verschwunden und hatte sogar leicht gelächelt, als er seinen zwei neuen Herren erneut das Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins serviert hatte, aber diese hatten ihn nicht direkt wahrgenommen. Draco saß wie versteinert auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und starrte bewegungslos in die hellen warmen Flammen, die sein zu Eis gefrorenes Herz heute nicht mehr wärmen würden. Und Blaise betrachtete still die Erdbeeren in der Schokoladesoße und wusste, dass ihr süßes Spiel, ihre _Draco__&__Blaise_ Geschichte nun endgültig vorbei war.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wagte Blaise dann doch das Wort zu ergreifen und er wusste genau, welches Thema er nicht ansprechen würde.

„Möchtest du noch ein Sandwich essen oder gehen wir gleich?"

„Wir gehen gleich."

Draco stand stoisch auf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, kam mit den Reiseumhängen wieder zurück und sie verließen das Schlossgelände durch das eiserne Tor. Blaise kannte den Zauberspruch, der sie wieder einlassen würde und sie apparierten nach Malfoy Manor.

o O o O o O o

Hermine, Ginny und Ron sollten eigentlich froh darüber sein, dass sie Harry einmal nicht zum Essen zwingen mussten, aber mit welchem leblosen Blick, der nur auf eine einzige leere Stelle des Slytherintisches geheftet war, er die guten Speisen wahllos in sich reinstopfte konnte nicht gesund sein.

„Hast du etwas Neues über die Armreifen herausfinden können?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Nein." Harry hatte sich nicht einmal zu ihnen umgedreht und aß lustlos weiter.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als Ron eine weitere Frage an Harry richten wollte, und sah ihn eindringlich an. Es würde nichts bringen und Harry würde sicher nicht gesprächiger werden. Also begannen sie eine Diskussion über den Trainingsplan, den sie morgen beim Frühstück vorstellen wollten. Zuerst müssten sie aber noch mit Moody und McGonagall reden, wer von den Erwachsenen ihnen jetzt helfen würde.

Der Nachtisch erschien und Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren zufrieden mit ihren Ausarbeitungen, als sie ein dumpfer Schlag auf den Holztisch erschrocken aufschauen ließ.

„Sie sind nicht gekommen!", fauchte Harry eifersüchtig und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Er hatte so darauf gehofft, dass er noch einmal die Chance bekommen würde Draco zu sehen und vielleicht mit ihm zu reden. Wütend lief er in den Kerker und hämmerte wie verrückt an die nackte, feuchte Steinmauer, aber die in der Wand versteckte steinerne Tür blieb verschlossen und niemand machte ihm auf.

„Dobby!", rief er aufgebracht.

„Ja, Harry Potter, Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Der Hauself erschien augenblicklich vor ihm und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine große Nase den Boden berührte.

„Hast du Draco und Blaise heute das Mittagessen und das Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht?"

„Nein, Harry Potter, Sir, das war Kreacher. Kreacher war außer sich vor Freude, als er Master Dracos Befehle ausführen durfte."

„Kreacher!"

Der Hauself tauchte neben Dobby auf und verbeugte sich widerwillig vor ihm.

„Warum hast du Draco das Essen hierher gebracht?"

„Weil es der ehrwürdige Master befohlen hat."

„Warum ist er nicht in der Großen Halle Essen gewesen?"

Kreacher sah auf und Harry glaubte ein leichtes Lächeln in dem alten verrunzelten Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Weil Master Draco und Master Blaise keine Kleidung anhatten."

„WAS?"

Dobby machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück an die Wand, aber Kreacher blieb selbstzufrieden vor Harry stehen.

„Die beiden Master wollten gemütlich vor dem Kamin auf dem schwarzen Fell ihr Mahl einnehmen."

„Wo sind sie jetzt?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen.

„Im Hause des Masters. In Malfoy Manor."

Plötzlich flammten rote Blitze in seinen grünen Augen auf und beide Hauselfen drängten sich ängstlich an die Wand.

„VERSCHWINDET! BEIDE!" Harrys dunkle Stimme grollte gefährlicher als ein Donnerwetter über sie hinweg und somit lösten sich die beiden Hauselfen augenblicklich auf. Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte es gespürt, aber er hatte trotzdem an Dracos Treue geglaubt. Den ganzen Tag! Diese geilen Böcke hatten den ganzen Tag lang nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich in den Arsch zu ficken, während er sich Sorgen um die Armbänder und um Voldemort gemacht hatte. Wer weiß, was sie in der Bibliothek getrieben hatten. Heiße verzehrende Flammen flossen schmerzhaft durch seine Adern. Die Wut kochte in seinem Inneren und verglühte gerade seine Organe, gewürzt mit Eifersucht und verheerenden Rachegedanken. Das würden sie beide büßen. Mit eiserner Disziplin zügelte er seine verlockenden grausamen Gedanken, in denen sich qualvolle Folterszenarien mit dem blonden und dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin abspielten und er erhielt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück. Harry grinste böse. Dieses Mal hatte es keinen unkontrollierten Ausbruch seiner Stablosen-Magie gegeben. Aber er fühlte sie stark und mächtig in sich und es berauschte ihn, dass er sie unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte diese bösartige Macht nur annehmen müssen und schon gehorchte sie ihm. Er atmete tief aus und ein, doch sie war immer noch in ihm, nur bedrohte sie ihn nicht mehr. Harry schloss zufrieden seine Augen und lauschte auf seinen Körper. Sie machte ihn stärker und gewiefter. Sein Geist war klar und frei von Ängsten und Sorgen. Er schüttelte all den Ballast auf seiner Seele ab und verschloss sein Herz vollkommen. Niemand würde ihm je wieder weh tun. Niemand würde es je wieder wagen ihn anzugreifen. Alle würden ihm ab jetzt bedingungslos folgen. Er war der Eine, der Held der Zaubererwelt.

Eine öffentliche Eifersuchtsszene war unter seiner neuen Würde. Ein so mächtiger Zauberer, wie er es durch seine neue dunkle Macht gerade geworden war, würde subtiler vorgehen. Gehässig grinsend suchte er sich eine Mauernische und setzte sich auf den Steinboden. Er würde warten, bis die zwei Verräter von selbst kämen und in der Zwischenzeit seine neuen Kräfte kennenlernen.

o O o O o O o

Blaise verschloss leise die große Flügeltür des Schlosses, es musste keiner von ihrem kleinen Ausflug außerhalb von Hogwarts erfahren. Leider hatten sie auch auf Malfoy Manor nichts in der Bücherei und in Lucius Büro entdeckt. Danach hatten sie noch vorsichtig die anderen Räume durchsucht, aber sie hatten rein gar nichts gefunden und Merlin sei Dank waren sie auf keine Todesser gestoßen. Derzeit wusste niemand wo Voldemort sich aufhielt und mit dem verstörten Draco an seiner Seite wären sie ein leichtes Ziel gewesen.

Jetzt gab es endgültig keinen Platz mehr, wo er nach dem blauen Samtbuch suchen konnte. Ron hatte wirklich das einzige Exemplar vernichtet. Jetzt war es endgültig vorbei mit der Hoffnung, dachte Draco, setzte sein Schweigen fort und folgte Blaise in die Kerker.

Es würde rein gar nichts bringen, Draco jetzt zum Reden zu zwingen, da er schon in seinem Elternhaus den Mund nicht aufgebracht hatte. Der Zusammenstoß mit Harry war für Dracos Gefühle furchtbar gewesen, aber nötig. Draco hatte Blaise klar gemacht, dass sie nur beste Freunde waren und er noch immer an Harry hing. Also musste sich sein blonder Freund auch diesem stellen, aber dass sein Selbstvertrauen schon wieder in die Kammer des Schreckens – Ginny hatte ihm neulich von diesem Abenteuer erzählt – tief unter das Schloss gerutscht war, war gar nicht gut. Blaise seufzte, als sie an der nackten, feuchten Steinmauer, hinter der sich ihr Gemeinschaftsraum befand, anhielten. Wie sollte er dem Blonden jetzt helfen, wenn sie mit Sicherheit keinen Sex mehr haben würden? Die Begegnung mit Harry hatte ihre Beziehung schlagartig in _Freundschaft__ohne__Sex_ zurückverwandelt.

„Und wie war es Zuhause? Habt ihr alte Bekannte getroffen oder habt ihr euch mutterseelenallein durchs ganze Manor ficken können? Wie ist es so auf Lucius' Schreibtisch? Hart, aufregend, geil – während dein liebenswerter Vater in Askaban verrottet?"

Erschrocken fuhren Blaise und Draco herum und blickten in Harrys verschlossenes Gesicht. Die eisige, bösartige, sarkastische Stimme des Gryffindors füllte den ganzen Gang aus, obwohl er ruhig sprach.

So perfekt hatte er sich schon lange Zeit nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und Harry war richtig stolz auf sich und seine neue Macht und deren Wirkung. Die beiden Verräter sahen aus, als stünden sie Voldemort persönlich gegenüber, würden sogleich auf die Knie fallen und ihn um den erlösenden Avada Kedavra anflehen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", zischte Draco jedoch genauso böse zurück.

Nun wich Blaise vor ihm zurück. Woher hatte Draco plötzlich den Mut, dieser schrecklichen Ausgabe von Harry Potter die Meinung zu sagen?

„Und ob mich das was angeht! Du hättest außerhalb von Hogwarts von den Todessern gefangen oder getötet werden können!" Harrys Vorsatz, subtiler vorzugehen hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst. Seine Wut brauchte ein Ventil und ein direkter Angriff war genau das richtige.

„Du sorgst dich also um mein Wohlbefinden?" Dracos Sarkasmus triefte aus jeder Silbe. „Diese Sorge ist mir beim Verhör gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Du weißt genau, warum ich so gehandelt ..."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, warum du schon wieder an mir gezweifelt hast, warum du mich abermals als Todesser behandelt hast."

„Weil du zufälliger Weise einer warst und vor Voldemort im Dreck gekrochen bist! Und hast du für den Dunklen Zauberer auch die Beine breit gemacht? Hast du ihm auch seinen Schwanz gelutscht?"

Draco stolperte rückwärts bei diesen schlimmen Anschuldigungen und klappte seinen Mund betroffen wieder zu. Auf diese Worte gab es keine Antwort und schon gar keine Rechtfertigung, die er Harry schuldig war.

„Du bist eindeutig zu weit gegangen, Potter!", schaltete sich Blaise nun doch ein.

„Halt die Klappe Zabini, bevor ich dich fertig mache, weil du meinem Freund gefickt hast!"

„Draco ist nicht dein Eigentum! Er kann machen was er will und mit wem er es will!", fauchte Blaise.

„Ihr gebt es also zu, dass ihr euch den ganzen Tag lang in eure Ärsche gefickt habt, während ich eine Lösung für die Armbänder gesucht habe?"

Blaise drehte sich provokant um, murmelte das Passwort und die Tür in der Steinmauer erschien. Diese Farce war für ihn beendet.

„Kommst du, Draco?" Als der Blonde noch immer fassungslos Harry anstarrte, packte er ihn einfach am Oberarm und zog ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Was soll das jetzt werden, Zabini? Willst du ihn vor meinen Augen vögeln? Mir zeigen, wie es ihm gefällt, wenn er auf seinen Knien deinen anstatt meinen Schwanz lutscht?"

„Verpiss dich, Potter!"

„Nein, sicher nicht!" Harry trat in den Durchgang, er würde sich nicht aussperren lassen. „Unsere Unterhaltung ist noch nicht beendet!"

„Das ist keine Unterhaltung, das ist eine Zumutung, eine Beleidigung auf tiefstem Niveau. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab ziehe!"

„Du drohst mir, Zabini?" Rote Flammen flackerten in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen auf und die beiden Slytherins wichen vor ihm zurück.

Der Blonde stellte sich plötzlich schützend vor Blaise, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Harry ihn nicht verletzen würde.

„Was ist los mit dir, Harry? Wer bist du? Deine Augen glühen rot und so eine Bösartigkeit habe ich zuletzt bei Voldemort erlebt."

Dracos sanfte, verzweifelte Stimme drang unmittelbar in Harrys Herz ein und ließ ihn taumeln. Haltsuchend krallte er sich am Türrahmen fest und keuchte nach Atem ringend auf. Starke Hände bremsten seinen Sturz auf die harten Steinfliesen ab. Harry sah niedergeschmettert in besorgte silbergraue Augen auf, als er auf allen Vieren am Boden lag.

„Ich weiß es nicht ...", schluchzte Harry. „Ich weiß nur, dass du mir fehlst. Dass ich mir um dich Sorgen mache und ... dass ich dich ... liebe."

Draco schloss verzweifelt seine Lider, während er Harry umarmte und flüsterte: „Ich muss es aber wissen, Harry. Du musst es wissen, du musst wissen, was mit dir passiert. So kann es nicht weitergehen .."

„Es sind nicht die Armreifen, ich habe mit Moody geredet." Harry kroch in die Umarmung seines Freundes. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermisst?

„Und du traust ihm dabei?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn genau dabei beobachtet. Er hat absolut ehrlich gewirkt. Wenn du willst holen wir uns von McGonagall Veritaserum und befragen den alten Hund noch einmal."

„Das will ich. Ich will wissen, was dich so verändert hat und wie es wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann." Draco legte eine Pause ein. „Denn ansonsten werde ich nicht zu dir zurückkommen."

„Was?" Harry richtete sich auf seine Knie auf und streifte Dracos Arme von sich ab, der bösartige Unterton in seiner Stimme war wieder da.

„Solange du dich nicht mit deiner fiesen Art und deiner Stablosen-Magie unter Kontrolle hast, werde ich nicht zu dir zurückkommen." Der Blonde hoffte inständig, dass Harry endlich zur Vernunft kommen würde.

Aber Harry stand auf und sein eisiger Blick, den er auf Draco herabwarf, sprach Bände.

„Du willst unsere Beziehung beenden, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe? Und was ist mit dir? Du fickst am erstbesten Tag mit Zabini herum und rennst ungeschützt nach Malfoy Manor, nur wegen dieser blöden Armreifen. Ich glaube, der Einzige, der sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat und der sich nicht um seine Sicherheit schert bist du."

Bestürzt schnappte Draco nach Luft und starrte zu ihm hoch.

„Ich hatte jedes Recht dazu mit Blaise zu schlafen, nachdem du unsere Liebe beim Verhör mit Füßen getreten hast."

„Aber ich habe dich nicht betrogen!"

„Doch! Und wie! Du hast mich wie einen Todesser behandelt, obwohl du genau weißt, dass ich nie Voldemorts Ideologie zugestimmt habe. Das ist der schlimmste Vertrauensbruch gewesen!"

„Aber ich bin nicht zur Hure meines besten Freundes geworden!"

Diese verbale Ohrfeige schmerzte Draco enorm und er griff sich an die Brust. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und seine Tränen flossen die bleichen Wangen hinab.

„Wenn hier einer unsere Beziehung beendet, dann bin ich es! Du kannst in Hogwarts tun und lassen was du willst, aber du wirst das Gelände um das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen. Siehst du, wie viel du mir bedeutest, ich kümmere mich sogar noch um deine Sicherheit, obwohl du mich so schändlich hintergangen hast. Die Armreifen sind also doch von großem Nutzen." Harry grinste gehässig. „Unsere Beziehung ist aus und vorbei und du wirst nie wieder ein Wort mit deinem von Blaise' beschmutzten Mund an mich richten, weil ich dich ansonsten elendiglich an dem Armreifen verbluten lasse."

„Nein, bitte, tu das nicht ...", Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, als der brennende Schmerz in sein rechtes Handgelenk fuhr, „bitte tu uns das nicht an, ... bitte Harry!" Draco kroch auf seinen Knien auf ihn zu und krallte sich an Harrys Hosenbein. Flehend blickte er zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir leid ... bitte Harry, ich liebe dich."

„_Cessar__"__,_ sagte Harry kalt, schüttelte Dracos Hand ab und schritt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er war mit dem Verräter fertig und es gab nichts, was der Blonde tun konnte um ihn umzustimmen.

Heulend brach Draco vollends am Boden zusammen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als hätte Harry seine Gedärme mit bloßen Händen herausgerissen, dabei war es nur sein Herz gewesen, dessen Blut ewig an Harrys Finger kleben würde.

Blaise umarmte ihn beschützend und wiegte ihn hin und her. Worte des Trostes gab es für dieses Verbrechen nicht.

Seine Beziehung mit Harry war zerstört und es gab keinen Ort mehr, wo er noch nach dem blauen Samtbuch der Mondmagier suchen konnte.

Dracos Leben war vorbei.

Endgültig.

* * *

TBC ... nächstes Wochenende!

*taschentücher und schoki hinstell*


	26. 25 Halloween

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

Weiter gehts mit den nächsten Chap!

Vielen lieben Dank an Reni für dein Review - ich freu mich jedes Mal auf deine Gedanken!

Vielleicht finden ja auch die vielen Schwarzleser einmal den Review-Button - würde mich sehr interessieren, was ihr von der Story hält.

Wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**25. Halloween**

Vier harte Wochen zogen ins Land. Die Auroren flogen täglich mit den Ordensmitgliedern auf Patrouille, obwohl sich Voldemort mit seinen Todessern nicht zeigte. Die Menschen hatten von den Angriffen zuvor Merlin sei Dank nichts mitbekommen und die Zauberer und Hexen waren alle in sichere, reinmagische Dörfer gezogen, und niemand wusste, wo sich der Dunkle Lord jetzt aufhielt oder warum er sich, bei seiner Liebe zum Rampenlicht, überhaupt versteckte.

Jeden zweiten Tag gaben zwei Ordensmitglieder oder Auroren Kampftraining mit dem Zauberstab und die anderen Tage wurde das Apparieren geübt, um sich im Kampf schnellstmöglich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Der Apparierschutz in Hogwarts wurde dazu aufgehoben.

Zusätzlich brütete Moody nächtelang über dem Wälzer _Der__Tod_ und machte Fortschritte. Gemeinsam mit Remus würde er nach Halloween versuchen, den Medaillon-Horkrux und danach den Becher-Horkrux zu zerstören. Minerva hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, das traditionelle Fest der Zauberer am 31. Oktober als freien Tag zu deklarieren, weil sie alle einmal eine Pause brauchten.

Harry Potter, der Junge, der seit fast einem Monat wieder Single war, wurde am Todestag seiner Eltern von einem seltsamen Geräusch geweckt. Ein kleines unscheinbares „Klick" ertönte in seinem Nachtkästchen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn um eine Minute nach Mitternacht nicht einmal ein wütender Troll, der das Schloss zertrümmerte aus seinem tiefen, seligen Schlaf geholt. Seine Zeit im Bett war ihm heilig gewesen. Aber nun, ganz alleine in den Räumlichkeiten des Schulsprechers, hörte er jeden Käfer über das Holz krabbeln und die Mäuse in den Wänden herumjagen. Das große Bett war jede Nacht kalt und leer, aber er würde nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass er überstürzt und grausam ihre Beziehung beendet hatte.

Draco hatte ihn betrogen und das allein zählte, auch wenn er den Blonden ganz tief in seinem Herzen drinnen vermisste. Diese winzig kleine Gefühlsregung hatte ihn auch dazu veranlasst, die Wahrheit etwas zu schönen, indem er behauptete, er habe Draco verlassen, weil sich der Blonde großer Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte, als er in Malfoy Manor gewesen war. Den Beischlaf mit Blaise erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe – und Dracos verblüffte Miene über seine Lüge brachte ihm eine weitere Genugtuung ein. Somit hatte Harry ihn erneut beschämt, weil er ihre Privatsphäre noch immer vor der Öffentlichkeit schützte, ganz gleich was der Blonde getan hatte.

Harry hatte Dracos schlechtes Gewissen fast greifen können und so wieder einen Sieg errungen. Ein versteckter Krieg war viel befriedigender als ein offenes blutiges Gemetzel. Harry schnaubte – seine körperliche Befriedigung war derzeit nur auf seine rechte Hand beschränkt. Zuerst hatte er überlegt, sich einen neuen Liebhaber unter den Schülern zu suchen, aber er bekam einfach Dracos Gesicht nicht aus seinen Fantasien. Auf keinen Fall würde er so tief sinken und den Blonden mit den Armreifen zu seinem Sexsklaven zu machen. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er Dracos und Blaise' Sex mit seinen Handlungen versaut hatte, denn jedes Mal, wenn er die beiden sah, wirkte es nicht so, als würde da noch was zwischen ihnen laufen. Draco war am Boden zerstört und Blaise unterhielt sich mit anderen Schülern und tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er auch, Draco mit seiner unbekümmerten Art mitzureißen, das schien aber nicht zu klappen.

Der Blonde mied jeden Kontakt und kam nur zum Essen und zum Training aus dem Kerker und auch dort hielt er sich stets abseits auf. Draco war eine lebende Leiche geworden und Harry fühlte sich bestätigt. Ohne ihn war Draco ein Nichts und vielleicht würde er ihn ja nach dem Krieg wieder zurücknehmen, wenn er erneut auf seinen Knien im Dreck angekrochen käme, wer weiß. Aber nun galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Vernichtung Voldemorts – es wurde Zeit, dass er erneut zum Held der Zaubererwelt hochgejubelt wurde. Als Baby hatte er davon nichts mitbekommen, aber jetzt war er bereit seinen Thron zu besteigen.

Beflügelt von seinem Vorhaben zog Harry die Schublade des Nachtkästchens auf, weil er wusste, dass darin das kleine verzierte altsilberne Kästchen von Mr. Fyndann mit dem bedeutungsvollen Pergament: _„__Zur__rechten__Zeit__gebe__ich__meinen__Inhalt__preis__"_ lag. Sofort bemerkte er die feine Linie, die einen Deckel abzeichnete und öffnete ihn voller Erwartung auf eine neue Wunderwaffe von Dumbledore, die ihm gegen Voldemort helfen würde.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als er den Inhalt sah. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Schlüssel mit dem Anhänger, auf dem in großen Lettern _Potter_ eingraviert war. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich und Tränen rannen plötzlich seine erhitzten Wangen hinab. Das war der Schlüsselbund seiner Eltern und sogleich der Schlüssel zu seinem wahren Zuhause. Harry wusste instinktiv, dass er damit in Godric's Hollow das Haus seiner Eltern betreten konnte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang er aus dem Bett und lief nur mit seinen schwarzen Shorts bekleidet durchs ganze Schloss in die Kerker hinab, den Schlüsselbund fest an seine Brust gepresst. Er musste mit Draco reden.

Draco lag wie fast jede Nacht wach neben seinem tief schlafenden besten Freund Blaise. Sie hatten ihren Sex genauso wie Harry vor den anderen geheim gehalten und das Ende ihrer Fickfreundschaft nicht diskutieren müssen, Blaise hatte auch so verstanden, dass er nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen konnte, und Blaise war auch von selbst nach der Trennung in sein Bett gekommen, nur um ihn festzuhalten, während er sich jede Nacht die Augen ausheulte. Blaise war einfach zu gut für diese Welt und Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen liebevollen Partner oder eine liebevolle Partnerin für ihn. Vorsichtig wand er sich aus Blaise Umarmung und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, vielleicht würde ihn das Knistern vom Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum einschläfern.

Harry stand vor der Steinwand und erste Zweifel überkamen ihn, was machte er hier? Langsam wurden seine bloßen Füße am Steinboden kalt und ein Frösteln ging durch seinen halbnackten Körper. Doch dann spürte er wieder den Schlüsselbund in seiner Hand und er sprach instinktiv einen ihm unbekannten Zauberspruch aus und die Tür zum Reich der Schlangen schwang augenblicklich auf.

Draco sprang vom Sofa hoch, als sich jemand unbefugt Einlass in das Haus Slytherin verschaffte, aber nicht McGonagall, die als einzige auch noch das Passwort kannte, stand vor ihm, sondern ... Harry.

Der Gryffindor erschrak bei Dracos Anblick. Der Körper des Blonden war ungesund abgemagert und die dunkelgrüne Short saß nur noch sehr locker auf den schmalen Hüften. Dunkle Augenringe ließen sein hübsches Gesicht um Jahre altern und die geröteten Augen sprachen für sich. Das Triumphgefühl seines Sieges über seinen Exlover verschwand schneller als ein Schnatz. Harry rang um seine Fassung und schob alle Versöhnungsgedanken beiseite, deswegen war er nicht hergekommen und wer weiß, ob er und Blaise nicht doch noch miteinander das Bett teilten.

„Das war in Dumbledores silbernen Kästchen, das uns Mr. Fyndann zum Abschied gegeben hatte." Harry trat ein und drückte Draco den Schlüsselbund in die Hand. „Damit kann ich wahrscheinlich das Haus meiner Eltern besuchen und ich wollte ..."

Harry musterte unsicher sein Gegenüber. Draco betrachtete teilnahmslos den Schlüssel und den Anhänger, und sah dann kommentarlos auf.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ..."

„... ob ich mit dir nach Godric's Hollow komme?" Draco schnaubte verächtlich und warf Harry den Schlüsselbund vor die Füße und fasste sogleich an sein brennendes Handgelenk, weil er mit Harry geredet hatte. „Verschwinde einfach von hier und ich vergesse, dass du überhaupt gefragt hast! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei wegen _sowas_ bei mir aufzukreuzen, ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung ..."

„Was heißt hier wegen _sowas_? Du verdammter Mistkerl, da geht es um mein Elternhaus, meiner einzigen Chance etwas von ihrem Leben kennen zu lernen!" Harry bebte vor Zorn.

Draco wich gekrümmt vor ihm zurück, er musste Blaise wecken, damit er das Zauberwort gegen die Armreifen aussprach, Harry hatte ja versprochen ihn verbluten zu lassen, sollte er noch einmal ein Wort an ihn richten.

„Verdammt! _Cessar_!", rief Harry schnell, als er realisierte, was gerade passierte. Dadurch dass Draco schon seit vier Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm geredet hatte, hatte er seinen Befehl ganz vergessen. „Es tut mir ..."

„Geh einfach", hauchte Draco qualvoll, als er sich an die Tür der Schlafräume lehnte. Durch seine schlechte Verfassung waren die Schmerzen schlimmer als früher, und er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er in diesem Leben weiterleben wollte oder nicht.

„_Cessar_. Ich möchte dich sehr gerne dabei haben, du bist doch jetzt meine Familie ..." Harry war näher an Draco herangetreten, berührte sachte dessen Schulter und hatte diese Worte aus seinem Herzen gesprochen und seine kalte Seite zurückgedrängt.

„Das ist jetzt vorbei, Harry", antwortete Draco mit brüchiger Stimme und hielt seine Tränen nicht zurück. „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Ich werde dich immer lieben, aber ich kann jetzt nicht, wir haben zu viel kaputt gemacht ..." Schmerzvoll griff er wieder an sein Handgelenk.

„_Cessar_", flüsterte Harry und senkte seinen Blick. „Schläfst du noch mit Blaise?"

„Nein", hauchte Draco leise. „Blaise ist nur ein guter Freund, er hätte dich nie ersetzen können ..." Zischend zog Draco die Luft ein und verstärkte wieder seinen Druck um den Armreifen.

„_Cessar_." Harry blickte noch ein letztes Mal in die verletzten silbergrauen Augen, wandte sich ab, hob den Schlüsselbund vom Boden auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Hebst du deine Befehle mir gegenüber auf?"

Harry hielt inne, als er Draco mit der zurückgekehrten Kälte in seinem Herzen antwortete: „Nein, ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir in Zukunft reden sollten und wie Moody gesagt hatte, es gibt einen Herrn und einen Sklaven bei den Armreifen und ich muss sicher stellen, dass du nicht doch noch zu Voldemort zurückkriechst. Was ich nach dem Tod Voldemorts mit dir machen werde, wird sich noch weisen. _Cessar_."

Draco blickte ihm verzweifelt hinterher, was war nur mit Harry geschehen, welches Monster hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen? Gerade eben noch wollte er ihre Beziehung kitten und dann legte er ihn wieder in Ketten und drohte ihm mit noch Schlimmerem. Gehetzt flüchtete er in sein Zimmer und schmiegte sich an Blaise, der ihn, ohne aufzuwachen, sofort fest umarmte und an sich drückte. Draco heulte stumme Tränen und war froh, dass er jetzt mit niemandem reden musste.

o O o O o O o

Aufgeregt fummelte Harry am Schlüsselloch herum und schaffte es nicht, so nah an seinem sehnlichsten Wunsch, ihn zu verwirklichen.

„Gib schon her." Hermine drängte ihn beiseite und sperrte unverzüglich die Haustür der Potters auf. Sie, Ron und Mr. Fyndann hatten ihn begleitet. Harry wollte hineinstürmen, aber Hermine hielt ihn auf: „Du weißt nicht, was dich da drinnen erwartet!"

„Albus Dumbledore war die letzte Person, die im Haus gewesen war, nachdem die Leichname geborgen worden waren. Ich denke, er hat die Räumlichkeiten auf Flüche hin untersucht. Außerdem war Voldemorts Macht durch den Schutzzauber deiner Mutter fast ausgelöscht worden", warf Mr. Fyndann ein.

„Ich finde es trotzdem noch makaber, dass gerade heute am 31. Oktober zum Todestag deiner Eltern das Kästchen aufspringt und den Schlüssel preisgibt", bemäkelte Ron.

„Dumbledores Ideen waren für alle anderen noch nie nachvollziehbar", bemerkte Harry trocken und Mr. Fyndann musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er an seine Zeit mit Albus zurückdachte.

Trotz allem schlichen sie gemeinsam mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in das Haus von James und Lily Potter. Harry ging voraus, obwohl ihn Mr. Fyndann und Hermine lieber am Ende ihrer Gruppe gesehen hätten.

Eine verschlafene Stille empfing sie. Sie waren die ersten Eindringlinge seit siebzehn Jahren. Es schien als sei die Zeit stehengeblieben, kein Staubkörnchen war auf der Kommode im Flur zu finden, dafür aber die siebzehn Jahre alten Kampfspuren, die sich in die Tapeten, den Teppich, die Möbelstücke und die Vorhänge gefressen hatten. Schwarze, böse Furchen verunstalteten das schmucke eingerichtete Einfamilienhaus. Harry wäre gerne hier aufgewachsen. Seine Eltern hatten helle Farben und schöne Muster in Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer verwendet. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und er wischte sie schnell unter seiner Brille weg, doch das half nichts. Unkontrolliert liefen sie seine Wangen hinab, je mehr sich ihm sein Elternhaus offenbarte. Hier musste sein Vater gestorben sein, der Teppich im Wohnzimmer war zwar sauber, aber es schien als würde das Haus mit ihm sprechen und ihm die ganze tragische Geschichte noch einmal erzählen.

Plötzlich spürte er Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Harry, du musst das nicht machen, ich kann auch draußen mit dir warten und Mr. Fyndann und Ron ..."

„Nein, auf diesen Augenblick habe ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewartet." Harry schluchzte. „Hier hätte ich leben sollen ... und jetzt will ich auch alles sehen." Er wandte sich zur Treppe um und sammelte sich wieder. Dort oben würde es noch schlimmer werden. Dort war seine Mutter wegen ihm gestorben, sie war gestorben um ihn – den Jungen der lebte – zu beschützen.

Mr. Fyndann räusperte sich.

„Ich werde mit Ron noch den Keller inspizieren."

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, aber Mr. Fyndann räusperte sich abermals und zog ihn mit sich.

Hermine nickte ihm dankend zu und nahm Harry bei der Hand. Die Privatsphäre würde er brauchen. Und sie wusste auch, dass er Draco jetzt noch mehr brauchen würde. Sie hatte zu Beginn versucht nachzufragen, was denn wirklich zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, aber Harry hatte ihr bis jetzt nichts erzählt. So stur und unnachgiebig kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Bei Draco war sie genauso mit ihren Fragen abgeblitzt. Es herrschte eine richtige Eiszeit zwischen den beiden und Hermine wusste ganz genau, dass es beiden mit dieser Situation nicht gut ging.

Langsam schritt Harry die Holztreppe mit Hermine hinauf. Selbst hier hatte Voldemort schon die Familienbilder mit einem Fluch gequält. Harry betrachtete die zersplitterten Gläser und Rahmen, aber die Bewohner waren nicht mehr zu sehen, sie mussten in ein anderes ihrer Bilder geflüchtet sein. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit konnte er sich von den leeren Rahmen losreißen und betrat den ersten Stock. Auch hier sah er an jeder Tür eine schwarze Fluchspur. Voldemort hatte sich überall gewaltsam Zutritt verschafft, um ihn zu töten. Irritiert wandte er sich zur Treppe um, im ganzen Vorraum gab es keine Spuren. Seine Mutter hatte sich anscheinend nicht gewehrt oder sie hatte sich nicht wehren können, weil sie ihn im Arm gehalten hatte? Harry schwankte, als er plötzlich alles vor sich sah, aber nicht als Zuschauer, sondern als Voldemort selbst. Abstellkammer, Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, Kinderzimmer, nacheinander hatte er jede Tür aufgesprengt und das Schreien von Lily Potter in seinen empfindlichen Schlangenohren genossen. Mit geschmeidigen siegessicheren Schritten hatte er dann schließlich das Kinderzimmer betreten und die bettelnde Mutter und das Kind aus der Prophezeiung endlich vor seinem Zauberstarb gehabt. Doch dann war die Welt schwarz geworden.

Hermine kreischte so laut, dass Ron und Mr. Fyndann sogleich in den ersten Stock apparierten. Harry lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seinem Kinderzimmer am Boden und Hermine versuchte ihn wachzurütteln.

„Was ist hier geschehen!" Mr. Fyndann suchte mit gezogenem Zauberstab alles nach Eindringlingen ab.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Harry ist auf einmal schnurstracks in dieses Zimmer gelaufen und dann wie tot umgefallen", schluchzte Hermine.

Ron hatte sich an der Suche nach Feinden beteiligt und kam wieder unter dem Gitterbett mit einem glänzenden Diadem hervor.

„Ich hab das gerade gefunden ..."

„Pass auf Ron! Das ist das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw, das muss der fehlende Horkrux sein!", rief Hermine aufgebracht, da sie sich nach Artefakten aus dem Hause Ravenclaw und Gryffindor erkundigt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder doch lieber weinen sollte. Mr. Fyndann untersuchte Harry nach äußerlichen und dann nach innerlichen Verletzungen mit dem Zauberstab ab, doch er wachte nicht auf.

„Ihr bringt Harry sofort nach Hogwarts und ich werde das Haus noch einmal genauestens untersuchen und euch dann eine Eule schicken. Haltet mich über Harrys Gesundheitszustand auf dem Laufenden."

Hermine und Ron nickten betroffen und ergriffen Harrys Hände. Sie verabschiedeten sich still von dem alten Zauberer und verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall.

Edvard blickte sich um und hoffte, dass Harry Potter auch ein zweites Mal Voldemorts Angriff überlebte. Dumbledore hatte dieses Haus nicht ohne Grund verschlossen. Die Erinnerungen hier drinnen waren einfach zu mächtig.

o O o O o

Halloween, das traditionelle Fest der Zauberer am 31. Oktober, wurde von fast allen Hogwartsbewohnern freudig gefeiert. Die besten Verkleidungen wurden prämiert und die Hauselfen hatten sich mit einem vorzüglichen Festmahl selbst übertroffen. Nur zwei Bewohner waren dem Fest ferngeblieben. Draco hatte sich den ganzen Tag, nach dem Gespräch mit Harry um Mitternacht, im Zimmer verbarrikadiert und war dann nur einmal in Versuchung geraten das Slytherinhaus zu verlassen, als er von Harrys Unfall gehört hatte. Blaise hatte ihm erzählt, dass Hermine und Ron mit dem leblosen Helden am Vormittag von Godric's Hollow zurück gekehrt waren. Danach hatte ihn Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel abgeschottet und niemandem zu ihm gelassen.

McGonagall hatte trotzdem auf das Fest bestanden und Blaise war gerade vor wenigen Minuten mit seiner geheimen Verabredung hingegangen. Draco hielt es nicht mehr in seinen vier Wänden aus. Auch wenn Harry heute schon wieder der größte Mistkerl auf Erden gewesen war, konnte er nicht hier herumsitzen und auf gute Neuigkeiten hoffen. Entschlossen zog er seinen schwarzen Umhang an und sprach einen _Desillusionszauber_ über sich. Mit lautlosen Schritten erreichte er den Krankenflügel und konnte Merlin sei Dank das verzauberte Türschloss öffnen. Madame Pomfrey war auf ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Kämmerchen eingeschlafen und Draco lief auf Harrys Bett zu und verschwand hinter dem Sichtschutzvorhang. Mehr tot als lebendig lag sein Liebster in den weißen Laken und Draco strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Harrys Narbe glühte unter seinen Fingern.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen? Warum kann es nicht so sein wie früher?" Eine winzige Träne tropfte von dem Blonden auf Harrys Wange.

„Bitte komm wieder zurück zu uns." Er ignorierte den Schmerz des Armreifens, da er Harry erneut unerlaubt angesprochen hatte, und drückte verzweifelt Harrys eiskalte Finger.

„Wir brauchen dich ... ich brauche dich." Draco schluckte hart und Harry öffnete plötzlich seine Lider. Smaragdgrün vermischte sich mit Silbergrau. Erschrocken apparierte Draco ins Haus der Schlangen zurück.

* * *

TBC nächste Woche


	27. 26 Horkruxe  Die todbringenden Gegenst

**Hi liebe Leser!**

**Vielen lieben Dank an Reni - meine treue Reviewerin!**

***dich ganz doll drück und dir dankesschoki hinstell***

**Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Eure Lady**

* * *

**26. Horkruxe - Die todbringenden Gegenstände**

„Guten Morgen, Harry, schön, dass es dir schon besser geht." Hermine begrüßte ihn jeden Tag mit den gleichen Worten und das schon seit einer Woche. Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall und Moody hatten darauf bestanden, dass er zur Beobachtung hierbleiben musste, nachdem er unerwartet am Samstagmorgen aufgewacht war. Natürlich hatte er ihnen verschwiegen, dass ihn Dracos liebevolle Stimme schon Freitagnacht von den Toten zurückgeholt hatte.

Er wusste noch immer nicht, wo er gewesen war, er wusste nur, dass er nicht mehr dorthin zurückwollte. Aber er konnte Draco nicht danken, der Blonde versuchte wohl mit allen Mitteln ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Befehle zurückzunehmen, damit er mit Blaise fortlaufen konnte. Nein, so einfach wurde man einen Potter nicht los, so einfach würde er ihm nicht vergeben und ihn vielleicht zurücknehmen. Wer wusste denn schon, was so ein hinterlistiger Slytherin dachte?

„Mr. Potter, Sie können heute die Krankenstation verlassen, die Untersuchungsergebnisse von gestern waren positiv. Ihre Bewusstlosigkeit wird nun mit Sicherheit keine Folgeschäden mehr hervorrufen." Madame Pomfrey legte ihm seine gewaschenen Sachen auf die Bettdecke und ging in ihr Kämmerchen zurück.

„Endlich, ich hätte es keine Minute mehr länger ausgehalten." Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Hermine würdest du mich bitte anziehen lassen, ich komme schon alleine klar."

Hermine zögerte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was ist los, sag es mir, ich weiß doch, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst."

Sie seufzte auf.

„Okay, flipp aber nicht aus. Wir hatten alle ein Verbot dir irgendwelche Nachrichten zu erzählen, die dich aufregen würden, aber jetzt muss ich dich einfach vorwarnen, damit du nicht gleich jemanden verfluchst, wenn du deinen Zauberstab wieder hast."

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und er starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Was kann denn so schlimm sein, dass ich ..."

„Ginny und Blaise sind zusammen und das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw ist kein Horkrux." Hermine huschte aus dem Sichtschutz.

„WAS!", donnerte Harry und sprang ihr im Krankenflügelnachthemd nach.

„Harry, ganz ruhig ..."

„.!" Harry schnaubte aufgebracht. „Dieser Kerl muss wohl alles nach mir ficken, haben meine Expartner denn keinen Anstand!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass Draco damals nach unserer Trennung im vierten Schuljahr mit Blaise ins Bett gestiegen ist." Fast hätte er sich verplappert und das wollte er unbedingt vermeiden, ihr Geheimnis könnte auch weiterhin von Vorteil für ihn sein.

Hermine musste ein Glucksen unterdrücken.

„Was ist bitteschön so lustig?" Harry würde gleich explodieren, wie früher Nevilles Kessel im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Verlegen räusperte sie sich und hustete ihren aufkommenden Lachanfall hinunter.

„Soviel ich weiß, sind deine Expartner schon alt genug und können selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie ins Bett gehen und wie du schon richtig gesagt hast, sind sie deine EX-Partner. Hättest du sie nicht verlassen, wären sie auch nicht mit Blaise zusammen gewesen."

Seine mächtige dunkle Seite brach instinktiv hervor und seine grünen Augen glommen kurz rot auf, aber in letzter Sekunde hielt er seinen Ärger doch noch im Zaum, bevor er sich verplappert hätte, dass Draco auch mit Blaise Sex gehabt hatte, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren. Kommentarlos drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder hinter dem Sichtschutz, um sich anzuziehen.

Hermine blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal, hatte sie sich getäuscht oder hatten Harrys Augen eben rot aufgeleuchtet?

o O o O o

Den ganzen Tag über wurde wieder mit den Auroren trainiert, aber keiner der Bewohner Hogwarts konnte sich gut darauf konzentrieren. Moody und Remus wollten heute endlich das Medaillon und den Becher zerstören, sie hatten mit Hilfe des Buches _Der__Tod_ einen neuen Gegenzauberspruch verfasst.

Harry dachte zwar auch an die Horkruxe, aber Blaise Zabini hätte er im Augenblick viel lieber zerstört. Wenn ihm niemand glauben wollte, dass Blaise eine Schlampe war, dann sollten sie es selber herausfinden, darum ignorierte er nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Krankenflügel alle eiskalt. Er brauchte keine Freunde, Voldemort musste er sowieso alleine herausfordern. Hermines giftige Blicke waren mit seiner neuen starken Magie leicht zu ertragen. Er schleuderte seinen Trainingspartner Lee Jordan ohne jede Vorsicht durch den Raum. Jeder seiner Angriffe traf den älteren Schüler hart und Harry langweilte sich zunehmend.

Die Zeit verging und in einer Stunde würde die Große Halle wieder für das Abendessen hergerichtet werden, also beschloss Harry den Auror Savage zu fragen, ob er nicht einmal gegen ihn kämpfen könnte, er brauchte unbedingt einen neuen ebenbürtigen Gegner.

Plötzlich wurde die Flügeltür aufgestoßen und Remus stürzte in zerfetzten, blutüberströmten Kleidern in den Saal.

„Tot! Tot! Mad Eye ... ist ...", schluchzend brach der ehemalige Lehrer vor seinen einstigen Schülern zu Boden. „Tot, er ist tot!"

Die Mädchen kreischten auf und alle redeten durcheinander und liefen auf ihn zu.

Nur Harry bahnte sich ohne jegliches Gefühl seinen Weg durch die Menge.

„Was ist mit den Horkruxen?", fragte er Remus, ohne auf Moodys Tod oder Remus Wunden einzugehen.

„Wie kannst du jetzt danach fragen?", platzte Hermine wütend heraus. „Ein Menschenleben ist viel wichtiger als diese blöden Horkruxe!"

Harrys Augen blitzten rot auf.

„Weil, sonst ..."

„Sie sind vernichtet", unterbrach Remus sie, „alle beide. Sie haben sich gewehrt, Voldemorts dunkle Seelenteile haben uns angegriffen und ihn dabei ... getötet." Remus Stimme versagte.

McGonagall apparierte mitten in die Schar, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey.

„Alle aus dem Weg. Professor Lupin muss sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden."

Bedrückt wichen die Schüler, Auroren und die Ordensmitglieder zurück, die schreckliche Nachricht hatte sie alle in die Halle gelockt.

Pomfrey zauberte sofort eine fliegende Trage herbei und McGonagall ließ Remus mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf schweben. Sie schnallten ihn fest und eilten mit den anderen Professoren in den Krankenflügel.

„Alle anderen bleiben hier! Nur die Auroren werden nach Mad-Eye sehen" Savage duldete keinen Widerspruch, ließ die vier Haustische und die Bänke wieder erscheinen und ging mit Williamson in Richtung Kerker davon.

Harry trat durch die geöffnete Klassenzimmertür im Kerker. Moody lag links an der Wand und die beiden Horkruxe lagen rechts vorne bei der Tafel. Die Stühle und Tische waren an der Wand gegenüber gestapelt worden. Schwarze Fluchspuren waren überall zu sehen und ein verbrannter Geruch vermischte sich langsam mit dem Tod. Die Leiche war noch frisch, der Körper noch warm und das Blut floss noch in den alten Adern. Aber bald würde sich das ändern. Der Duft des Todes und der Verwesung würde bald alles andere überdecken. Harry fühlte sich hier wie Zuhause, diese schreckliche Atmosphäre beruhigte ihn innerlich. Tot. Sein Erzfeind Voldemort war seinem Tod ein Stückchen näher gerückt und Moody, der lästige Schnüffler war aus dem Weg geräumt.

Zielstrebig wandte Harry sich den kaputten Horkruxen zu. Der Becher und das Medaillon hatten Risse, aber ihre Form hatten sie noch erhalten. Sobald Harry sie in seinen Händen hielt, wusste er, dass Voldemorts Seelenteile tot waren. Die schwarze Magie war verschwunden und er spürte kein aufregendes Kribbeln mehr in seinen Fingern, wenn er sie anfasste. Harry lächelte und betrachtete nun wieder Moody Leichnam. Interessiert schritt er wieder zurück und sah zu, wie der menschliche Körper langsam aber sicher verfallen würde.

Menschen sind so schwach, der menschliche Körper ist viel schwächer als der menschliche Geist. Der Tod war eine schreckliche Sache – der eigene Tod – dachte Harry. Er durfte nicht sterben, er wollte nicht so kampflos seinen Körper hergeben, aber der Körper war das schwächste Glied. Die Seele war die Lösung. Voldemort hatte das schon vor Jahrzehnten herausgefunden! Harry fixierte die kaputten Horkruxe in seinen Händen. Ewiges Leben. Unsterblichkeit. Macht. Harry sah wieder auf und fasste einen Entschluss. Voldemort würde sterben und er selbst ewig leben.

Ein eigener Horkrux war des Rätsels Lösung. Einer würde genügen, sonst würde er zu so einer hässlichen Schlange wie Voldemort werden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte es übertrieben und er, Harry Potter, _der__Junge__der__schon__einmal__überlebt__hatte_, würde es richtig machen. Ein Leben für seine Unsterblichkeit. Blaise. Blaise würde einen qualvollen Tod sterben und ihm endlich Genugtuung verschaffen. Harry grinste über seinen perfekten Plan und seine smaragdgrünen Augen färbten sich in ein dunkles schlammiges Braun, mit einem leichten Rotton.

„Potter, was machst du hier? Alle Schüler sollten in der Großen Halle bleiben!" Savage und Williamson standen stinkwütend in der Tür.

„Das hier ist keine Schule und ich bin kein Schüler mehr." Harrys ruhige, bedrohliche Stimme ließ die beiden gestandenen Auroren unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

„Es ist schon seit meinem ersten Lebensjahr meine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu töten und das werde ich auch tun. Aber meinen Feind kann ich nur töten, wenn ich alles über ihn weiß, also hört auf mich wie einen kleinen Schuljungen zu behandeln. Moody ist tapfer im Kampf gestorben und daher übernehme ich jetzt die Führung. Wir werden hart weitertrainieren und das ganze Schloss nach einem Gegenstand aus Gryffindor absuchen, da das Diadem aus Rawenclaw keines war. Nagini werden wir töten, wenn wir in Voldemorts Versteck einfallen."

„Wer das Kommando übernehmen wird, werden wir gemeinsam mit McGonagall ..." Savage konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, weil er plötzlich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, an die Wand knallte und dann neben Moody zu Boden fiel. Williamson zog sofort seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry war mit seiner Stablosen Magie schneller und warf ihn ebenfalls gegen die Wand. Entgeistert starrten die Auroren zu ihm auf.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen meine Magie beim Training perfektioniert, weil ich den Kampf mit Voldemort überleben will. Hört auf mich anzugreifen, wir müssen zusammenhalten und gemeinsam gegen unseren wahren Feind antreten." Harrys dunkle Augen leuchteten kurz rot auf und die Auroren nickten nur noch eingeschüchtert.

Potter war verdammt stark geworden und gegen Voldemort brauchten sie ihn.

„Geht in Ordnung", antwortete Savage, als er aufstand. „In diesem Krieg brauchen wir eine starke Führungskraft und wie ich sehe, hast du dich zu einem hervorragenden Zauberer entwickelt. Du hast bis jetzt auch als Einziger mehrere Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord überlebt."

Williamson zeigte seine Zustimmung mit einem Brummen und baute sich neben seinem Kollegen auf.

„Sehr gut", strahlte Harry die beiden triumphierend an. „Heute beim Abendessen werde ich es allen verkünden, und bis dahin werde ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Horkrux konzentrieren. Ich werde in Dumbledores Büro anfangen und wünsche nicht gestört zu werden." Mit diesen Worten apparierte er, die beiden zerstörten Horkruxe in der Hand, in das Büro seines ehemaligen Mentors.

o O o O o

Ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel ging durch die Große Halle beim Abendessen. Es gingen, seit Moodys Tod und seitdem Professor Lupin so schwer verletzt worden war, die wildesten Gerüchte um. Den ganzen Tag hatte man die ehemaligen Schüler im Dunkeln gelassen. Savage hatte ihnen nur mitgeteilt, dass es am Abend eine Ankündigung und nach dem Mahl, Moodys Begräbnis geben würde.

Kraftvoll schwangen die mächtigen Flügeltüren gleichzeitig auf und alle verstummten augenblicklich. Ein hochgewachsener, blendend aussehender Mann schritt würdevoll in seiner mitternachtsschwarzen Zaubererrobe herein. Seine verschränkten Hände waren in den eleganten weiten Ärmeln versunken und sein Haupt trug er stolz erhoben. Erst beim zweiten Blick erkannten sie, dass es sich um einen gänzlich verwandelten Harry Potter handelte. Früher trug er Schulroben, alte Muggelkleidung und erst vor kurzem neue stylische Designerklamotten, aber jetzt sah er aus wie eine Jungversion von Dumbledore. Gebannt hielt die Menge den Atem an bis der neue Potter beim Lehrertisch angekommen war und auf Dumbledores leicht erhobenen Stuhl Platz nahm.

„Liebe Mitstreiter der guten Seite", Harrys pathetische Worte brachte wieder Leben in die Menge, „es herrscht eine dunkle Zeit. Erst vor wenigen Monaten mussten wir meinen Mentor und väterlichen Freund Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore zu Grabe tragen und heute müssen wir uns von einem der größten Krieger der Geschichte verabschieden, der Voldemort schon in seinem ersten und zweiten Leben bekämpft hatte. Aber Moodys Tod ist keine Niederlage, selbst im Tod hat er über den Dunklen Lord gesiegt, weil er zwei Horkruxe zerstört hat."

Harry machte eine bewusste Pause und blickte bedächtig in die Runde. Erneut war kein Mucks zu hören, alle lauschten gebannt. Alle dachten jetzt an ihn, er war jetzt die wichtigste Person und genauso sollte es bleiben, sie alle sollten auf Knien zu ihm kriechen und ihm ihre Loyalität schwören und dann würde er ihnen sein Zeichen auf die rechte Handfläche brennen. Aber keinen geschmacklosen Totenkopf mit Schlange, wie Voldemort, sondern einen strahlenden Gryffindor-Löwen. Ja, er würde sich nie verstecken sondern in der Sonne stehen, um von allen gesehen und bewundert zu werden. Sie sollen ihn lieben und anbeten. Harry grinste innerlich, weil sie schon jetzt an seinen Lippen hingen.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zurück und blieb kurz an Blaise hängen. Er war wirklich schön, eine südländische Schönheit. Vielleicht sollte er zuvor noch mit ihm spielen, ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen, bis Blaise ihn mit seinem Schwanz im Mund anflehte ihn endlich zu nehmen, ihn richtig fest durchzuficken. Harry wurde hart unter seiner weiten Robe. Diese umständlichen Dinger hatten also auch ihre Vorteile. Wenn Blaise schon mit allen ins Bett stieg, wieso dann nicht auch mit ihm? Ja, er, Harry Potter, wollte der letzte Fick in Blaise' Leben sein. Langsam wanderte sein Blick weiter und er setzte sein Rede fort.

„Ich habe das Medaillon und den Becher selbst geprüft, die Seelenteile sind vernichtet und Voldemort ist seinem Tod näher als er denkt. Lasst uns nun gemeinsam, als Einheit zusammenhalten, alte Streitereien vergessen und einander vergeben. Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark!" Demonstrativ streckte Harry seine Hände in die Höhe und ein rauschender Applaus folgte. Harry lächelte triumphierend in die Runde.

„Lasst uns nun unser Mahl einnehmen und danach Alastor Moody die letzte Ehre erweisen. Morgen werden wir dann weiter trainieren und das ganze Schloss mit Hilfe der Hauselfen nach Gegenständen aus Gryffindor absuchen, die ein Horkrux sein könnten. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es ganz in unserer Nähe sein muss."

Die Menge nickte ihm stumm zu und alle aßen schweigsam, wegen dem nachfolgendem Begräbnis.

o O o O o O o

Ein langer Lichterzug erhellte das Hogwartsgelände, wie ein Laternenumzug aus unschuldigen Muggelkindertagen, dachte Harry, oder wie ein riesiger Basilisk der sich durchs Unterholz schlängelte, sich seiner Beute näherte und dann unerbittlich zuschlug. Harrys Augen blitzen kurz rot auf. Ja, heute Nacht würde er noch seinen Köder auslegen. Alle versammelten sich rund um Dumbledores Grabmal, wo gleich nebenan ein weiteres Grabmal für Moody errichtet worden war. Jetzt musste nur noch Voldemort unter der Erde verscharrt werden und dann war Harrys Weg frei. Niemals würde jemand an sein eigenes Grab kommen, denn er würde ewig leben, ewig jung und schön sein.

Williamson hielt eine Gedenkrede, bevor jeder Einzelne auf seine Weise von Moody Abschied nahm. Er war kein leichter Charakter gewesen, aber er hatte auch schon viel zu viele schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben erlebt. Sein Leben war der Kampf und genauso war er auch gestorben.

Harry postierte sich neben dem Grab und nickte allen zu und sah ihnen fest in die Augen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, sie nahmen ihn als Anführer an und würden ihm bedingungslos folgen. Draco ignorierte ihn aber, doch das war nicht von Belang, zuerst musste sich Harry um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern, bevor er Draco wieder zu sich zurückholen konnte. Doch wenn sein Plan aufging, würde Draco wieder freiwillig und ganz demütig in seine Arme fallen. Harry war nicht Voldemort, er wollte seine Anhänger nicht bedrohen, sie sollten freiwillig zu ihm kommen.

Als Blaise an der Reihe war, fragte Harry leise: „Können wir kurz reden?"

Blaise sah sich um, die meisten waren schon im Schloss zurück und Ginny war hinter ihm am Grab. Er nickte Potter kurz zu und sie gingen ein Stück in Richtung See davon.

Harry hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich möchte gerne, dass wir als Team arbeiten und uns nicht in den eigenen Reihen bekämpfen."

Blaise zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er hatte sogar schon zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab griffbereit gehabt, um sich gegen Potters Angriff wehren zu können.

„Was ist mit Draco?", fragte Blaise misstrauisch.

Harry senkte betreten kurz seinen Blick.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, dass er wieder mit mir redet, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Wir dürfen Voldemort keine Angriffsfläche bieten."

Blaise war zwar noch skeptisch, aber er beschloss erst einmal auf Potters Friedensangebot einzugehen und schlug mit seiner Hand ein.

„Okay, lass uns noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Aber nur, wenn du dich bei Draco genauso entschuldigst und ihr eure Beziehung wieder in den Griff bekommt. Es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut."

„Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass alles wieder so wird wie früher, nur der Krieg und meine Verantwortung machen mich einfach fertig und ich ..." Harry löste ihre Hände und wischte verzweifelt über seine Augen.

„Schon okay, Potter, nach dem Krieg wird es für euch beide leichter, weil ihr dann diese verdammten Fesseln los seid.

Harry nickte stumm und sah Blaise mit leicht zugeschwollenen Augen an.

„Würdest du mir in den nächsten Wochen einmal helfen Blaise? Ich habe in Salazars Buch eine Stelle gefunden, die ich gerne einmal einem Slytherin gezeigt hätte, dessen Ahnenreihe auch schon weit zurückreicht."

Verwunderung spiegelte sich in Blaise' Zügen. „Klar doch, ich helfe dir gerne, wenn wir Voldemort so schneller aus unseren Leben schaffen können."

Harry strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Danke, ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert hast und mir auch noch helfen willst."

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte die letzten Trauergäste und auch Blaise, der sich gerade von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Harry war ganz alleine zurückgeblieben und genoss seinen ersten Sieg. Blaise Zabini, Schönling von Slytherin und Hure seiner Expartner war in seine Falle getappt. Ein bösartiges Grinsen verunstaltete Harrys Züge und seine Augen leuchteten in einem hellen starken Rot auf. Er konnte den Besuch von Blaise gar nicht mehr erwarten. Es würde der letzte leidenschaftliche Fick und der letzte Atemzug des Schönlings sein, wenn er ihn danach zu Tode folterte, um seinen ersten und einzigen Horkrux zu erschaffen.

* * *

TBC … nächste Woche.

*Beruhigungstee hinstell*


	28. 27 Schreckliche Erkenntnisse

**Hi liebe Leser!**

Flott geht es weiter und bald wird die Story auch schon wieder zu Ende sein. *seufz*

Nach 33 Chaps ist Schluss – also genießt noch die letzten Chaps.

Vielen lieben Dank an Reni für dein tolles Review!

Wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende!

**Lg,**

**Eure Lady**

* * *

**27. Schreckliche Erkenntnisse**

Blaise küsste Ginny hingebungsvoll und presste seinen nackten, heißen Körper verlangend auf ihren. Guten-Morgen-Sex liebte er und ihre geöffneten Beine waren jedes Mal sein Himmelstor und er weilte zuvor noch gerne in der Hölle, um jeden Atemzug mit ihrer und seiner Erwartung zu spielen. Sie waren erst seit sechs kurzen Wochen zusammen, aber sie liebten sich als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Nie zuvor hätte er geglaubt, dass eine waschechte Gryffindor-Schülerin so einfallsreich im Bett sein kann, besonders nicht die brav wirkende Ginevra Weasley.

Blaise lächelte zufrieden und wusste, dass er mit ihr genau das richtige Mädchen getroffen hatte. Er war zwar bisexuell, aber außer Draco hatte ihm nie ein Mann so gut gefallen, um ihn als Partner zu wollen. Bei dem Gedanken an Draco meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Potters Friedensangebot war jetzt einige Zeit her und heute Abend würde er sich mit ihm treffen, aber seinem besten Freund hatte er davon noch nichts erzählt. Er wusste auch nicht, ob Potter schon mit Draco geredet hatte, obwohl Draco das sicher wütend erwähnt hätte. Doch sein bester Freund zog sich in letzter Zeit immer weiter zurück, auch vor ihm. Das lag sicher an seiner Beziehung zu Ginny. Draco war zwar nicht eifersüchtig, weil er sowieso seinen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor liebte, aber er hielt sich anscheinend für das dritte Rad am Wagen.

„Woran denkst du mein Liebster?"

Blaise realisierte, dass er seine Augen beim Küssen starr auf die Wand gerichtet hatte.

„Tut mit leid", seufzte er betroffen. „Potter hat sich nach Moodys Begräbnis bei mir entschuldigt und mir seine Freundschaft angeboten."

„Das ist doch schön. Ich hab mir gleich gedacht, dass er sich wieder zum Besseren gewandelt hat, seitdem er die Führung des Ordens und der Auroren übernommen hat. Er trainiert hart mit uns und kümmert sich um jeden. Es ist ihm wichtig, dass wir gut auf den Kampf vorbereitet sind, um uns nicht zu verletzen."

Blaise legte sich neben Ginny und streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch.

„Ja, das stimmt alles, aber ich ..."

„Du hast Draco davon nichts erzählt."

Betroffen schüttelte Blaise seinen Kopf und vergrub ihn an ihrer Schulter.

„Potter hat versprochen auch mit Draco zu reden, ihren Streit zu begraben. Harry will wieder ihre Beziehung zurück."

Ginny legte ihre hübsche Stirn in Falten.

„So wie sich Draco verhält, dürften sie noch nicht miteinander geredet haben. Er meidet jeden Kontakt mit Harry und den anderen. Selbst uns meidet er schon. Vielleicht hat Harry doch mit ihm geredet und es ist wieder nach hinten losgegangen."

Blaise hob seinen Kopf und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht, aber wenn sie geredet hätten, hätte mir Draco das schon längst erzählt. Wie es aussieht, gibt Draco Harry keine Chance für ein Gespräch und ich fühle mich jetzt schlecht, weil Harry mit mir geredet hat. Ich soll ihn heute Abend in seinem Zimmer treffen und ihm bei Salazars Buch weiterhelfen."

„Dann rede du mit Draco, nachdem du bei Harry warst und erkläre ihm, dass er sich wirklich geändert hat."

Seufzend kuschelte er sich erneut an seine Freundin.

„Warum muss das bei den beiden so schwierig sein?"

Ginny grinste und ihre geschickten Finger strichen über Blaise' Rücken, den Po hinab und dann nach vorne.

Stöhnend hob Blaise sein Becken an, um ihr mehr Raum zu geben und fixierte ihre wunderschönen schokobraunen Augen leidenschaftlich.

„Schön, dass es bei uns nicht schwierig ist", flüsterte Blaise und küsste Ginny verlangend und sie machten dort weiter, wo sie zuvor aufgehört hatten.

o O o O o O o

Schlaftrunken saßen die Schüler und die Erwachsenen wie jeden Tag beim Frühstück. Das Kampftraining war hart und ermüdend, darum hatte Harry einen abwechslungsreichen Zeitplan mit McGonagall entwickelt, der ab dieser Woche zum Einsatz kommen würde: Apparierübungen, Flugstunden, Verteidigung mit und ohne Zauberstab, Ausdauertraining und freie Vor- oder Nachmittage. Denn wenn sie zu müde waren, hätte Voldemort mit seiner Meute ein leichtes Spiel. Trotz der gefährlichen Zeit, in der sich die Zauberer und Hexen versteckten und nur in kleinen Gruppen die Häuser verließen, um einkaufen zu gehen, brachte das Ministerium täglich den Tagespropheten heraus. Die Bevölkerung sollte so gut wie möglich informiert werden.

Die Posteulen flogen über die Häusertische und brachten vereinzelt Briefe oder Päckchen. Bevor sie die Hogwarts-Schutzzauber durchfliegen konnten, wurden sie und ihre Fracht jedes Mal zur Sicherheit mit einem Zauber von den Auroren durchleuchtet.

Harry trank einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und entrollte sein Exemplar des Propheten. Geschockt sprang er auf und richtete seine bloße Handfläche auf die erste Seite. Die Ränder fingen an zu kokeln und feiner Rauch kräuselte an den Ecken empor. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und atmete dreimal tief ein und aus. Es ist nur ein Foto. Verdammt, es ist nicht nur ein Foto! Voldemorts triumphales, schreckliches Lachen füllte fast die Hälfte der Titelseite aus und darüber prangte die Schlagzeile: _Neuer__Minister__Lord__Voldemort__öffnet__Askabans__Tore._

An den Tischen spielte sich Ähnliches ab. Jetzt wussten sie, warum es so lange Zeit um ihren Erzfeind still gewesen war, er hatte das Ministerium infiltriert und dann von innen übernommen. Wer weiß, wie viele gute Zauberer dabei ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Harry überflog den Artikel und blätterte weiter. Die schlimmsten Askaban-Insassen schrieen und polterten wie verrückt auf der Doppelseite in ihren Bildern herum. Der Schriftzug: _Unschuldige__-__endlich__frei_ prangte darüber. Entschlossen faltete er die Zeitung, ließ sein Frühstück stehen und winkte Blaise zu sich heran, als er die Flügeltür der Großen Halle erreichte. Der Slytherin folgt ihm sogleich auf den Gang hinaus.

„Die Zeit drängt, bleibt es bei unserem Treffen heute Abend um Sieben bei mir?"

Blaise nickte ernst, auch er hatte den Propheten gelesen.

„Geht klar, Potter, gemeinsam werden wir Voldemort aufhalten."

Harry lächelte dankbar und verabschiedete sich, um in seinem Zimmer alles für die Erschaffung seines Horkruxes vorzubereiten. Ganz recht, der schöne Blaise machte ihn unsterblich und dann tötete er den Dunklen Lord.

o O o O o O o

Draco stapfte durch den hohen Schnee. So langsam er mit seinen Füßen vorwärts kam, umso schneller rasten seine Gedanken im Kreis. Blaise hatte ihn unsanft zu Mittag aus dem Bett geworfen und ihm den Tagespropheten vor die verschlafenen Augen gehalten. Daraufhin hatte er Kreachers tägliches Mittagessen unberührt in seinem Zimmer stehen lassen. Er nahm die Mahlzeiten immer alleine ein und zeigte sich nur mehr zu den Trainingsstunden. Er hatte sich entschlossen, alle so gut es ging zu meiden, da für ihn nur noch Eines wichtig war, seine magische Fessel loszuwerden. Wochenlang hatte er noch einmal im Alleingang die Hogwarts-Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt und ein paar alte Folianten über magische Fesseln entdeckt.

Damals mit Blaise hatte er ausschließlich nach dem blauen Samtbuch der Mondmagier gesucht und sich auf dem Tisch mit dem Slytherin vergnügt. So schön die Erinnerungen auch waren, so erzeugten sie auch genauso viel Schmerz. Jetzt hatte er Harry und Blaise verloren. Harry, weil er nicht mehr er selbst war und Blaise, weil er endlich seine wahre Liebe gefunden hatte.

Doch seine ganzen Sorgen und Probleme waren nichts zu den Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium. Voldemort war nun an der Macht, Harry stand jetzt ganz oben auf seiner Abschussliste und Askabans schlimmster Abschaum wütete in seinem Namen in der Zaubererwelt herum.

Draco hielt am See an. Das Wasser lag ruhig vor ihm, an den Rändern bildete sich eine dünne Eisschicht. Das Wetter war für Mitte Dezember noch relativ warm. Er erinnerte sich wehmütig an das Schlittschuhlaufen in seinem ersten Schuljahr. Damals war seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn voller Stolz zu Weihnachten in Malfoy Manor empfangen. Lucius Malfoy war ein strenger und fordernder Vater, der nur die besten Noten lobte und schlechte Leistungen hart bestrafte. Trotzdem hatte Draco so sehr darauf gehofft wenigstens ihn wieder zu sehen, nachdem seine Mutter unter Voldemorts Folter gestorben war. Aber diese Hoffnung schien nun auch zerschlagen. Voldemort hatte ihn sicher von Askaban in seine private Folterkammer bringen lassen, da er das Horkrux-Tagebuch so leichtsinnig für seine Zwecke verwendet hatte. Jetzt war er ganz alleine, eine Waise, genauso wie Harry.

Ein neuer Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf. Was wäre, wenn sein Vater vor Voldemort wieder im Staub kroch und er nun Jagd auf seinen Sohn machte, weil er ein Versager war, der es nicht geschafft hatte Dumbledore zu töten, der aus dem Gefängnis des Lords geflohen war, der schwul war, mit Potter ins Bett gestiegen war und sich von diesem mit der magischen Fessel unterwerfen hatte lassen. Verdammt! Sein Vater würde ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen, weil er sich reinblütige Nachfahren wünschte und stets behauptet hatte, dass nur Schlammblüter Schwuchteln waren.

Angst kroch wie die Kälte seine klammen Glieder empor, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein Erzeuger mit dem _Avada_ sein Leben wieder zurücknehmen würde. Draco würgte verzweifelt, aber sein leerer Magen gab nichts her. Alles was er wollte, war sich seinem letzten Elternteil in die Arme zu werfen und zu heulen, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte. Mittlerweile verstand er Harry immer besser, er war sein ganzes Leben lang alleine gewesen und dann hatte Draco ihn auch noch verlassen. Da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann Harrys Trauer in Wut umschlagen würde. Er musste unbedingt mit seinem Ex reden, ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Doch zuerst brauchte er seinen besten Freund. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zusehends und Draco fragte sich, wie lange er schon auf dem Hogwartsgelände herumgeirrt war.

o O o O o O o

"Hi, Draco!" Ginny öffnete ihm die Tür zu Blaise' neuem Zimmer, das er im Slytherinhaus bezogen hatte, seitdem er mit der Rothaarigen zusammen war.

„Ist Blaise da?"

„Nein, Blaise ist vor einer Stunde zu ..." Sie verstummte und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Was? Wo ist er hingegangen?" Draco durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blicken.

Sie seufzte auf und sah ihm direkt in die silbergrauen Augen.

„Er ist bei Harry."

Draco stolperte zwei Schritte zurück, als hätte sie ihn heftig ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Was?", keuchte er verständnislos.

„Harry hat sich bei Blaise entschuldigt und nun hilft er ihm beim Kampf gegen Voldemort."

Ungläubig starrte er sie an, bevor er kommentarlos davoneilte.

Draco klopfte an Harrys Tür. Er musste es einfach wissen, er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Ginny ihn belogen hatte, aber er konnte keine Erklärung finden, warum Blaise freiwillig zu Harry gegangen war, nachdem dieser sich so schrecklich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.

Harry grinste verschlagen, als er an die Tür trat, er wusste genau, wer draußen stand. Mit der stablosen Magie öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und legte seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper frei.

Der Blonde wankte rückwärts, als er Harry halbnackt vor sich sah und plötzlich Blaise' Stimme hörte.

„Potter beeile dich endlich, ich will nicht mehr länger warten." Ungeduldig und fordernd klangen die Worte seines besten Freundes, dessen Beine er auf ihrem Doppelbett liegen sah. Nein, das war einfach unmöglich, Blaise würde nie ...

„Ich komme Blaise", rief Harry zurück, „ich dachte nur, ich hab ein Klopfen gehört, aber ich hab mich getäuscht. Niemand steht vor der Tür." Harry grinste Draco boshaft an und seine Augen leuchteten so rot wie eine Muggelampel auf, bevor er die Tür vor dem Blonden zuknallte.

Bitterlich heulend flüchtete Draco die dunklen Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Er war am Ende, Harry war eine perfekte bösartige Kopie von Voldemort geworden, aber niemand außer ihm bemerkte das, selbst McGonagall spielte er den strahlenden Helden vor, und nun war ihm auch noch Blaise in den Rücken gefallen, sein bester Freund stieg wirklich mit jedem ins Bett, der ihm schöne Augen machte. Wie hatte er sich nur so in ihm täuschen können? Nur für ihn war jetzt Schluss, so konnte er nicht weiterleben, heute Nacht würde er sich vom Turm stürzen.

Plötzlich wurde Draco grob am rechten Arm gepackt und in ein schwarzes Zimmer gestoßen, die Tür fiel zu. Draco blickte auf und hoffte keine rotglühenden Augen vor sich zu sehen.

* * *

TBC … nächstes Wochenende – dann werden viele Geheimnisse gelüftet … *gg*


	29. 28 Vertrauter Feind

Hi liebe Leser!

Heute kommt etwas Licht in meine Story.

Zur Erklärung: In diesem Chap spielen zwei Szenen parallel voneinander. Ich hoffe ihr kennt euch aus – sonst einfach das Chap nochmal durchlesen.

Wünsche euch einen schönen zweiten Advent!

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**28. Vertrauter Feind**

Harry atmete tief durch und verschloss sein Hemd wieder magisch, bevor er sich zu Blaise umdrehte. Sein Ex glaubte zwar jetzt schon, dass etwas zwischen ihnen lief, doch das würde noch ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Blaise sollte von sich aus auf ihn zukommen. Aber ein klein wenig schummeln war erlaubt.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ja, sehr gerne, Harry." Blaise setzte sich mit dem Buch auf, da ihm nach einer Stunde schon seine Arme vom Abstützen wehtaten. Potter hatte seinen Schreibtisch unter Dumbledores gesamten Büchern vergraben und somit war für ihr Studium des Buches _Der__Tod_ nur das Bett übriggeblieben. Der Inhalt war schrecklich und interessant zugleich.

o O o O o

Das Turmzimmer blieb nachtschwarz, aber er war nicht alleine. Mindestens zwei weitere Lebewesen waren mit ihm hier drinnen. Er konnte ihr schweres Atmen hören und ihren üblen Gestank nach Schweiß, Blut und Urin riechen. Angst machte sich in im breit. Es war etwas anderes, selbst seinen Tod zu bestimmen als getötet und womöglich auch noch vorher gefoltert zu werden. Langsam richtete er sich auf seine Knie auf, als er plötzlich mit einem Unterarm an die nächstbeste Wand genagelt wurde. Draco schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Wer weiß, dass du hier bist?" Übler Mundgeruch ließ Draco seine Nase rümpfen, aber die Stimme kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor.

Der Druck auf seine Kehle wurde verstärkt.

„Lass ihn los, du erwürgst ihn ja noch." Vater? Draco war komplett verwirrt, er musste sich verhört haben.

Ruckartig fiel er zu Boden, als der Arm verschwand. Stattdessen wurde er jetzt mit einem Zauberstab bedroht.

„Niemand", krächzte er heiser, „weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Das reicht. Oder willst du ihm noch Veritaserum verabreichen, Severus?"

o O o O o

Harry ging ins Badezimmer und füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser. Umsichtig wie er war, hatte er in seiner Schlossdurchsuchungsaktion auch Snapes Kerker auf den Kopf gestellt und dort alle wichtigen Zaubertränke konfisziert. Das reichverzierte rote Fläschchen der _Lust_ stand hinter den Heilmitteln verborgen. Es war so etwas Ähnliches wie das Viagra der Muggel, hatte er in Snapes alten Wälzern nachgelesen. Voldemorts fehlenden Horkrux hatte er leider, selbst mit der Hilfe der Hauselfen nirgends finden können. Vielleicht trug er ihn auch bei sich. Harry würde dafür schon eine Lösung finden, Zeit hatte er ja bald mehr als genug.

o O o O o

„_Lumos_!", knurrte die altbekannte Stimme seines Patenonkels.

Das helle Licht am Ende des Zauberstabes blendete Draco. Langsam erkannte er die verwahrlosten Umrisse seiner Familienangehörigen und schluckte. Sie waren zu zweit gekommen um ihn zu töten, also versuchte er erst gar nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Er wird uns nicht verraten, wir sind doch eine Familie." Sein Vater kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine starken Arme hoch.

Überrumpelt konnte Draco nicht glauben was gerade geschah. Die Angst verflüchtigte sich und er umarmte seinerseits den abgemagerten Körper seines Vaters.

„Wir sind vor dem Dunklen Lord geflohen", erklärte Lucius. „Severus hat mir geholfen, unbemerkt aus Askaban zu entkommen, als er mit den Todessern die Türen öffnete."

Eine erneute Erleichterung durchströmte Draco und er schmiegte sich trotz des Gestanks an seinen Erzeuger, die Inhaftierung hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

„Und nun wollen wir dem Orden und den Auroren helfen ..."

„Was?" Draco schreckte hoch und entwand sich der liebevollen, so lang ersehnten Umarmung. „Sie werden euch nicht glauben, Harry wird euch töten lassen."

Severus holte ein Muggel-Marmeladeglas unter seinem zerschlissenen, schmutzigen Umhang hervor.

„Nicht, wenn ich ihnen das zeige."

Draco trat näher heran und streckte seine rechte Hand danach aus, als sein Vater brutal sein Handgelenk packte und es fast brach. Vor Schmerz ging Draco in die Knie.

„WIESO TRÄGST DU DIESEN SELTENEN ARMREIFEN?" Lucius funkelte seinen Sohn vernichtend an. „WER TRÄGT DEN HERREN-REIFEN?" Wutschnaubend schwor er sich jeden zu töten, der seinen reinblütigen Sohn als Sklaven hielt.

o O o O o

Die glasklare, reine Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit dem Leitungswasser. Harry hatte gelesen, dass es den meisten Zauberern peinlich war und deshalb hatte der Erfinder des _Lust-Zaubertranks_ ihn unsichtbar und geschmacklos gebraut. Grinsend betrachtete er sich im Badezimmerspiegel, als er an seinen Selbstversuch zurückdachte. Ein einziger Tropfen hatte ihn und seinen Schwanz eine ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Es war so ein lustvoller Zwang gewesen, der nur durch die Erleichterung zu enden schien. Für Blaise hatte er drei Tropfen genommen, so würde die Wirkung schneller einsetzen und er, Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt, würde ihm mit helfender Hand zur Seite stehen, ihm sein Loch anbieten oder ihn durchficken.

Blaise lächelte dankbar, als er das Glas entgegen nahm und nippte leicht.

Harry wurde schon alleine durch seine Vorstellung, was heute noch passieren würde hart. Aber zuvor setzte er sich artig neben die südländische Schönheit auf das Bett und sie diskutierten über Salazars Buch.

o O o O o

„Harry", wimmerte Draco unter dem stahlharten Griff seines Vaters.

„WIESO NENNST DU POTTER SCHON ZUM ZWEITEN MAL BEIM VORNAMEN?"

Severus stellte sein Marmeladenglas ab und ging dazwischen, bevor Lucius noch Dracos Hand abriss.

„Es reicht, was kann denn an einem Armreifen so schlimm sein?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters erstarb, als er den reichverzierten Reifen an Dracos rotgequetschtem Handgelenk sah.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du diese verteufelten Armreifen auch kennst. Sie wurden von den Auroren geschmiedet, um die Todesser gehorsam nach Askaban zu bringen. Ich habe einmal einem ein Paar abgenommen", knurrte Lucius böse.

„Nein, wurden sie nicht", flüsterte Severus schockiert.

„Was?" Draco wurde hellhörig.

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Wieso bist du Potters Sklave und warum nennst du dieses Schlammblut beim Vornamen?" Die Worte seines Vaters duldeten keine Aufschiebung.

„Ich", Dracos angstvoller Blick wanderte von seinem Vater zu Severus, „ich bin ... er hat mein Leben gerettet, als mich die Ordensleute und Auroren lynchen wollten, weil ich versucht hatte Dumbledore zu töten. Onkel Severus schickte mich zur guten Seite."

Severus schüttelte resignierend und wissend seinen Kopf und Dracos Augen flehten ihn um Verschwiegenheit an.

„Und dann hat er dich zu deinem Sklaven gemacht, damit er dich unter Kontrolle hat, damit du nicht abhaust?"

Draco nickte eingeschüchtert und hoffte, dass sein Vater sich mit dieser Information zufrieden gab.

„Was verschweigt ihr beiden mir?" Lucius kannte sie einfach zu gut.

o O o O o

Blaise wischte sich zum wiederholten Male mit seinem Ärmel über die Stirn und fragte sich, ob wohl die Hauselfen die Heizung auf Anschlag aufgedreht hatten. Sein Blick schweifte zum eingeheizten Kamin. Hatte er sich zu warm angezogen? Die unerklärliche Hitze machte ihm zu schaffen, unruhig rutschte er auf dem Bett hin und her und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er seinen dünnen Pullover ausziehen sollte. Seine Hose klebte verschwitzt an seinen Oberschenkeln, als er abrupt aufstand.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Blaise?" Harry grinste hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ist dir auch so heiß?"

„Nimm noch einen Schluck Wasser, das wird dich abkühlen." Harry drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand und öffnete ein Fenster. Die klare Nachtluft roch nach Schnee und Wald.

Gierig schüttete Blaise alles in seinen ausgetrockneten Rachen, ging zum Fenster und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Sein Unterleib lehnte an der kühlen Mauer, als sich plötzlich seine Mitte regte.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Harry die schnelle Wirkung der Tropfen und war mehr als zufrieden. Bald würde sich sein neues Spielzeug vor Schmerzen am Boden winden und er würde ihm, als guter Freund, sofort zur Hand gehen.

o O o O o

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", spottete Severus und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Draco keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Was soll das heißen...?"

„Dass dein Sohn..."

Entsetzt sprang Draco auf und presste sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken, da die beiden Männer die Tür blockierten.

„Ich bin schwul und Harry und ich waren ein Paar." So jetzt war es heraus. Gehetzt blickte er von Onkel Severus' amüsierten Lächeln zu seines Vaters stoischer Maske.

„Hat er dir freiwillig diesen Armreifen angelegt?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Nein, Mad-Eye hat ihn dazu gezwungen, damit ich, als ehemaliger Todesser, nichts anstellen kann. Ansonsten hätten sie mich nach Askaban gebracht."

„Ihr _wart_ ein Paar? Was ist zwischen euch passiert? Hatte es etwas mit den Armreifen zu tun?"

Draco seufzte unwillig, er wollte nicht unbedingt sein Liebesleben vor seinem Patenonkel und Vater ausbreiten, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Severus zuvor etwas erwähnt hatte.

„Was weißt du über diese Armreifen? Hast du ein blaues Samtbuch mit diesen Schriftzeichen?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie von den ..."

„_CRUCIO!__"__,_ schrie Lucius aufgebracht.

Draco schlug hart am Boden auf und krümmte sich sogleich unter den wahnsinnigen Schmerzen. Sein Körper wurde von flammenden Schwertern zerstückelt.

„_EXPELLIARMUS!__STUPOR!__"_ Severus fing den Zauberstab seines alten Freundes auf und eilte zu Draco.

Heftig prallte Lucius an die steinerne Mauer, bevor er am Boden in sich zusammen sank. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie ein volles Quidditchstadion.

„Verdammt Lucius, was sollte das?"

„Mein Fleisch und Blut ist keine Schwuchtel und für Potter bekommt er noch eine extra Tracht Prügel!", fauchte er böse und erdolchte Draco mit seinen eisigen Blicken.

Angsterfüllt krümmte sich Draco unter den Nachwehen des Unverzeihlichen Fluches und vor seinem erzürnten Vater zusammen, er hatte es ja gewusst.

Severus strich beruhigend über Dracos Schopf, richtete sich dann zu seiner vollen Größe auf und funkelte Lucius wütend an.

„Soll das heißen du verleugnest unsere Affäre im sechsten Schuljahr?"

o O o O o

Schweißgebadet stand Blaise noch immer am Fenster und griff sich reflexartig an den Schritt. Sein Schwanz war riesig und prallgefüllt mit Sperma, das unbedingt herauswollte. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los? Ein lustvoller Schmerz schoss ihm in die Körpermitte. Er musste sich unbedingt Erleichterung verschaffen, sonst konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Geht es dir schon besser?", fragte Harry besorgt und trat dicht hinter den großen Slytherin.

Blaise unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er den anderen Körper fast spürte. Seine Lust auf Sex und einen erlösenden Orgasmus stieg ins Unermessliche. Harry würde ihn für verrückt halten. Doch dieser begann gerade seine verspannten Schultern zu massieren.

„Blaise, du machst mir Angst. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein", keuchte Blaise.

„Deine Muskeln sind ja ganz hart, lege dich hin, ich kann sie dir gerne lockern." Harry bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, setzte sich aufs Bett und klopfte auffordernd auf das Laken.

Blaise steckte seinen Kopf in die frische Nachtluft und atmete tief ein und aus. Nicht nur seine Schultern waren hart, sein Schwanz war stahlhart und am wenigsten konnte er jetzt ein Bett mit Harry teilen. In seiner Verfassung konnte er für nichts garantieren. Wenn Harry ihn an den richtigen Stellen anfassen würde, würde er gnadenlos über den Gryffindor herfallen und ihn für seine Erlösung benutzen. Aber danach müsste ihn Harry mit dem _Avada_ ins Jenseits schicken, weil er mit dieser Schmach niemanden, nicht Ginny, nicht Draco und auch nicht Harry, mehr unter die Augen treten konnte. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er in diese Situation geraten konnte. War er etwa scharf auf Harry?

o O o O o

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe Severus!" Mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht rappelte Lucius sich auf und wollte sich erneut auf Draco stürzen.

Aber Severus war schneller und hielt ihn mit dem Zauberstab auf. Bedrohlich drückte er die Spitze in Lucius' Kehle und ließ sich nicht von den vernichtenden Blicken seines früheren Geliebten einschüchtern.

„Ich verleugne unsere damalige Zeit nicht und wenn dein herrschsüchtiger Vater dich nicht zu deiner Ehe mit Narzissa gezwungen hätte, wären wir gemeinsam durchgebrannt."

„Rede nicht so über meine verstorbene Frau!"

„Ich habe nicht schlecht über sie gesprochen, ich habe sie sogar verehrt und sie letztendlich begraben. Ich verurteile nur deinen Vater, der dir kein eigenes Leben gegönnt hatte. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es bei Draco genauso machst."

o O o O o

Ein lautes Klopfen zerriss die unangenehme Stille und Harry und Blaise fuhren herum.

„Harry? Blaise? Macht bitte auf! Ich bin es Ginny!"

Ginny? Blaise ergriff seine Chance, um sich aus dieser Misere zu retten und stürmte zur Tür.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Harry, wir sehen uns morgen wieder", murmelte Blaise schnell und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Aufgebracht sprang Harry vom Bett auf, seine Augen glühten rot wie Rubine und er musste sich zurückhalten, die beiden gehen zu lassen. Zwei Morde wären zu auffällig. Er war so knapp dran gewesen. Verdammt! Blaise wäre in seinen Händen dahin geschmolzen und sie hätten eine leidenschaftliche Nacht gehabt. Aber dann im Morgengrauen, wenn die ersten Lichter das Firmament erleuchteten, hätte er ihn umgebracht, denn dann wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für die Erschaffung des Horkrux gewesen.

o O o O o

„Du hast Mutter beerdigt? Wo ...?" Draco war aufgestanden, aber wohlweislich hinter seinem Patenonkel stehen geblieben.

Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „Auf dem Familienfriedhof von Malfoy Manor."

Lucius entspannte sich sichtlich, genau dieselbe Erleichterung durchströmte seinen Sohn. Sie hatten beide nicht mehr damit gerechnet, ihrem Leichnam die letzte Würde erweisen zu können.

„Danke", brummte Lucius schließlich und sein Blick wanderte von Severus zu Draco. „Ja, ich hatte auch einmal eine Affäre mit einem Mann, aber das war nichts weiter. Ein Malfoy heiratet eine reinblütige Frau und zeugt Nachkommen."

Verärgert entfernte Severus den Zauberstab. „Ich weiß, dass du mich genauso geliebt hast wie ich dich, und ich tue es noch immer."

Kommentarlos wandte Lucius sich ab und Severus beschloss die Sache vorerst ruhen zu lassen.

„Zeige mir noch einmal deinen Armreifen."

Draco gehorchte sofort, ließ aber seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen. So ganz traute er dem Frieden noch nicht.

„Die Auroren haben sie also nicht angefertigt?"

Verneinend schüttelte sein Patenonkel den Kopf.

„Diese Kunstwerke stammen aus einer viel früheren Zeit."

Aufgeregt erzählte Draco alles, was er bisher mit den Reifen erlebt hatte, von seiner Abhängigkeit gegenüber Harry bis zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, wo die Mondmagierin anwesend war und schließlich auch Rons Dummheit, als er das blaue Samtbuch verbrannt hatte.

„Ja, diese Armreifen sind 8000 Jahre alt und stammen von den Mondmagiern. Hatte Mad Eye das nicht gewusst?"

„Nein, Harry hat ihn sogar mit Veritaserum befragt, weil wir die Dinger früher loswerden wollten. Sie werden sich von unseren Handgelenken lösen, wenn Voldemort tot ist. So lange muss ich tun was Harry von mir verlangt."

Severus fuhr mit einem Finger die eingeprägten Runen nach. „Weißt du was diese Mondrunen bedeuten?"

**NMRVYITFXERMNITLIRM**

„_Verus__vincire__-__Wahrhaftig__binden_."

„Hat euch Mad Eye das erzählt?"

Draco nickte.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, hier steht: _Verus__in__amore__vincire__-__Wahrhaftig__in__Liebe__binden_. Die Runen leuchten blau auf, wenn sich das wahre Liebespaar gefunden hat."

Überrascht weiteten sich Dracos silbergraue Augen. „Deshalb hatte ich so ein tolles Gefühl bei der Trauung und dann später beim Ball, sie haben so ein altes Liebeslied gespielt."

„Ja, dein Armreifen ist nicht verzaubert worden, nur Harrys."

„Seine Runen sind auch schwarz."

„Das heißt, du liebst ihn wirklich. Die Mondmagier hatten diese schönen Schmuckstücke aus weißem Gold geschmiedet und jedem Kind bei seiner Geburt einen Reifen geschenkt. Damit fand jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer den richtigen Partner und es wurden nur Liebeshochzeiten gefeiert. Die Reifen wissen, wer zu wem gehört und daher durchströmen sie einem mit diesem wunderschönen Gefühl der Liebe und Leidenschaft. Noch stärker ausgelöst wird dieses Gefühl durch das Liebeslied der Mondmagier, das jedes Monat auf dem Mondball gespielt wurde. Somit gab es keinen Streit und keine Eifersucht zur damaligen Zeit. Früher wurde für die Liebe gelebt." Severus ließ Dracos Handgelenk los.

Die Gedanken und Antworten seines Patenonkels zischten wie Schnatze in seinem Kopf herum und ließen sich noch nicht einfangen und ordnen. Diese Neuigkeiten musste er unbedingt Harry erzählen. „Kannst du Harrys Armreifen entfluchen, damit er keine Macht mehr über mich hat?"

„Ja, wenn ich den Fluch-Spruch der Auroren finde. Habt ihr euch wegen der Armreifen getrennt?"

„Nein, nicht direkt, aber sie haben unsere Beziehung furchtbar belastet. Wir waren nicht mehr gleichgestellt." Einzelheiten wollte er jetzt keine preisgeben. „Aber eigentlich haben wir Schluss gemacht, weil sich Harry verändert hatte, er wurde immer bösartiger und herrschsüchtiger." Draco seufzte. „Liegt das auch an seinem verfluchten Armreifen?"

„Nein", warf Lucius ein. „Die Armreifen verändern dein Bewusstsein nicht, ich habe sie auch schon benutzt, als ich damals noch auf Voldemorts Seite war."

Ängstlich wagte Draco einen Blick auf seinen Vater, aber dessen neutrale Miene verriet keine Gefühlsregung. „Woran kann es dann liegen, dass Harry sich so verändert hat. Er spielt zwar derzeit allen den großen Helden vor, aber innerlich erinnert er mich schon an Voldemort selbst."

Severus wurde hellhörig und hob sein Marmeladeglas wieder auf. „Ich habe Nagini getötet und somit einen Seelenteil von Voldemort. Wie weit seid ihr mit den Horkruxen?"

Neugierig trat Draco an das Glas heran und wich dann angeekelt zurück.

„Ich habe die Schlange verkleinert, um vor dem Orden beweisen zu können, dass wir auf der guten Seite kämpfen."

„Wir haben alle bis auf eines gefunden, sogar den Becher, den du mir untergeschoben hast und der mich fast nach Askaban gebracht hätte."

„Tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich hatte bei deiner Flucht keine Zeit für ausführliche Erklärungen, ich hoffte, dass du dann beim Orden über die Horkruxe erfahren würdest und als Beweis deines Seitenwechsels, ihnen gleich einen liefern könntest." Severus umarmte seinen Patensohn. „Ich bin froh, dass du überlebt hast und dass es dir gutgeht. Und ich weiß auch wer das letzte Horkrux ist."

„Wer?", fragten Vater und Sohn gleichzeitig.

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück. „Harry Potter. Durch den Tod seiner Mutter machte Voldemort ihn unwissend zu seinem sechsten Horkrux. Potter hat seine Narbe nur weil der Seelenteil in ihn eingedrungen ist. Deshalb verändert er sich, der Seelenteil gewinnt an Macht. Und deshalb muss Potter sterben, damit Voldemort vollständig vernichtet werden kann."

* * *

TBC ….nächste Woche!

Ich hoffe die Auflösung hat euch gefallen – keine Sorge, es gibt aber noch mehr was ihr nicht wisst. *ggg*

Viel Spaß beim Weiterrätseln und Reviewen.

Lg,  
Eure Lady


	30. 29 Stille Nacht?

Hi liebe Leser!

In diesem Chap findet eine Sache ihr Ende – ich hoffe, dass ihr euch darüber freuen werdet. *gg*

Aber wie alles ausgehen wird, erfährt ihr am 31. Dezember 2011.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, es sind mit diesem Chap nur noch vier die ich zum Posten übrig habe. (33 inkl. Prolog)

Wünsche euch ein schönes 3. Adventwochenende und viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**29. Stille Nacht?**

Draco wälzte sich schlaflos hin und her. Das Auftauchen seines Vaters und seines Patenonkels hatte alles grundlegend verändert. Sie wussten, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde, aber der Zeitpunkt war noch unklar. Um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen, beschloss Draco alles in seinem grauen Notizbuch aufzuschreiben, da er mit niemanden darüber reden konnte und durfte. Harry Potter musste sterben. Tränen fielen auf die schwarze Tinte und die schmerzhaften Worte flossen ineinander. Aber es half nichts, Harry musste sterben.

Severus trat aus der Dusche in seinen Räumlichkeiten. Mit Dracos Hilfe und dem _Desillusionierungszauber_waren sie ungesehen in den Kerker gekommen. Das warme Wasser hatte ihn wieder zum Menschen werden lassen und das weiche Badetuch war herrlich auf seiner zerschrammten Haut. Die letzten Wochen auf der Flucht vor seinem ehemaligen Herrn und Lucius' Befreiung hatten ihn um Jahre altern lassen. Er hoffte nun nur noch, dass ihr zu dritt geschmiedeter Plan aufgehen möge und Voldemort endgültig das Zeitliche segnete. In einer seiner alten schwarzen Roben betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Der Kamin loderte wärmend vor sich hin und Lucius saß, ebenfalls frisch geduscht und neu eingekleidet auf dem Sofa mit einer Tasse in der Hand.

„Ich habe uns von Kreacher Tee und Gebäck bringen lassen. Möchtest du auch etwas?"

Severus nickte. Sein alter Freund hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und aufgehört seinen Sohn für dessen Neigung zu verfluchen. Draco war so nett gewesen, Kreacher in alles einzuweihen. Der faltige Hauself war außer sich vor Freude und Unterwürfigkeit gewesen. Potter würde nichts von ihm erfahren.

In stiller Eintracht saßen sie beieinander hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Severus nippte an der reichverzierten Tasse und bereute nicht, dass er seine Gefühle für Lucius laut ausgesprochen hatte. Was sein Freund jetzt mit dieser Information machte, lag nicht mehr in seinem Einflussbereich. Ein weiteres Mal würde er nicht mehr mit dem Thema anfangen. Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, könnte er sich irgendwo niederlassen und ganz von vorne beginnen.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du ein Spion Dumbledores gewesen bist?", unterbrach Lucius seine geistigen Zukunftspläne.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat meine beste Freundin getötet: Lily Evans."

„Potters Mutter?", fragte Lucius ungläubig.

„Ja, ich kannte sie schon seit Kindertagen. Ich bat ihn, ihr Leben zu verschonen und nur den Jungen zu töten, aber er lachte mich aus. Darum habe ich mich in meiner Verzweiflung an Dumbledore gewandt und seither ein gefährliches Doppelleben gelebt."

„Warum hast du ihn dann getötet?"

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat. Er ist durch die Zerstörung des Ring-Horkruxes unheilbar krank geworden. Somit habe ich ihm und Draco einen Gefallen getan."

Lucius bekundete nickend seine Dankbarkeit und trank seinen Tee aus. „Wo kann ich mich schlafen legen?"

„In meinem Bett, Kreacher hat es neu bezogen. Ich werde hier auf dem Sofa schlafen. Du hast es dir nach Askaban redlich verdient."

Lucius sah ihm kurz intensiv in seine nachtschwarzen Augen, bevor er sich abwandte und ein „Danke" murmelte.

Seufzend lehnte sich Severus in seinem bequemen Sessel zurück. Wie gerne würde er jetzt seinem alten Freund folgen. Sie hatten beide eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich und ein kuscheliges Bett mit einer tröstenden Umarmung würde ihren beiden Seelen gut tun.

o O o O o

Im Schloss herrschte täglich eine rege Betriebsamkeit, seitdem Voldemort die Macht im Ministerium übernommen hatte. Er konnte jederzeit angreifen und deshalb mussten sie bestens vorbereitet sein. Der Schutzzauber rund um das Gelände war noch einmal verstärkt worden. Alle Türen und Fenster waren magisch versiegelt worden, sodass niemand herein, aber sie immer noch hinaus kamen. Die Erwachsenen trainierten einzeln mit allen Schülern und nahmen keine Rücksicht mehr, es wurden echte Kämpfe simuliert.

Zufrieden beobachtete Harry alles. Es war ihm wichtig, dass seine zukünftigen Untertanen am Leben blieben. Sobald die Schlacht losging, würde er Voldemort suchen und ihn zu einem Duell herausfordern, genau, wie es die Prophezeiung vorausgesagt hatte. Schwer hing der Haustürschlüssel seiner Eltern an der Kette um seinen Hals. Sein Plan, Blaise erneut in sein Zimmer zu locken, war noch nicht aufgegangen. Der Südländer ging ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg und war nur noch mit einer überaus glücklichen Ginny im Arm anzutreffen. Harry kochte innerlich, da er genau wusste, wie lange Blaise sie durchgefickt hatte, um endlich seinen riesigen Ständer loszuwerden. Aber solange Voldemort noch nicht an die Flügeltüren des Schlosses klopfte würde er an dem Slytherin dranbleiben.

o O o O o

Draco hatte die letzten Tage lange mit sich gehadert und war jede nur erdenkliche Reaktion von Harry durchgegangen, wenn er ihm von seinem Vater, von seinem Patenonkel und ihren Plänen erzählte. Vielleicht würde er sich ändern, wenn er wusste, dass er selbst ein Horkrux war. Unsicher stand er erneut vor ihrer Tür und sofort flammte das Bild von Blaise in seinen Gedanken auf. Seine Hände schwitzten und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Harry war so ein Arschloch gewesen, aber jetzt wusste Draco auch, dass er dafür nichts konnte und klopfte an.

Die Begrüßungsworte blieben Harry im Hals stecken, als er Draco erblickte. Insgeheim hatte er auf den Besuch eines Slytherins gehofft, nur die Haarfarbe und Körpergröße passten nicht ganz.

Draco drängte sich in ihr altes gemeinsames Zimmer an ihm vorbei und kam gleich zur Sache.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, auch wenn du mich dabei verbluten lässt." Ein leichtes Brennen züngelte über seine Haut am Rand des Armreifens.

„Verschwinde, oder ich werde dich ohne magische Kräfte zu deiner Mutter schicken. Ich habe einen anderen Slytherin fürs Bett gefunden."

Selbstsicher überhörte er die verbale Ohrfeige seines Expartners und fuhr fort.

„Mir ist egal, mit wem du dein Bett teilst, aber so wie es aussieht ist Ginny auch mit von der Partie. So gut gelaunt, wie in den vergangenen Tagen, habe ich sie noch nie erlebt."

Seine linke Hand schloss sich um den nun stärker brennenden Armreifen. Fest blickte er in Harrys Augen, die ihren früheren smaragdgrünen Glanz verloren hatten und nun braun und schlammig tief in seinen Höhlen lagen, bis sie sich in das gehässige Rot Voldemorts verwandelten. „Verdammt Harry, lassen wir die dummen Streitereien bitte beiseite, ich habe neue wichtige Informationen über Voldemort für dich."

Das Rot blieb in Harrys Augen und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde gefährlicher. „Woher willst du neue Informationen haben?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen, aber ..."

„Du verschwendest meine Zeit. Ich habe meine eigenen Pläne." Bei denen ihm nur Blaise und nicht Draco helfen konnte. Er brauchte ja schließlich später wieder einen willigen Liebhaber, wenn er die Macht ergriffen hatte.

„Bitte, hör mich an ..."

„Geh. Noch ein Wort und der Armreifen wird dich sofort aufschlitzen."

Bedrohlich zog sich das weiße Gold enger um sein brennendes Handgelenk. Draco starrte ihn entsetzt an und verschloss seinen offen stehenden Mund wieder.

„Ja, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ab jetzt wirst du sterben, solltest du auch nur ein gesprochenes Wort an mich richten." Harry grinste überlegen und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Wütend und traurig zugleich trat Draco seinen Rückzug an. Harry hatte schon wieder gewonnen. Es wurde Zeit, dass diese verteufelten Armbänder ihre Macht verloren. Schnell rannte er in den Kerker, um seinen Onkel von dem Gespräch zu berichten und sein rechtes brennendes Handgelenk zu retten.

o O o O o

Harry erwachte am 23. Dezember durch einen wilden Schneesturm, der an den Fensterläden rüttelte und durch die Ritzen pfiff. Ein helles Klack, Klack mischte sich hinzu. Murrend vergrub er sich unter der dicken Bettdecke. Obwohl sie im Krieg waren, hatten alle darauf bestanden das Schloss weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Harry hätte am liebsten gekotzt. Dieser Kitsch mit Tannenbäumen, Glitzergirlanden, Schneekugeln, Engeln, Schleifen und Mistelzweigen war schrecklich. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, in seinem ersten Gesetz Weihnachten abschaffen zu lassen.

Das Windgeheul klang immer wieder anders, aber dieses Klackern war stetig dasselbe. Müde warf er die warme Decke beiseite und spähte zum Wecker: Sechs Uhr. Seine nackten Zehen krümmten sich am kalten Steinboden, als er zum Fenster marschierte, um nachzusehen, was so penetrant dagegen schlug. Schreiend stürzte Harry, als eine riesige schwarze Krähe kreischend ins Zimmer flog, etwas fallen ließ und wieder verschwand. Eisige Schneeflocken und winzige Hagelkörner brannten auf Harrys Gesicht, als er die Fensterläden schloss. Zur Sicherheit versiegelte er sie magisch. Ein Schock durchfuhr seine kalten Glieder.

Wie hatte diese Krähe auf das Hogwartsgelände fliegen können und wie war sie durch das magisch verzauberte Fenster gekommen? Die Lehrer und Ordensleute hatten Hogwarts doch zu einem zweiten Askaban umfunktioniert. Er musste sofort McGonagall aus ihrem Schotten-Pyjama holen, um ihr davon zu berichten. Eilig schlüpfte er in seine Robe und griff nach seinen Schuhen, als er das kleine Pergamentröllchen bemerkte. Seitdem Harry seine dunkle Seite in sich zugelassen hatte, hatte er nie wieder Angst verspürt, aber jetzt zitterten seine kalten Finger beim Öffnen des schwarzen Satinbandes.

_Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,_

_schlafe schön, bis du zum letzten Mal erwachst._

Voldemort. Er würde morgen angreifen. Am 24. Dezember in der Heiligen Nacht sollte der Erlöser nicht geboren werden sondern sterben. Harry dachte an die nachtschwarze Krähe. Wenn Voldemort es schaffte, dieses Tier an ihren Schutzmaßnahmen vorbeizuschwindeln, würde es für ihn ein Leichtes sein mit seiner ganzen Horde in Hogwarts einzufallen. Harry knüllte das Pergament in seiner rechten Hand zusammen, und rannte barfuß zu McGonagalls Zimmer. Die äußerliche Kälte konnte seine innerliche nicht mehr übertreffen. Sie waren geliefert.

o O o O o

„Voldemort greift morgen mit den Todessern das Schloss an." Draco überbrachte ihnen die Nachricht, die McGonagall und Harry beim Frühstück berichtet hatten. Seit sich sein Vater und Onkel Severus in den Kerkern versteckten, nahm Draco die Mahlzeiten wieder in der Großen Halle ein, um keine Neuigkeiten zu verpassen. Er saß immer alleine am Ende des Slytherintisches und mied die anderen Schüler nach wie vor. Erstens war er noch immer eifersüchtig auf Blaise, der sich, obwohl er mit Harry im Bett gewesen war, prächtig mit Ginny verstand, und zweitens, weil er das Geheimnis seiner zwei Gäste nicht unabsichtlich ausplaudern wollte.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen grimmigen Blick aus. Der Endkampf stand bevor und sie würden ihr Bestes geben.

„Ich habe den Entfluchungszauberspruch fast fertig. In der Früh wird Potter keine Macht mehr über dich haben. Wir werden uns morgen auf dem Gelände versteckt halten und du, Draco, kommst nach, sobald sie angreifen", erläuterte Severus ihren Plan.

„Wieso bleiben wir nicht im Schloss?"

„Weil Potter zu Voldemort gehen wird. Er kennt die Prophezeiung. _Einer__muss__von__der__Hand__des__Anderen__sterben,__denn__keiner__kann__leben,__während__der__Andere__überlebt._ Das Schicksal muss sich in einem Zweikampf entscheiden", beantwortete Severus seine Frage.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und seine helle Haut wurde fast durchsichtig. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er sich alleine dem Dunklen Lord stellen musste? Ein ohnmächtiger Schwindel überfiel ihn und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Auch wenn sie noch ein Paar gewesen wären, hätte Harry ihn von dieser Mission ausgeschlossen. Das war also das schreckliche Geheimnis, das er schon immer an Harry gespürt hatte. Aber wie ein Held hatte er es für sich behalten, immer darauf bedacht niemanden zu gefährden.

„Alles wird gut werden, mein Sohn." Lucius legte seine starke Hand beruhigend auf die zitternde Schulter seines Sohnes. Sie hatten sich in der vergangenen Woche ausgesprochen und waren sich wieder nähergekommen. Draco genoss die väterliche Zuwendung und holte sich soviel er davon bekommen konnte. Hilflos schlang er seine Arme um die Taille seines Vaters und vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Bauch.

„Außer, wenn Potter nicht ehrlich zu dir war", fügte Severus düster hinzu.

Draco schluckte hart, die Zweifel belasteten seine Gedanken schwer, aber sein Herz glaubte fest daran, dass Harry ihn wahrhaftig liebte. Doch andererseits blieb ihm keine Wahl, sie mussten beide sterben, Harry und Voldemort, damit endlich Frieden herrschte.

o O o O o

In der Nacht vor dem Heiligen Abend schwang Severus seinen Zauberstab dreimal hin und her, kreiste ihn dann neunmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und entzündete schließlich mit dessen Spitze das Pergament, wo er den Namen des _Herren_, den Zauberfluch der Auroren und die wahre Bedeutung der Liebesarmreifen sorgfältig aufgeschrieben hatte. Wenn sich das Feuer blau verfärbte, war der Umkehrzauber gelungen, blieb das Feuer in seiner natürlichen Farbe, war er nutzlos gewesen.

„Wirkt es?" Lucius trat dicht an seinen alten Freund heran und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

„Das werden wir in ein paar Sekunden sehen." Angestrengt wischte er sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn und hoffte auf ein positives Ergebnis. Nur so konnten sie ihren Plan vollständig ausführen. Er spürte Lucius unnatürliche Nähe zu ihm und sein Körper wurde noch heißer. Ihre Affäre war Jahrzehnte her und trotzdem reagierte er sofort auf ihn.

Plötzlich züngelte das Feuer in der Messingschale, worauf er das Pergament wohlweislich gelegt hatte, wie in einem Windhauch und die Flammen wurden zuerst tiefrot, dann violett und schließlich blau. Severus strahlte und stieß Lucius freundschaftlich in die Rippen. „Jetzt dauert es noch ein paar Stunden, bis der Zauber den Fluch von Potters Armreifen nimmt, da er so stark gewesen war. Das Papier wird erst zur Asche, wenn er wirken kann."

Lucius sah auf die große Wanduhr, es war kurz nach Mitternacht. „Dann kannst du hier nichts mehr ausrichten."

„Nein, aber ich werde die Flammen beobachten. Ich wünsche mir so sehr für Draco, dass alles gut geht."

Zaghaft glitt Lucius Hand in Severus'. „Ich wünsche mir auch etwas."

Perplex drehte sich Severus um, ohne ihre Hände loszulassen und er las heißes Verlangen in den stahlgrauen Augen seines Freundes.

„Wünscht du dir das nur, weil wir morgen sterben könnten oder ..."

Lucius verschloss Severus' Lippen mit einem verlangenden Kuss. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte zwing mich jetzt nicht zu einer Antwort. Ja oder nein?"

„Ja."

o O o O o

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei fuhr Harry aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf am 24. Dezember hoch und presste seine rechte Hand auf sein linkes höllisch brennendes Handgelenk mit dem silbernen Armreifen. Das Edelmetall schnitt tief in seine Haut ein und zog sich immer enger zusammen. Schweiß strömte aus sämtlichen Poren und sein Herz raste in Todesangst.

„_Cessar!__"__,_ rief er in seiner Verzweiflung, aber der Spruch zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Langsam rissen die Ränder seiner Haut auf und hellrotes Blut sammelte sich um den silbernen Reifen. Gehetzt rannte Harry ins Badezimmer und kühlte seine Wunde im Wasserstrahl des Waschbeckens. Rote Schlieren schlängelten sich im weißen Marmor, bis sie vom Abfluss verschluckt wurden. Verdammt! Was passierte hier? Hatte Moody ihnen etwas nicht erzählt? Schmerzhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er musste an Draco denken. Hatte er ihm auch immer solche Schmerzen bereitet? Sein schlechtes Gewissen drang kurzfristig durch seine Dunkelheit. Oder hatte Draco ihm diese Schmerzen beschert? Sein Ex hatte nie mit der Suche nach einer Lösung aufgehört. Vielleicht war die Wirkung nun umgekehrt. Dafür würde er Draco umbringen. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, wer für seinen Horkrux draufging. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Ein weiterer Schmerz stach in sein Handgelenk und Harry beobachtete wehmütig das rote Waschbecken, als sich plötzlich alles schwarz färbte.

Geschockt zog Harry seinen Unterarm aus dem Wasser. Schwarze, ölige Schlieren flossen ins Waschbecken. Eilig wischte er über den Reifen, das konnte nicht sein Blut sein und dabei bemerkte er, dass die Runen nun Silber waren. Was geschah hier? Da er unter der schwarzen Farbe sein rotes Blut auch noch fand, war er erleichtert, aber wieso löste sich die Farbe von seinen schwarzen Runen? Draco musste das wissen, er war sicher für diese Sauerei hier verantwortlich, er würde ihn gnadenlos zur Strecke bringen. Ein höllisch scharfer Stich fuhr in Harrys Handgelenk und seine Welt wurde schwarz. Ohnmächtig klappte er auf den rotschwarz verschmierten Badezimmerfliesen zusammen.

Draco erwachte zur selben Zeit, als ihn ein rauschendes Glücksgefühl durchströmte. Sofort bemerkte er das kräftige hellblaue Licht. Seine Runen pulsierten in der Farbe, sie begannen zu leben. Erstaunt und begeistert konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem prächtigen Schauspiel abwenden. Zum ersten Mal, konnte er seinen Armreifen als schön bezeichnen und er wusste auch, dass er von nun an keine Schmerzen mehr durch ihn empfinden würde. Er drehte sein rechtes Handgelenk um und entdeckte die Öffnung. Nun konnte er selbst entscheiden, ob er ihn tragen möchte oder nicht. Hoffnung keimte in seinem Herzen auf.

Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, warf sich einen Umhang über seine Short und lief zu den Kerkern. Er musste seinem Onkel erzählen, dass sein Zauber gewirkt hatte und sich bei ihm für alles bedanken. Eine angespannte Stille herrschte in den Gängen und auf den Treppen. McGonagall hatte die Personen der Gemälde damit beauftragt, sofort Alarm zu schlagen, sollten sich Eindringlinge im Schloss befinden. So konnten alle Hexen und Zauberer ihre Kräfte im Schlaf auftanken. Draco flitzte ungehindert in den Kerker und zögerte vor der Tür.

Es war erst kurz nach vier Uhr. Sein Vater und Onkel Severus würden bestimmt noch schlafen. Also trat er leise ein, da er wusste dass sein Onkel auf der Couch schlief. Seinen Vater würde er somit nicht wecken. Die Couch war leer. Draco sah sich unschlüssig um. Hatte sein Onkel noch einen Raum außer dem Wohnzimmer, dem Schlafzimmer und dem Badezimmer? Ein Blick in das Bad zeigte ihm, dass sein Onkel auch noch nicht unter der Dusche stand. Blieb also nur noch das Schlafzimmer. Dracos Intuition hielt ihn davon ab, die Türklinke hinunter zu drücken, stattdessen ging er in die Hocke und lugte durchs Schlüsselloch. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn und er wäre fast umgekippt. Rasch verschwand er wieder aus den Räumlichkeiten seines Patenonkels und grinste.

* * *

TBC nächste Woche!

Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen. *ggg*

*Weihnachtskekse für alle Reviewer hinstelle*


	31. 30 Schlacht um Hogwarts

Hallo liebe Leser!

Spät aber doch kommt das neue Chap.

Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Weiterlesen und Reviewen.

Lg,

Eure Lady

* * *

**30. Schlacht um Hogwarts**

Dobby apparierte mit einem _Plopp_ in das Zimmer des Schulsprechers. Verwundert blickte er sich um und bemerkte, dass der Weihnachtsschmuck hier fehlte. Ein paar Schnipser mit seinen Fingern später erstrahlte an Wänden, Kästen und Lampen eine wunderschöne, feierliche Dekoration in den Gryffindorfarben. Zufrieden mit sich legte er die beiden säuberlich eingepackten Päckchen von Master Draco unter den großen Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke. Er grinste bis über beide Elfenohren über sein Meisterwerk, als er ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Badezimmer hörte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er zum zerwühlten Bett hinüber, es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es leer war. Vorsichtig tippte er die Tür in das Bad an und quiekte erschrocken auf. Er tappte über die blutschwarzen Fliesen zu seinem Lieblingsherrn. Was war nur mit Harry Potter geschehen?

Benommen öffnete Harry langsam seine schweren Lider. Sein Handgelenk pochte noch leicht und sein Kopf dröhnte, aber die wahnsinnigen Schmerzen waren vorbei.

„Harry Potter, Sir? Was ist passiert? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Unscharf erkannte Harry den Hauselfen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Blickfeld normalisierte.

„Wie spät ist es, Dobby?" Sein Hals war trocken und rau.

„Mittagszeit. Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?" Die piepsige Stimme klang sehr besorgt.

Behutsam richtete Harry sich auf und erstarrte, er saß, nur mit seiner Short bekleidet, mitten in einer dunklen Blutlache, kein Wunder, dass sich Dobby Sorgen machte. Ungläubig betrachtete er sein linkes Handgelenk, bei diesem Blutverlust hätte er tot sein müssen. Schwankend stand er auf und wusch das Blut und die schwarze Farbe ab. Die eingeprägten Runen waren nun genauso silbern wie der Reifen, und seine Haut war unversehrt, nicht einmal eine Kruste war zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er in sein unverändertes Spiegelbild. Er war noch immer am Leben. Durstig trank er von der Wasserleitung und wusch sich sein Gesicht, aber als er an sich herabsah, entschied er sich für eine Dusche.

„Harry Potter, Sir? Soll ich...?"

Dobbys verzweifelte Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich brauche nur eine heiße Dusche. Könntest du bitte den Schmutz von den Fliesen beseitigen?" Harry wandte sich um und lächelte leicht, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Zaghaft nickte Dobby.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Harry bemerkte die weihnachtliche Dekoration in seinem Zimmer. „Hast du das alles für mich gemacht?" Er strahlte den Elfen an, um ihn endlich zufrieden zu stellen. „Vielen Dank, Weihnachten ist das Fest der Hoffnung und Liebe, und beides können wir jetzt mehr als alles andere brauchen."

Nun lächelte auch der kleine Hauself. Er schnipste mit seinen Fingern und der Fliesenboden erstrahlte in seiner alten Pracht. Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand er mit einem erneuten _Plopp_.

Verdammt! Er war acht Stunden bewusstlos gewesen! Das Wasser prasselte heiß auf ihn herab und wusch die Seife fort. Was war passiert? Er musste Draco unbedingt zum Reden zwingen, aber zuvor seinen Befehl aufheben, sonst wäre das Verhör schneller beendet als er _Cessar_ sagen konnte. Mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt trat er in die weihnachtliche Hölle. Wenn Voldemort ihn heute nicht umbrachte, dann Dobbys Dekoration. Er hasste Weihnachten und die Liebe. Beide waren ein Märchen. Zu Weihnachten wurde die Menschheit nicht gerettet und mit Liebe konnte man keinen Krieg gewinnen. Auf der Suche nach seinen neuen schwarzen eleganten Zaubererklamotten, entdeckte er unter dem geschmückten Tannenbaum zwei Weihnachtspäckchen in den Slytherinfarben. Eines hatte die Form eines Zylinders und das andere war rechteckig und schmal.

_Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!_

Er würde die elegante Handschrift auch unter zigtausenden erkennen: Draco. Aber warum bekam er von seinem verhassten Ex zwei Päckchen? Wütend riss er das zylinderförmige auf und ließ es vor Schreck fallen. Eine tote Schlange in einem Muggel-Marmeladeglas. Harry würgte. Für diese Frechheit würde er Draco unter Folter befragen. Das zweite Päckchen schleuderte er ungeöffnet durchs Zimmer. Ein geschmackloses Geschenk reichte ihm. Harry kleidete sich an und ging zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle.

o O o O o

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Dobby."

„Aber Master Draco, Harry Potter hat das ganze Badezimmer vollgeblutet, soll ich nicht Madame Pomfrey zu ihm schicken?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, Harrys Wunden waren ja verschlossen hast du erzählt, also ist er wieder gesund."

Dobbys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„War Harry Potter krank?"

„Ja, aber jetzt wird alles gut werden." Hoffte Draco zumindest.

Nachdem der treue Hauself verschwunden war, ging Draco zu Blaise' Zimmer und klopfte an, er musste sich mit ihm aussprechen.

Blaise öffnete gerade die Tür und blieb verwundert stehen.

„Hi Draco."

Draco nickte. „Kann ich mit dir alleine reden?"

„Klar." Ginny lächelte und machte sich ohne Begleitung auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

„Komm rein." Blaise schloss die Tür und sie setzten sich auf das frisch gemachte Bett.

„Hast du mit Harry geschlafen?", platzte Draco heraus.

Verblüfft starrte Blaise seinen ehemals besten Freund an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, ich..."

„Warum warst du dann in seinem Bett, als Ginny mir erzählt hatte, dass du bei ihm bist?", bohrte Draco nach.

Angestrengt überlegte Blaise, was Draco meinte, als ihm sein verhängnisvoller Abend bei Potter wieder einfiel.

„Du warst auch da?" Blaise erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Harry kurz an der Tür gewesen war. „Potter hat dich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, ich war bei ihm, weil wir das Buch _Der__Tod_ studiert haben."

„Ja, ich war da. Harry öffnete mir die Tür mit fast nacktem Oberkörper und grinste mich diabolisch an, so als wärt ihr schon bei der Sache. Und dann habe ich deine Beine auch noch auf dem Bett gesehen."

Blaise erbleichte und fuhr sich durch seine schönen langen Haare. „Verdammt! Dann war das also doch kein Zufall, dass ich nach einem Glas Wasser plötzlich einen furchtbaren Ständer hatte und mit jedem ins Bett gehen wollte, der mir Erlösung verschaffte."

„Er hat dir eine Falle gestellt", kombinierte Draco. „Aber warum?"

Blaise sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Weil ich mit seinen Ex-Partnern schlafe?"

Nachdenklich nickte Draco. Es würde zu Harrys derzeitigen Voldemort-Charakter passen, doch er spürte, dass das noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.

„Es tut mir leid", nuschelte Blaise. „Ich würde nie mit ..."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." Draco rutschte zu Blaise und umarmte ihn. „Ich hätte dich schon früher fragen sollen, dann wäre nicht diese Kluft zwischen uns entstanden."

„Mist! Wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, dass dieses Thema unsere Freundschaft so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat, dann hätte ich es dir erzählt. Ich dachte immer es liegt an meiner Beziehung zu Ginny."

„Daran hat es auch gelegen", gab Draco reumütig zu. „Ich war eifersüchtig auf euer Glück."

Blaise drückte Draco fester an sich. „Hey, es wird alles gut werden. Wir werden Voldemort heute töten und dann seid ihr frei von den verteufelten Armbändern und könnt ganz von vorne beginnen."

Stumm nickte Draco an seiner Schulter. Er würde Blaise jetzt nicht alles erzählen. Blaise' Finger hoben sanft sein Kinn an und sie blickten einander tief in die Augen, bis Blaise ihn zärtlich küsste. Draco erstarrte zuerst, aber sein bester Freund liebkoste ihn weiterhin nur mit seinen Lippen. Keine Zunge. Das wäre einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Blaise ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, hielt Draco weiterhin im Arm und küsste ihn liebevoll. Draco entspannte sich und erwiderte vorsichtig diese intime, aber freundschaftliche Geste zwischen ihnen.

„Alles wird gut werden, mein bester Freund." Blaise küsste ihn abschließend auf die Stirn und sie genossen noch eine Zeit lang ihre Umarmung, bevor sie Ginny folgten.

o O o O o

McGonagall und die anderen hatten sich schon Sorgen um Harry gemacht, als er erst zum Mittagessen erschien, aber er hatte sie sogleich beruhigt, indem er gemeint hatte, er brauchte seine Ruhe um Kraft zu sammeln. Schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden waren die Ritterstatuen, die Flitwick zum Leben erweckt hatte, in Hogwarts auf Patrouille. Das Gelände wurde von den Zentauren, die sich Firenze angeschlossen hatten kontrolliert. Nun wurden immer zwei Hexen und Zauberer in Teams eingeteilt, um sich an den Fenstern und Ausgängen von Hogwarts zu postieren. Harry ließ ihnen freie Wahl und somit bildeten sich die Paare: Hermine und Ron, Luna und Neville, Seamus und Dean, Fred und George, Arthur und Molly, Remus und Tonks, Blaise und Ginny, und so weiter. Alle gingen auf ihre Posten und warteten, zwischendurch brachten ihnen die Hauselfen Getränke und Speisen vorbei.

Die Stunden zogen zäh dahin. Es wurde Nachmittag, dann Abend und die letzten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen verblassten am Himmel, doch die Hügel und Wälder rund um Hogwarts blieben still und leer. Die Nacht brach herein und mit ihr eine undurchdringliche Finsternis. Plötzlich schossen Zauberflüche auf den magischen Schutz rund um Hogwarts, sie erhellten die Dunkelheit und gaben Voldemorts schreckliche Armee aus Trollen und Todessern preis.

Ein zischendes Geräusch ließ alle aufhorchen und dann hörten sie den Dunklen Lord in ihren Köpfen.

„Gebt mir Harry Potter, dann verschone ich euch und gebe euch die Chance euch mir anzuschließen."

Grimmig blickte Potters Armee ihren Feinden entgegen. Niemand würde ihren Helden ausliefern.

„So sei es", ertönte Voldemorts Schlangenstimme endgültig.

Die Schlacht um Hogwarts brach los wie ein Feuerwerk. Die Trolle rannten blindlings auf die Schutzhülle zu, während die Todesser diese stetig schwächten. Ein kleiner Riss löste sie schließlich auf und kein Stein blieb mehr auf dem anderen. Wie Bulldozer zertrümmerten die wilden Trolle Mauern und Torbögen. Verzweifelt wehrte sich Potters Armee, aber die Todesser waren unerbittlich. Blitze und Flüche zerschnitten die Luft und Mauerbrocken flogen wie Klatscher herum. Alles versank im Chaos und jeder kämpfte um sein Überleben.

o O o O o

Harry warf seinen Tarnumhang über und wich geschickt den kämpfenden Hexen und Zauberern aus, sein Ziel war die Anhöhe, gleich außerhalb des Schlosses, auf der Voldemort das Geschehene mitverfolgte. Leichen, Schutt und Asche pflasterten den Weg und sein Magen rebellierte.

Mit wachsamen Blicken beobachtete Voldemort die Schlacht. Er musste ihn töten. Seine Lebenskraft schwand, die Horkruxe waren entdeckt und zerstört worden. Nach Potters Tod würde niemand mehr wagen ihn, den Dunklen Lord, anzugreifen. Ein knackendes Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Voldemorts Schlangenfratze verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als Harry Potter plötzlich höchstpersönlich vor ihm stand.

„Ich bin hier. Sag deinen Todessern, dass sie die Kämpfe in Hogwarts einstellen sollen. Du wolltest immer nur mich und hier bin ich. Lass das Schicksal in einem Zweikampf entscheiden, wer heute Nacht gewinnt."

Das schlangenhafte Lächeln wurde noch breiter und entblößte spitze Zähne.

Ein zischender Laut drang in Harrys Kopf ein und dann hörte er, sowie alle anderen Voldemorts Worte erneut in seinen Gedanken.

„Stoppt den Angriff, ich habe was ich wollte. Harry Potter ist bei mir. Tötet aber jeden, der euch weiterhin angreift." Die Kämpfe in und um Hogwarts auf Seiten der Todesser wurden schlagartig eingestellt, während die gute Seite geschockt die schreckliche Nachricht verarbeitete.

o O o O o

Fieberhaft suchte Ron nach Harry und Voldemort, nachdem alle ihre Zauberstäbe gesenkt hatten. Er erblickte sie auf dem mondbeschienenen Hügel und stieß Hermine mit seinem Ellbogen an und flüsterte: „Ich habe sie entdeckt. Wir müssen Harry helfen. Voldemort kann man nicht trauen."

„Es ist zu gefährlich", wisperte sie zurück und blickte erklärend auf die Todesserwand, die das Schloss von dem Hügel abtrennte. Voldemort hatte alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite. „Wenn wir jetzt zu ihnen gehen, werden die Todesser es als Angriff deuten und dann bricht der Kampf wieder aus."

„Sie werden uns so oder so töten. Ganz gleich ob Voldemort oder Harry stirbt."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, als Voldemort das erste Mal vernichtet wurde, wandten sich auch viele Hexen und Zauberer von ihm ab."

„Ja, aus Angst, sie würden nach Askaban gebracht werden", konterte Ron. „Diese hirnlosen Speichellecker freuen sich doch wenn ihnen jemand sagt was sie tun und glauben sollen." Ron wandte sich ab und ging langsam zum Schloss zurück.

„Warte!", zischte Hermine leise und folgte ihm.

„Ich werde Harry nicht in seiner schlimmsten Stunde alleine lassen. Ich appariere in den Wald und laufe dann zum Hügel."

„Alleine ist das zu gefährlich."

„Aber auch am unauffälligsten. Komm nach ein paar Minuten nach und bring Verstärkung mit." Ron küsste seine verdutzte Freundin und lächelte ihr zu, als er apparierte.

„Mein Held", seufzte Hermine glücklich. In der Menge auf dem Schlosshof erblickte sie Remus an Arthurs Seite. Unauffällig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Hexen und Zauberer. Harrys Verstärkung würde rechtzeitig da sein.

o O o O o

Lautlos schlich Draco aus dem Unterholz der uralten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes auf die kleine Anhöhe zu. Es war ein epischer und schrecklicher Anblick zugleich, die zwei größten Gegner der Zaubereigeschichte im mondhellen Licht vor sich zu sehen. Eine unglaubliche Spannung lag in der Luft und eine magische Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Selbst die Natur war eingefroren. Sie hatten beide ihren Zauberstab kampfbereit gezogen und musterten sich intensiv. Dem Dunklen Lord waren wohl Harrys rote Augen aufgefallen. Dracos Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Rippen und sein Armreifen kribbelte weil er sich seinem passenden Gegenstück näherte. Sein Vater und sein Patenonkel waren nirgends zu sehen, sein Mut sank. Der Plan musste einfach funktionieren, genauso wie im Muggelmärchen Dornröschen.

„Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat, wird nun endlich sterben." Voldemort lachte dämonisch. Ein Zweig knackte. Überrascht wandte er sich um und seine roten Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als Snape und Malfoy auf dem Hügel erschienen.

„Herr, Eure treuen Diener sind zurück", Snape verbeugte sich tief und Lucius nickte seinem Herrn unterwürfig zu.

Diese Neuigkeit verblüffte den Lord und er wägte sichtlich ab, ob er sie für ihre kurzzeitige Untreue jetzt gleich oder erst später töten sollte.

Dann stieg auch Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus den Schatten und platzierte sich hinter Harry Potter.

„Das ist nicht fair!", rief der umzingelte Held. „Ein Duell! Ich fordere ein Duell, Voldemort!"

Ein schlangenhaftes siegessicheres Grinsen umspielte Voldemorts verunstaltete Gesichtszüge. „Das Leben ist nicht fair, Harry Potter." Er hob langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

TBC nächste Woche!

Und irgendwelche Ideen, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird?


	32. 31 Wahre Liebe

**Liebe Leser!**

**Ich wünsche Euch frohe Weihnachten, ein besinnliches Fest und ein braves Christkind!**

**Als Geschenk bekommt Ihr das vorletzte Kapitel präsentiert.**

**Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Eure**

**Lady**

* * *

**31. Wahre Liebe**

„NEIN!" Ron keuchte auf und hielt sich seine vom Laufen stechende Seite. Er hatte also doch Recht gehabt. Draco hatte nur mit Harry gespielt, um ihn dann zu töten, denn genau das hatte er mit angesehen. Draco hatte Harry mit dem Avada getötet und Snape und Malfoy töteten Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch, wahrscheinlich würden diese drei nun die Macht übernehmen wollen. Aber er würde jetzt das beenden, was er in der Bibliothek des Hauses Black begonnen hatte.

Während sein Vater und sein Patenonkel Voldemorts Tod überprüften, kniete Draco sich sofort neben Harrys leblosen Körper. Kein Puls, leere aber smaragdgrüne Augen, der erste Teil des Plans hatte funktioniert, der Horkrux in Harry war zerstört worden. Jetzt musste nur noch die Legende der Mondmagier wahr werden. Die Runen von Harrys Armreifen leuchteten in einem kräftigen Blau, also war es noch nicht zu spät.

Draco ergriff Harrys linke Hand mit dem Armreifen, schloss Harrys Lider, beugte sich über ihn und küsste die spröden noch warmen Lippen seines Geliebten. Lebe. Lebe für mich. Draco legte all seine Gefühle und seine Liebe in diesen wertvollen Kuss. Vergessen waren die Momente des Hasses, des Schmerzes und der Verachtung, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatten. Leidenschaftlich liebkoste er mit seiner Zunge Harrys Mundwinkel und die geschlossene Linie seiner Lippen.

Draco legte sich ganz auf Harry, intensivierte seinen Kuss, strich mit seiner freien Hand durch Harrys strubbliges Haar und presste seinen heißen Körper verlangend auf seinen Liebsten. Harry musste ihn ganz spüren, er musste einfach wissen, wie sehr er ihn trotz all der schlimmen Zeit vergötterte, er musste wieder auferstehen. Der Zauber der Armreifen musste einfach wirken sowie in dem Muggelmärchen Dornröschen. Mit einem Kuss erwachte der Geliebte zu neuem Leben. Tränen der Verzweiflung befeuchteten ihre Lippen, aber Draco gab nicht auf und küsste ihn noch hingebungsvoller. Liebe mich. Bitte liebe mich!

„_CRUCIO_!", brüllte Ron hasserfüllt und traf Draco, der gerade Harrys Leiche schändete, mit dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern.

Schmerzerfüllt schrie Draco auf, landete hart auf der Wiese und krümmte sich. Die stechenden Flammen zerfetzten gnadenlos sein Innerstes.

„_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Severus fing Rons Zauberstab auf und hielt Lucius davon ab, dem jungen Weasley ebenfalls einem Cruciatus zu verpassen.

Doch Ron ließ sich durch nichts aufhalten. Wie ein Wahnsinniger stürzte er sich auf Draco und prügelte brutal auf ihn ein. Knochen brachen, Haut riss auf und Blut spritzte. Ron durchströmte eine wohltuende Gerechtigkeit. Zwei starke Hände packten ihn unvermittelt und zogen ihn schroff von seinem Opfer herunter.

„Verdammt, Weasley! Hör sofort auf meinen Sohn zu schlagen!"

„Er hat ihn umgebracht! Mörder! Er hat allen etwas vorgespielt! Lügner!" Ron wehrte sich heftig gegen Lucius Malfoys eisernen Griff.

„_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Remus fing alle drei Zauberstäbe von Severus auf. „Was ist hier los!" Gemeinsam mit Hermine, Arthur, McGonagall, Blaise und Ginny waren sie Ron gefolgt und richteten nun ihre Zauberstäbe auf Severus und Lucius.

Severus und Lucius blieben ruhig, aber Ron wurde weiterhin von Lucius festgehalten.

„Lassen Sie meinen Sohn sofort los, Malfoy!" Arthur richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Lucius Gesicht.

„Nur wenn er aufhört auf Draco einzuprügeln", knurrte er fordernd.

Draco stöhnte auf und holte vorsichtig Luft. Ein Hustenreiz überfiel ihn und er spukte Blut. Seine zertrümmerten Rippen mussten seine Lungen aufgestochen haben. Er blinzelte mit seinen blaugeschlagenen Augen und suchte nach Harry. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah seinen Liebsten noch immer reglos im Gras liegen. Es hatte nicht geklappt. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Draco wollte ihn ein letztes Mal berühren, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Gesicht war blutig geschlagen, seine Nase mit Sicherheit gebrochen und er hatte kein Gefühl in seinen Händen. Ron hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen und er war durch den Cruciatus-Fluch noch geschwächt gewesen.

Dumpf hörte er das hitzige Gespräch zwischen den Zauberern und Hexen. Severus schilderte ihnen die gesamte Geschichte. Draco schloss seine silbergrauen Augen für immer. Jetzt war er bereit für Rons Strafe. Jetzt war auch er bereit zu sterben.

Um seine Worte zu beweisen, zauberte Severus das Muggel-Marmeladeglas mit Nagini mit dem Accio-Zauber herbei und Voldemorts Tod wurde mehrmals überprüft. Es herrschte ein angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. McGonagall, Arthur und Remus überlegten, ob sie ihm glauben konnten, während Hermine und Ginny über Harry trauerten und Blaise neben Draco in die Hocke ging. Lucius hielt Ron noch immer fest. Der jüngste männliche Weasley beruhigte sich nicht einmal als es sein Vater von ihm verlangte.

„Und für Harry gab es keine andere Lösung?", fragte McGonagall nach.

Severus schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Nein, Minerva, Voldemort hatte ihn leider zu einem Horkrux gemacht."

„Ich glaube euch", wandte Remus ein.

Minerva nickte zustimmend. „Dumbledore hat dir immer vertraut, Severus."

„Ron, es ist vorbei. Alle haben nur zum Wohle der Menschen gehandelt." Arthur deutete Lucius, er solle seinen Sohn frei lassen. Dieser hielt still und Lucius ließ ihn los.

Grummelnd stolperte Ron auf seinen Vater zu. Arthur wollte seinen Sohn umarmen, aber Ron entwand ihm blitzschnell den Zauberstab und schleuderte einen erneuten Cruciatus auf den fast leblosen im Gras liegenden Draco.

Harry riss seine Augen auf, stieß Hermine beiseite, als er sich aufsetzte und schrie: „NEIN! _STUPOR_!"

Mit voller Wucht wurde Ron den Hügel hinunter geschleudert und Harry kroch auf allen Vieren zu Draco und küsste dessen schmerzverzerrte blutige Lippen.

„Draco, bleib bei mir, bitte! Ich liebe dich!" Sachte intensivierte er seinen Kuss und musste sich zurückhalten Dracos wundgeschlagenes Gesicht zu streicheln.

Geschockt starrten alle Anwesenden auf das Wunder Harry Potter, der Junge der wieder überlebt hatte. Severus Snape hatte ihnen die Wahrheit über die Legende der Mondmagier erzählt. Ein Kuss zwischen sich innig Liebenden, konnte ihr Leben retten.

Harry weinte bitterliche Tränen, weil Draco nicht auf seine Küsse reagierte. „Komm bitte zu mir zurück. Ich brauche dich, mein Drache. Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich habe dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, dein graues Notizbuch, mit allen Informationen gelesen. Ich habe dir heute vertraut, dass euer Plan aufgeht, dass du mich retten wirst, obwohl ich dich durch die Armreifen so schändlich behandelt habe und du zu Recht unsere Beziehung beendet hast. Aber ohne diese Liebe war ich ein Sklave von Voldemorts Horkrux. Doch du hast mich befreit und vom Tod gerettet. Bitte lass mich jetzt dich retten. Bitte Draco. Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich ewig lieben." Seine schluchzende Stimme versagte ihm und er kuschelte sich eng an seinen totgeprügelten Freund.

Ron stapfte schwer angeschlagen den Hügel wieder hinauf und stellte sich schuldbewusst zu den anderen. Snape und der alte Malfoy spießten ihn mit ihren Blicken auf, während sein Vater ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick strafte. Wie sollte er das nun wieder geradebiegen? Harry lebte und ein kleines Glücksgefühl erwachte neben seinem Berg von Gewissensqualen.

Sie hatten einen Halbkreis um das tragische Liebespaar gebildet, als Madame Pomfrey auf den Hügel apparierte.

„Wir haben die Todesser überwältigt. Als der Dunkle Lord starb, verbrannten die Dunklen Male auf ihren linken Unterarmen und sie wandten sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Wir versprachen ihnen Heilung, wenn sie sich uns freiwillig ergaben", erzählte sie stolz.

„Gut gemacht Poppy." Minerva lächelte sie traurig an. „Hier haben wir nicht so gute Neuigkeiten."

Harry schluchzte und streichelte liebevoll über das blutverklebte blonde Haar seines Freundes. Plötzliche hielt er inne und würde den Moment nie vergessen, als Draco sich unter ihm regte, seine wunderschönen silbergrauen Augen aufschlug und nach Atem rang. Sekundenlang musterten sie einander, um zu realisieren, dass sie beide noch am Leben waren.

„Ich …" Harrys raue Stimme bebte vor Schuldgefühlen.

„Nicht", flüsterte Draco heiser, „küss mich einfach."

Erleichterung erfüllte Harrys Herz und seine Lippen verschmolzen hingebungsvoll mit Dracos. Sie wussten beide, dass die Armreifen nur wirkten, wenn sie einander wahrhaftig liebten. Ihre _Wahre Liebe_ hatte über den Tod gesiegt.

Ein lauter Jubelschrei von Hermine durchbrach die Grabesstille auf der Anhöhe und steckte die anderen an. Ginny und Blaise fielen sich in die Arme, Hermine verzieh Ron und Lucius zog Severus stürmisch zu einem Kuss heran. Minerva fiel bei diesem Anblick fast in Ohnmacht, aber Remus lachte nur und stützte sie hilfsbereit. Poppy eilte sogleich zu den beiden Jungs und verordnete ihnen für die nächste Woche strikte Bettruhe im Krankenflügel.

o O o O o

Am 31. Dezember erwachte Draco wie schon in den letzten sieben Tagen im großen Doppelkrankenbett neben seinem Liebsten. Gähnend streckte er sich und war dankbar für ihre vollständige Genesung. Der Zauber der Armreifen und die Heilkünste von Madame Pomfrey hatten ihren Zustand Tag für Tag gebessert. Heute fühlte er sich prächtig und hoffte auf ihre Entlassung. Sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie das Grab von seiner Mutter besuchen würden, sobald er wieder gesund war. Vieles hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Zaubererwelt geändert und Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Blaise hatten sie ständig mit den neuesten Nachrichten versorgt.

Voldemorts Tod war auf der ganzen Welt in allen Zauberer-Zeitungen publiziert und die Todesser waren alle verhört und verurteilt worden. Die Einsichtigen hatten eine kürzere Strafe in Askaban erhalten, als die loyalsten Anhänger. Kingsley Shacklebolt war nun Zaubereiminister und die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren wurden zu einer gemeinsamen Organisation zusammen geschlossen: _Die Phönix-Auroren_. Hogwarts würde nächstes Jahr im Herbst wieder für alle Zauberschüler aufgeschlossen. Überall auf der Welt feierten die Hexen und Zauberer und heute Abend würde es ihnen zu Ehren auch ein großes Fest in Hogwarts geben, das auf dem gesamten Erdball mit Magie übertragen werden würde. Harry hatte sich zu Beginn heftig dagegen gewehrt, aber Kingsley hatte ihn schließlich überzeugen können, dass die Hexen und Zauberer einen Helden brauchten, danach könnte er sich ohne weiteres zurück ziehen.

Über ihre Zukunft hatten sie in den letzten Tagen im Bett kein Wort verloren, dafür hatten sie sich in aller Ruhe über die letzten schweren Monate unterhalten. Draco hatte Harry, der vor Schuldbewusstsein fast zerbrochen wäre, oft im Arm gehalten und hin und her gewiegt. Sein Liebster erinnerte sich an alles was er unter dem Einfluss des Horkrux' getan hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie Tränen vergossen und sich tausend Mal ihre Liebe gestanden. Sie waren sehr vorsichtig miteinander umgegangen, um ihren Neubeginn nicht zu gefährden und hatten sich Streicheleinheiten und körperliche Nähe geschenkt. Sex war bis jetzt wegen Dracos Verletzungen nicht in Frage gekommen und irgendwie lag eine Hemmung auf dieser sehr intimen Liebeserklärung.

Die Gespräche und Aussprachen mit seinem Patenonkel, seinem Vater und ihren Freunden hatten auch sehr heilend auf Harrys Psyche gewirkt, obwohl er sich Blaise gegenüber noch immer verdammt schlecht fühlte. Aber der große Südländer hatte Harry nach seinem Geständnis nur fest umarmt und zärtlich auf die Wange geküsst und Harry war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Draco war seinem besten Freund so dankbar, dass er Harry verziehen hatte. Die vergangene Woche war hart, aber heilend gewesen. Ihre Armreifen trugen sie noch immer. Die Mondrunen schimmerten in einem lebendigen Blau und Draco fühlte sich lebendiger und glücklicher als je zuvor.

„Mmhh", murrte Harry neben ihm. „Woran denkst du schon wieder mitten in der Nacht?" Seine Hand streichelte Dracos Bauchmuskeln.

Draco schmunzelte. Harry würde sich nie vom Morgenmuffel zum Frühaufsteher wandeln.

„Erstens ist es schon helllichter Tag und zweitens denke ich nie nach."

„Haha", murmelte Harry sarkastisch und strich weiter über die schöne Haut.

Grinsend ergriff Draco Harrys harte Erregung, die gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte und schob die samtige Vorhaut hinab.

Hellwach keuchte Harry auf, rutschte von ihm weg und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was machst du?"

Draco liebte das kräftige funkelnde Smaragdgrün, zog Harry an seinen Schultern wieder zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich will nicht mehr warten, ich will dich spüren."

„Aber du bist noch verletzt, wir dürfen noch nicht", stotterte Harry, setzte sich auf und senkte verlegen seinen Blick.

Draco kam ihm nach, hob sein Kinn an, damit Harry ihn ansehen musste.

„Mir geht es fantastisch. Und du kannst mich nicht mehr verletzen." Instinktiv wusste Draco, dass Harry nicht den ersten Schritt wagen würde.

„Aber ich habe dich verletzt…"

„Ja, das hast du und ich habe dir vergeben und jetzt geht unser Leben weiter." Liebevoll küsste Draco ihn und spielte mit Harrys Lippen, bis dieser ihn schüchtern zurückküsste. Dracos Finger strichen durch das dichte dunkle Haar, hielten Harrys Kopf fest und der Kuss wurde noch intensiver. Mit seiner Zunge begehrte er Einlass und leckte über Harrys Lippen.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich sogleich. Sie leckten und rieben die samtigen Sinnesorgane in einem innigen Tanz aneinander. Bestimmend drängte Harry Draco auf die Matratze und legte sich halb auf seinen Geliebten. Draco hatte ihn sofort wieder zurück genommen und ihm ein unmögliches Verständnis für seine schlimmen Taten entgegengebracht. Er musste sich in einen Engel verliebt haben, anders konnte sich das Harry nicht erklären. Voller Verlangen und Hingabe küsste er Draco nun und seine linke Hand streichelte die warmen festen Bauchmuskeln hinab.

Draco stöhnte in ihren Kuss, als Harry sein pralles Glied umfasste und es zu reiben begann. Seine Finger krallten sich in Harrys Schultern und sein Atem ging schneller.

Harry legte seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Dracos Beine und stützte sich seitlich mit dem Ellbogen ab. Schwer wogen Dracos Hoden in seiner geschickten Hand und er spielte mit den Bällen.

Willig stieß Draco mit seinem Becken nach oben und spürte Harrys schwere Erregung an seinen Oberschenkel. Sofort glitt seine Hand an der Seite des Dunkelhaarigen hinab und wollte ebenfalls zugreifen.

„Nein." Harry rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg. „Jetzt bist nur du dran."

„Ich will aber gemeinsam mit dir kommen", keuchte Draco.

„Es ist schon spät und Madame Pomfrey wird gleich nach uns sehen. Außerdem bin ich dir das schuldig." Harry umschlang wieder den festen Schaft und rieb nun schneller und härter, bis Draco sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, Harry seinen Schrei mit einem Kuss erstickte und Draco in seiner Hand kam. Beruhigend strich er über das zuckende schlaffe Glied und ließ seinen Drachen zu Atem kommen, bevor er sie mit seiner Stablosen-Magie reinigte. Diese nützliche Fähigkeit war ihm geblieben.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy. Bitte gehen sie duschen und kommen sie dann zur letzten Untersuchung."

Harrys Augen glitzerten als er Draco fragte: „Duschen?" Herausfordernd küsste er ihn auf die Nasenspitze und sprang aus dem Bett.

* * *

TBC **31.12.2011**

So, ich hoffe dieser nette Cliffhänger hat euch nach all der Tragik gefallen.

Wünsche Euch noch schöne Feiertage!

Lg,

Eure Lady


	33. 32 Eine unbekannte Zukunft

**Hi liebe Leser!**

Wow – es ist schon ein denkwürdiger Augenblick, wenn ich meinen 7. HP-Slash-Band heute abschließe und ihr ihn immer wieder lesen könnt.

**Danke **an meine liebe Betaleserin und Freundin Drachen-Fan. Ohne deine Hartnäckigkeit hätte ich diese Story nicht beendet. Schön, dass du trotz meiner langen Schreibpause noch immer wissen wolltest, wie die Story letztendlich ausgehen wird.

**Danke** an meine Muse, die mich immer wieder mit neuen Verrücktheiten versorgt hat.

**Danke** an J., die uns mit ihrer genialen Erfindung so viele geniale FF-Ideen beschert hat. *gg*

**Danke** an meine liebe Reviewerin Reni.

**Danke** an die vielen Schwarzleser und die vielen Favoriteneinträge. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja zum Schluss noch ein Review von euch. *zwinker + hoff*

**Ich wünsche allen ein gutes neues Jahr 2012! **

*jedem ein Gläschen Sekt zum Anstoßen austeil*

**Prost!**

Ein letztes Mal wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!

**Eure**

**Schwarze Lady**

* * *

**32. Eine unbekannte Zukunft**

_Narzissa Malfoy 1955 – 1997_

_Geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter._

_Du wirst immer in unseren Herzen bei uns sein._

_Lucius und Draco Malfoy_

Draco legte eine weiße Rose in den Schnee vor dem marmornen Grabstein. Schneeflocken tanzten vom Himmel und tauchten das ganze Land in eine weiße Pracht. Eine warme Träne lief seine kalte helle Haut hinab und er war überaus glücklich, dass Onkel Severus ihnen dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Lucius schluchzte leise und brachte seiner Frau drei rote Liebes-Rosen. Severus hatte Recht, dass ihn sein Vater zu dieser Ehe gezwungen hatte, aber mit der Zeit hatte er Narzissa sehr lieben und schätzen gelernt. Sie war immer loyal gewesen und sie hatte ihm einen wundervollen Sohn geschenkt. Leider war ihr der jetzige Frieden nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen.

„Weißt du schon, was du jetzt machen wirst?" Dracos Stimme klang unsicher und rau.

Lucius zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich.

„Wir werden weiterleben, mein Sohn."

Stumm nickte Draco an seiner Schulter.

„Möchtest du mit Harry bei mir im Manor wohnen? Ich werde es mit freundlichen Farben renovieren und alles was an Voldemort erinnert beseitigen lassen."

Draco löste sich von ihm. „Was ist mit Onkel Severus?"

„Nichts, was soll mit ihm sein?" Lucius wich seinem Blick aus und fixierte Narzissas Grab.

„Es macht ihr sicher nichts aus, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst. Und ich freue mich für dich und Onkel Severus."

„Wirklich?" Unsicher sah Lucius seinem Sohn in die Augen.

Draco lächelte. „Ja, sicher. Ihr habt euer gemeinsames Glück verdient."

Lucius umarmte seinen Sohn abermals. „Danke. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich für meine Neigung, nach dem Tod deiner Mutter, verurteilen würdest."

Sie schwiegen.

„Und werdet ihr bei uns wohnen?"

„Darüber haben Harry und ich noch nicht gesprochen. Aber danke für dein Angebot, ich werde es ihm vorschlagen."

o O o O o

Draco putzte den Schnee von seinen Schultern und öffnete die Tür des Schulsprecherzimmers.

„Verflucht!"

„Harry, was ist los!" Alarmiert stürzte Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Raum. Abrupt blieb er stehen und bekam einen Lachanfall. Harry stand in Shorts und Socken vor dem großen Spiegel und kämpfte mit seinem Krawattenknoten für das Fest heute Abend.

„Was ist daran so komisch?", fauchte Harry aufgebracht.

„Nichts", gluckste Draco, zog sich seine Wintersachen aus und trat hinter ihn. „Der böse Harry war immer perfekt gekleidet. Hättest du diese Fähigkeit nicht auch behalten können?" Draco grinste über seine Schulter in den Spiegel.

„Sehr witzig", grummelte Harry beleidigt und hielt still, als Dracos Hände von hinten seine Krawatte ergriffen und einen perfekten großen Knoten banden.

„Danke."

„Du hast keine Lust auf das Fest heute Abend?"

„Nein." Harry drehte sich um. „Ich würde den Abend viel lieber mit dir verbringen."

Draco schmunzelte. „Dafür haben wir nachher noch genug Zeit."

„Wie war es?"

„Sehr schön. Mein Vater und ich konnten uns von Mutter verabschieden und wir können ihr Grab immer wieder besuchen."

Harry zog ihn in seine Arme und Draco schmiegte sich gleich an ihn.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien ihr Mittagessen auf Harrys leergeräumten Schreibtisch. Dobby hatte Dumbledores Bücher wieder in das Büro des Direktors gebracht.

„Lass uns essen und noch unsere Zweisamkeit genießen. Um sechs Uhr beginnt das Fest und die magische Live-Übertragung", sagte Draco und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

o O o O o

Hogwarts erstrahlte in neuem Glanz. Die Schule war mit magischer Hilfe wieder aufgebaut worden und heute schmückte sie die festlichste Weihnachts- und Silvesterdekoration die Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Da sie Weihnachten wegen des Kampfes nicht gefeiert hatten, wurde alles nachgeholt. Überall glänzten Girlanden, Weihnachtskugeln, Engel, Glöckchen und vieles mehr an den Wänden und unzählige Tannen in den vier Häuserfarben. Ein großer Applaus erschallte, als er mit Draco die Treppe hinab schritt. Merlin sei Dank, kamen Lucius und Severus auch gerade aus dem Kerker und Harry bestand darauf, dass sie ebenfalls im Mittelpunkt standen. Er hatte Snape so viel zu verdanken. Kingsley, der neue Zaubereiminister, schüttelte ihnen die Hände und führte sie in die Große Halle zum Lehrertisch. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. An der Decke explodierten kleine Feuerwerke und zwischendrin flogen Miniaturausgaben des Weihnachtsmannes mit ihren Renntierschlitten umher. Als das köstliche Abendessen auf den Tischen erschien, blickte Harry in die Runde und musste fast heulen. Alle seine Freunde waren wieder versammelt. Hagrid und Madame Maxine waren nicht zu übersehen und soviel er von Hermine erfahren hatte, hatte es auf ihrer Seite keine Verluste gegeben, nur ein paar Verletzungen. In diesem glänzenden Rahmen fiel es ihm leicht, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen.

o O o O o

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Vertrau mir." Draco grinste verschmitzt und zog ihn weiter die Treppen des Astronomieturmes hinauf.

„Aber wir werden doch auf dem Fest vermisst", wandte Harry ein.

„Der offizielle Teil ist vorbei, das Essen, Kingsleys Ansprache und dein anschließend lächelndes Gesicht. Danke übrigends, dass du auch an uns gedacht und darauf bestanden hast, nur ein einziges Interview zu geben und danach nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu leben."

„Ich habe lange genug in der Öffentlichkeit gelebt. Es war mir nur wichtig, Severus' und Lucius' Namen reinzuwaschen und dich als meinen Partner vorzustellen, damit niemand dumme Fragen stellen kann", antwortete Harry.

„Also wird uns niemand vermissen." Dracos Augen blitzten auf.

„Natürlich werden sie uns vermissen…"

„Aber jetzt können sich alle denken, dass du deine Ruhe haben willst."

Darauf wusste Harry nichts mehr zu sagen.

Zehn Stufen, bevor sie die Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturmes erreicht hätten, hielt Draco vor einer unscheinbaren hölzernen Tür an. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, küsste ihn und meinte: „Jetzt haben wir genug Zeit für uns, jetzt werden wir gemeinsam kommen."

Draco öffnete die Tür und Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Das war kein normales Zimmer mehr, das war ein Traum. Samtene Stoffballen in allen Blauschattierungen, mit leuchtenden Sternen bedeckten die Wände, die Decke und den Boden, wie ein riesiges magisches Zelt. Es roch nach Rosen, Honig und frischer Waldluft. Das mächtige runde Doppelbett war eine gelbgoldene Sonne und die im Boden eingelassene Badewanne hatte die Form eines Halbmondes. Das beleuchtete Becken glitzerte am Grund und das Wasser sprudelte leicht.

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", flüsterte Harry.

Draco verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen magisch und küsste ihn einfach. „Weil du, du bist und ich, ich sein kann, wenn ich bei dir bin."

Eine leise Melodie erklang im Hintergrund und Harry stoppte Dracos geschickte Finger, die ihn langsam seiner Kleider entledigten. „Warte, ist das, _das_ _Lied_?"

„Ja, es ist das 8000 Jahre alte Liebeslied der Mondmagier. Heute bin ich deine Begleitung auf unserem eigenen Mondball." Draco streifte Harrys Hemd ab und zeichnete bedächtig seine Brustwarzen nach.

Harry schloss seine Augen und nahm das Lied und Dracos Berührungen noch intensiver war. „Warum dieses Zimmer?"

„Weil ich hier von Onkel Severus erfahren habe, wie ich dich retten kann."

Dracos Zunge leckte über seine erregten Brustwarzen und Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Haut spannte fest über seinen Muskeln und jeder leichte Biss seines Drachen spornte ihn mehr an.

Dunkel vor Begierde funkelten Harrys Smaragde, als er nun seinerseits Draco auszog. Der Festumhang, das Sakko, die Krawatte und die abgerissenen Hemdknöpfe landeten auf dem weich ausgelegten Boden. Hungrig streichelte er den wunderschönen alabasterfarbenen Oberkörper seines Freundes und kämpfte mit Dracos Hemd, das an seinen Handgelenken hängen blieb.

„Warte."

„Nein, darauf habe ich schon viel zu lange gewartet." Harry dachte kurz an den richtigen Zauberspruch und schon standen sie voreinander, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte, nur die silbernen Armreifen schimmerten an ihren Handgelenken. „Was machen wir mit ihnen, sollen wir sie weitertragen?"

Draco verschränkte seine rechte Armreifen-Hand mit Harrys linker Armreifen-Hand. „Sie sind einzigartig."

„Ich habe dich mit ihnen sehr verletzt."

„Und ich habe dich mit ihnen gerettet." Draco blickte tief in Harrys unschlüssige Augen. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sie von den Auroren missbraucht worden sind. Wir können nur froh sein, dass wir ihre wahre Bedeutung herausgefunden haben und sie uns nun beschützen."

„Wenn du sie weiterhin tragen möchtest, dann werde ich es auch, aber wenn sie ständig die schmerzvolle Erinnerung in dir wachrufen, will ich sie ablegen."

„Tun sie es bei dir? Denkst du bei ihrem Anblick an die Stunden, in denen du mich mit ihnen bestraft hast?" Draco brauchte keine Antwort mehr, als eine einzelne Träne Harrys Wange hinablief. Tröstend umarmte er seinen Helden. „Dann legen wir sie ab, ich will die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen und ganz neu mit dir beginnen."

Harry nickte an Dracos Schulter.

„Aber", wandte der Blonde ein, „Severus hat mir erzählt, dass die Armreifen die Sinneseindrücke verstärken und wenn man dann mit seinem wahren Liebespartner Sex hat, soll es Himmel und Hölle zugleich sein." Draco grinste anzüglich und Harry musste schmunzeln.

„Snape gibt uns jetzt also schon Tipps für die Partnerschaft? Wie geht es deinem Vater eigentlich mit der Fledermaus."

Gespielt boxte Draco ihm in den Magen. „Sprich nicht so von meinem Patenonkel." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es geht ihnen gut und sie ziehen nach Malfoy Manor. Mein Vater hat uns angeboten, auch dort zu wohnen."

„Was?" Harry löste sich abrupt von Draco. „Die Fledermaus und ich unter demselben Dach?"

„Hör auf ihn so zu nennen", forderte Draco mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln.

„Du hast ja nicht unter seinen Launen im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gelitten, wer weiß, was ihm alles einfällt, wenn er mich vierundzwanzig Stunden unter seiner Fuchtel hat."

„Also wirklich, du übertreibst maßlos. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass die beiden so schnell ihr Schlafzimmer verlassen werden, weil sie so einiges nachzuholen haben."

„Oh nein, Draco, jetzt habe ich auch noch das Bild von Snape und Malfoy gemeinsam im Bett, in meinem Gedächtnis. Wie konntest du mir das antun?" Harry lief theatralisch im Kreis und klatschte seine Handfläche auf die Stirn, um es zu verscheuchen.

„Harry James Potter! Es reicht! Ich werde dir jetzt dein vorlautes Maul stopfen!" Draco schnappte Harry und gemeinsam fielen sie in die große Wanne. Das Wasser spritzte hoch, da sie beinahe am ein Meter tiefen Grund aufschlugen.

„Bist du verrückt, Draco Lucius Malfoy? Wir hätten uns schlimm verletzen können!", schimpfte Harry als er wieder auftauchte.

„Nein, weil ich das Zimmer designt habe und genau weiß wie tief die Badewanne ist", antworte Draco schelmisch und verschloss Harrys Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sofort schoss ein heißes Kribbeln aus ihren Armreifen und verstärkte ihre Empfindungen um das Dreifache. Ein regelrechter Stromschlag elektrisierte sie und sie konnten die Finger nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Das Liebeslied wiederholte sich auf magische Art und Weise ständig und untermalte ihr Liebestreiben.

Draco drängte Harry auf die geflieste Sitzbank, krallte sich in seinen schwarzen unbändigen Schopf und intensivierte ihren heißen Kuss. Gleichzeitig pumpte er unter Wasser unablässig Harrys harten Schwanz. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, das Feuer in ihm wollte alles verzehren. „Ich brauche dich, jetzt gleich. Bitte, oder ich verbrenne vor Lust." Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und wollte sich unvorbereitet Harrys prallgefüllte Härte einführen.

„Warte", stöhnte Harry. Auch ihm fiel es schwer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, am liebsten hätte er Draco an den Wannenrand gepresst und von hinten genommen. „Warte, ich wollte es heute langsam angehen. Wir sollten uns Zeitlassen für Zärtlichkeiten und..."

„Ja", keuchte Draco, „das war auch mein Plan gewesen, aber ich kann nicht. Das müssen die Armreifen sein. Genauso erging es mir auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Ich musste dich einfach besitzen."

„Dann nehmen wir die Dinger ab." Harrys Stimme klang rau vor Verlangen.

„Willst du das wirklich?" Die silbergrauen Augen verdunkelten sich zusehends. „Machen wir jetzt weiter und nehmen wir sie für das zweite Mal ab." Draco biss ihn in die Unterlippe.

Einverstanden küsste Harry ihn und seine Hand umschloss sofort Dracos Glied. Er pumpte es ein paar Mal, massierte dann seine empfindlichen Hoden und drang mit einem Finger schließlich in ihn ein. Ohne Dehnung würde er es nicht machen. Schnell bewegte er seinen Finger, fügte einen zweiten hinzu und spreizte Dracos vom Wasser glitschige Enge.

Heftig atmete Draco an Harrys Ohr und hielt sich verkrampft an dessen Schultern fest. Sein Liebster fingerte ihn hart und dehnte ihn gleichzeitig. Die Lust rauschte in seinem Körper und sammelte sich in seiner Mitte. Hitze, Verlangen und die uralten Klänge des Mondliedes brachten ihn um den Verstand. Er wollte alles spüren, Harry mit jeder Faser fühlen und aufsaugen.

„Nimm mich endlich."

Harry reagierte sofort auf den Wunsch seines Liebsten, entfernte seine zwei Finger und positionierte sein steinhartes Glied an Dracos Anus. Langsam kam ihm Draco entgegen und nahm Harrys Größe ganz in sich auf.

Angestrengt schloss er seine Augen und keuchte ungestüm seinen Atem aus. Harry füllte ihn vollkommen aus. Haltsuchend klammerte sich Draco noch mehr an Harry und stellte seine Füße auf die Sitzfläche. Nun saß er nur noch auf Harrys Schwanz und spürte die gesamte Länge.

Zärtlich biss und knabberte Harry an Dracos Lippen, Kinn und Hals. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er über den rasenden Puls und begann behutsam mit seiner Penetration. Draco kam ihm entgegen und das warme Wasser schwappte an ihren Körpern hoch. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Taille und stabilisierten und drückten ihn noch zusätzlich nach unten.

Völlig erregt stöhnte Draco lauthals bei jedem Stoß auf, seine Prostata wurde herrlich stimuliert.

Mutiger geworden zog Harry das Tempo an. Tiefer und härter stieß er in das seidige Loch und hielt Draco eisern an den schmalen Hüften fest.

„Mach es dir mit der Hand", flüsterte Harry rau.

Willig gehorchte Draco und holte sich im Rhythmus zu Harrys Bewegungen einen runter.

Gebannt fixierte Harry seinen blonden Drachen. Es gab für ihn kein schöneres Bild, als Dracos ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck, so kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Besitzergreifend legte er eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und küsste ihn vernichtend. Die engen Muskelringe umschlossen ihn gnadenlos und sein Becken stieß fordernder in die lustvolle Öffnung.

Mit festem Griff schob Draco seine Haut vor und zurück und fand es unbeschreiblich erregend sich vor Harrys glänzenden Smaragden selbst zu befriedigen. Seine angeschwollene Eichel würde seinen Samen nicht mehr lange halten können, weil Harrys riesige Erektion jedes Mal seinen Lustpunkt penetrierte und ihn regelrecht aufspießte.

„Komm für mich", bat Harry und stieß tief in seinen Drachen. Sein Liebster sollte den besten Sex seines Lebens mit ihm haben.

Draco schrie auf, verkrampfte sich, rieb hemmungslos seinen Schwanz und ergoss sich in seiner Hand, während Harry unter ihm zuckend und zitternd sein gesamtes Erbe in ihn pumpte.

Fest umklammerten sie sich und genossen das Pochen und Kribbeln in ihren elektrisierenden Körpern. Der multiple Orgasmus wollte nicht abebben, immer wieder floss ihr lebensbringender Samen aus ihren noch halberigierten Gliedern.

„Himmel und Hölle", fauchte Harry atemlos. „Snape hatte Recht. Ich fühle mich ausgebrannt wie die Hölle, aber mein Schwanz will den Himmel nicht enden lassen."

Lächelnd küsste Draco ihn. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz. Sie spürten ihre wahre Liebe in jeder Zärtlichkeit, in jeder Berührung, in jedem Lecken und in jedem Biss.

„Liebe mich noch einmal." Draco zog an Harrys Unterlippe uns spannte seine inneren Muskelringe enger um Harrys Erregung.

„Aber … brauchen wir denn keine Pause?"

„Mit den Armreifen anscheinend nicht." Schwer drückte Dracos neu erigiertes Glied an Harrys Bauchmuskeln.

„Dann nimm du mich. Ich will, dass du mich ganz ausfüllst."

Harrys Lippen wurden sogleich wieder in Besitz genommen und ihre Zungen umwarben sich leidenschaftlich.

Mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick entstiegen sie der leuchtenden Wanne und liebten sich dieses Mal langsamer und ausgiebiger auf dem Sonnenbett.

Dracos Zunge leckte Harrys Anus, bevor er ihn sachte mit seinen Fingern öffnete. Als sich Draco tief in seinem Liebsten versenkt hatte, kosteten sie das Gefühl ihrer Vollkommenheit aus. Genießend bewegte sich Draco in Harry und stieß erst fester zu, als sie es nicht mehr aushielten und ihre wahre Lust sie überrollte. Ihr Orgasmus explodierte in tausend glitzernde Sterne. Draco brach schwer auf Harry zusammen und umschlang ihn schützend mit seinen Armen.

Eine erschöpfte Stille breitete sich über ihnen aus und sie genossen die zuckenden Nachwehen in ihren erschlaffenden Gliedern. Vorsichtig zog sich Draco zurück und Harry reinigte sie, bevor sie sich eng zusammen kuschelten.

Die Uhr schlug Zwölf und draußen regnete ein herrliches Feuerwerk vom Himmel herab. Lächelnd wisperte Draco einen Zauberspruch und die Decke ihres Zimmers wurde durchsichtig.

„Ich wünsche dir ein gutes neues Jahr 1998, Harry. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco zärtlich an Harrys Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco, und wir werden ein wunderschönes neues Jahr haben." Harry küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Eine unbekannte Zukunft lag vor ihnen, frei von Prophezeiungen, Schicksalen und dem Dunklen Lord, und zum ersten Mal sah Harry ihr mit einem Gefühl der Hoffnung entgegen, denn Draco war wieder an seiner Seite und sie konnten endlich so leben und glücklich werden, wie sie es wollten.

**Ende**

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	34. Epilog  19 Jahre später

**Hi liebe Leser!**

Da ich bei anderen Storys gerne alles wissen möchte, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen auch noch einen Epilog, wie J.K. Rowling zu verfassen.

Wem dieser Epilog meines HP7-Slash-Bandes nicht so gefällt, ignoriert ihn einfach.

Dadurch, dass Harry und Draco so viel durchmachen mussten, wollte ich ihnen ein schönes weiteres Leben bieten. *g*

Warnung: mpreg – wer das nicht mag – bitte nicht weiterlesen.

Viel Vergnügen mit dem wirklich allerletzten Chap!

**Lg,**

**Eure Lady**

* * *

**Epilog - 19 Jahre später …**

Harry lächelte in den prunkvollen Ganzkörperspiegel und band sich seinen großen Krawattenknopf. Heute war es endlich soweit, heute war der große Tag. Der erste Schultag ihrer beiden Jungs. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging.

Ihm kam es so vor, als wäre er erst gestern mit Draco nach Godric's Hollow in die hübsche kleine Garsoniere gezogen. Sie hatten von dort aus ihre Lehramtstudien begonnen und waren oft bei Bathilda und Edvard eingeladen. Draco wollte unbedingt seinem Patenonkel nacheifern und selbst einmal in Hogwarts Kerkern _Zaubertränke_ unterrichten. Kingsley hatte Harry zwar auf Knien angefleht, als _Phönix-Auror_ Karriere zu machen, aber er hatte in seinem Leben genug Tod und Schmerz erlebt. Aber um Albus Dumbledore in Ehren zu halten, hatte er sich entschieden, Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ zu werden. Außerdem war Hogwarts schon immer sein Zuhause gewesen.

Harry seufzte zufrieden. Ab heute würden Draco und er auch dort wohnen und ihre Pflichten als Hauslehrer besser wahrnehmen können. Bisher waren sie wegen ihrer zwei Söhne Scorpius und Albus in Malfoy Manor geblieben und täglich in die Schule gefloht. Er war schon gespannt wie ein kleines Kind, in welche Häuser die beiden wohl vom Sprechenden Hut gewählt werden würden. Harry war Hauslehrer in Gryffindor und Draco in Slytherin, seitdem Severus nur noch den Direktorenposten innehatte.

Mit einem Kamm versuchte Harry sein Haar zu bändigen, aber es war wie immer hoffnungslos. Und Albus teilte genau das gleiche Schicksal. Albus war Harrys Sohn und glich ihm bis aufs Haar. Genauso wie Scorpius die kleine Ausgabe von Draco, seinem Vater, war. Aber eigentlich waren sie auch beide ihre Väter. Bei den Gedanken daran, wie das alles geschehen konnte, stellten sich seine Haare wieder zu Berge. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Schimpftirade von Severus und Lucius erinnern.

_Wir werden euch kastrieren solltet ihr diese Schwangerschaften nicht überleben!_

Damals war er heilfroh darüber gewesen, dass Tom Riddle und nicht die Fledermaus selbst zum Dunklen Lord mutiert war. Gegen Severus Snape, äh Severus Malfoy, gab es keinen Schutzzauber. Ja, die beiden hatten nach dem Krieg geheiratet. Harry musste dabei auch an ihre eigene Hochzeit mit vierundzwanzig denken, als sie von den Schwangerschaften erfahren hatten. Es war wunderschön, aber der Streit wegen dem Nachnamen war furchtbar gewesen. Lucius hatte auf Malfoy bestanden, da er nun doch in den Genuss von Enkelkindern kommen würde. Da aber Harry der letzte Potter war, hatte er nicht nachgegeben. Merlin sei Dank, lebten sie in einer fortschrittlichen Gesellschaft und darum hatten sie sich für einen Doppelnamen entschieden: Malfoy-Potter. Lucius hatte also doch seinen Willen bekommen.

Harry rollte seine Augen und schlüpfte in seine Zaubererrobe. Irgendwie konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, dass er mit der Fledermaus und Voldemorts rechter Hand unter einem Dach lebte. Aber sie waren nach dem Hangover ihrer Studienabschlussfeier, dem verhängnisvollen Schwangerschaftstrank und ihren sexuellen Gelüsten, die noch immer durch die Armreifen verstärkt wurden, vollkommen hilflos gewesen. In Dracos Studiengang wurde ständig nach neuen Tränken geforscht und Ben Shaw hatte den _Schwangerschaftstrank für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare_ aus dem Labor mitgehen lassen. Ja, sie lebten in einer fortschrittlichen Gesellschaft, wo auf gleiches Recht für alle gepocht wurde. Tja, dass aber der Trank, der sich erst in der Entwicklungsphase befand, Draco hatte mit Ben daran gearbeitet und auch seine Diplomarbeit darüber verfasst, gleich zweimal funktionieren würde, daran hätten nicht einmal ihre Studiengangs-Professoren geglaubt. Sicher hatte es erste Tests gegeben, aber noch nicht an Menschen. Als die Übelkeit nach dem übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum nach der Abschlussfeier einfach nicht aufhören wollte, waren Draco und er stutzig geworden. Sie versuchten ihre Erinnerungslücken zu schließen und kamen beide zu dem Schluss, dass sie den Trank miteinander getrunken hatten und dann auch beim Sex jeder einmal den aktiven Part übernommen hatte. Draco hatte daraufhin sofort die Klomuschel begrüßt und Ben fasst mit dem _Avada_ verflucht.

So kam es dass sie nach Malfoy Manor zogen, sich täglich Severus' Standpauke über die Hirnlosigkeit ihrer Tat, einen gefährlichen, noch nicht ausgeklügelten Trank zu sich zu nehmen, anhören mussten, und rund um die Uhr von den Zaubertrank-Studiengangs-Professoren und Madame Pomfrey überwacht wurden. Normalerweise war in einer normalen Beziehung nur ein Partner schwanger, aber gemeinsam schwanger zu sein, war echt komisch gewesen.

Harry grinste. Sie hatten damals Severus und Lucius mit ihren Launen zur Weißglut getrieben. Aber das strahlende Lächeln in Opa Lucius' Gesicht, als er dann seine beiden Enkelkinder nach dem Kaiserschnitt sehen durfte hatte allen Streit vergessen lassen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sich auch Severus gefreut hatte, aber die Fledermaus hatte ihr perfektes Pokerface beibehalten.

Sie blieben dann drei Jahre bei ihren Rackern zu Hause, da Lucius gleich nach dem Krieg _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ als Fachmann unterrichtete und Severus die _Zaubertränke_ und den Direktorenposten inne hatte. Danach wurde Lucius zum Vollzeitopa. Er brachte Albus und Scorpius täglich in den Zauberkindergarten und lernte und spielte mit ihnen. Dobby kümmerte sich freiwillig um Harrys neue Familie und Kreacher konnte man sowieso als Manor-Inventar bezeichnen.

Harry und Draco unterrichteten nun schon das achte Jahr in Hogwarts und noch immer mussten sie den Erstklässlern Autogramme geben und ihnen die Geschichte von dem Dunklen Lord erzählen.

„Bist du fertig, Liebling?" Draco steckte seinen Kopf ins Schlafzimmer herein.

„Ja, schau dir meinen schönen großen Krawattenknopf an", strahlte Harry stolz.

„Sieh dir mal mich und unsere Jungs an." Draco trat ein und hinter ihm trotteten Albus und Scorpius in ihren maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Zaubererumhängen herein. Sogar Scorpius' Frisur sah genauso gestylt aus wie Dracos. Harry lächelte, als er Albus' verstrubbelte Mähne sah. Er liebte sie alle drei, auch wenn sie heute aussahen, als wären sie einem Männer-Mode-Magazin entsprungen.

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass nicht mal du Albus' Haare in die strenge Malfoy-Form bringen kannst." Harry bewunderte Draco insgeheim, wie perfekt er immer alles hinbekam.

Dracos linke Augenbraue wanderte missbilligend nach oben.

„So Kinder, es wird Zeit, der Zug wird nicht extra auf euch warten", scheuchte Harry sie hinab in den Salon mit dem großen Kamin, in den sie gemeinsam reinpassten. Sie würden nach Kings Cross flohen.

Als Albus und Scorpius im Kamin bereit standen, flüsterte Draco schnell in Harrys Ohr: „So viel ich weiß, stehst du auf die Malfoy-Strenge. Heute, 22:00 Uhr im Astronomieturm. Und sei gefasst darauf, dass ich streng sein werde, wenn du dich auch nur eine Minute verspätest."

Grinsend trat Draco zu den beiden in den Kamin und Harry war froh, dass der weite Zaubererumhang seinen Ständer verdeckte. Nach all den Jahren suchten sie, sobald sie in Hogwarts waren, noch immer ihr _Mondmagier-Zimmer_ auf, in dem sie ihren ersten Sex nach dem Krieg genossen hatten.

„Aber wieso müssen wir mit dem Zug fahren, ihr floht doch auch immer gleich nach Hogwarts?", fragte Albus und nestelte an der ungewohnten Krawatte herum. Scorpius schlug ihm tadelnd auf die Finger, er liebte es so elegante Sachen wie sein Papa zu tragen.

„Erstens weil alle Schüler mit dem Zug fahren, und Rose von Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron euch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet und zweitens weil es Tradition ist. Und Traditionen werden nicht gebrochen – stimmt's Liebling?" Dracos Augen blitzten auf und wanderten an Harrys Umhang herab, bevor sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

Harry wurde feuerrot, zupfte an seiner Robe herum und trat auch in den Kamin.

„Hört auf euren Papa, Traditionen werden nicht gebrochen." Erwartungsvoll strich er über die eingekerbten Runen seines Armreifens, als Draco hinter den Kindern seine rechte Hand mit seiner linken Armreifen-Hand ergriff und fest drückte, sie hatten sie nie mehr abgelegt und trugen sie auch anstatt von Eheringen, als Zeichen ihrer Wahren Liebe.

**Ende**


End file.
